Naruto x Hinata Falling for the Lavender Beauty
by Rum Sangwoo
Summary: Naruto comes back from two years of training with Pervy sage. He happy to see his friend until he sees Hinata who has changed over the years, she beautiful. Naruto's heart beats fast around her but he ignores it. Everybody knows Hinata's in love Naruto, but Naruto himself. Until Naruto gets the same symptoms as Hinata, thinking about her, wanting to be with her. How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I'm making a story on my favorite anime couple. I'll be doing different couples so don't worry if you havbe a couple please comment and ill take it into consideration. (If I know the anime at least) By the way don't worry I'm not one of those people who make a five chapter story, I'm making a super long one like maybe one hundred chapters is my goal for this story. This story is rated M for all viewers. Some language and some adult scenes may happen in the story. (Warning) Please make sure to rate and such and read on. If you have any question for me please comment like this. "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Make sure to share my story with any of your friends that likes Naruto X Hinata fan fiction or more. Please support this site! Comment nice things, any rude or argumentive comments shall be deleted. Please make sure to comment on how you feel and what I should fix and I will. Thank you and have a wonderful day! ~Akuma Uzumaki**

"Man I sure can't wait to see everybody, its been two years!" said a boy with spikey, yellow hair, and sky blue eyes. "Yea well when we reach the village we have to go meet Tsunade to report to her." Said a man with long, white, spikey hair. "But!" the boy was cut of before he could finish, "No buts, it will only be a short report." Said Jyiraiya. "Fine." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"Hey Ino! I heard Naruto is returning to the village today! Want to go see if he I here?" Sakura asked. "Sure, since my mother is watering the flowers." Ino smiled. As the two walked out of the store, they both walked towards the open gates. "You know we should go find Hinata." Said Ino. "Her, Kiba and Shino are on a quick mission to check around the forest." Sakura said looking forward.

Entering the gates Naruto looked around. "The village hasn't changed a bit from when I last saw it!" Naruto said happily. Naruto and Jyiraiya checked in with the guards, who looked like they were going to die of boredom.

Looking up ahead Sakura saw two me enter the village. One had yellow, golden spikey hair with a orange and black jump suit, and a old man with long, white spikey hair. Sakura stared at the one with yellow spikey hair. Is that Naruto?! He's gotten so handsome and tall! Sakura blushed at the thought. Even though she said it her feelings for Sasuke would never change. "Come on Ino they're here!" Sakura said racing up ahead.

Heading towards Tsunade office Naruto heard his name being called out. "Naruto!" The voice called out again. Squinting his eyes he saw a girl with short pink hair with a red outfit and a girl with a white blonde with a purple outfit race towards him. "Sakura, Ino!" Naruto yelled back. As the two girls reached him finally Naruto noticed Sakura looked a lot more pretty.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled giving a big grin. "Hey you knuckle head I missed you!" Sakura gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. "Same, where is everybody else?" Naruto asked. "Kiba, Hinata and Shino are on a mission. Shikamaru Choji and Neji are coming back from a long term mission today. Mostly everybody is training or on missions." Sakura answered. "Oh, well I have to go report to Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said. "We'll come to catch up." Ino said.

Entering Tsunade office Naruto was punched into the wall. Naruto confused looked at Grandma Tsunade. "What was that for!" Naruto yelled. "It's my welcome home present." The hokage laughed. Naruto getting to his feet, "Ouch." Naruto said rubbing his back. After a few minutes of arguing Naruto told everything he did on his training with Jyiraiya, beside the perverted parts that his teacher did.

"Can I leave now?" Naruto said. "Of course." Tsunade said. "Come here though." She asked. Confused Naruto walked up to her. Tsunade kissed up on the forehead then punched him out of her office. Flying into the air Naruto hit the ground. "Damn you Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled putting his fist up. Cursing under his breath Naruto got up only to fell rush of pain in his back.

Walking around the village Naruto hoped he would see someone familiar but his answer was no. Another idea popped into his head. Rushing towards his favorite place in the village. "Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto said happily. Sitting down he saw the old man walk up to him. "Naruto is that you?" the old man asked. "Yep old man its really me!" Naruto gave a big smile. "what can I get for you?" He asked. "Miso pork ramen please!" Naruto smiled. After a few minutes of waiting Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye someone staring at him.

Looking towards the person direction the person hid. Ignoring them his order came to him. "Here you go Naruto, on the house!" The old man smiled. "Alright!" Naruto said putting his hands together than dug in. Slurping up his meal when he was done he thanked the old man again. Noticing the person was staring at him again. Walking towards them Naruto wondered who it was.

Naruto saw her, breathing hard Hinatas face got red.

Looking behind the fence he saw a long purple hair girl, with lavender eyes. Naruto stared at the beautiful girl. Blushing Naruto noticed it was Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto smiled. Hinatas face got red. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. Hinata tried to work on her stuttering towards Naruto, she practiced every day and seemed to got the hang of it, until he was here all that practice was washed away suddenly.

"How are you Hinata?" Naruto asked putting his hand out to help her up off the hard ground. Hinata looked at his hand shyly. Grabbing his hand her heart was beating fast. Getting to her feet She looked away. "I-I'm doing g-great." Hinata said shyly. Naruto looked at Hinata. See had such a perfect figure, the ones pervy sage would talk about. Her breasts were perfect size too, Hinata to be honest with himself looked better than Sakura.. Naruto's face went completely red at his thoughts.

"Man Hinata you sure gotten pretty!" Naruto said blushing as he gave her a big smile, scratching the back of his head he wondered how she would react. Hinata was about to faint but she held it together. Staring at Naruto, Hinata blushed harder. He was tall, and handsome, its blue eyes were as blue as ever. Gaining her confidence she took at deep breath in then out. "T-thank you, you gotten handsome as well." Hinata blushed.

Naruto's heart started beating fast. Why, what was this feeling of pleasure? Pervy sage would talk about this feeling, but Naruto never really paid attention. "Thanks." He smiled. Suddenly a wave of pain washed over his back. Wincing Naruto rubbed his back. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked. "Grandma Tsunade punched me in the back, which caused my back to hurt I think." Naruto clenching is teeth. "Here let me help." Hinata said.

Hinata went behind him and lifted up his jacked and under shirt. Doing a medical jutsu Hinata rubbed around his back, she couldn't reach further. "U-um N-Naruto-kun I need you to take off your s-shirt and jacket." Hinata blushed. "Okay." Naruto d lifting up his jacket and shirt. Resuming the medical jutsu Hinata's heart was beating faster than every. After a few minutes she stopped, "O-okay I'm done." Hinata said shyly. "Thanks." Naruto said. "It was nothing." She said shyly. Naruto sat and thought for a bit.

"Hey Hinata are you hungry?" Naruto asked. "A l-little bit." She said. "Good, ill treat you to some ramen for healing my back!" Naruto smiled. "It's fine really." Hinata said. "Nope lets go!" Naruto said grabbing her hand. Hinata blushed at the feeling of Naruto's hand grabbing her hand. Sitting down the old man came to take their order. "Back again Naruto?" he asked. "Yup! My friend here healed my back to I'm treating her to some of your famous ramen" Naruto smiled. "What do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked. "M-Miso ramen please." She said blushing looking away. "And some beef ramen for me!" Naruto smiled big. "Miso ramen and beef ramen coming up!" The old man smiled. Talking to Hinata about what he did on his two year training their ramen came out. Eating Naruto resumed to tell her what he did.

Hinata would giggle and blush once in a while when Naruto mentioned what pervy sage would do to the women and you would get punched in the face. Naruto's heart kept beating hard when he was around Hinata, and her giggling would make his heart skip a beat. Confused but this great feeling Naruto tried to ignore it, maybe he would ask pervy sage what's wrong with him.

As it got dark Hinata got up. "I should be heading home Neji might get worried. "I'll walk you home, it wouldn't be gentlemen like if I let such a beautiful girl walk home alone. "It's fine really." Hinata said. "Nope, now lets go Naruto said waking then stopped. "Um, lead the way." He smiled. Hinata giggled then went a head. Walking beside Hinata Naruto's heart began to beat faster when he looked at her hand. Getting a hold of himself he shook his head.

When they reached Hinata's house Naruto's eyes were open with shock. "Your home is huge Hinata!" Naruto gasped. "Y-yeah I guess your right." Hinata said shyly. "W-well goodnight." Hinata said about to walk away. Suddenly she felt Naruto grasp her hand. "Wait Hinata, I just want to say thanks again for healing my back." Naruto smiled big scratching the back of his head. "Y-your welcome." Hinata smiled.

Walking home Naruto thought about Hinata. For some reason his heart aced now. The feeling of loneliness washed over his body. Signing he reached his apartment. Opening the door he expected dust to fly everywhere but it didn't. Looking into his apartment it was nice and cleaned. Looking around all the crack and holes in his apartment was fixed to the point you couldn't even notice them. Confused he walked into his bedroom to see his bed was nice and made. Who did this?

After enough looking around his apartment he looked out his balcony. Looking down he heard some voices. It was Sakura and Ino. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at Sakura's sight. "Hey Sakura, do you know who cleaned my apartment?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino looked up at him. "Oh hey Naruto, and no Hinata did for a welcome home present for you!" Sakura yelled. Naruto's heart started beating fast at the sound of Hinata's name.

"Okay thanks!" Naruto said. "Goodnight!" Ino and Sakura said walking away. "Man I really wished Naruto could realize how much Hinata has fallen for him!" Ino pouted. "Yea, but that is just Naruto, but I'm sure he will realize it soon." Sakura said. Suddenly a idea popped into Sakura's head. "Ino, I have a idea!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto laid down on his bed thinking about Hinata. How could he make it up to her? She was always helping him, a idea popped into his head. "I'll aske her to go on a picnic with me in the forest, then we could go swimming at that one water fall near the forest!" Naruto said excitedly. Closing his eyes he fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**ey Guys I'm making a story on my favorite anime couple. I'll be doing different couples so don't worry if you havbe a couple please comment and ill take it into consideration. (If I know the anime at least) By the way don't worry I'm not one of those people who make a five chapter story, I'm making a super long one like maybe one hundred chapters is my goal for this story. This story is rated M for all viewers. Some language and some adult scenes may happen in the story. (Warning) Please make sure to rate and such and read on. If you have any question for me please comment like this. "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Make sure to share my story with any of your friends that likes Naruto X Hinata fan fiction or more. Please support this site! Comment nice things, any rude or argumentive comments shall be deleted. Please make sure to comment on how you feel and what I should fix and I will. Thank you and have a wonderful day! ~Akuma Uzumaki**

Waking up Naruto rushed and got dressed in his usual orange and black jump suit. He wanted to hurry and race over to Hinata before she was gone. Racing out his apartment he went to looks for Hinata's home. Looking everywhere he noticed he was lost. "How could I forget where she lives, I was there only last night!" He signed. Looking for a couple of minutes he noticed Neji walking around. Naruto's hopes lifted.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto smiled. "Hey Naruto." Neji said. "Do you by any chance know where Hinata is?" Naruto asked hopeful. "I heard she went on a dangerous mission nothing ore though." Neji said. Signing Naruto looked towards Grandma Tsunade's office. "Okay, well thanks anyways!" Naruto said racing towards the hokage. "Man what's up with him?" Neji signed.

On the way to the office Naruto thought about what could happen to Hinata. Neji said she was on a dangerous mission, how dangerous, he thought to himself. Worried, Naruto noticed he was sweating. Knocking on Grandma Tsunade door, "Hey Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. "Come in!" Her voice rang through the door.

"Grandma Tsunade what type of mission is Hinata on?" He asked slamming his hand on her desk. "We found two members of the Akatski." She answered. "Who is she with?" Naruto asked. "Sakura and Kakashi and Lee." She looked at him. "Please can I go?" he asked. Tsunade thought for a second. "No, not while the Akatski is after you." She said. "That doesn't matter, just let me go!" Naruto said worryingly. "No, and since you want to go on a mission so badly here." Tsunade said giving him a paper.

Naruto threw the paper on the ground. "I want to go on this mission with Hinata!" Naruto growled getting angry. Suddenly he saw anger flaring in Tsunade eyes. Naruto looked at her scared. "Well I'll see you later Grandma Tsunade!" He said rushing out the down bumping into a man. "Sorry!" Naruto yelled racing away. "Naruto!" He heard Grandma Tsunade yell loudly.

Shivers went down Naruto's spine. If he stayed any longer he would be a dead man! Luckily for him he managed to grab the mission he saw in her office about the Akatski. Opening the file he saw the teams that were sent to look for them. Finally he saw who Hinata's team was after. Naruto was about to choke on his own spit.

Hinata's team was after Itatchi and his partner Kisame. Naruto knew how dangerous they were. Looking at the file it said that their sighting was about twenty miles from the village. Naruto's hope raised up.

"I want you to keep a eye on Naruto, Jyiraiya told me something terrible what happened with Naruto in the middle of their training. If you see any red chakra leak out of Naruto seal it with the sealing jutsu." Tsunade said. "Yes ma'am." A man said. "You're name will be Yamato." Tsunade said. Yamato nodded then disappeared.

Racing into the forest Naruto felt chills down his spine. Is Hinata okay? Naruto felt angry that Grandma Tsunade put Hinata on such a dangerous mission, and not him. Suddenly Naruto felt the ground shake. Halting Naruto wondered what that was. Suddenly he heard a loud screaming farther up a head. Racing towards the noise he wondered what was happening.

Suddenly their was a huge globe of water surrounding the rest of the area before him. He knew what this was it was Kisame's globe of water that makes you drown to death, or he would be able to fight in water. Taking a deep breathe Naruto jumped into the water. Swimming around Naruto saw Sakura and Kakashi swimming around trying to fight the fish guy. Naruto swam out of the globe in a rush. Hinata mush be outside of the globe fighting Itatchi.

Running around Naruto heard another loud scream. Realizing it was Hinata's Naruto ran faster. Stopping to halt Naruto stared as Hinata was standing in front of Itatchi. Hinata must be in a genjutsu. Hinata suddenly fell to the ground unmoving. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled racing to her side. Pushing her to get up Hinata laid still. "Hinata get up!" Naruto said. Hinata finally but slowly looked up at him. Getting to his feet Naruto stared at Itatchi with cold eyes. "If it isn't the kyubii." Itatchi said interested. Clenching his fist Naruto raced towards Itatchi. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. A clone of Naruto raced next to the original Naruto forming a Rasengan. Almost touching Itatchi he disappeared. "Reinforcements?" Itatchi said behind Naruto. Naruto noticed another man with the hidden leaf village symbol. Suddenly Itatchi looked towards his partners direction. "Kisame lets go we caught another tailed beast!" Itatchi yelled. Suddenly the globe of water disappeared.

"Always when we are having fun!" Kisame said. Suddenly the two disappeared. "Come back you cowards!" Naruto yelled angrily. Naruto's left anger when he remembered Hinata. Looking to where he last saw her she was missing. "Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked the man. "Don't worry I put her in a safer place follow me. Naruto saw Sakura and Kakashi come out into the opening soaking wet.

Naruto followed the man, Kakashi and Sakura followed also. Naruto wondered how Hinata was doing, he was extremely worried about her, to the point were he felt like he was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I hope you enjoy my story so far, I've been putting some deep thought into it. You guys have a treat waiting for you soon in a couple of chapters! Remember if you have any questions ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Comments your thoughts of this chapter please! No hate or arguementive comments or they shall be deleted. Give respect to others please. Remember to support this site. This story is rated M for all viewers, such as language and adult content, please do not watch if you are uncomfotable. Tell your friends about my site/story! Thats all, have a wonderful day. Talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

Following the man Naruto hoped Hinata was alright like the man said. Suddenly he saw laying down on the grass. Racing towards her he picked her up bridal style. "I'll meet you guys at the village to report to Tsunade!" Naruto said racing away.

"Man he sure is worried about Hinata." Kakashi said. "I guess maybe he likes her?" Kakashi said. "Finally I hope he does Hinata has literally liked him since they were kids!" Sakura signed.

Hinata woke up to see Naruto's face. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sleepily. "It's okay Hinata I'm here now." Naruto smiled down at her. Hinata smiled back and closed her eyes.

Reaching the village Naruto raced past the gates past the guards. Racing towards the villages hospital Naruto skid to halt. "Take care of her please." Naruto said. One of the nurses smiled. "Of course wait here please." She said laying Hinata down on a bed and walking off. Naruto signed calmly.

After about a hour Naruto began to worry. Was Hinata okay? Was she hurt badly? All bad thoughts went through his head until a nurse walked up to him. Naruto shot up to his feet. "How is she?" Naruto asked worryingly. "She's fine, just tired and a little weak, you can go visit her now if you want." She smiled. "Thank you." Naruto smiled. "Room 33." The nurse said beginning to walk off.

Naruto thought for a second. He should go get Hinata a get well card and flowers! Nodding he raced out of the hospital to Ino's mothers shop. Looking around he saw lavender flowers, that matched Hinata's eyes, and a lavender card that went with it. "Perfect!" Naruto said. Paying for them he waved goodbye and raced back to the hospital.

Looking around for room 33 Naruto got confused. Scratching the back of his head he saw a male nurse walking. "Um excuse me where is room 33?" Naruto asked. "Down the hall to your left." The male nurse said. "Heh thanks!" Naruto said walking away. Looking up at the door it said room 33. Breathing in and out Naruto opened up the door.

Hinata was asleep on the bed. Naruto sat in a chair next to her. Setting down the flowers and card he looked at Hinata. She looked so cute when she was asleep. Naruto's heart started to beat fast. What's going on with me? Confused he ignored his heart beating.

As the sun started to go down Naruto decided to stay. Hinata looked to gentle, her skin looked so smooth, her hair looked silky. Naruto's eyes started to get droopy until he couldn't hold it anymore he fell asleep soundly.

Waking up Hinata looked around. She saw Naruto sleeping on a chair next to her. Blushing Hinata's heart started beating. She saw lavender flowers next to her with a card saying 'Get Well.' Opening the card it said.

"Dear Hinata, I hope you start feeling better, because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me then go swimming in a water fall when you feel better. Love Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata blushed at the thought of being with Naruto on a picnic. Suddenly she saw Naruto waking up. Hinata blushed harder, "Hinata your awake!" Naruto smiled. Naruto noticed she had his card in her hand. She must have red it, Naruto thought.

"Did you read it?" Naruto asked. Hinata gave a nodded. "So.. Do you want to?" Naruto asked smiling big. Hinata's face turned even redder, she managed to give him another nod of approval. "We can go today if you are feeling better." Naruto asked Hinata. "I-If you want Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. "Alright then I already have everything packed incase you did say yes, so ill be back." Naruto smiled racing away.

Hinata though of sitting with Naruto in the forest, the breeze washing through them, then going swimming with him. He would be shirtless, Hinata blushed as red as a rose thinking of Naruto shirtless. After a few minutes Naruto finally returned panting. Hinata giggled.

After checking out Naruto and Hinata walked out of the hospital. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun for the flowers." Hinata said shyly. "No problem, I got them mostly because they matched your beautiful eyes. No one ever complimented Hinata's eyes before. "T-thank you, um I have to go get my bathing suit." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it I went to tell Grandma Tsunade about us going out of the village for the day, after getting a long lecture from her and a punch in the face she gave me a bathing suit for you that she bought for herself but bought the wrong size and asked Sakura what size you wear, and it was the right size." Naruto said.

"Oh okay." Hinata said. Naruto wondered what it looked like. To be honest with himself he wouldn't wait to see Hinata in a bathing suit. Showing off her perfect smooth skin and curves. As they headed out of the village they walked on a path into the forest near the water fall. Naruto started to drool at the thought of seeing Hinata in a bathing suit.

Snapping himself out of it Naruto wondered why he thought of Hinata so much ever since he has entered the village. Forgetting about the thought Naruto could he the sound of the rushing water. Finally after a few minutes they reached the water fall. It was a pretty aqua blue, it was also nice clear clean water. "Well shall we swim first, then eat?" Naruto asked.

"S-swim first, because then we have to wait thirty minutes to swim." Hinata said. "Your right, man your smart Hinata!" Naruto said giving a big smile. Suddenly a thought went into Hinata's head. "Naruto-kun where am I suppose to get dressed?" Hinata asked shyly blushing. Naruto forgot about that. Naruto looked around to see if anybody was about.

"Nobody is out here so you can change over there." Naruto said pointing behind a large bush. Hinata wanted to refuse but nodded. Naruto handed the bag were her swim suit was and too his swimming shorts out. They were orange with black line on the sides. When Hinata went behind the bush Naruto changed himself into his swimming shorts then took of his jacket and shirt.

"Alright!" Naruto said loudly, then jumping into the water. Swimming up he saw Hinata. She was wearing a black bikini with red swirls in the middle of each side on the top piece. Naruto began blushing, his heart beating fast. "Do I look okay, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto stared, Hinata looked so hot for lack of words. She had such beautiful curves with such a nice skin tone, with large breasts. Naruto finally noticed he was drooling. "Y-yeah you look amazing." He said quietly. "T-thank you." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto was surprised she heard him, he would usually have to speak loudly for others to hear him. "Well come on in the water feels nice." Naruto smiled. "O-okay." Hinata said. She leaped into the water doing a perfect dive. Naruto looked up to see a large rock above them. Naruto smirked he had a fun idea. Jumping out of the water onto the grass he started climbing the rocks.

Hinata swam up to see Naruto was climbing the rocks up the water fall. He had a nice tan body, his arms were nice and muscled and he had a six pack. Hinata blushed. "N-Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Hinata spoke loudly. "You'll see!" He yelled down to her. Naruto finally reached the large rock, standing up he looked around, he could see the village. Naruto looked down only to jump backwards. Naruto realized he looked like a afraid child.

Gaining enough courage Naruto leaped off the rock. The wind hit him roughly at his body. Preparing to do a dive he saw Hinata looked at him with her beautiful eyes. Not realizing it Naruto went smack down into the water.

Hinata winched at the loud smacking sound as Naruto hit the water. Naruto slowly swam up. His body was red as a rose. "Ouch!" he cried. Hinata giggled Naruto always did things that made her giggle.

Naruto looked at Hinata giggling. The pain suddenly went away when he heard Hinata's giggles. She was so cute when she giggled because of him.

After a half hour of swimming they got out and wrapped towels around themselves. Naruto laid down a black and orange blanket and put the picnic basket down on it. As they both sat down Naruto began making their lunch. He made them a ham sandwich with watermelon. As they both dug in Naruto was the first to finish. After a few minutes later Hinata finished her meal.

The sun started to go down. Its beautiful orange, red, yellow, pink, and blue colors covered the sky. Naruto laid down close to Hinata her warmth made Naruto feel warm inside. "It's so beautiful." Hinata gasped. "But you're more beautiful" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto, his eyes were as pretty as the sky. Naruto suddenly leaned in and kissed Hinata. Hinata was shocked that she ended up fainting. Naruto looked at Hinata as she laid down sleeping. Naruto started laughing then wrapped a blanket over them and feel asleep beside Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys Akuma here, just saying i'm sorry for making this chapter short, I will be making the next chapter long, because I know I hate when people make a really good Fan fiction and make short chapters. Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question."**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

As the sun shinned through the trees, making the waterfall a golden, blue color. Flocks of birds flew up from hearing deer frolic through the bushes.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She remembered her dream, It's felt so real. Her and Naruto watched the sunset, Naruto called her beautiful then he kissed her. Seeing Naruto snoring, he was also drooling in his sleep. Even though It was a dream that Naruto kissed her at least they spent the whole day together yesterday.

"Hinata.." Naruto smiled in his dreams. Naruto was dreaming that him and Hinata were on a hill watching the stars together, pointing out the big dipper, and the little dipper. It was such a perfect dream, it felt so real. Hinata heard Naruto say her name in his sleep.

"N-Naruto-k-." Hinata stopped. She didn't want to be that shy girl in front of Naruto. "N-Naruto!" Hinata said pushing him lightly. Suddenly Naruto's arm swung. Naruto's eyes opened, he felt a nice cushion, he squished the cushion. Looking over he saw Hinata's face red as ever.

Confused he looked to see where his hand was, only to see his hand on her breast. Hinata gave a little squeal. Naruto hurried and swung his arm away from here. "S-s-s-sorry Hinata, I wash sleeping- then-and!" Naruto's face went as red as a apple. After a few minutes of Naruto scrambling for words he went out of breath.

"I-It's okay Naruto, it was a accident." Hinata said blushing still. Naruto was surprised she didn't call him Naruto-kun. "Thank god!" Naruto said wiping the sweat off his face. Hinata giggled, it was cute to see Naruto struggling like that.

Hinata loved Naruto with all her heart. Wen they were younger Hinata desperately tried to catch up to him, but he seemed so far away from her. Sakura would usually ask why Hinata never confessed to him before, Hinata would reply saying she would probably faint, like she always did when they were young.

Seeing Naruto leave for two years broke Hinata's heart but she knew he was going to become strong. Naruto training and getting stronger meant that Hinata had to get stronger and try her very best. There was never a day when Hinata would not think about Naruto.

Hinata would usually train all day and night. Neji even admitted Hinata was strong too. Hinata never bothered to care what they think she always wanted Naruto to compliment her. When Naruto came back to the village Hinata was so very happy. She actually cried with tears of joy when Naruto came back. Now hanging out with him on his third day back felt amazing to Hinata, now seeing him Hinata was happy, she started to giggle.

Naruto looked at Hinata giggling and started laughing. After laughing for a few minutes Naruto packed their things. Looking back at the waterfall Naruto smiled he would remember that night he kissed Hinata. He didn't know why he kissed her, it just happened. Naruto didn't understand these feeling he had, so he just ignored them. Naruto wondered if Hinata liked the kiss that they both shared.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said. "Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked. "H-how did you like the kiss from last night?" Naruto said shyly. Hinata stopped, it wasn't a dream! Naruto had really kissed her! The man Hinata has fallen in love with and acknowledged for years kissed her! It was like a dream come true for her, she was filled with joy.

"Hinata?" He asked. Hinata flashed back to reality were Naruto was waiting for her answer. "I-I liked it." Hinata blushed. "W-what about you?" Hinata asked. "What? Oh r-right, I-I liked it too, it was actually the first time I kissed a girl before." He said scratching the back of his head embarrassed. Hinata knew why he said hat, Naruto's first kiss was Sasuke-kun, he accidently kissed him though.

"I-it was my first kiss." Hinata said shyly. "Really, your such a beautiful girl though." Naruto looked surprised. "Thanks." She smiled. Hinata always wanted Naruto to be her first kiss with. "Hey Hinata I have a question." Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto?" Hinata said.

Naruto was going to ask her why his heart was beating so fast around her, but instead of her he was going to change it to Sakura. "Why does my heart beat so fast around Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him maybe the kiss they both shared didn't mean anything, Hinata knew Naruto has liked Sakura since they were kids.

"Maybe because you like her." Hinata said holding back her sadness, but if Naruto was happy then Hinata was happy. Naruto was surprised, that meant that maybe he liked Hinata!

What do I now do now? Naruto thought deeply in his head. Naruto looked at Hinata, she was beautiful, perfect height, perfect body, and she was so shy and kind, and also gentle.

"Hinata, I have one more question." Naruto asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Akuma here, I decided to redo chapter 5. I felt like this chapter would be pretty interesting, and I would like to take away the attention to Naruto and Hinata so I added in Sora. Please remember to support this site! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata! No argumentive or rude comments, or they will be deleted. If you have a question ask like this," Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Well thank you talk to you all later! ~Akuma Uzumaki

(I do not own aruto/Shippuden

"Hey Hinata can I ask you one more question?" Naruto asked walking with hands on the back of his head. Naruto thought for a second. He should ask Pervy sage or Sakura to see if he liked Hinata. If Naruto did like Hinata, he didn't want to go out with her so fast.

He would need to get the hang of feeling what he was feeling, and he thought to himself. Naruto liked Sakura and he always did, he felt so confused with himself.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he couldn't here Hinata calling his name, until she bumped his shoulder. "Yes?" Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Y-you wanted to ask me a question?" She said confused. "Oh never mind." Naruto said.

When they finally reached the village, Naruto and Hinata waved to the guards. "T-thanks for yesterday." Hinata smiled at Naruto. "No, thank you for cleaning my apartment!" Naruto said remembering just in time. " Y-your welcome Naruto, But I-I have to go, Neji might need me for something." Hinata said running off.

Naruto just smiled, "Bye Hinata!" Naruto yelled waving, to see she waved back shyly. "Now what do I do?" Naruto asked himself. "Hey Naruto, Tsunade asked me to tell you to go to her office when you guys got back." One of the guards said to him. "Oh, okay thank you!" Naruto said running off. "Grandma Tsunade must have some sort of awesome mission waiting for me!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

Seeing the hokage's office Naruto raced through the halls, suddenly bumping into somebody. It was the same man he bumped into before! "Sorry." Naruto said racing off again.

Yamato looked at the kid running, "Man what's he in a hurry for?" Yamato signed.

Naruto knocked on Grandma Tsunade's door. "Come in!" She yelled. Naruto opened up the door and walked in to see Ino and Sakura. "Good Naruto you're here." Tsunade said. "Right, do you have a mission for me?" Naruto asked hopeful. "Indeed." She said.

"The village hidden in the mist has a problem. A gang called Masked Ninjas, wear red and black masks have stolen something valuable to the village. You shall go with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, and Kiba." Tsunade said.

"All right!" Naruto said putting his fist up in the air, finally his first mission since he came home! "You shall leave at dawn." Tsunade said. "Got it." Naruto said. "Now go and pack your bags, you'll be gone for at least a week. Catch the thieves and return the valuable item." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and walked out of the office.

Walking to his apartment he looked around. Looking around for a familiar face, Naruto couldn't find the old pervert. Signing he opened his door. Walking in he went into his bedroom, and fall on his bed. "Man I'm so confused with my feelings! Do I like Sakura, or Hinata?" Naruto asked himself.

Rubbing his hair frustrated he got up and opened up his drawers. Naruto grabbed some clothes of his and shoved them into his bag. Going into the kitchen he grabbed some instant ramen, with chopsticks. Zipping up his bag he went out to his balcony.

Looking around at the peaceful village Naruto breathed in then out. "Alright!" Naruto said. Grabbing his bag he locked his apartment door then left. He was going to be early, but that was alright.

Looking around Naruto smiled as he saw some kids racing around. At least they weren't lonely. Naruto shrugged the past was the past there was nothing he could fix. Reaching the gate Naruto stood waiting patiently.

After about half a hour of Naruto being bored out of his mind Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba finally showed up. Naruto stared at them angrily. "Why you- do you know ho long I waited or you guys!" Naruto yelled pointing at the four. "Sorry Naruto we went to get a quick bite to eat." Sakura laughed. "Why you!" Naruto growled as the four of them laughed.

As the five walked out of the village the three girls walked in the back while Kiba and Naruto walked next to each other. "So Naruto long time no see?" Kiba said. "Yea its been awhile." Naruto said. "Do you know what the mission is about?" Kiba asked. "Yea, and I'm going to catch those thieves, ya know!" Naruto said putting his fist up." Not if I catch them first!" Kiba said, Akamaru barked.

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Shall we do a little bet?" Naruto smiled. "Sure, how about first one to get the item from the thieves gets thirty bucks!" Kiba grinned. "You're on!" Naruto smiled. Naruto and Kiba shook hands and nodded.

As the five off them kept walking Naruto heard something rustle in the bushes. Looking over he saw it was nothing. Ignoring it after a few moments he heard it again. "Does anyone hear that?" Naruto asked. "Nope it must just be you." Kiba said walking on further.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said. "Okay we will set up camp a little farther a head." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and walked towards the last time he heard the noise. Looking all around Naruto saw nothing, he swore he heard something though. Suddenly he heard the bushes rustle. Swinging his head in the direction of the noise he raced towards it.

Naruto ended up near a pond. Suddenly a little girl popped her head out of a bush. Naruto stared at her, she had long icy blonde hair, with silver eyes. She was wearing black sandals with long socks, with a black skirt and a silver shirt with a black tigers face on the back of her shirt. The girl looked about nine years old. She looked weary of Naruto.

"Hello." Naruto waved. The little girl flinched, but waved back. "H-hello." The girl said. She had such a gentle voice. "Are you out here all alone?" Naruto asked walking towards her. The girl stepped back cautiously. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you I promise, and when I Make a promise I never go back on it!" Naruto smiled putting his thumb up.

The girl looked at him then walked slowly towards him. "So why are you out here all alone?" Naruto asked sitting down. "I-I was taken from my home." She said. "Where is your home?" Naruto asked. The little girl pointed in the direction they were going. "The village of the hidden mist, is that your home?" Naruto asked. "I-I don't know." She confessed.

"That's okay, I'll help you find your home, I promise." Naruto smiled. The girl looked at him with a hopeful glance. "Home." She repeated the word. "So who stole you?" Naruto asked. "U-um, a scary man w-with a red and black mast." She stuttered. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "We're looking for guys with red and black masks!" Naruto gasped.

"When's the last time you seen them?" Naruto asked. "L-last night." The girl said. "Wait why did they steal you?" Naruto asked. "I-I don't know that either." She looked at him. "That's okay, oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto smiled getting to his feet. "I'm Sora." The girl gave a small shy smile. "Well my friends are waiting for me, so lets go." Naruto looked down at her.

"Here want a piggy back ride?" Naruto asked. The girl gave him a big smile and nodded. "Well up you go then!" Naruto smiled lifting her up on to his shoulders. "Alright! Hold on tight!" Naruto said running towards the camp. Naruto laughed as he rode the girl around, Sora started laughing.

Hearing Sakura and Ino fight Naruto ran towards them. Entering the camp, they had sleeping bags on the ground for them to sleep in, with a small campfire in the middle. "Hey guys!" Naruto smiled putting Sora down. "Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"This is Sora, I found her apparently the Masked Ninjas stole her from her home. She doesn't know why though." Naruto said looking down at the girl who was hugging him closely. "Don't worry these people won't hurt you." Naruto patted her on the head, she had such soft silky hair. Sora looked up at him, "Promise?" Sora asked. "Promise." Naruto smiled.

Naruto sat down with the others around the campfire. Naruto was cooking a instant cup of ramen for him and Sora. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata shared some fruit with each other. Kiba feed Akamaru some of his sandwich. "Here you go, be careful it's hot." Naruto smiled handing Sora a cup of ramen.

When It started to get dark Naruto got up. "I'll be right back." Naruto said "Where are you going now?" Ino asked. "Nature calls!" Naruto said waving his hand. Suddenly he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down he saw it was Sora, "P-please don't leave me Naruto-sama." Sora looked at him. "Don't worry I'll be right back." Naruto smiled. "I promise." Naruto said, Sora looked at him then let go of him.

Naruto walked into the forest unzipping his pants, he relieved himself. Signing Naruto zipped his pants up and walked back to camp. He saw Sora was away from the camp fire, she was sitting by a tree in the dark. Sora hurried and got to her feet and raced to Naruto and hugged his leg. "Man Naruto, she sure is close to you." Kiba said.

Naruto glared at him and looked down at Sora and smiled. "Well lets get some sleep before we end up being tired in the morning." In commented. The others nodded in agreement squirming inside their sleeping bags. "Wait who is Sora going to sleep with?" Kiba asked. "She can use my sleeping back, I can lay on the ground." Naruto said. "Whatever." Sakura said yawning. Naruto helped Sora into the sleeping bag then laid down on the ground a little big away.

Yawning Naruto put his hands under his head and looked up at the stars. Suddenly he felt something squirm up to him. Naruto looked over to see Sora cuddling up to him. Sora fell asleep instantly, Naruto smiled then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Akuma here, just saying i'm sorry for making this chapter short, I had a important meeting with my teacher.(I was not in trouble) Also I am sorry this is also very late, but i just got home. Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Naruto woke to the sound of footsteps. Looking over his eyes still blurry from sleep he saw Sora was missing. Naruto noticed everybody else was still soundly asleep. Naruto started panicking. Getting to his feet he hurried and put his sandals on. Looking around for Sora Naruto ended up empty handed. Naruto remembered the pond where he found her. Naruto raced towards the spot, only a little bit further away Naruto saw a blue glowing.

Walking slowly towards the pond he hid in a bush. Looking out he saw the familiar face. Sora! She was standing in the middle of what it seemed like a blue chakra that looked like fire. Naruto was about to say her name, until she fell the her knees giving a scream of pain. Suddenly a huge tiger made out of chakra floated above her.

Looking closer Naruto saw her eyes changing from silver to red, along with her chakra. Starring in horror Naruto's eyes grew wide. Sora stood on her hands and feet the red chakra forming a tiger like shape around her. Suddenly she looked straight at Naruto, hearing a loud growl she leaped for him. Before touching him Naruto's eyes flew open, realizing it was just a dream Naruto looked around, it was almost dusk.

Naruto took slow breaths, in and out. He looked over to see Sora cuddled up next to him. Naruto could still see the dream, what did it mean, why did he have it? Naruto looked up at the sky thinking. Did the dream and Sora have something in common, Naruto suddenly realized Sora had a tiger face on the back of her shirt. Naruto looked at Sora, could she really be that monster in the dream.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds. No it must have been just a coincidence she's just a small helpless child who doesn't know where her home is. Signing Naruto decided to get up and stretch, at that moment he heard Sora say something quietly in her sleep. Bending down Naruto listened closer. "No, No leave me alone, I didn't do anything wrong!" She cried silently in her sleep. Naruto saw her squirm around helplessly, and she started breathing hard.

Naruto had enough watching her squirm around. Nudging her away her always opened instantly. "Naruto-sama." Sora stared at him confused. "You were having a nightmare." Naruto said. Sora stared at him then nodded. Waking up the others they packed up their things and headed out.

As they started walking towards the village hidden in the mist. Looking back Naruto saw Hinata stare at Sora, Hinata was deep in thought Naruto noticed. Hinata looked up at Naruto, their eyes met. Naruto thought about the kiss and turned away blushing. I like Sakura right? Naruto wasn't even sure with himself even more, but right now he needed to focus on Sora.

"So, Sora what's your favorite animal?" Naruto asked. "I'm not quiet sure, maybe tigers?" Sora said looking up at him. Naruto flinched the dream was still stuck inside his head. "Really, tigers are amazing creatures." Naruto smiled, Sora nodded smiling. "Hey Naruto we should be seeing the village here in about three miles." Sakura said. "Right." Naruto nodded.

After about thirty more minutes of walking Naruto and the others could finally see the bridge. Suddenly Naruto's stomach groaned, "Hey guys you don't mind if we get there we can get something to eat?" Naruto asked grinning. "Fine, since we all haven't had something to eat yet." Sakura singed.

Entering the village it was quite large. "Finally now lets find the nearest dinning place." Kiba commented. "All right!" Naruto smiled. Looking around Naruto saw some carpenters, and children running around. The children stopped and looked at the ninjas. "Whoa looked real ninjas!" A brown haired boy squealed. Naruto waved at them passing by.

After awhile Naruto and the others came up to a nice diner. It was rather small but it looked nice. Entering that sat at the first table that was empty. Sitting down Ino sat by Sakura and Hinata. Naruto sat in the middle of Sora and Kiba. Looking over Naruto saw a waiter come from another table.

"Hello, what can I get for you young ladies and gentlemen today?" The waiter asked. "I'll have some mangoes." Sakura said. "Same with me please." Ino nodded. "I'll have some peaches." Hinata said shyly. The waiter wrote them down then looked at Kiba and Naruto. "I'll have some beef." Kiba smiled. "And I will have some miso ramen!" Naruto gave a big grin.

After they waiter wrote down their orders she looked then she looked over to Sora. "What can I get for you little lady?" The waiter gave a calm smile. "I-I'll have some miso ramen too please." Sora blushed. "Sure thing." The waiter smiled writing it down and walking away.

"So Sora, do you remember anything of those masked men, and why they wanted you?" Sakura asked interested. "N-no not really, t-they came up to me and said need me for something." Sora said. "T-then they took me in a dark place and they gave me something to eat. I-It hurt but they said it will help me, then they took away my braclet." Sora said sacredly.

"It's okay we're here now, we're going to protect you no matter what." Naruto said smiling. Sora gave a nod with a smile. Looking over Naruto saw their waiter bringing their orders. "All right!" Naruto said.

Finishing their meals everyone paid for theirs, but Naruto paid for his and Sora's. Leaving the money on the table they walked out of the diner. "All right now lets look for Geno-san." Sakura said.

Letting Sakura lead Naruto walked between Sora and Hinata. Hinata was looking at the villages walking by, she gave a few waves to the children. Naruto suddenly saw Sora she was looking particularly at something in one of the store windows. "What is it Sora?" Naruto asked. "N-Nothing Naruto-sama." Sora smiled. "Okay." Naruto said.

After awhile they stopped by a nicely built home. Sakura knocked on the door. A old man opened up. He had a gray beard, and was wearing shorts and sandals with a black vest. "You're here thank goodness." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys Akuma here, just saying i'm sorry for uploading this chapter so late. I had a birthday to attend to, and a baby shower, then I spent the night at my best friends house. So just for the lateness here is a long chapter, I cant wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

"You're here thank goodness." The old man signed with relief. "Yes." Sakura said dipping her head with respect. "Please come in." The old man said opening up the door. As the six of them walked in Naruto saw the old man look at Sora, with eyes filled with terror.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you're that girl." The old man said trembling taking a step back. "Huh, what do you mean old man?" Naruto asked looking down at Sora who was holding onto his pant leg.

"T-that girl you have there has the demon tiger sealed within her! She's a monster like her parents!" The man said pointing at Sora trembling.

Naruto froze, so that meant his dream was true! Naruto slowly looked down at Sora imaging her turning into a the demon tiger. Naruto snapped his head away.

"No old man your wrong, even if she does have a demon tiger sealed within her doesn't mean she is a monster!" Naruto said looking straight at the man.

"But she can go lose at any time!" The old man trembled.

"Look do you see her going lose right now? No so calm down we came here for a reason, to bring back a valuable item to this village, or you." Kiba chimed in being frustrated.

Naruto was grateful for Kiba trying to drop the subject. The old man still looked uncertain but nodded, and gave them a hand signal to follow him.

They reached what seemed to be the living room to Naruto.

"That so called valuable item can control the demon tiger within that girl your with." The old man said.

Naruto looked confused and so did the other, but Hinata she looked like she knew what he meant.

"The item is a red diamond, it's not a ordinary diamond it can separate the demon tiger out of that little girl." The old man pointed at Sora.

Naruto looked at Sora she was trembling, she was holding onto Naruto's leg tighter now then before. Naruto couldn't see Sora being a monster she was so shy and adorable.

"So your telling me that the red diamond can separate the demon tiger from Sora's body and can control it?" Sakura asked. The old man nodded.

"They're trying to use her as a weapon I'm guessing." Kiba said.

"I had the same thought." Ino chimed in.

"The thing is, is that they would need the girl in a circle for a ritual." The old man said.

"Hinata can you take Sora out for a bit, I would like to ask a few personal questions." Naruto asked looking over to Hinata. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at her beautiful face.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto looked down at Sora. "It's okay I'll see you in a little bit." Naruto smiled patting her head. Sora looked up at him with uncertain eyes but nodded and went with Hinata as they walked out.

"Alright old man, what did you mean by Sora's parents being monsters?" Naruto asked.

"They were monsters, they killed off a who clan. No one never knew what clan it was being it was hidden." The old man said. "They did it for fun to, but when that girls mother had her she was going to kill her baby. Because the baby would bring them down on their murderous crimes." The old man said.

"But the father did some research and found out a sealing technique that could seal the famous demon tiger that could destroy ten villages in less than a minute. But they would have to use it on a new born so that's what they did. They were going to use it as a weapon but it failed." The old man went on.

"A man named Miro Kingare took the child before it grew up becoming a weapon to them. The child grew up with Miro until she was five, Miro was killed in battle before the little girls eyes. Apparently when he child was growing up with her parents found out a way to still use the demon tiger as a weapon, they would have to separate it out of their child's body. But Miro was already prepared for that, he did a sealing jutsu and used the red diamond, so they couldn't separate it with out the diamond." The man went on.

Naruto looked over at the others, they seemed so intent to listen further, even Naruto was so he looked back at the old man.

"When the parents found out about the diamond they suddenly disappeared. I guess more other people heard and wanted to use the girl as a weapon for their own use." The old man finished.

Naruto grinded his teeth, he hated people who would use people as weapons for their own use. He wouldn't let anybody use Sora as a weapon. Naruto felt his hand gipping tightly.

Naruto heard the door open and saw it was Sora and Hinata. "W-we went to look around at the stores." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled, feeling his heart beat fast.

"Alright, how about we all leave to search for some clues to wear their hideout is?" Sakura asked.

"Alright." Naruto said gipping his fists.

"Whatever." Kiba said.

"O-Okay." Hinata said shyly. Ino just gave a nod.

"We'll leave Sora here with the old man, and Kiba, since he can smell people coming from far away." Sakura said.

"Okay then everything is settled now lets go!" Naruto said grinning. Naruto looked back at Sora who was sleeping down on the guest bed.

As the four of them walked out of the house they all split up. "Report back here in a hour if you found anything." Sakura said. They three ninjas nodded and raced away.

Looking around in the village Naruto thought of where their hideout could be. Thinking back to where they first set up camp Naruto found Sora by a pond close to them. Sora couldn't have gone far from their hideout.

Looking around Naruto saw that the village was quiet peaceful. Naruto gave a warm smile, he liked having peace but where ever is peace there was trouble. Signing Naruto decided he should go tell the others about his theory.

Racing back to the spot Sakura told them to check back in Naruto stood waiting. After a few minutes Naruto felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw it was a little boy, "Yes?" Naruto asked giving him a smile.

"Are you a real ninja?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Yep, I'm a real ninja." Naruto said giving a big grin.

"Cool! Does that mean your on a mission?" The boy asked giving a big smile.

"Yeah, a very important mission." Naruto said. Naruto saw Sakura skid to halt next to them with Hinata and Ino behind her.

"Good you're here, we found their hideout." Sakura panted.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Right let's get back to Kiba and Sora." Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto felt chills down his spine. "Well I have to go, maybe I'll run into you again!" Naruto waved at the boy.

The boy gave him a smile and nodded then ran off. Naruto looked back at the others and nodded as they ran towards the old mans house.

Seeing the house a few feet away from them the door was smashed open. Naruto and the others skid to halt. Naruto had a bad feeling about this. Looking at the others they walked up to the house and entered it.

Looking inside the walls were ripped and smashed, the furniture was thrown around and the windows were broken. Naruto's heart began to pound fast, racing to the room he last saw Sora it was empty the bed sheets and room was destroyed. Naruto looked down grinding his teeth.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled punching the walls. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit you!" Naruto yelled punching the wall harder and harder.

"Naruto calm down it's okay we'll get her!" Sakura said putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yea, you're right." Naruto said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys Akuma here, just saying i'm sorry for making this chapter short, I just like stopping at a very scary end. By the way the next chapter will be really long and will have alot of battling in it and a really sad part. (But it's part of Naruto, thier is always that one episode that makes me cry so i'm dedicating this mission for those type of missions that are sad. (Also I swear more Naruto x Hinata parts will be coming up) Also I have everything planned out and i will make a document on what chapters will be about soon, when i finish it. So trust me I am not rushing I'm going at a pace I have set up.**

 **Also sorry but Hinata and Naruto wont be together until like chapter 50. Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

 **Please read the bold print if you want information on this Naruto x Hinata Story :) Also one more thing almost 2,000 veiws! Like oh my god, like that is so cool! Thank you for taking your time and reading my story.**

Racing ahead of Sakura and the others Naruto wondered what was happening right now with Sora. Grinding his teeth Naruto thought about Sora's back story.

She's been looking for her home for years, and yet she could never find it. I shouldn't have left her alone with only Kiba, so it would be my fault if she is dead right now.

Hinata looked at Naruto, he must be deeply worried about Sora. Hinata knew he was worried about Sora, they way he was rushing a head when Hinata told him where the Masked Ninja's hideout was. If Naruto was demined to save Sora, then that meant Hinata had to try even harder.

Suddenly the ground shook, Naruto and the others halted. Naruto looked up to see the cliff they were headed to explode. Naruto stared in shock.

"W-what just happened?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto shook his head and started to race towards what was left of the cliff.

Even though Naruto hadn't known Sora long, he felt like he just lost someone close to him. Even though there was a small chance that Sora could still be alive Naruto was willing to take that chance.

Clenching his fist Naruto remembered the cute smile Sora would give him some times. Suddenly further up ahead Naruto heard a loud scream.

Naruto saw a blue chakra circling around in a area up ahead. Seeing Sakura race up next to him Sakura gave him a nod. Naruto nodded and raced closer to the circling chakra only to be flung back. Getting back up Naruto heard another painful scream, only to know it was Sora's.

Running towards Naruto made a shadow clone forming a rasengan in his hand. Naruto put his rasengan up against the circling chakra he fought against it's twirling winds.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. Struggling against the chakra it stopped suddenly only for Naruto to see what was happening. Kiba was knocked out with ropes around him, but that wasn't the worst part.

Sakura Ino, and Hinata stood next to Naruto watching in horror to see what was happening to Sora. Hinata wondered what was happening to the little girl as she screamed out in pain again.

Sora was on her hands and feet with red chakra surrounding her. She had grown long claws with fangs hanging out of her mouth, and revealing red tiger eyes and a tail.

Sakura noticed she was growing larger and larger at the moment, and that the Masked Ninja's were backing away. What was happening to Sora? Was this what the old man meant that this form of the tiger could destroy ten villages in a minute?

Suddenly Sora flung her tail wrapping it around a masked ninja. Naruto could hear the crushing of the mans bones as Sora's tail squeezed tighter, then she flung him away.

Sora let out a loud roar as she began to grow bigger and bigger. Naruto stared as he couldn't even recognize Sora anymore, she looked like a giant tiger.

Naruto saw a large ball of black chakra gathering around the tigers mouth. Naruto shook his head and raced towards the tiger like creature. "Sora!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Sakura yelled to Naruto. Sakura saw Hinata and Ino fighting off some of the masked ninja's that raced towards them.

Naruto ignored Sakura's question it was obvious he was going to save Sora. Suddenly the black ball of chakra flew over hitting a mountain making it crumble to the ground.

Naruto remember the old man saying that the demon tiger could destroy ten villages in a minute, could that possibly happen.

"Isn't that something?" A voice behind Naruto said.

Naruto turned around to see a masked ninja behind him.

"What did you guys do to her?!" Naruto yelled flinging his fist towards the man, only for the man to dodge and disappear.

Naruto growled but remember what as happening to Sora and turned back towards the giant creature. Naruto thought maybe Sora would snap out of it if she heard Naruto call her name.

Naruto called Sora's name over and over again, "Sora!" Naruto yelled one last time until he was hit by the tail once again.

Naruto struggled to get back up with the pain acing in his stomach.

"Seems like you need some of my help boy." A voice growled.

"What do you want you dumb fox?" Naruto snapped.

"Ouch, that really hurts, you know I could lend you some of my power." Kurama growled.

"No thanks I can do this on my own, so bye." Naruto said.

Naruto got to his feet ready to face the tigers tail again, until Naruto noticed it was shrinking. Looking around to see what was causing it Naruto only saw Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Hinata fighting the masked ninja's. Looking back the tigers was becoming smaller and smaller until it was about as tall as a tree.

The tiger growled leaning down, than it began to grow bigger, and started to shrink again. Naruto finally realized what was happening.

Sora was fighting against the beast the whole time, using up her chakra. This time the demon tiger was much bigger this time. Which must have meant Sora was out of chakra which meant the tiger could take over her at any time.

The demon tiger formed another black chakra orb around its mouth shooting it to where Sakura and the others were fighting. It made a big explosion sending Sakura and the others flying.

Naruto stood his ground wondering what to do. He looked at Sakura and the others gather to their feet. Sakura began to heal them only to be interrupted by masked ninja's.

Suddenly more balls of explosion went flying around them. Naruto suddenly had a idea, even though it would be risky.

Racing towards the front of the tiger Naruto made a two shadow clones so they could fling him into the air. Doing this step over again until he reached the face of the tiger Naruto took a deep breath in then out.

"Sora I know where your home is!" Naruto yelled, only knowing he had to lie to her to see if this would work.

The demon tiger let out a loud roar sending Naruto flying to the ground.

(Let's see what is happening to Sora on the inside)

"Home." Sora repeated. "Where is this word called home?" Sora said walking around in her mind. Sora thought of what Naruto-sama was doing right now. The only thing Sora could remember was that she fell asleep on the guest bed in a old mans house.

Suddenly Sora heard her name being called. "Sora!" "Sora!" "Sora!" The voice called over again.

"Who is it?" Sora asked out loud. Suddenly Sora felt a throbbing pain inside her body. Sora closed her eyes letting the pain swallow her whole.

Naruto called Sora's name one last time only to see the large demon tiger disappear into Sora's fragile body falling out of the air onto the ground.

"Sora!" Naruto yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys Akuma here, just saying i'm sorry for uploading this chapter so late. I had alot of trouble writing the fighting scene. Acually I think I did a bad, but okay job. I was going to put alot more fighting but I thought you guys would get bored and be like. "Get on with more Naruto x Hinata stuff!" Anyways so just for the lateness here is a long chapter like i promised. I cant wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

"Sora!" Naruto yelled racing towards her only to stop to see a masked ninja appear by her.

"I guess that's all she could do." The masked person signed. "But I can't let her die just yet, I still need that magnificent power of hers." The person said. Suddenly Naruto saw Kiba and Akamaru rushing up behind him.

"Not if I stop you!" Kiba said jumping into the air. The man appeared behind Kiba giving him a strong enough punch to send Kiba flying.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled. Naruto looked back at the man only to see five more masked people with him forming a circle.

"Well we since we don't have enough time to separate the demon tiger from her I guess we'll just let her go wild again." One of the men said.

Suddenly the six masked people formed a large amount of chakra into a ball. Naruto didn't hesitate he ran straight towards them.

Naruto saw Hinata come in from the left and Ino come in from the right far away. Making a shadow clone to form a rasengan in his hand.

"Rasen-!" Naruto was cut off being blown away by a gust of circling wind.

Falling to the ground Naruto opened his eyes to see Sora getting to her feet, red chakra circling round her.

"Sora!" Naruto yelled. "Dammit!" Naruto snapped. Getting to his feet he saw Kiba and the others racing up to him.

"What do we do?" Ino asked.

"I have an idea." Sakura said. "Kiba we took out the weak ones so there is only six of them left, take the last right one, Hinata take the last left one. Ino and I will take out the other three, and Naruto you'll take on the leader which seems to be in the middle." Sakura finished.

"What about Sora?" Naruto asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get down to it." Sakura answered.

Everyone nodded and started to race towards who they were targeted to. Making a show clone to form another rasengan he was inches away from his target.

"Do you think you can really beat me?" The man asked.

"Believe it!" Naruto said in mid air.

"What?" The man said looking up as the shadow clone with the rasengan disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled pushing it against the man. Naruto sent the person flying. "I guess you were just all show." Naruto signed only to feel a sharp pain in his back.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she saw the man Naruto was fighting shove a sword in his back.

Naruto coughed up blood, than fell down to the ground.

(Lets see what's going on with Sora)

"Why am I here again?" Sora asked herself.

"Naruto!" "Naruto-kun!" Two voices yelled.

"Naruto-sama is here?" Sora asked. Opening her eyes she looked around to see Naruto-sama's friends fighting off people, but two people were racing towards someone on the ground. Squinting her eyes she saw something that put chills down her spine.

Sora's heart started to race with fear and anger. Sora could feel that one feeling in her body become larger. "Naruto-sama!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto's eyes flew open when he heard Sora scream his name, Sora! Naruto struggled to get to his feet from the horrid pain, but he managed to. He heard another large scream come from Sora. Looking over he saw a large amount of chakra forming a circle around her making a tower.

Naruto could feel the wound on his body healing from the demon foxes power. Naruto looked around to get a good image at what was happening around them. Sakura and Hinata, and Kiba seemed to take down their opponents, but Kiba was helping Ino with hers.

"Naruto where is your wound?" Sakura said racing up to him inspecting him.

"Don't worry about me, I heal faster than anyone here. What we need to worry about is how to defeat the leader, and get Sora to stop using up all her remaining chakra." Naruto panted.

"Right." Sakura said looking at Hinata.

Naruto stared at Hinata his heart beginning to pound faster. Naruto hurried and looked away. He had to think of a plan. Suddenly Naruto saw another one of those black chakra orbs fly over into what was left of a forest. A man flew up into the air blood spurting from his body, the leader! Then that must mean Sora-

"Sora!" Naruto heard Hinata yelled racing towards her direction. Naruto saw Sora fall on her knees then to the ground.

Racing towards Sora Naruto passed Hinata in a instant. Halting by Sora's side Naruto saw a trickle of blood leak down from her mouth. "Sakura hurry!" Naruto managed yelled.

When Sakura reached over the hurried and sat down by Sora immediately doing a healing jutsu. Kiba and Ino raced up to them after a few moments.

"Where am I now?" Sora asked herself. Sora was in a light place she felt this comforting feeling. "Is this where my home is?" Sora asked.

Sakura stared to worry, it seemed like the tiger gave a great amount of damage to her heart, it also seemed to paralyze her body, Sakura could feel her breathing get shallower. Sakura looked at Hinata with a worried look on her face.

Hinata looked back worried, she knew what Sakura was giving her that look for. Hinata held her sadness back.

Naruto looked up from Sora and saw Hinata and Sakura looking at each other with worried stares. "What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused.

"Um, Naruto, Sora- well she-" Sakura didn't know how to explain to Naruto that Sora's injuries wouldn't be able to heal quickly enough for Sora to stay alive. Sakura took a deep breath in then out. "Naruto, Sora is most likely not going to survive the drastic injuries from the demon tigers power." Sakura signed.

Naruto's eyes widen with shock. "Sakura now is not the time to be joking around." Naruto said in a serious tone. But Sakura knew that Naruto understood it was not a joke.

Naruto grinded his teeth and clenched his fist. "Dammit! Sora get up!" Naruto yelled hitting the ground.

Hinata took a deep breath in then out, got up and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Hinata. Hinata could see the angry fade away in his eyes but not the sadness.

Naruto stared at Hinata's beautiful eyes, his heart pounding fast. Naruto put his hand on his heart, "I'll be right back." Naruto said getting to his feet leaving.

"Where do I go?" Sora asked herself. "Where is Naruto-sama? Is he safe?" Sora said worryingly.

"Wake up you weakling." A growl said.

"W-who said that?" Sora asked.

"I'm Tora the tiger sealed within you." A growl said again.

Sora turned around to see a large orange and black tiger with red eyes staring at her. Sora stared with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you after all if you die then I will die. So that means wake up!" Tora snapped.

Sakura looked at Ino, Hinata, and Kiba with a sad expression. "What do we do?" Kiba asked silently.

"I-I don't now." Sakura admitted.

Suddenly a loud gasp came from below them. Hinata looked down to see Sora's eyes open. Hinata looked at her a smile beginning on her face.

"W-where am I?" Sora asked looking confused.

Hinata got up and raced to where she saw Naruto walking into what was left of a forest. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said loudly.

Naruto heard Hinata say his name turning around he saw Hinata racing towards him with a big smile on her face. "Naruto-kun Sora is alive!" Hinata said happily, Naruto's eyes flew wide open.

After a few moments Sakura saw Hinata and Naruto racing towards them then Sakura saw Sora shot up from where she was sitting racing towards Naruto.

Naruto skid to halt letting Sora give him a hug. "Don't worry me like that!" Naruto scowled but smiled.

Sakura smiled then looked at Kiba, "Where is the old man?" Sakura asked. "I found him before we started fighting he is in a genjutsu." Kiba signed, Sakura did the same.

On the way back to the village of the hidden mist Naruto wondered what he was going to do with Sora. He was young, and always busy so he couldn't take care of her much. The idea bugged Naruto until they reached the village.

The old man invited the ninja's to stay at his house and rest for the night, they accepted his offer.

Waking up the next morning all of the ninja's got ready and grabbed their thing and went to the "Great Naruto Bridge". "What about Sora?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about her, I found her grandfather wo is coming to take her in." The old man smiled.

Naruto looked down at Sora. "Are you sure Sora?" Naruto asked. Sora gave him a nod.

"I-I would like to see some of my f-family members." Sora smiled.

Naruto smiled back giving her a pat on the head, then Sora hugged him.

Waving goodbye Naruto smiled again. "Bye!" Naruto yelled waving to them. The old man and Sora waved back. Naruto turned around walking next to Kiba. Suddenly his stomach started growling.

"We never got to eat something." Naruto grumbled sadly. Everyone started laughing.

"Naruto with a stomach like yours you'll always be eating!" Kiba laughed.

"Why you!" Naruto snapped putting his fist up in the hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys Akuma here, just saying i'm sorry for uploading this chapter at night, but thats when I have to because I'm busy alot. Please don't count on me to make a chapter every day. It takes about maybe a hour ormore to make a chapter. I cant wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **If you guys want to know, I listen to music that gives me my Naruto x Hinata chapter ideas. Here are some of the songs I listen to and recommend you to listen to.**

 **Stay This Way- Sauske and Naruto AMV**

 **I wish I Could Save You- Sauske and Naruto AMV**

 **Save me if I Become My Demons- Naruto AMV**

 **Naruto and Sakura Together Eternally AMV**

 **This is My Fight I Will Show You Naruto AMV**

 **Gravity Naruto x Hinata AMV**

 **Naruto and Sakura Where I Belong AMV**

 **Naruto-Kakashi AMV Already Over**

 **Kakashi and Guy Sunrise AMV**

 **Naruto Animal I Have Become AMV**

 **Naruto Opening 3**

 **Naruto Shippuden opening 1 and 4**

 **Tribute to Naruto Hall of Fame AMV**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

After speaking with Grandma-Tsunade, she told the ninja's to go home and rest. After the talk Naruto met a person named Yamato and Sai. Sai would cover in for Sasuke in team 7, and Yamato would fill in for Kakashi-sensei whenever he was gone. Naruto didn't like the thought about Sai, because they actually met before when they fought, but Naruto couldn't do a thing about it but pout.

Leaving the office in a angry mood Naruto thought about Sora. She's in a better place now with her grandfather. Naruto smiled his anger slipping away. Suddenly he remember what he wanted to ask Pervy Sage, or Grandma-Tsunade.

"Well I don't know where Pervy Sage is so I guess Grandma-Tsunade." Naruto said to himself. Racing back over o the hokage office Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard the hokage answer.

Opening up the door Tsunade didn't look surprised to see Naruto again. "Granny-Tsunade, I have a important question to ask you." Naruto said walking up to her desk.

"What may that question be?" She answered looking interested.

"W-well you know how I like Sakura, or at least I think I do." Naruto signed scratching the back of his head.

"Yea?" she asked.

"W-well you're a women, so your good with knowing what feeling are right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, ever girl knows what feelings are." She laughed but stopped noticing Naruto's seriousness.

"W-well why does my heart keep pounding so fast around Hinata? Whenever I'm close to her now it beats fast, and I think about her more often then I ever did." Naruto asked worryingly.

"Do you have a urge to be with her sometimes? Or that you want to be close to her?" Tsunade asked.

"To be honest maybe sometimes." Naruto said confused.

"Hmm, Naruto what do you think of Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Of Hinata?" Naruto asked. Well she's smart, beautiful, strong, thoughtful, shy, kind. "Well she's beautiful, smart, kind, shy, strong, and thoughtful." Naruto repeated out loud this time.

"Naruto, I don't know if you'll be happy with my answer but you have feelings for Hinata." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Oh, okay well thanks." Naruto said walking out before she could say anything else. I have feelings for Hinata? No that's not possible I like Sakura, or do I? Ugh, this feeling is to complicated to understand! Naruto thought of what it was like having a girlfriend. Pushing the thought away when he saw Kakashi-sensei reading one of his books.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said loudly having a big grin on his face.

Man what does the kid want now? Actually I could help him create a new jutsu, by now Sasuke must have become stronger. Kakashi put his book away giving Naruto a wave.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm really bored do you have any moves you could teach me?" Naruto asked putting his hands together for a sign of plea.

"You're just in luck." Kakashi said.

"Do I am a wind elemental user?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, which is usually rare." Kakashi said.

(Let's skip the long talk, I'm sure if you already seen the episode where he does the training then you know what is happened. I just am not going to go through all those huge, and little details. Sorry, please forgive me. Anyways I'm going to include Hinata watching him and a part you guys might like.)

Hinata watched Naruto do his intense training. She watched with admiration, it didn't seem boring to her. She loved watching Naruto train, he would try so hard and he would always end up with a victory.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. Hinata remembered the kiss they shared, it meant so much to her and she always thought about that night. Even though Naruto seemed to forget Hinata was still happy. Hinata faced her feelings for Naruto long ago, she thought she watched him like a sensei. She soon accepted her feelings for him.

"D-do you think we can take a break?" Yamato puffed.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto let's take a break!" Kakashi yelled.

"But I can still keep going!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well not all of us has your stamina." Kakashi said showing him Yamato.

Naruto signed, "Okay." Naruto said making the shadow clones disappear, than fell to the ground puffing.

Hinata watched Naruto and Kakashi and Yamato take a break, suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Sakura smiling.

"Watching Naruto train I see?" Sakura laughed.

"Y-yea." Hinata said shyly giving a bright blush.

"It might rain soon, so you should go get home before you catch a cold, after all it's already forty two degrees out." Sakura said rubbing her hands together.

"O-Okay I will, w-why are you out here Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I came to check on Naruto." Sakura said. "But I should go back, Ino is waiting for me." Sakura said waving goodbye.

Hinata waved back and turned around to that Naruto and the others were done with their break. Hinata watched in silence again, fascinated by Naruto.

Naruto tried combing his wind element with his rasengan. Suddenly he saw his clones running away, "One of us is going kyubii!" One of his clones said. Naruto looked over to see one of his clones surrounded by red chakra on the ground growling.

Yamato hurried and put the clone out. Naruto felt a drip of water hit his shoulder. The it started pouring down, but that didn't stop Naruto he made more shadow clones and began again.

Hinata could feel sleep pouring down on her, after that she soon fell asleep.

Naruto noticed Kakashi-sensei disappear, after a few moments he saw Kakashi-sensei carry a girl. Hinata! Yamato soon made a cover for Kakashi and Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I decided to make a nice chapter of Hinata taking care of Naruto. I might decided to make the next chapter today, if I finish my online exam, then my book report. I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Hinata woke to the sound of Naruto's voice saying, "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled. Hinata saw Kakashi watching Naruto, the same with Yamato.

When Kakashi-sensei brought Hinata from the woods, which she was apparently observing Naruto in his training, made Naruto stay up and train all night. He actually succeeded but it would keep disappearing after a few seconds.

"Dang it!" Naruto coughed after it disappeared. Panting Naruto went to try for I again until a spasm of coughs surged through his body. Hinata was starting to worry about Naruto.

"Naruto, go home and rest I don't want your cold to get worse." Kakashi said then looked down at Hinata. "And Hinata could you take care of him?" Kakashi said winking at her.

A blush washed on Hinata's face, she gave Kakashi-sensei a nod.

"Thank you Hinata." Kakashi said walking over to Yamato as they started to talk. "Hinata if you need me as Hokage-sama to call for me." Kakashi said as Yamato and Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto stopped coughing and saw Yamato and Kakashi-sensei was gone.

The he saw Hinata walking up to him slowly. Naruto's heart started beating faster, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, he gave a small gulp.

"K-Kakashi-sensei told me to take care of y-you with your cold." Hinata said shyly putting her index fingers together.

"O-Okay." Naruto said looking away.

As the two of them walked together back to his apartment he opened up the door calming down. "Usually it would be a mess in here, but you cleaned it up when I left and haven't really got to messing it up." Naruto smiled, but it was ruined by a cough.

Hinata gave herself a little talk inside her head to be calm. She had to be calm for Naruto, to take care of him. "I-If you can could you find a p-place to sit down, while I get a warm rag." Hinata said blushing.

"Right." Naruto said walking into his bedroom sitting down on his bed.

Hinata found a cloth inside a cabinet, then she found a bowl, she turned on the sink waiting for it to turn warm. After a few moments it began to warm up. Putting the rag under it to get it wet, then filling the bowl with warm water she turned off the sink.

Walking into Naruto's room Hinata saw him taking off his jacket. Blushing as red as a rose she stared at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yea?" Naruto asked looking over at Hinata.

"I-I have the rag ready.." Hinata said still blushing.

"Okay." Naruto coughed.

Hinata walked up to face him putting the rag on his forehead wiping his sweat off.

"Oh, sorry I have to take my shirt off." Naruto said lifting his shirt up over his head.

Hinata blushed more at the sight of Naruto's upper body, she straightened up. I have to be calm for Naruto-kun! Grabbing the rag she began washing his back. As she switched off to his chest Hinata began to blush more.

When Hinata started to wash his stomach Naruto was trying to keep himself calm. It wasn't bad that Hinata was washing his upper body, it actually made Naruto feel better, but the problem was he was having a hard time controlling himself. Naruto began to become more nervous when she went lower down his stomach.

"W-what is this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked pointing at his black sealing on his stomach.

"O-oh that, d-don't worry about it, it's nothing really." Naruto said nervously. Hinata was one of the villagers who didn't know about the nine tail's sealed inside of him, he didn't want to freak her out.

When Hinata finished washing his upper body Naruto laid down on his bed, Hinata covered him up with a blanket. Hinata walked out of his room. Naruto signed with relief, maybe now his body could keep control.

I like Sakura not Hinata! I'm sure of it, Hinata she may be everything a guy wants but Sakura I've liked her forever! How could I just suddenly stop liking the girl of my dreams. Naruto signed, Sakura is in love with Sasuke, not me maybe I should go for Hinata. No, I won't give up on Sakura!

Hinata came back in holding a cup of ramen. "H-here you go N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said handing him a cup of ramen and chopsticks.

"Thanks a lot Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Y-Your welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, but gave him a smile walking out.

Naruto ate his cup of ramen and fell asleep.

Hinata walked into his room and saw he was fast asleep. Se smiled and took his cup of ramen and walked out.

"Have a good sleep Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I'm sorry chapter 11 was suppose to be uploaded last night but i forgot had to upload it twice for you guys being able to read it. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer.**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Alright guys I watched this amazing anime movie like I watched it last night and this morning because I loved it so much it's called,**

 **Sakasama no Patema**

 **Here is the summary to it.**

Patema is a plucky young girl from an underground civilization boasting an incredible network of tunnels. Inspired by a friend that mysteriously went missing, she is often reprimanded due to her constant excursions of these tunnels due to her royal status. After she enters what is known as the "forbidden zone," she accidentally falls into a giant bottomless pit after being startled by a strange creature. Finding herself on the surface, a world literally turned upside down, she begins falling towards the sky only to be saved by Age, a discontented student of the totalitarian nation known as Aiga. The people of Aiga are taught to believe that "Inverts," like Patema, are sinners that will be "swallowed by the sky," but Age has resisted this propaganda and decides to protect his new friend. A chance meeting between two curious teenagers leads to an exploration of two unique worlds as they begin working together to unveil the secrets of their origins in Sakasama no Patema, a heart-warming film about overcoming differences in order to coexist.

 **I leave a link if you guys want to watch it, it's like crazy amazing like I want you guys to watch it. It's 98 Minutes long and it's English Sub. Here is the link.**

 **/sakasama-no-patema-patema-inverted-movie**

 **Please comment on how you feel about my story so far! I love to read your comments, they keep me going! :) 5,042 veiws like oh my god thats amazing!**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Naruto woke up to see it was raining outside of his window. Naruto got up scratching the back of his head. Trying to remember what happened he remembered Hinata was talking care of him. Hinata, she is always helping me, and what do I do to repay that?

Naruto walked out of his room expecting Hinata to be somewhere in his apartment, but it was empty. Hinata was no where is sight. He saw a note on his table, walking over to it he opened it up.

Dear, Naruto-kun

I went out to get some supplies to take care of you. I will be back shortly, if I don't show up then I was probably asked to go help someone real quick. So don't worry about me at all, just get some rest and relax, I have made you a cup of ramen when wake up.

Love,

~Hinata

Naruto signed with relief, he saw the cup of ramen she made him and quickly gulped it down. "Hinata." Naruto whispered. Naruto remembered the kiss they shared, for some reason he waned to do it again.

Gripping his fist he hit the wall, with frustration. "Dammit what is wrong with me I like Sakura not Hinata!" Naruto yelled with anger.

Hinata was outside Naruto's apartment door a tear rolled down her cheek after she heard what Naruto said. Dropping the bags she ran through the streets of the village tears rolling down her face.

Hinata ran into someone, looking to see who it was it was Sakura. "S-sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered hiding her face.

"Hinata, what happened?" Sakura asked surprised.

"N-Nothing I'm fine." Hinata said wiping her tears.

"I know when something is wrong Hinata what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really." Hinata said giving a fake smile.

"Well since you won't give, I was just about to go visit Naruto, I heard he was down with a cold and that you were helping him so I decided to help you." Sakura smiled.

"O-Okay." Hinata said holding back her sadness.

As they walked over to Naruto's apartment Sakura wanted to ask why Hinata's supplies were by Naruto's door on the ground, but she decided to forget it.

Opening the door Sakura saw Naruto was out on his balcony deep in thought.

"U-Um Sakura-chan I'm going to head home." Hinata said looking down.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto saw Sakura and Hinata talking so he went to walk over them but stop to see they were talking.

"W-well now that you're here I-I'm sure Naruto-kun would rather have y-you take care of him then me." Hinata said rushing out of Naruto's apartment.

Sakura got the idea of what she meant. "Hinata!" Sakura said but Hinata was already long gone. Hinata has liked Naruto since she was a kid, but yet Naruto likes me! Dammit when will Naruto see Hinata's feelings! That dumb bastard!

Naruto stood watching in surprise, "What did she mean by that?" Naruto asked confused walking up to Sakura.

"Naruto your such a idiot!" Sakura snapped but signed.

"W-what do you mean? Why are you calling me a idiot Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You have to figure that out by yourself. Anyways I came here to help Hinata to take care of you but she left.." Sakura signed.

"Where did you find her?" Naruto asked with a question in his expression.

"Well I was on the way to your apartment and well she ran into me, I don't know why but she was crying." Sakura said confused.

"She was crying?" Naruto asked.

"Yea." Sakura said. "Anyways how are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing a lot better, I can move around so you don't really need to take care of me." Naruto said thinking about why Hinata was crying.

Hinata was out in the forest sitting against a tree trying to force her tears to stop. Suddenly she heard the bushes behind her rustle, she turned around to see Kiba-kun.

"I thought I smelt you around here." Kiba said.

Hinata wiped her tears quickly. "Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"What are you doing out in the rain? You could catch a cold, I don't want my team mate to catch a cold you know." Kiba said smiling holding out his hand for her to get up.

Hinata grabbed his hand, "T-thank you." Hinata said shyly.

"No problem, anyways why are you out here?" Kiba asked confused.

"I-I was just walking around." Hinata lied.

"Okay.. Anyways I'll walk you home, It wouldn't be gentlemen like to leave a lady to walk home in the rain." Kiba smiled.

"O-okay." Hinata said.

As they walked together they reached Hinata's home.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Kiba said waving then leaving Akamaru following him.

Hinata walked up to her door and entered her home. Going to her room she laid down staring at the roof.

The next day it stopped raining Naruto was wondering the streets of the village. He wanted to practice his new jutsu but he decided he would do that later, instead he decided to visit Grandma-Tsunade.

Barging in Tsunade was asleep on her paper work. "Hey Grandma-Tsunade get up!" Naruto said slamming his hand on her desk.

"Wha-?" Tsunade said looking sleepy.

Naruto looked at her a paper was hanging from her cheek. She grabbed it and put it on her desk.

"Ugh! I have some much work to do!" Tsunade said still tired.

"So.. You've been over working yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much yea." She said sleepily.

"Well how about I take you out for a drink?" Naruto asked her.

"I couldn't leave not finishing all my paper work." She said grumpily.

"Not even for a drink?" Naruto intended.

"Fine." She said getting up.

When they reached the bar/diner the two of them sat down. Tsunade ordered a drink but Naruto didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to order a drink?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I'm underage Granny-Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Whatever." She said gulping her drink when it came.

As the time past Tsunade drank a few more shots then looked over to Naruto. "Thanks Naruto, I could finally relax, but now I have to go back to the office and do my paper work." She smiled, she put some money down on the counter.

"I was going to pay for it though." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it." Tsunade said.

They both walked out of the place and waved at each other and said goodbye.

Walking around the village again the thought of Hinata came to his mind but he pushed it away. I like Sakura not Hinata, right?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 6,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! ;D**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Naruto was walking in the village once more, deep in thought until he saw a familiar face.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said walking up to him with a smile.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Yep! It's really me!" Naruto laughed.

"Wow I haven't seen you in forever since you left for training, I heard you came back a few weeks ago, but then you were sent on a mission." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, I wanted to visit everybody but I was sent on a mission, not on the day I came home though, the next day." Naruto said.

"That sounds like such a drag, being sent on a mission the day after you get home." Shikamaru signed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to become hokage so I need to do all these mission and become even stronger." Naruto grinned pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Anyways what happened since I was gone?" Naruto asked interested.

"Nothing much really, just everybody going on missions, training." Shikamaru signed.

"That sounds lame." Naruto signed with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, well I'm about to meet up with Choji want to come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything important after all." Naruto signed.

As the two young men walked together Shikamaru looked up at the clouds.

Naruto always wondered why Shikamaru looked up at the sky, but he kept that question to himself. Suddenly a question popped into his head he could ask.

"Has there been any signs of Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke? Actually I don't think I was suppose to tell you, but you would find out later anyways. We actually think we found a trailing leading to Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was about to go crazy but Choji ran up to them. Naruto noticed he was fat as ever, but he kept those words to himself, since he didn't want to die today.

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru!" Choji said happily to see his friends.

"Hey Choji." The two ninjas said.

Sakura and Ino where waking around the village talking about normal things until Ino brought up a certain subject.

"Naruto." Ino said looking over to Sakura.

"What about him?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, he's gotten a lot more cuter, and manlier right?" Ino asked.

Sakura was surprised about what Ino said. The thought of Naruto came to Sakura's mind. He's always there for me when I need him the most, his big grin always cheers me up whenever I'm down, yet I repay him by beating him up, what kind of teammate am I?

Yet it never seems to bother Naruto at all no matter how many times I reject him he still asks me out on dates, and I reject every single one of them. Sakura clenched her fist then looked at Ino, who was waiting for a answer.

"Yea, he's a lot more grown up, isn't he?" Sakura signed with a smile looking up at the sky, she thought of what Naruto was doing right now. Naruto…

Naruto, and Shikamaru watched as Choji stuffed his face full of beef, and pork chops. Gross, I know I eat sloppy, but not this much! Naruto put his hand over his mouth trying not to puke. Looking over he saw Shikamaru looking out the window looking at the sky, peacefully eating some beef.

At least Shikamaru isn't a sloppy eater, yet how can he stand watching, or hearing the way Choji eats? When Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto were done catching up on their daily lives Naruto waved goodbye and decided to go up the mountain that holds all the five hokage's faces.

Laying down on the grass Naruto stared up at the sky. Beautiful.. Naruto now knew why Shikamaru would watch the sky all the time, it was purely amazing. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, he relaxed feeling the wind ruffle his hair. Naruto loved times like these being able to relax, the feeling of peace.

The idea of Sakura, and Hinata came to his mind, Naruto opened his eyes. For some reason he knew he didn't have feelings for Sakura but he tried to ignore it, how could he give up on his dream girl? Messing with his hair, he felt frustrated, how could he find a solution for this confusion.

Than suddenly another thought came in mind, Grandma-Tsunade might have a lead to Sasuke. Naruto shot up and raced down the mountain towards the hokage's office. Racing through the halls Naruto halted in front of Granny-Tsunade's office door. Knocking on it Naruto heard the hokage yell come in.

Bursting through the door Granny-Tsunade was doing paper work on her desk. "What do you want Naruto?" She asked.

"Shikamaru told me you guys might have a lead to where Sasuke is." Naruto said panting.

"Damn Shikamaru.." She whispered angrily. She took a deep breath in and out, "Yes, we are not sure if it is correct information, but we do." She signed.

"Let me go, please!" Naruto asked intently.

"Well, since your not going to take no for an answer, then I have no other choice to let you go." She signed then looked up at him.

"Take, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru with you. Sakura for healing purposes, Hinata to look for Sasuke, and Shikamaru for his great ability to get out of bad situations." Grandma-Tsunade said.

Now go collect them up so I can explain the mission to them." She said.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said racing out of the room in search of the three ninja's

Looking around the village the first person he ran into was Sakura, who was just walking around the village. Naruto saw she was deep in thought. Tapping her on the shoulder she jumped back surprised.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura said surprised but then signed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I need you and Hinata go to Grandma-Tsunade's office for a mission, can you go collect Hinata up, while I go and get Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure thing." Sakura said racing off, she'd been thinking of Naruto while walking around the village.

Naruto knew where Shikamaru would be, at the part watching the sky. Naruto was exactly right, he found Shikamaru at the park watching the clouds peacefully.

"Shikamaru Granny-Tsunade has a mission for us." Naruto said. Shikamaru signed and got up.

The two walked over to the hokage's office and entered the room to see Sakura and Hinata waiting for them.

After the hokage informed them on what their mission would be the set off to go pack their things.

Naruto was the third person, the last person they waited for was Sakura, Naruto though there was something up with her. When he went to go get her she started acting different. Naruto brushed the thought away, thinking he was getting to much into it.

Looking at Hinata she was silently waiting. They haven't talked since Naruto caught a cold. She ran out of his room saying something Naruto couldn't seem to remember at the moment.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata didn't answer she seemed deep in thought

I'm on a mission with Naruto-kun again.. How am I suppose to react if he talks to me knowing wait he said. 'I love Sakura, not Hinata!' Hinata remembered clearly more than anything.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, quit being selfish, if Naruto wants to be with Sakura and he is happy then I should be happy! Suddenly she felt someone touch her arm opening her eyes she saw the beautiful sky blue eyes staring at her with a curious look.

"Hinata?" Naruto said.

Hinata jumped back surprised. "N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata said. Looking at him the image of him yelling angrily that he liked Sakura not her came to her mind hen she looked at him. Looking away before she could tear up again she saw Sakura racing towards them.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"That's fine lets just go this is already a drag anyways." Shikamaru signed walking out of the villages gate. The other ninjas followed.

Naruto looked up a head gripping his fist he closed his eyes then opened them, Sasuke..


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go, I decided to make two chapters tonight. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 6,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! ;D**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

When the group started walking away from the village Naruto suddenly heard a voice calling out for them. Naruto turned around along with the others doing the same.

Squinting his eyes Naruto saw Sai racing up to them. When he reached them he stood there panting. After a few moments he looked up from the ground to Naruto. "Hokage-sama told me to come with you guys." Sai panted.

Damn that granny! She knows I don't like this, this bastard! Gripping his fist Naruto gave than young man a cold look, Sai just looked back at him with a expressionless face.

"Whatever. Now lets get going." Shikamaru signed walking further away. Shikamaru didn't really like the guy either which was a drag, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Naruto and the others followed Shikamaru.

"We are going towards the village hidden in the rain. Which we're bound to catch a cold or worse." Shikamaru signed.

Naruto heard of the village but never really been there, he heard rumors saying it rained there everyday. Naruto liked rainy day, it felt like they freshened him up. Looking back he saw Sai was behind them and Sakura and Hinata were deep in thought walking behind Sai.

As they walked for a couple of hours, they finally took a break. Naruto and the other sat down resting. After a few minutes Naruto got up and went to hide behind a tree to relieve himself.

"Ahh, now that is much better!" Naruto signed with relief. Suddenly he heard the bushes rustle.

"N-Naruto-kun we are leaving." He heard Hinata say as she popped her heard and looked at him, her face going red.

"Ahh!" Naruto said trying to zip up his pants only to fall on the ground." O-Ouch." Naruto said. Naruto got to his feet and zipped up his pants and saw Hinata wasn't there anymore. Signing he walked out to the group and saw she was there.

As the group started walking Naruto stayed back beside Hinata. Naruto looked at her his heart beating fast like usual. Looking at Hinata's perfect body Naruto could actually drool over it but he didn't. Looking away he looked at Sakura.

I like Sakura I'm sure of it! Right? I mean I've liked her for years, how could I just stop liking her? Naruto stared at Sakura comparing her with Hinata.

Sakura has that short hair, an Hinata has that long silky hair. Sakura is strong, but so is Hinata. Sakura is scary when you get her mad, but Hinata has never been scary, she's always so gentle and sweet. Sakura has those emerald eyes.. But Hinata has those amazing lavender eyes. Sakura has okay breasts, and Hinata..

Naruto stared at Hinata's breast, god they were huge. Hinata seemed to have either beat, or tie with Sakura at everything Naruto could think of. Sakura makes me happy, But Hinata gives me that and a weird feeling, a feeling of pleasure and warmth.

Naruto rustle his hair angrily, dammit why do I have such thoughts! Naruto signed he couldn't keep doing this anymore he had to prove to himself he liked Sakura not Hinata, suddenly he remembered the kiss him and Hinata shared. Naruto blushed, he remembered that night like no tomorrow, but that kiss meant nothing, right? Then why did he keep remembering it?

Hinata was imaging Naruto and Sakura dating. They would be a perfect couple right? An image of Naruto and Sakura kissing popped into her head. They looked so happy with each other, and yet Hinata watched in silence, her feelings would never change for Naruto, but watching his be with Sakura felt like a knife in the heart.

Quit being selfish Hinata! Hinata gripped he fist trying to hold back tears. "I like Sakura not Hinata!" Hinata remembered clearly what he said. Suddenly a tear flowed down her cheek, Hinata tried to hold back the rest but they came falling down. Why? Why am I acting so selfish? If Naruto is happy then so am I right?

Naruto suddenly saw tears flowing down Hinata's face. "Hinata?" Naruto asked worryingly.

Hinata jumped back surprised to see Naruto looking at her, the image of Sakura and him kissing popped inside her head. Looking away from his face she looked at a baby fawn and it's mother jumping away in the forest. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun." Hinata lied.

Naruto knew she wasn't okay but just left her alone. Did I do something she has bee acting so strange and down ever since she left my house from taking care of me. Suddenly he remembered when he yelled out he liked Sakura not Hinata, he heard a noise outside his door, but he thought nothing of it.

Was that noise Hinata? God if that was her then she must have heard what I said! Why would she care though, she doesn't like me right? What if she does like me, and she heard that and that's what's causing her to act this way? No she doesn't like me I'm sure of it, right? Plus he liked Sakura, at least he thought he did.

As they continued to walk further Naruto wondered if he was going to be able to see Sasuke, what would he do at that time? Would they battle, or would Naruto convince Sasuke to return home, or worse, would Sasuke leave again? As dawn came there was a sudden noise, Naruto heard the noise of pounding feet race up behind the group.

Looking back he saw Kakashi-sensei and Yamato running towards them. The group turned around surprised to see the two sensei's.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised still.

"Tsunade suddenly got an idea, if there would be a battle between you and Sasuke or someone, that something might happen. So Yamato also came for that same reason." Kakashi answered.

Naruto knew what they were talking about him becoming the kyubii was dangerous. "Right." Naruto nodded, he wanted to keep that to himself along with Kakashi-sense and Yamato.

"Well lucky you we're just about to set up camp." Shikamaru pitched in. "Thank the lord, my feet hurt so bad, I asked Kakashi-senpai said that if we want to catch up we have to keep running." Yamato panted.

"Well we did catch up didn't we?" Kakashi said.

"We did." Yamato said suddenly he made a hand sign. Suddenly wood planks where forming a large house on the ground. After a few moments it finally stopped forming a large double story house.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"T-thanks!" Yamato said panting.

Naruto and everyone entered the house, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai all slept in one room. Kakashi and Yamato slept in another room. Hinata and Sakura slept in another room.

As Naruto put his pillow down on the ground he laid down looking up at the roof. When night came everybody was already asleep, besides Naruto. Getting up he sneaked out of the room, and some how found his was up on the roof. Suddenly he saw a girl laying there looking out at the stars.

"Sakura.." Naruto whispered quietly to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 8,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Naruto looked to see Sakura laying down on the roof watching the stars. "Sakura-chan.." Naruto whispered to himself. Sakura looked over to him, with a surprised look on her face.

"Naruto?" She said.

Walking over to her, Naruto sat down. His heart was slowly lacking the usual quickness it once had for the girls prensence.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Naruto asked looking up at the beautiful galaxy sky.

"No, I just was thinking about what's going to happen if we meet Sasuke." Sakura signed sadly.

Naruto knew Sakura loved Sasuke with all her heart, maybe he should give up on Sakura and move on. "Yea.." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Naruto, maybe she should give up on Sasuke and move on to Naruto? Hinata likes Naruto though? Right, but then why is she ignoring him? Did she give up on him?

Suddenly Naruto looked over to Sakura, their eyes met. Naruto stared into the green emerald depths of her eyes.

Sakura stared into Naruto's galaxy blue eyes. A sudden blush washed over her face to see Naruto so close to her face.

Hinata heard a noise on the room, so she went to check it out. As she struggled she finally managed to get on top of the roof. She saw Naruto and Sakura was looking at each other, so Hinata stayed hidden and watched.

Hinata's eyes grew wide eyes the two suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Surprised Hinata slipped off the roof falling down on the ground. Getting to her feet pain washed through her body. Ignoring the pain she rushed inside before anyone could notice into her room.

Sakura stopped before the two kissed. "S-sorry Naruto but I still have feelings for Sasuke." Sakura said sadly, and I couldn't do that to Hinata she loves you not me.

"T-That's fine Sakura-chan." Naruto said embarrassed, he should have never leaned in. Looking around he also heard a loud noise, but washed the thought away.

"Naruto, you should really move on from me, I'm always rejecting you, and my heart lays with Sasuke." Sakura said looking back at him with a serious look. Hopefully he moves on to Hinata!

Naruto signed, she was right. "I-I guess your right." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly Sakura put out her hand. "Friends and teammates?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto put his hand out and shook her hand. "Friends, and teammates." Naruto smiled.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep it going to be a long day tomorrow." Sakura said yawning.

"Yea." Naruto said.

As the two jumped down of the room they said goodnight to each other and entered their rooms.

Hinata heard Sakura enter and laid still holding back her tears. They kissed.. More tears fell down her face onto her pillow.

Sakura saw Hinata was curled up in a ball sleeping soundly. Sakura laid down and instantly feel asleep.

As everyone woke from their sleep they packed their things and set off once again. Naruto walked by Hinata and looked at her to see her eyes red and puffy. Has she been crying?

Quit being selfish! Quit being selfish! Quit being selfish! Hinata kept saying that inside her mind, wiping her nose she noticed she must have caught a cold. She didn't sleep at all so she was the first one up.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked, he felt his worry rise up for her inside of him.

Hinata looked up at him with wide, sadden eyes. "Y-yea I'm fine, don't worry about me." Hinata lied looking away.

Naruto wanted to ask her what was wrong and that she could tell him anything but kept it to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei when will we reach the village hidden in the rain?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, about two days." He answered going back to reading his book.

"Two days?" Naruto repeated as a whisper to himself.

Naruto and the others to a break eating what they brought with them. Naruto of course ate instant ramen.

As they set of again the sky started to get dark and after a few moments it started raining.

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru signed angrily.

"I agree." Sakura signed.

Naruto looked over to see Hinata shivering. She wore such a thin but baggy jacket. Naruto signed. Unzipping his jacket he wrapped it over Hinata, she looked up at him surprised.

"I-I'm fine Naruto, y-you should give it to Sakura." Hinata said pushing the jacket away.

"No I insist, I don't want to see you shivering." Naruto smiled.

"W-what about you?" Hinata asked.

"Me? I'm a man I can handle this type of weather." Naruto smiled giving his jacket to Hinata.

Hinata still looked unsure but took the jacket and put it on. Zipping it up it was warm, it smelt of Naruto. His smell was so sweet that Hinata could fall asleep instantly. But Naruto loves Sakura, and Sakura loves him.

Naruto looked at Hinata who had a warm smile, but her expression changed into sadness. Did I do something? Girls are so confusing their happy one moment the sad another moment.

When it finally became dark once again Yamato made the same kind of wooden house, of course after that he looked weak panting so hard.

Entering as fast as they could the inside looked exactly the same so the guys went to the room where they were last time. Laying down his stuff Naruto laid down signing, along with Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru are you dating anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Actually yea, Temari, remember her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Temari?! That one mean girl from the Sand Village?" Naruto asked surprised getting up.

"Yea, It's kind of a drag but whatever." Shikamaru signed.

"Actually I can image that." Naruto said with a laugh.

"So what's up with the idea of dating?" Shikamaru asked interested a little.

"Jut seemed like a question I should ask." Naruto signed laying back down.

"Well do you like anyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"I-I don't know." Naruto confessed.

"S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly.

"Yes Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"D-Do you have a e-extra shirt, m-mine is all wet." Hinata asked shyly.

"Yea, and wear these pants to, they should keep you warmer that your pants." Sakura said grabbing a white t-shirt, and black leggings, tossing them to Hinata.

"T-Thanks." Hinata gave a small smile.

Hinata took of her shirt until she heard Sakura gasp loudly. "W-what S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked confused.

"Y-You have a giant burse on your back, along with a large wound Hinata!" Sakura asked.

Naruto ran to the girls room opening the door to see Hinata shirtless. "U-uh!" Naruto said his face turning red. Naruto stared at Hinata's large breasts, until he felt Sakura's fist punch him into the wall.

"You damn pervert Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I guess they are getting along." Kakashi said to Yamato.

Yamato just gave a sign.

"S-Sakura I-I-I-I swear I just h-h-heard you scream!" Naruto said covering his face.

Sakura signed, "Whatever don't apologize to me apologize to Hinata!" Sakura said. "After she is done getting changed!" She stared at Naruto.

After a few minutes Naruto knocked on the door. "I-I came to apologize." Naruto said scared of Sakura.

"Come in Naruto." He heard Sakura sign.

Naruto walked in to see Hinata wearing a white t-shirt that fit perfectly on her, and black leggings. The boy's heart raced at the sight, Hinata looked so.. so... hot. Noticing te drool that was coming out of his mouth he quickly wiped it away, tearing his gaze from the dark haired beauty. struggling to keep his eyes away.

"U-um here is y-your jacket N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said handing him his orange and black jacket.

"T-Thanks Hinata, and I'm sorry for you know earlier." Naruto said embarrassed.

"I-It was a accident." Hinata replied shyly enjoing the way his eyes gazed at her dare to say it disre. She gave him a smile, that the boy had looked away blushing red.

Earilier she questioned Sakura, much her heart protest not wishing to know the truth. But she was delighted to be wrong when the pink haried girl reponded with a big, "No!" brighting the girl' day, as the fac she still had a chance to win her beloved's heart.

"W-well goodnight ladies." Naruto said smiling then walked out.

Naruto laid down and looked up at the roof, and after a few minutes instantly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I'm sorry I made it short, I was so busy! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 9,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Naruto awoke to the sound of foot steps, and the sound of the rain pounding on the wooden roof. Signing tiredly the boy rubbed his eyes, and scrambled tiredly to his feet.

Opening his door he looked out into the dark hallway. It's still night time who would be up so late wandering around. He heard the sound of the foot steps going down the wooden stairs.

Following the sounds Naruto looked down the dark stairs to see a shadow. Naruto followed the shadow, still being tired though he constantly rubbed his eyes.

As the shadow opened the door the moon light lit through revealing Hinata. Her hair didn't seem messy, like bed hair, Naruto noticed. Naruto hurried up and walked over to the beauty.

"Hinata, what are you doing up so late?" Naruto mumbled tiredly. Hinata seemed to not hear him as she walked out into the rain. "Hinata." Naruto mumbled loudly this time.

There was still no answer so Naruto hurried up and grabbed her back pulling her back inside. Looking at her face her eyes were closed peacefully. She's still asleep! Naruto signed, he never knew Hinata was a sleep walker.

Looking at the beautiful girl the boy signed. Maybe he should move onto Hinata, she had everything he wanted, she's even better then Sakura.. Naruto laughed inside his mind, but then signed calmly.

Naruto finally noticed the sleepy girl was quiet pale. Putting his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, which she did. I should get her to her bed, before someone else wake up and get's the wrong idea.

Naruto signed and moved his hand down holding her cheek. Naruto smiled then put his forehead to hers, "God Hinata, your always helping everyone out." Naruto whispered.

After quietly laying Hinata down on her pillow he noticed Sakura was staring at him with a confused glance. Tip toeing over to her he whispered in the pink girl's ear," She was sleep walking." Naruto looked at her.

Sakura signed then nodded at the blonde.

Sakura shooed Naruto away to go back to bed, which he did instantly.

Waking up in the morning everyone packed their things and began to set off in the rain.

"When will this rain stop?" Shikamaru signed.

"Unfortunately not until we get back to our village." Kakashi signed.

Naruto knew Kakashi-sensei was only mad because he couldn't read one of his pervy books in this kind of weather.

Naruto looked back to see Hinata, once again he gave he his jacket, not wanting to see one of his precious friends freezing in such weather. The girl thanked him, a pink blush adoring her cheeks. The boy's eyes trailed over to her impressive assets remembering yesterday night when he accidentally entered the room seeing the girl without a shirt or jacket, only wearing the bra that kept him from seeing her impressive set of breasts.

God who couldn't resist staring at such large breast!? Being punched in the face was all worth it though to see such a sight.. The boy began to notice Hinata was looking rather weary.

Suddenly Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, only to see Sai. "What?" Naruto asked coldly, he never liked the over additive painting man.

"I was wondering why you were staring at Hinata." Sai said giving him one of those annoying fake smiles.

"D-Don't worry about it!" Naruto said turning away trying to hide the red tint that covered his face. Damn Sai!

"Hey you guys we should be coming up on a small grocery store for travelers. We will stock up are food and then return towards the Village Hidden in the Rain by night fall Kakashi said looking back at the two boys.

"Got it." Naruto said looking over at his sensei.

As they walked further on a small wooden building appeared.

Entering the store everyone signed in relief to feel the rain stop pouring down on them. Naruto ended up finding some instant ramen on stock. The boy grinned and grabbed about nine of them. Ah my sweet ramen!

After leaving everyone stocked up on food, and bought a umbrella.

"Finally feeling the rain not pouring down on me!" Shikamaru, and Sakura signed with relief.

Naruto saw Kakashi-sensei already reading one of his pervy books. I don't understand why he reads those perverted books!

Kakashi was right, by the time it was night fall they finally reached the village. They entered a motel and stayed their for the night. This time though, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato all stayed in one room since it was huge.

"Tomorrow we will set out towards the west and search around there, that is where the trail to Sasuke begins, then we come back here if we haven't found out where he is." Kakashi said.

"Got it." Naruto and the others young ninja's replied.

Sasuke..


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 9,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Sasuke..

Naruto walked down over to the hot springs. Entering the men's room Naruto undressed from his pants, and t-shirt since Hinata still had his jacket, then setting his clothes inside the shelf. Wrapping the towel down around his waist he walked over to the slide door to slide it away to see the large heated pool.

Unwrapping the towel and setting it on the ground Naruto stepped in then sat down. Signing calmly Naruto closed his eyes feeling the hot water soak into his body. Hearing the sliding door close Naruto opened his eyes to see Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato.

So much for being alone..

Naruto also heard Sakura and Hinata on the other side of the wall where the women's hot spring would be. The young boy's heart started racing thinking about Hinata in the nude. It wasn't his fault that his teacher was a pervert who had rubbed off on Naruto himself. Maybe one peek won't heart..

Naruto was caught off guard as Sai swam over to him. "Thinking about Hinata are we?" Sai whispered with a big smile on his face.

The blonde's face lit up red, Naruto stood up shakily pointing his finger at Sai. "N-N-No!" Naruto yelled embarrassed.

"Well I guess you do have equipment after all." Sai said rather loudly.

Naruto's face lit up even redder and splashed down into the water swimming away. "Y-You pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Hinata heard the whole commotion over in the men's hot spring with Naruto and Sai. Sakura was covering her face trying not to laugh at what Sai said, and Hinata had a red blush across her face with surprised expression. Sakura couldn't seem to hold it in anymore and busted up laughing.

Naruto and the others heard Sakura laughing over the wall, Naruto's face began to become red once again. "D-Damn you Sai you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

After Sakura stopped laughing she looked at Hinata noticing her perfect body. "Gosh Hinata you have a perfect body you know." Sakura signed being a bit jealous.

The lavender eyed girl's face became even more red at what Sakura had said. "T-Thanks Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

When all the men finally left Shikamaru waited looking at Naruto." You coming Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'm going to stay in here for a little longer." Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever." Shikamaru signed walking away.

Laying beside a rock Naruto stared up at the moon.

"Sasuke." Naruto signed loudly.

Waking up everyone got ready and met in the lounge of the hotel. Then thy headed out of the hotel, this time they didn't bring their umbrellas'.

"Yamato you, Naruto, Sai and Hinata, are going to look around the west area outside of the village." Kakashi informed.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru, Sakura and I are going to look around towards the mountain over there." Kakashi said pointing to a large mountain close to the village. "If you don't find anything report back here at dawn." Kakashi said.

"We will." Yamato said then signaled his group to follow him.

As the rain poured down onto them they first started in a forest.

"Sai search up top." Yamato ordered.

"Right." Sai said panting a large bird on a scroll then doing his usual hand jutsu. The large bird appeared and Sai hoped on waving to them and flew off.

(Okay guys if you watched the episode on how Naruto fought with Orochimaru at the bridge from getting information from the Akatski then I'm telling you I'm going to switch the story up a bit. "

Looking around Kakashi and Sakura stood in front of the large mountain, they looked around for secret paths or anyway to find a cave.

Sai hovered over Naruto and Yamato and Hinata. "There is a bridge up head if you want to check that out!" Sai yelled down at them.

"Okay lead the way!" Yamato yelled up to him.

Sai nodded a flew slowly leading them to a large red wooden bridge.

Yamato and Naruto and the other two stared at the bridge. It looked sturdy enough, but just to make sure Yamato walked onto it first.

"It's safe." Yamato called out.

Naruto stared at the bridge still uncertain but he trusted Yamato.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei I found cave over here!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi hurried and made his way over to Sakura to see a medium size cave.

"Shall we explore it to see if it is their hideout?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

The two of them walked into the cave together, only to reach a dead end.

Yamato stared at a snake eyed man and a boy who was older then Naruto's walked onto the other side of the bridge.

Orochimaru.. Kabuto.

"What have you done with Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I haven't done anything with Sasuke." Orochimaru grinned.

"Give Sasuke back then!" Naruto snapped, the kuybbi's chakra swirling around him as his anger rose. After a few moments two tail formed from behind Naruto's back.

"Sasuke came to me on his own free will, I am not holding him hostage." The snake eyed man taunted with a sinister smirk on his face.

Naruto thought back to the times he spent with his teammate.

"Are you scared? Scaredy cat." Sasuke smirked.

"What!" Naruto snapped.

"Even though I hate you.." Sasuke mumbled closing his eyes.

"I always hated you too but.. but." Naruto said holing his friend in his arms.

Naruto thought back to the times he would fight with Sasuke, and how he saved the blonde boy.

"Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled.

"Damn you!" Naruto said racing up to Orochimaru hitting him to the side sending him flying. Kabuto jumped getting out of the way.

Yamato saw a third tail waving from behind Naruto's back.

Naruto's vision suddenly went blank, as if he fell asleep.

Kakashi sensed the large amount of chakra. "Sakura lets go!" Kakashi said racing towards the large amount of chakra.

Yamato stared as Naruto and Orochimaru found further away from the bridge. Looking over he saw Hinata staring at Naruto in shock.

"W-what's happening to N-Naruto-kun." She asked terrified fo her beloved.

"Sorry Hinata but I have to keep that a secret, If you don't know then that's for the best." Yamato said making a wooden clone.

"Watch and go see what is happening to Naruto." Yamato informed the clone.

"Got it." The clone said racing away.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered sadly as she watched him from a distance with the Byakugan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go. Sorry it was super late I was really busy yesterday and the other days. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 10,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

(Okay so the battle between Orochimaru and Naruto is insane with so much detail that unfortunately I'm going to skip that part. I recon you watch the battle if you haven't then look it up on YouTube. It's just so badass, anyways there will be another part I have to skip to because I unfortunately don't want to go into those detail, and partly I don't remember how Yamato did it. Sorry but enjoy the rest of the chapter!)

After the giant explosion finally calmed down Orochimaru saw a open spot on the kyubii creature. Racing towards it Orochimaru managed to dodge all it's attacks until he managed to send the creature flying.

The creature flew past the bridge and smashed down into th ground. Shaking it's head it let out a growl, then a loud roar.

"Man now isn't that sad, he's been trying to bring Sasuke back and then he turns into that creature? The sad part is Sasuke doesn't want to go back to that village of yours." Kabuto laughed than disappeared.

Sakura's eyes widened at Kabuto's comment. Naruto has been trying to hard to fullfill his promise to me, and yet I am making him do this all alone... For years now he keeps saying the same thing.. 'Sakura I promise I'll bring Sasuke back for you!' "Don't worry Sakura I'll defilentley bring Sasuke back!'

Sakura felt the tears rolling down her cheek. I haven't done one single thing to help him. I made him carry this burden all alone. God I'm such a horrible teammate! Sakura started to race towards the creature.

The small kyubii like creature let out another roar as it saw Sakura racing up to it.

"Enough! Enough Naruto!" Sakura yelled with tears rolling down her face along with the rain soaking her.

The creature swung it's tail to hit Sakura, instead Hinata pushed Sakura out of the way before she could get hit letting Hinata herself get flung into the air, letting out a scream of pain.

Naruto's eyes flung open as the kyubii's chakra disappeared from him. He looked up and saw Hinata the hair, what just happened?

Coughing up blood Hinata hit the ground panting. I made it just in time..

Sai and Kakashi ran up to Hinata, Yamato held Shikamaru back.

"Don't worry about her right now we need to focus on Naruto. I need you to use your shadow jutsu and hold the small kyubii down." Yamato ordered.

"Right!" Shikamaru said, still worried about Hinata.

Yamato and Shikamaru raced towards the creature only to stop to see Naruto was on the ground.

Sakura just laid down still in shock of what just happened a few moments ago until she heard her name.

"Sakura heal Hinata or she'll die from losing too much blood!" Sai yelled out.

Sakura snapped out of her shock and hurried over to Hinata and Sai. Halting next to Hinata Sakura easily saw where the wound was since is was going down the side of her neck to her stomach. Hinata.. Sakura instantly started the healing jutsu.

Naruto laid down on the ground still unconscious. Yamato saw his wounds already healing. Soon the young blonde hair boy woke up to see Kakashi, Shikamaru and Yamato.

Blinking his eyes Naruto felt a bit of pain run through his entire body. What happened? Looking around he saw Sai, and Sakura hovering over someone. Widening his eyes to get a better view his eyes widen in shock as he saw who it was, laying down on the ground against a tree. Hinata!

Naruto instantly got to his feet ignoring the pain and ran over to the small group. "What happened to Hinata!?" Naruto asked looking down to see a large wound covering her neck down to her stomach.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, how could I tell him he did this to her?

Hinata saw Naruto next to her, her vision blurry she was able to hear what he said.

"O-Orochimaru d-did t-this.." Hinata coughed up more blood.

"Orochimaru that bastard! I'm going to beat the crap out of him!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Hinata.." Sakura said looking at Hinata.

"I-It's f-fine." Hinata coughed.

"Don't say anything more it will take a few more minutes to heal you fully, though it might leave a scar.." Sakura said worryingly. Hinata has already lost enough blood..

Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru walked over to them. "Kabuto and Orochimaru escaped, they took down Yamato's clone, so we lost their trail. We are going back to Konoha." Kakashi signed.

"Dammit!" Naruto growled clenching his fist. We lost you again Sasuke.. I'm sorry Sakura-chan.. I promise though I will save you and bring you back.. but Hinata is more important right now.

Sakura was able to heal Hinata's wound and wrap it with bandages, but if she made any sort of rough move the wound will open up again.

"All right let's go back to the village hidden in the rain." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sai got to their feet, Hinata tried to scramble to her feet but Naruto stopped her.

"I'll carry you back." Naruto said, the pain in his entire body still weakened him though so he would have a tough time.

Hinata was to tired and week to say anything and just gave a weak nod.

Naruto picked the lavender eye girl gently and nodded to the group who looked worried to see Hinata in such condition.

"All right lets go." Naruto said, it was now raining softly.

The others nodded and started to walk towards the way to the village. Naruto stayed behind the group.

I'll kill that damn Orochimaru if I see if again! Naruto looked down at Hinata as shivered, so he pulled her closer to him. Hinata…

Eventually Hinata fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Sai suddenly drew back to walk beside Naruto.

"Is she asleep?" Sai asked pointing to Hinata.

Naruto nodded looking down at Hinata then looked back up at Sai, with confusion in his expression. He didn't feel like arguing with this guy right now.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Look I respect Hinata's decision but you would find out sooner or later." Sai signed. Maybe I should keep it from him after all it's not my business.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hinata lied to you." Sai said looking at Naruto.

"About what?" The confused blonde asked.

"You gave Hinata that wound, not Orochimaru." Sai whispered to him.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he's lying!

"After being swallowed by anger he turned in to.. Into some small beast with I think about four tails. And when Sakura ran towards you one of those tail flung towards her but Hinata pushed Sakura out of the way making the tail hit her." Sai said. What will be his reaction?

Naruto stared in shock, he's lying, right?

"You wouldn't lie right Sai?" Naruto asked grinding his teeth.

"It's your choice to believe me, or not. I just didn't want you to not know the truth." Sai said walking further up towards Sakura.

Is Sai telling me the truth..?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 12,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Naruto stared up at the roof of their hotel. He'd been thinking if Sai had told him was either true or that it was lie. There is no reason for him to lie to me about something like that.

A idea formed in the blonde hair boy's head. I could ask Sakura she would tell me the truth. It was just in time to when he thought about the idea because Sakura walked in. ""Um Naruto I just wanted to tell you that Hinata is okay." Sakura informed.

"Okay, um Sakura can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sakura smiled.

"Sai.. Sai said I was the one who hurt Hinata, not Orochimaru.." Naruto began but before he could finish Sakura walked up to him and sat down.

"It wasn't your fault.." Sakura said quietly.

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault!" Naruto snapped angrily getting to his feet.

"You went crazy fighting Orochimaru and I ended up running towards you and Hinata saved me." Sakura said.

Naruto just slumped back down.

"So it was my fault after all.." Naruto whispered.

"Look Naruto, It's not your fault really it's not, but Hinata would really love to see your face." Sakura said gently.

Naruto looked away, "Why would she want to see me after what I done?" Naruto mumbled.

"Because Naruto she.." Sakura stopped. She had no right to tell Hinata's feeling towards the blonde.

"Because she cares for you Naruto, with all her heart." Sakura said sternly, maybe he would get a hint from that.

Naruto still was uncertain but got up and nodded.

"Fine." Naruto signed as he followed Sakura out of the guy's room who they were all in the hot pools.

Naruto followed Sakura into her and Hinata's room. Looking in he saw Hinata was sitting down by the window looking out at the night clouds. The cool breeze made the lavender eye girl's hair flow into the air.

Naruto stared in amazement. She was so beautiful, the girl was wearing a black blossom silk robe.

Not wanting to tear his eyes away from the beauty Hinata finally noticed him. Turning away with a blush across the boys face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered looking surprised.

Naruto's walked over to Hinata with a grin on his face.

"Well I'll leave you too alone." Sakura said, suddenly he heard the door close.

Naruto stared as the door was closed and Sakura was gone, he was alone with Hinata.. What would they talk about? Suddenly an Idea came to his mind, he had to see the wound that he gave Hinata on her body.

Sakura left us alone together.. Hinata blushed. What were they going to do now? Panic rose in her but she calmed herself down. Relax Hinata.. Relax. She kept saying tht into her mind until it happened.

Naruto also remembered the lie Hinata told him saying Orochimaru gave her that wound, maybe he should confront her but he decided to keep Hinata's lie to himself.

"Hinata can I see you wound?" Naruto asked.

"U-Um I-I am o-only w-wearing a b-bra and u-underwear u-under t-this….." Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto seeing her in her under clothes.

"O-Oh then never-" the boy was cut off by the beauty.

"I-I'll s-show y-you if y-you must s-see it.." Hinata said touching her index fingers together.

Naruto's eyes widen at what Hinata said. He didn't want to look like a pervert like his teacher. He had to see the wound he left on Hinata. "Y-Yes please." Naruto said embarrassed.

Hinata nodded embarrassedly and untied her robe. After a few moments it was slumped on the ground.

Naruto instantly saw the large cut trailing down her neck to her hip. Naruto looked away angrily. I did that..

Naruto looked back and noticed Hinata's large breasts. Naruto stared in amazement he just wanted to feel them, he hurried and looked away. Damn you pervy sage your pervyness is wearing off on me!

Hinata blushed and hurried and covered herself up Naruto looked back at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata how do you see me?" Naruto asked still looking away, maybe she thinks I'm a monster.

"How d-do I s-see you? Hinata repeated. This is my chance to tell him my actual feelings towards Naruto-kun!

"W-well h-how do y-you see m-me?" Hinata asked back shyly.

Naruto was taken aback but signed with a smile.

"I think you are a really, strong, brave, kind, and beautiful." Naruto smiled at her.

Naruto just said I was strong, brave, kind and beautiful! Hinata wanted to scream out with joy of happiness.

Naruto saw Hinata had a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"Naruto-kun, I really like-"

Suddenly Sakura and the other's came busting in. "Tsunade ordered us to return to the village tomorrow." Kakashi said.

I guess I was ruining something important.. Kakashi looked at Hinata who's face was flustered.

Hinata gave a glare at the the others, and Sakura gave Hinata a apologetic look.

"Right, um Hinata what did you say?" Naruto said looking back at Hinata.

"O-Oh u-um never mind." Hinata said hiding her sadness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. Just a nice and easy small chapter for you guys, I don't want to hurt your eyes, thats actually how got glasses was from reading to much. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Warriors is a really good series if you want to read it look up some free books, the series is amazing lol. I love the Warrior Cat series :) I read so much of it all the time that I had to get glasses from tiering out my eyes.**

 **Sorry guy's I accidently uploaded chapter 3 as chapter 20, here is chapter 20 please forgive me. I'm a blonde please remember that. :D**

 **Almost 13,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

As the rain pored down on them Naruto walked beside Kakashi who was beside Yamato.

Sakura and Hinata walked along side each other. "So what were you and Naruto talking about yesterday?" The pink haired hair asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"W-well he asked me what I thought of him.. Then I asked him of w-what he thought of m-me." Hinata responded shyly.

"What did he say?!" Sakura asked interested.

"W-well h-he said I-I was s-strong, b-beautiful, and k-kind.." The lavender eye girl said with a nice shade of pink across her face.

"Really! That's awesome! What did you say to him?" Sakura asked now very interested.

"W-well I w-was going to t-tell him that I r-really l-liked him.. but I didn't get to say it b-because everyone walked in.." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh.." Sakura said disappointed, "Well I'm sure you will have another chance to tell him!" Sakura said looking at Hinata with a smile.

"I-I hope so.." Hinata smiled looking into the forest.

"Man only two days of staying and we have to go back with a failed mission, this is such a drag!" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Guess bad luck came our way.." Sai said.

"Yea well now we have to walk back in this rain for about a another four days!" Shikamaru huffed angrily.

"Come on Shikamaru it's not that bad, why don't you try to enjoy the rain?" Yamato said with a smile looking back at Shikamaru.

"I'll try, but no promises." Shikamaru grumbled.

"That's fine." Yamato said looking ahead again.

The whole time they left the Village Hidden in the Rain all Naruto though about was Hinata when she showed him her wound, which turned out to be a scar Sakura told him.

Good thing the rain covered Naruto, because he was drooling the whole way thinking of Hinata with her amazing body. God the beautiful girls body teased him whenever he looked at her, Naruto wanted her body all to himself.

God I need to stop thinking like a pervert! But I can't help it Hinata's body is so amazing! A lot of people probably ask her out because of her body and looks.

Naruto has seen a few male's walk up to Hinata and ask her out for lunch or dinner. It never seemed to bother him until after he kissed Hinata on accident.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura called his name.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said loudly.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

Sakura insisted to Hinata they she should try to get closer to Naruto before someone else does since his looks have changed so much. Hinata tried to refuse but Sakura insisted and Hinata just gave her a nod.

"Come back here and walk with Hinata I want to talk to Kakashi about something!" Sakura smiled signaling him to come over.

"Uh, okay I guess." Naruto said walking back to reach Hinata.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she passed the blonde boy. She really didn't want to talk to Kakashi she just needed a excuse.

Kakashi seemed to get why Sakura did what she did, and to be honest with himself he wanted Hinata and Naruto to become a couple too. He just gave a small smile under his mask, they are growing up so fast before my eyes.

Sensei I'm sure you are proud of Naruto too, he has become like you and Kishima so much, Kakashi thought.

Hinata looked over to Naruto who was actually staring at her.

Naruto hurried and looked away with a blush across his face. God that was embarrassing , she saw me staring at her, what if she thinks I'm a pervert?

After awhile of walking in the pouring rain Hinata stopped. "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"U-Um I'll b-be right b-back.." Hinata said walking into the forest in a rush.

"U-Um me and Hinata will catch up with you guys I think she saw someone, or something.." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Hurry up." Yamato said as the group walked further away.

Naruto signed the walked into the forest where Hinata went.

Hinata hurried behind a tree to relieve herself. She hurried and squatted and pulled her pants and underwear down and went to pee. I couldn't hold it in anymore..

Naruto peeked over the tree and saw Hinata squatting down her round bottom in the air. He hurried and looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. Hinata should've told me she had to pee! For some reason he wanted to look at her again in the same sight but decided to stay put.

After a few moments he called out her name. "Um Hinata are you around here?" Naruto asked even though he knew she was.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun!" Hinata said thank goodness she already was doing peeing. Rushing to where she heard the sound of his voice she ended up tripping over a rock in the ground, but Naruto caught her just in time.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto's beautiful sky blue eyes. "N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata said.

"You alright Hinata?" Naruto smiled kindly.

"Y-Yes, T-thank you.." Hinata said, she realized he was holding her hand. Blushing she departed their hands.

Naruto looked down into Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes, his heart was pounding rapidly. "U-Um lets go c-catch up with the others.." Naruto stuttered shyly.

"O-Okay." Hinata said shyly as she followed him.

When they reached the others Sakura looked back at Naruto who's face was a light red. I wonder what happened.. Probably nothing, Naruto is too stupid to notice Hinata's feelings.

Kakashi stopped the group when it started to get dark, "We should start setting up camp, I gathered some tents so we will be sleeping in tents now." Kakashi said.

"Dang it! I liked sleeping in the wooden house Yamato made!" Sakura pouted.

"Same, but I guess we'll be fine." Shikamaru signed.

After Naruto and Sai set up the tents, and Hinata and Sakura gathered firewood to make a fire Shikamaru made some food for everyone. Kakashi and Yamato was discussing on how far they wanted to get tomorrow.

As Naruto and everybody ate under a wooden canopy that Yamato made for them to be able to eat under and be able to have a fire without the getting put out by the rain.

Naruto ate his usual instant ramen though while the others ate some beef and fruit.

When everybody finished they all went into their own tent. Naruto instantly fell asleep along with the others, the only person who had trouble sleeping or was not tired was Hinata.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. I tried to make it long so here you guys go. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Guy's I'm sorry if I don't upload tomorrow, I am really sick. So please forgive me. Review :) I love to read your awesome comments! :D**

 **Also what do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? Hinata getting more ill? Or Hinata getting better? :) The next chapter sould be about maybe 2,000 or 2,500 words long! :D**

 **Almost 14,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Hinata was the only one up in the dark, chilly, and rainy night. Since she couldn't sleep she decided to crawl out of her tent and take a night stroll to make her tired.

Crawling out of her tent she stood up quietly on the slippery wet grass. She didn't mind the rain it actually made her feel really warm inside. Her mother once told her that when it rain's it washes all the anger and sins in the world. That it made people more happy and hopeful.

Hinata looked at Naruto-kun's tent. She put a warm smile on her face, "Naruto-kun.." She whispered to herself. She held her hand over her heart, she remembered the scar he asked to see.

She actually forgot how she got the large scar, Yamato and Sakura told her that Orochimaru gave it to her, but when they explained to her how it happened it looked like they were trying to hide something from her.

Washing the odd thought away she silently walked out of camp. As the rain lightly pored down on her soft, sleek night blue hair. Walking into the forest she looked around at the lush green trees.

She saw a large opening in the forest with a large flat rock in the middle of it. Hinata decided to walk over to the opening. She stood up on the large gray rock.

The large crescent moon shone down through the large dark clouds on top of the lavender beauty. Hinata stared in amazement, "Pretty!.." Hinata said surprised.

Hinata wondered what would happen once she got back to the village. How would she confess her feelings towards Naruto-kun? What if he already is in love with someone else? Maybe it would be better if he fell for someone else beside her, after all she was such a burden towards everyone.

Sadness washed over her until she thought of what Naruto-kun had said to her.

'Hinata I think you are strong, brave, kind, and beautiful..'

Hinata smiled, sleep soon dragged over her. She started to walk towards the forest only for her vision starting to get blurry. She soon fell against a tree and fell asleep soundly.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" A voice yelled out.

Hinata's eyes flew open but her vision was still blurry. She was able to make out a person with yellow hair and a orange suit. Naruto-kun..

Hinata's vision soon cleared and she saw she was in the forest. I must've fell asleep trying to get back to camp.. Hinata thought to herself. Getting to her feet she felt her body frozen. I feel so.. so cold..

Naruto wondered what Hinata was doing out in the rain so early in the morning, he left camp to go to the bathroom and happened to see Hinata off in the distance laying down by a tree.

Reaching Hinata she looked pale and weak, but he decided to keep it to himself, because if he said it he though Hinata might get offended.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing out here?" Naruto said looking at her and noticed she was soaking wet.

"I-I um, was taking a w-walk.." Hinata said shyly. Hinata started to shiver, she felt so cold inside.

"Well it looks like you took a long walk your soaked!" Naruto said with a grin hiding his concern.

"Y-Yea.." Hinata stamered.

"Well lets get back to camp and get you changed." Naruto smiled.

"O-Okay." Hinata shivered holding back a cough. I must've caught a cold..

The two walked back together to the camp. Hinata managed to get dressed into black skinny jeans that Sakura gave her as a gift, and a lavender long sleeve t-shirt. She put on her black hoodie that Sakura also gave her to match her jeans.

Soon after everyone awoke gathering their things up. They set out in the rain heading for their village.

Naruto made sure to keep an eye on Hinata, she didn't look like her normal self. He was right too, he would catch Hinata walking side to side and then walk back in her normal way. Hinata would even fall behind the group and then hurry and catch up.

"Hey, um Hinata are you feeling well?" Naruto asked looking down at Hinata.

Hinata looked up at him, her vision blurry since they left where their old camp was. "I-I'm fine.." Hinata said looking up at the blurry image of Naruto-kun.

Naruto decided he shouldn't argue with Hinata, he heard from Kiba she could be pretty scary sometimes. Though Naruto could never image Hinata being scary, she was more like the gentle shy kind.

As the group walked in the rain Shikamaru and Sakura grumbled angrily about their arms hurting because they had to hold up a umbrella because of the rain. Naruto and the others didn't mind the rain.

Night fell rather quickly that day. Naruto and Shikamaru put up the tents, while Sakura and Hinata and Sai gathered wood for a fire.

Yamato made a large wooden canopy to cover the tents from the rain. That day they walked about nineteen to twenty miles. Kakashi said about eight more miles the rain would stop since they would only be about twelve more miles from the village.

"Okay lets split up to look for wood, it would be faster that way." Sakura insisted.

"Okay Sakura." Sai said.

"O-Okay.." Hinata said.

The group split up, Hinata walked through the forest, her vision had gotten worse since they left their last camp. She felt even more weak, she wished she told Naruto she wasn't feeling well but she didn't.

Sakura managed to find some twigs, and Sai managed to find some twigs as well. Sai walked back to camp and dropped of his load of twigs and sticks. Sai decided to go check to see if Hinata needed any help. Right when he was going to leave Naruto stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to see if Hinata needs any help, I'll be right back." Sai said walking off.

"Well hurry so you can help me put up the rest of the tents before Shikamaru yells at me again for putting the tent up wrong!" Naruto said.

Hinata managed to find so sticks, so she decided to go back to camp. As soon as she started to walk back she lost the feeling of her legs and fell to the ground, she started to have a hard time breathing.

Sai walked around the forest calling Hinata's name until he made out her body laying on the ground.

"Hinata!" Sai said loudly racing up to her.

Sakura heard Sai yell out Hinata's name and dropped her load and ran to where she heard it.

After a few moments Sakura reached the two, she looked at Hinata worryingly.

"What happened?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata getting to her knees.

"I don't know I found her like this.." Sai said.

"She's hyperventilating help me get her up!" Sakura said.

Sai hurry and did what he was told and got Hinata to her feet.

"Carry her back to camp we need to get her out of this rain and into a warm area." Sakura said in a serious tone.

Sai did what he was told and picked Hinata up bridal style.

As the time went by Kakashi saw Sakura and Sai rushing up to them. Kakashi saw Sai was carrying Hinata. What happened?

"Put her next to the fire!" Sakura said to Sai, and of course Sai obeyed.

Naruto looked at them confused until he saw Sai lay Hinata down on the ground, she was breathing really fast. Naruto hurried and rushed towards her.

"What's wrong with Hinata?!" Naruto asked worryingly.

"She's going to be alright, she just has been over working herself and she has a cold." Sakura said tending to.

Naruto was still uncertain but he put his trust into Sakura. He looked down at Hinata who was breathing hard. "Hinata.." Naruto whispered to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Guy's I'm sorry if I don't upload tomorrow, I am really sick. So please forgive me. Review :) I love to read your awesome comments! :D**

 **Hey guy's I am deepley sorry I said it would be about 2,000 to 2,500 words long but I have been busy, I have been studying for all my tests, and also I am sick so that doesn't realy help. I have alot of stress built on me right now so I tried to make this chapter for you guys on my free time. My free time right now is only about half a hour a day now. I promise I'll make it up to you guys though. Deeply apoligize, anyways have a wonderful night! :)**

 **Almost 15,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

Hinata now laid asleep inside of her tent. Her body was ice cold, Sakura had tried to warm her up but it seemed to not work. The only thing Sakura could do was put her in her tent and cover her up with blankets.

Naruto blamed himself for not saying anything to Sakura or the others, he noticed Hinata wasn't the same before, so why didn't he say anything? Dammit!.. Naruto looked over to see Sakura speaking to Kakashi and Yamato.

"Kakashi-sensei Hinata won't get better in this kind of weather, she is going to get worse, by the time we get her back to the village she'll be weak and frail." Sakura whispered to them.

"Do you know the sickness she has caught?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, and it's not a easy sickness to get rid of. It's called Pneumonia, It makes you feel cold, and your lungs are damaged from being in a cold area or weather for to long. Naruto told me that Hinata only took a morning walk, but if she did that she would be fine." Sakura said.

"Are you saying she lied?" Yamato asked.

"Well yes, she wouldn't want to make us worry about her. I think she stayed out in the rain all night." Sakura insisted.

"Sakura you are most likely right." Kakashi said.

"Yes, anyways we need to get Hinata out of this weather and back to the village soon or her breathing will get worse to the point her lungs will be blocked and she won't be able to breath." Sakura signed.

"Well let her rest for a few more hours then we will leave, if we leave sooner we will get to the village earlier." Kakashi insisted.

"Right." Sakura said.

"What about Naruto? You told him she would get better in no time, what if she doesn't?" Yamato asked.

"Then there is nothing we can do, only Tsunade-sama could help Hinata then, and we will have to hear Naruto comments. But I know Hinata will get better, I don't doubt that." Sakura responded in a serious tone.

Naruto sat by the fire with Shikamaru and Sai by his side.

"Naruto calm down Hinata will get better, she is a strong ninja." Shikamaru insisted.

"Your right Shikamaru thanks I'm just concerned that's all, ya know." Naruto signed.

"Yea, and your welcome." Shikamaru said.

"Man Naruto you sure are worried about Hinata a lot now aren't you?" Sai teased.

"S-Shut up Sai!" Naruto snapped angrily his face red.

"I was only joking." Sai responded calmly.

"Well this is not a time to joke around!" Naruto snapped looking away to cover his face. It's true he'd been worried about Hinata the since the beginning of the mission. What if she would get hurt, or worse gotten captured, these thoughts had been in his mind the whole time.

"You know what we should do for Hinata?" Sai said.

"What?" Naruto asked looking interested.

"When we get back to the village we should give her a get well party." Sai insisted.

"That sounds like a good idea, and we could say it was all Naruto's idea." Shikamaru said patting Naruto on the back.

"Your right that is a good idea!" Naruto said happily.

"Yep." Sai smiled.

Sai and Shikamaru was more relieved to see Naruto wasn't so worried now.

"All right well let's get some rest." Shikamaru signed.

"Your right." Sai responded.

The three young ninja's crawled into their tent and laid down.

As sleep dragged over Naruto he opened his eyes to see a full moon in front of him, the stars were shimmering in the sky like diamonds.

"Amazing..!" Naruto said staring wide eyed.

Suddenly he saw Hinata was standing next to him. "Hinata..?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't answer though she started to walk away into the forest.

"Hinata wait for me!" Naruto said racing after her.

As Naruto was racing towards Hinata his body seemed to move slowly, Hinata was becoming farther and farther away.

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata soon disappeared off into the forest Naruto reached his hand out and woke suddenly.

He saw Yamato in front of him.

"We're leaving get up." Yamato said.

"Right.." Naruto said.

What was that dream all about? Strange..

When Naruto crawled out of the tent he saw Sakura also crawl out of Hinata's tent. Naruto stood up and walked over to her.

"How is Hinata?" Naruto asked worryingly.

Sakura didn't know how to tell the boy that Hinata's sickness was getting dangerously worse.

"She's.. um fine." Sakura lied.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive." Sakura smiled.

"But um Naruto she's still to weak to walk could you carry her on your back? I'll carry your bag." Sakura asked. Maybe this could help Naruto get closer to Hinata..

"Of course." Naruto smiled.

When Sakura and Sai carried Hinata out of her tent she was still asleep.

"I gave her some sleeping medicine, it should help her rest." Sakura informed.

"Okay." Naruto said putting Hinata on his back in a slow easy motion. Hinata moaned tiredly as she moved her chin over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto could feel Hinata shiver, "Hey Sakura could you wrap a blanket around her she is shivering." Naruto asked.

"Right." Sakura said pulling out a gray fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around Hinata and Naruto.

They group set out, Naruto noticed it was about the twelve in the morning.

"Hey why are we leaving so early?" Naruto asked.

"To get back to the village faster, if we leave right at this time we should make it to the village about one in the morning or sooner." Yamato informed.

"Alright!" Naruto said.

As the rain pored down on them Kakashi insisted they started running to get out of the rain sooner.

About four hours later~

Kakashi was right when he told Sakura that the rain would stop soon.

The group stopped and Sakura gave Hinata a dry blanket, since the other one was about soaked.

"Alright let's go." Kakashi insisted.

The group nodded and started running in a light pace.

"We are about ten miles from the village!" Kakashi yelled back at the group.

"We should reach the village in about a hour if we run in a faster pace." Kakashi said.

Naruto's arm's started to ache from carrying Hinata's body, he had to admit she was a little heavy, but he made sure to have a tight grip on her legs.

Forty minutes later~

As the group kept up a fast pace Kakashi could see the village in a far distance. Home..

To Sakura ears she suddenly heard Hinata cough, it sounded like one of those coughs that sounded like it took the breath out of them. Don't worry Hinata we are almost there..


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter, as promised 2,500 words. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Guy's I'm sorry if I don't upload tomorrow, I am really sick. So please forgive me. Review :) I love to read your awesome comments! :D**

 **Almost 16,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

When they reached the village gate they stopped. "Sakura take Hinata to the hospital with you to get her treated." Kakashi ordered.

"Right." Sakura responded.

"Naruto can you carry Hinata to the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Naruto nodded.

"We'll meet you in Tsunade-sama's office when we are done." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and the two ninja's turned away in a rush.

While Naruto and Sakura ran together side by side Hinata let out a large amount of coughs. Naruto could feel her body tremble.

"We need to hurry." Sakura informed. It's happening sooner than I thought..

Sakura saw the hospital in the distance. As the two ninja's raced in a male nurse looked at the two in surprise. Luckily Sakura knew who this nurse was.

"Emergency Tasuke, Hinata Pneumonia, it's in a bad condition!" Sakura said.

Tasuke immediately rang the emergency bell. After a few moments about five nurses and four doctors ran out towards them.

"Pneumonia, condition is bad!" Tasuke informed the nine.

One of the nurses pulled out a hospital bed and Naruto who was confused laid Hinata down on it.

The nine of them latched Hinata down and hurried off down the hall. Sakura was about to follow until Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura I thought you told me Hinata was going to get better?" Naruto asked still confused.

"I thought she would, but I was wrong, but don't worry she'll be fine after are done with her. Don't worry though just go to Tsunade-sama's office and meet up with the others." Sakura said then hurried off.

Naruto stood there confused about what just happened. Shaking his head he walked out of the hospital towards the hokage's office.

Looking around the village everyone seemed so happy and cheerful, one of the children playing around ended up bumping into Naruto.

"Sorry Onii-tan!" The little girl bowed.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said patting her on the head giving her a warm smile.

The little girl blushed alight pink. She then giggled and ran off to play with her friends.

Naruto smiled then began to walk towards the hokage's office. After a few moments he finally reached the large tower. Walking in the halls Naruto waved to a few ninja.

Knocking on the door Naruto heard Sai tell him to come in. At least I didn't miss the report..

Naruto walked over to stand next to Shikamaru. Kakashi went on about how their mission went until he paused.

"Yamato stay but the rest of you guys can go rest, I want to talk to hokage-sama alone." Kakashi said looking at them.

The younger group of ninja's didn't question the jounin, but nodded and walked out of the office.

On their way out Naruto was the first to speak.

"Should we start planning Hinata's get well party?" Naruto asked.

"Your right, who's house are we having it at?" Shikamaru asked.

"We could go talk to Hiashi about having it at the hyuga house hold, but.. he doesn't really like Hinata much does he?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, Hiashi favors Neji.. Lets go ask Ino." Sai responded.

"Okay." Naruto said, Shikamaru grumbled but nodded.

"Where would Ino be?" Naruto asked confused.

"Helping her mother at the flower shop." Shikamaru said.

"Right." Naruto said with a grin but soon became a frown. Will Hinata get any better? Obviously she is being taken care of, she is in safe hands.. Or is she?

Naruto was so deep in though that Shikamaru ended up grabbing him before he could walk into a wall.

"Wha-?" Naruto said looking around.

"We're here, god you can be such a idiot sometimes Naruto!" Shikamaru mumbled the last part.

"Hehe yea." Naruto laughed.

As they walked in Ino immediately ran up to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here!?" Ino smiled.

"Well we wanted to know where we could have a get well party for Hinata, she's sick." Shikamaru asked.

"You could ask Sakura, her parents are out on a trip and she has a large house." Ino replied.

"Okay, well I'll go ask her, the rest of you can go rest, I want to ask Sakura something alone." Sai insisted.

"Umm, okay.." Naruto said, the others just nodded.

"Well, Ill go buy some of the supplies then since I am practically done here, and Naruto you come with me." Ino insisted.

"Okay..?" Naruto said confused.

Shikamaru and Sai waved goodbye then headed out.

Naruto waited for Ino to tell her parents she was leaving then the two headed out.

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"To help me of course, and also I wanted to ask you something." Ino said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you.. perhaps like Hinata?" Ino asked.

Naruto jumped back in surprise, his face a bright red.

"N-No! I mean.. Well I don't know! Don't ask such things!" Naruto said pointing his finger at Ino shakenly.

Ino ended up laughing at the blonde boy.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Nothing, if you like Hinata then you should just tell her." Ino said calmly after wiping a tear from her eye from laughing.

Naruto calmed down then walked beside Ino again.

"Hey Ino, can I be open with your.. For just this moment?" The blonde boy asked.

"Sure tell me anything." Ino smiled.

"To be honest I thought I knew what the feeling of liking someone is.. but now I don't know." Naruto confessed.

"Grandma-Tsunade said that if I think about the person, or want to be with the person all the time and never want to leave them that is loving the person. But I don't know what love really is, I never had parents to show me love, and nobody liked me and I was always alone.." Naruto signed remembering him sitting on his swing all alone in the darkness.

Ino looked at Naruto sadly, she could never understand Naruto's pain.

"But now you're not alone, you have many friends that care about you." Ino smiled.

Naruto looked at Ino surprised, then just smiled.

"You're right." Naruto laughed.

"Aren't I always?" Ino insisted.

"I guess." Naruto said.

"Then I'm right about you linking Hinata!" Ino joked.

Naruto's face turned red once again.

"Quit joking around!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru walked out of the hospital. "Man that Sakura only gives me little information about what we saw happen to Naruto.." Shikamaru grumbled. He was relieved that Sakura accepted to have Hinata's get well party at her house, but Sakura didn't have much information on Naruto turning into that… creature.

Shikamaru remembered staring in shock at the bridge when Naruto turned into a red creature with sinister chakra. Yamato said he couldn't give information on what happened, which made Shikamaru more frustrated. Shikamaru knew that Naruto had the nine tail fox sealed with in him, but that shouldn't happen right?

"These will look nice! We can use this and write get well Hinata!" Ino smiled holding up a white flower banner.

"Okay!" Naruto said trying to show his excitement even though he was dead bored. Ino and him had been shopping for supplies for the party, they first went to by some food and drinks for the party, then they ordered a cake that would be ready in two days.

"Okay, food check, drinks check, flowers check, banner check! We are almost done, now we just have to buy Hinata an outfit then give her friends invitations!" Ino squealed excitedly.

Naruto signed tiredly.

"Hey you should be a little more excited you know?!" Ino grumbled.

"But this is what girls do, this is so boring for guys!" Naruto complained.

"Quit complaining after all you and me get to pick on what Hinata wears to the party!" Ino gave Naruto a evil smirk.

Naruto blushed, "Don't think such filthy things Ino!" Naruto snapped. But the though of Hinata wearing short-shorts and a shirts that would show most of her cleavage popped up in his thoughts. A maid outfit would look so hot on Hinata..!

"I'm the one thinking filthy look at you drooling, probably thinking of Hinata in nasty clothes.. like all guys do!" Ino teased.

"N-No! I was just t-thinking on how I was going to get ramen after we're done!" Naruto snapped his face covered by a blush.

"Whatever..!" Ino smiled.

As Ino paid for the banner the banner they left walking to a clothes store. After a few minutes they finally reached the store. As they walked in a lady walked up to them.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" The lady asked.

"No thank you, we are just going to look around." Ino smiled.

"Very well, if you need anything please feel free to ask." The lady bowed then walked away.

Naruto followed Ino around in the store, he saw some clothes that would look hot on Hinata but decided to keep it to himself. Ino would once in a while hurry and grab something but put it back.

Suddenly Ino let out a little squeal.

"Perfect!" Ino squealed picking up a outfit.

"Look Naruto!" Ino said showing him a outfit. It was a lavender shirt with a black skirt and black long leggings.

Naruto had to admit that Ino had a good taste of style. He couldn't image Hinata wearing something like that though.

"It looks amazing! I'm sure Hinata would like it since it would bring out the color of her eyes." Naruto smiled, he just wanted this to get over with.

"Alright lets go pay for this, then you can go rest and I will make the party invitations." Ino smiled.

"Finally!" Naruto signed.

When Ino paid for the outfit Naruto hurried off to his favorite place in the village.

When he reached Ichiraku ramen shop the old man smiled as he saw the blonde boy.

"Welcome Naruto what can I get for you?" The old man asked.

"Some Miso Pork ramen please!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Sure thing, coming right up!" The old man said working on the boy's meal.

After a few moments the old man put down the bowl in front of Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto said grabbing his chop sticks and put his hands together giving his prayer then dug in.

Naruto slurped up the last of his third bowl of ramen and signed patting his stomach.

"No one can ever beat your ramen old man!" Naruto complimented.

"Thanks!" The old man said.

Naruto paid for his meal then walked off into the night.

"I wonder how Hinata is doing.." Naruto said to himself.

"I'll go check on her." Naruto told himself racing towards the hospital.

Sakura signed with relief, her and Tsunade-sama and the doctors managed to get rid of the sickness that wanted to stay inside of Hinata. Sakura knew she shouldn't be celebrating just yet, Tsunade-sama said that Hinata could stay sleep for several weeks.. but it would be a forty percent chance that would happen.

Sakura sat in the chair next to Hinata who was sleeping on the hospital bed.

"You stayed strong because all you thought of was Naruto.." Sakura signed happily looking at Hinata.

Sakura knew the raven haired loved the blonde hair boy ever since they were kids. Hinata was always the one who wanted to encourage the boy who was always a failure in the academy but she was to shy. No matter what Sakura always knew Hinata always thought of the idiot an worried about him.

When Naruto left for his training all Hinata did was train, there was never a day she didn't train. Sakura once told her she should take a break but all Hinata said was, "Naruto-kun doesn't give up so I shouldn't!"

Sakura signed happily, she was happy that someone loved the knuckle head. Getting up she walked out of the room to go look for Tsunade-sama.

As Naruto walked in the hall he saw a familiar pink haired girl.

"Sakura!" Naruto said.

Sure turned around to see the blonde boy waving at her. Speaking of the knuckle head..

Naruto walked up to her with a large grin on his face.

"How is Hinata?" Naruto asked the feeling of concern wash over him.

"She is doing fine we managed to get rid of the sickness, all that's left is for her to rest." Sakura smiled.

"Thank god." Naruto signed.

"Yea, so did I heard you got stuck with Ino to get party supplies." Sakura said.

"Yea, she dragged me around every where. It was so boring but all there is left is to invite everyone." Naruto signed scratching the back of his head.

"Good, well I'll talk to you later." Sakura said.

"Okay, see you later." Naruto smiled.

As Sakura left Naruto opened the door that the nurse said was Hinata's room.

Memories flooded in his head when Hinata was in the hospital before and he went to visit her.

As he walked in he saw Hinata was soundly asleep on the bed. Walking over to the chair next to the bed he sat down.

"Hinata.." Naruto signed.

After about a half a hour Naruto decided to go home and go to bed. As he fell asleep all he thought about was what would happen at the party that would be in a couple of days.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter, as promised 2,500 words. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Thank you guys for Private Messaging me to get better! Sorry if I didn't reply there was just so many, but I will try! :D Thank you Misu and Misaki for drawing Sora (By the way Sora is acutally belongs to me from my story that I am currently making) and a scene from my fanfic! Review :) I love to read your awesome comments! :D**

 **Almost 17,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sound of a nurse speaking to a doctor next to her bed.

"You're awake." The brown hair nurse smiled kindly.

"Y-yea.." Hinata mumbled.

"We can talk later, I have to go check up on a patient." The doctor told the nurse.

"Got it." The nurse smiled as the doctor walked out, then looked back at Hinata.

"You must be hungry you haven't ate in about two days I heard." The nurse smiled.

"Y-Yes please." Hinata said shyly. Hinata couldn't remember how she got here but she thought her teammates brought her back to the village and took her to the hospital.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast." The nurse said walking out.

Hinata signed, she wondered what Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun were doing right now.

At that moment a man with brown hair barged in with his dog.

"Hinata, I came to check on you and heard you were awake!" Kiba smiled, Akamaru barked.

"K-Kiba-kun.." Hinata stuttered.

"How are you feeling?" Kiba asked.

"Better, b-but got a bit of a c-cold" Hinata responded shyly.

"I could ask the nurse to get you another blanket." Kiba said.

"I-It's fine." Hinata smiled, she was glad her teammate came to see her.

"If you say so.." Kiba said.

After a few moments the nurse walked in with a tray holding water, eggs and bacon.

"Here you go." The nurse said setting it down on Hinata's lap.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Your welcome, well call me if you need anything." The nurse said walking out.

"Sakura told me that you would be able to check out of here today or tomorrow depending on how you feel." Kiba said.

"I-Is that so.." Hinata said.

Hinata looked down at her breakfast and started to eat delicately.

"Well Shino is waiting for me at the training grounds, so I'll see you later!" Kiba smiled.

Akamaru barked and Kiba and him left.

Hinata once again felt lonely, she had woken up a day ago from being unconscious. No one but Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-san, and Sakura-chan had visited her, only once though, but Kiba saw her twice.

Neji-san told Hinata that Hiashi was disappointed in her but hoped that she would get better. Hinata frowned when Neji-san told her that but decided she shouldn't get worked up over it.

I'm always such a burden to everyone.. Even to Naruto-kun.. No matter how hard I try I always become a burden to everyone. I'm so weak, no matter how hard I try, Hinata thought sadly as a tear trickled down onto her half eaten plate.

Hinata wiped her tears and sat the tray on the table next to her bed. Hinata sat up and moved over to the chair, sitting down she looked out to the village through the window.

"Ow, ow, ow Sakura that hurts!" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Then next time listen!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"But I was busy thinking about something more important!" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura stared at Naruto her head becoming red with anger.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror he started running away from Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled racing after him.

"Help a monster is coming after me!" Naruto yelled, he looked back to see Sakura catching up to him. Sweat trickled down his face.

Sakura was telling him to help her out tomorrow to set up the party, but Naruto was lost inside his thoughts. This ended up angering Sakura which made her hit his head over and over again.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said, after a moment he turned into a blonde hair girl jumping into a crowd of people.

"Damn you Naruto!" Sakura yelled putting up her fist.

"That was a close call..!" Naruto signed with relief.

He saw Sakura stomping off angrily and decided to change back to his original form.

As Naruto walked through the streets of the village he remembered that Kiba told him Hinata was awake.

"Maybe I should go visit her.." Naruto said, after a moment he decided he would go see the lavender eye girl.

As he started to head towards the hospital he saw Iruka walk towards him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, want to go grab lunch and catch up?" Iruka asked smiling the blonde.

"Well I was going to go see Hinata.. but I guess it could wait a little longer!" Naruto smiled, after all Hinata wasn't in any danger.

"Iruka-sensei are you buying lunch?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not." Iruka smiled.

As the two walked together they headed towards Ichiraku's ramen.

"Naruto back already?" The old man smiled.

"Yep!" Naruto smiled.

"Well what can I get for you two?" The old man smiled.

"I'll have pork ramen please." Iruka asked.

"And I'll have beef ramen!" Naruto said excitedly with a large grin on his face. Naruto loved it when Iruka-sensei bought him ramen.

As the two boy caught up on everything which took about one and a half hours Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka-sensei.

As Hinata checked out of the hospital she walked around the village. The doctor insisted she'd stay another day but Hinata said the faster she was out of the hospital the more she could train to get stronger. The doctor decided not to argue but simply nodded in defeat.

As Naruto entered the hospital he walked up to the counter.

"Um where is Hinata Hyuga's room?" Naruto asked.

The person looked down at the list of patients names.

"Hinata Hyuga has checked out of the hospital about half a hour ago." The lady replied.

"Hinata already left?.. Okay well thank you." Naruto said walking out.

"Hinata.." Naruto whispered to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to commentbelow on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Im sorry that this chapter is short, I planned to have chapter 25 long, but I just don't have time because of a huge history test tomorrow. I promise though on Saturday all the way through next-next Sunday I will have a lot of chapters. Forgive me, I just have little spare time.**

 **Almost 18,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

As Naruto woke up, hurring he got dressed and ran out the door. Today Ino, Sakura and himself would set up Hinata's party at Sakura's house for tomorrow. He hadn't seen Hinata since he first visited Hinata at the hospital.

Naruto raced through the village until he found Sakura's home. He smiled as he saw Sakura rush up to him.

"Good morning Naruto!" Sakura smiled opening the gate letting Naruto walk in.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. Even though he discarded his feelings for Sakura he decid to add -chan to her name because he still felt like he shouldn't change the way he called her.

"Well lets get started Ino is waiting for us." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto nodded following Sakura. When they walked in Naruto's eyes widened as he saw how big and neat it was in Sakura's house.

"Sakura you have a nice house.." Naruto said. He was suprised, he always thought Sakura had an average size home since her family is so small, but he was completly wrong Sakura had a large, clean home.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Ino smiled as she looked down from putting up the banner to see the blonde boy.

Ino always liked the blonde boy, no not in the romance way but as a friend. She always felt a pang of sadness as she saw some villagers look at him with distrust and horror… Ino never really understood why, some of her teammates actually knew the reason and whenever she'd as they just nod and say it was none of her business and that even they shouldn't have known.

Ino knew Naruto was an amazing person, they way he would never give up. The way he changed Neji, and become to have more friends easily. Naruto was a wonderful person no one could ever doubt that, one time Ino thought she could even fall for him with his cute looks, not as cute as Sasuke though.

Though Naruto was now even more cuter since he has grown. Ino blushed at the thought and quickly washed it away as she smiled at the boy below her from the ladder.

"Hey Ino." Naruto grinned.

"Well lets get this done with." Sakura signed.

"Right." Naruto nodded.

Naruto helped Ino put up the banner, then helped set everything else up. Sakura and Ino mostly talked through the process about the latest fashion, and Naruto would sign with boredom.

"Man, I never thought that these two could get along for so long.." Naruto signed quietly.

Soon after he said that to himself the two started fighting over who had better clothes on.

"Shut it Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"No you shut it big forehead!" Ino shouted holding up her fist.

Naruto began to laugh at the two, but soon after he frowned. The two seemed so much like Sasuke and Naruto. The two boys would always fight non strop when they were younger.

Now that Sasuke was gone Naruto never really had anyone to fight with but Sai.

Sai is no replacement for Sasuke.. Naruto thought to himself.

"What's with the frown Naruto?" Sakura asked, even though she could probably already guess he was thinking of Sasuke..

"It's nothing don't worry, let's just finish before it's to late.." Naruto said.

"Right." Ino commented.

When the three finally finished they stood back their eyes filled with amazement.

"Amazing!" Ino squealed.

"Yea, well we put our best effort into this lets hope Hinata likes it!" Naruto signed with worry.

Sakura signed and hit Naruto on the back sending the boy flying into a wall.

"Ouch Sakura-chan that hurt!.." Naruto grumbled.

"Then quit acting like my parents always so worried about everything!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Hinata will like it I know she will." Sakura signed with a smile.

"Now I have plan to make Hinata even more happier." Ino informed.

"I'm listening Ino-pig.." Sakura said interested.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted but then signed.

"Anyways Naruto you should totally hang out with Hinata all day until six. Then when it turns six come over here and we'll surprise Hinata!" Ino suggested.

"How does that make Hinata even happier?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto you idiot! Never mind that just do it no questions asked!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"But I had plans.." Naruto mumbled angrily but signed.

"Fine got it." Naruto grumbled.

"Okay well you can go now since we're done and all." Ino smiled.

"Okay well if you need me for anything else just swing on by." Naruto said before walking out of the large house.

When Naruto walked out of the house he jumped back in surprise.

"It's already night time how long have I been here?!" Naruto yelled.

As Naruto walked around the village he wondered how tomorrow was going to be. Will Hinata like the party?.. Or would she be disappointed..?

The young blonde boy thought about going to get some ramen but decided to just go home and get some rest.

As he fell on top of his bed he signed tiredly. "I wonder what tomorrow would be like.." Naruto whispered to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter. Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question then privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **I have a very important question. Would it be okay to have lemon scenes in the furture. To be honest I love lemon like I know it might be werid but I love it, it shows the passion and love between lovers, and couples, but if you guys don't want lemon in this story I will not add it. Comment below if you want lemon or not, Also comment on how you are liking this story so far! :D**

 **Almost 19,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

As Hinata fell asleep she thought about only one thing, Naruto-kun... She wished that Naruto would lay by her side, to give her such wonderful warmth.. that she could be by his side always. As she closed her eyes she drifted off into sleep like a newborn child.

"Hinata!.. Hinata!" A voice spoke loudly. Hinata opened her eyes to see her favorite person in the world.

Hinata eyes opened as she saw Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun..?" Hinata said questioningly.

Naruto grinned, today was the day of the party, but before the party he was to hang out with Hinata and keep her busy until six.

Hinata thought she was still dreaming until she slipped and fell on the ground revealing her lavender underwear out from under he lavender gown.

Naruto jumped back in surprise as he saw Hinata lavender underwear.

"Ow.. Ow." Hinata said then she remembered Naruto-kun was still there, instantly her face went red. She looked up to see Naruto's face completely red as he stood there shaking.

After a few moments Hinata noticed why Naruto was acting that way, she looked over to see that her underwear was clear as daylight, she quickly got to her feet.

"U-Um.. Um!" Hinata said embarrassed.

Naruto gathered his senses and took a deep breath.

"U-Um anyways I was wondering if you wanted to train t-together." Naruto said trying to control himself from seeing Hinata in such a hot position turned him on.

"S-sure N-Naruto-kun let me just get d-dressed." Hinata said shyly.

"Right." Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he walked out, he felt a little disappointed that he didn't see her get dressed.

When Hinata shut the door she did a little squeal of joy. She would get to go training with her beloved Naruto-kun! As she got dressed she wondered if they would be alone, if they were maybe she could finally confess her love to Naruto!

Naruto waited until Hinata came out a few moments later in her usual baggy training outfit. He was disappointed that she didn't wear any clothes that showed off her curves.

"Ready?" Naruto grinned.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said.

Hinata and Naruto walked by each other the whole way until they reached the training ground.

"All right show me what you got Hinata!" Naruto said backing up and a fighting position, a large grin on his face.

A blush came across Hinata's face but she soon let it go away as she raced up to Naruto. She hurried and did her Lion Fist jutsu.

Naruto was surprised by the large amount of chakra coming out of Hinata's hands, but before she could touch him he did his shadow clone jutsu letting her hit a clone.

"Nice try Hinata!" Naruto teased.

Hinata giggled and soon ran though the clones she new which one was the real one she didn't have to use her eyes to see the real one.

Naruto was also surprised that he was coming for her, how did she know he was the real one?

After a few hours of training the two both fell on the ground from being out of breath.

"Man Hinata your really strong!" Naruto panted.

"T-Thank you." Hinata panted.

After a few moments Naruto got to his feet and held his hand out to help Hinata up.

Hinata looked at his hand reaching out for her for a few moments then blushed when she put his hand on his.

When Hinata got to her Naruto looked at her with a grin..

"Alright lets go and get lunch, on me!" Naruto smiled.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked questioningly.

"Yep, now lets go!" Naruto said.

"O-Okay." Hinata said.

Naruto and they begun to walk until Hinata finally noticed they were holding hands still. Hinata thought that she should remove her hand, but she liked the rough but sweet feeling of Naruto's large hand over hers.

Hinata wasn't surprised when they reached Ichiraka, after all it was Naruto's favorite place to eat.

Naruto didn't want to let go of Hinata's hand so the two both sat down at the same time.

"What can I get for you guys?" The old man smirked as he saw the two together.

"Pork ramen please!" Naruto grinned.

"B-Beef ramen please." Hinata smiled.

"Of course." The old man smiled and walked away to make their order.

When their orders came in Naruto felt Hinata remove her hand form his, Naruto's hart ached he liked the fee of Hinata's hand, it was soft and warm and small, it felt so precious.

A two began to eat Hinata thought that this was the perfect moment to confess her feelings. Hinata stopped eating and tried to gather up all her courage. After a few moments Naruto looked at Hinata confused.

"Hinata is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun I…I" Hinata stuttered.

"Hm..?" Naruto asked his mouth full of ramen.

"I..I..I." Hinata stuttered.

"What is it Hinata? Naruto asked confused.

"I really like your jacket!" Hinata blurted out. Dang it, why can't I just tell him my feelings?!

"Thanks, I really love my jacket too." Naruto grinned and went back to eating.

Hinata looked disappointed but just went back to eating.

As the two finished Naruto paid for their meal and left together. Naruto noticed that soon he would have to take Hinata to Sakura's house for the party, but they still had about twenty minutes to spar. Naruto decided to ask Hinata random questions to make the time go by fast.

"So Hinata what do you like?" Naruto asked.

"W-What do I-I like?" Hinata asked, Naruto nodded his head in response.

"I-I like flowers, w-wild life, water, mountains, and rain.." Hinata responded, and you.. She thought.

"Really? I love all those things! I love to look at the water at night when the stars are out, and how the breeze ruffles through the grass, it's really amazing.." Naruto said as his voice died down.

"Why do you like rain?" Naruto asked, he didn't think to much of it but it caught his attention.

"B-Because just before my mother d-died when I was a child she once told me that the rain w-washes away all the hate and anger and replaces it with happiness in the world." Hinata said shyly.

Naruto stared at Hinata, "Your mother sounds like a really happy and sweet person." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"She was.." Hinata said sadly.

As Hinata and Naruto shared to each other about what they liked Naruto noticed it was time he took Hinata to Sakura's house.

"Hey Hinata Sakura told me to tell you to go to her house, she said she wanted to talk to you." Naruto lied.

Hinata wondered why Sakura wanted to speak with her, and she was also disappointed that she would be leaving Naruto.

O-Okay." Hinata said.

"Okay well see you later!" Naruto said waving as he hurried and raced off to get to Sakura's for the party.

Hinata signed and headed towards Sakura's.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is aother chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **I hope you guys are having a wondeful Thanksgiving Break! :D**

 **Almost 20,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As Hinata reached Sakura's house she coughed from the cold she still had and then knocked on the door.

After a few moments of silence Hinata wasn't sure if she should knock again but she did anyways.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled.

As Hinata opened up the door she was surprised to see a group of people.

"Get well Hinata!" The group yelled out loudly.

Hinata stood there in shock she looked at the group, "W-what is t-this for..?" Hinata asked surprised.

"It's a get well party silly!" Ino laughed.

"A get well party..?" Hinata repeated to herself.

"And it was all Naruto's idea..!" Ino said giving Hinata a large smirk.

"All N-Naruto-kun's idea.." Hinata said looking over to see the bright blonde hair boy with a large grin on his face.

"I-I don't know w-what to say.." Hinata said looking down shyly.

"You could say thank you to Naruto by giving him a kiss..!" Ino said out loud.

"W-what!" Naruto said his face scarlet.

"K-Kiss… N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata said quietly.

"Fine.. Fine on the cheek at least!" Ino pouted.

"Naruto don't complain! You'd be lucky if such a pretty girl like Hinata kissed you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Heh I guess your right on that one Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Hurry up and give Naruto his thank you kiss and lets party before I have to go back to paper work!" Tsunade yelled.

"Even you Grandma-Tsunade are going with this!" Naruto yelled.

Before Hinata could faint Ino grabbed Hinata by the arm and pushed her face to face with Naruto.

"Uh.. heh." Naruto laughed.

"Okay I'll just help you guys then!" Sakura said and pushed Naruto into Hinata making their lips crash together.

Naruto who was shocked for a few moments, but calmed down as the girl's lips met his, he could feel Hinata's body tense, whether it was shock like his, he didn't know, to lost in the kiss.

Naruto's body felt amazing, Hinata's lips were soft and smooth. Naruto felt like he could fly, like he could do anything. He wanted to deepen the kiss but he knew that he shouldn't.

Naruto pulled away reluctantly to Hinata's disappointment..

"S-Sakura that was not on the cheek!" Naruto yelled his face scarlet red.

"Yea I know but I'm pretty sure you still enjoyed it!" Sakura smirked evilly.

Naruto was about to argue but just surrendered to Sakura since she was right.

"Whatever." Naruto pouted he looked over at Hinata who was a still as a statue her face red and her eyes wide.

"Hinata..?" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun and I k-kissed.." Hinata whispered.

"Alright lets party!" Tsunade yelled cheerfully. The crowd split up and went in their own direction, some went to dance and some went to get food.

Naruto and Hinata was the only ones still standing in the same spot looking at each other.

"Hinata you okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and nodded with a blush across her face, she was surprised she didn't faint.

"How about we go dance?" Naruto smiled nervously.

"D-dance.. I-I don't know h-how." Hinata shyly.

"Me either, but we can learn together!" Naruto with a big grin on his face.

Hinata was still nervous but nodded and followed Naruto to wear people dancing.

As the two began to dance Hinata would once in a while laugh at how Naruto would dance.

"Hey don't laugh you don't know how to dance either!" Naruto joked.

"I know b-but you look so goofy!" Hinata laughed.

Naruto gave Hinata a warm smile.

Suddenly a slow song began to play and everyone began to pick their partners.

Ino with Choji, Sakura with Lee, Tenten with Neji, Tsunade with Pervy Sage, and some pairings.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Naruto asked grinning at Hinata.

"O-Okay." Hinata smiled.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, the two slowly began dancing.

"After a while the twos bodies got closer and Hinata coughed then relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

Naruto's heart began pounding faster like it always did around the beautiful girl. Happiness washed over him, being so close to Hinata felt like he was already hokage. Maybe this feeling he got from being with Hinata was love..? What else could this feeling be?

Hinata felt like she was in a world of dreams, she was dancing with her beloved Naruto-kun, and They kissed! Well it was probably only because he was pushed into her, but still he kissed her! Now they were dancing, if Hinata was about to die she could die happy.

Naruto finally surrendered to him emotions, he had to face the fact that he was in love with Hinata, and there was nothing he could do about It.

Hinata had everything he wanted, she's kind, beautiful, smart, brave, strong, and had a body every man would die for no that it mattered, Naruto would still love her if she didn't have her body she had now, but did Hinata have feelings for him?

Naruto frowned for saying a word love, he never had anyone's love, he never truly knew the meaning of love, but he thought that what he was feeling right now was love.

Naruto felt Hinata squish closer to his body and he felt her grip tighten. Naruto smiled he loved the sweet scent of lavender come from Hinata's hair.

Hinata could hear Naruto's heart beat racing fast she wished she could stay in this position forever. Being close to Naruto like this

"I love you Hinata.." Naruto whispered quietly to himself so that Hinata or no one else could hear what he said.

As the slow dance stopped Naruto was pretty sure Hinata fell asleep, but when she looked up at Naruto with he gorgeous lavender eyes Naruto smiled own at her.

'Aww!" Voices said loudly in awe.

Hinata and Naruto looked over to see a group of people staring at them.

"God you guys are so cute together!"

"S-Shut up!" Naruto snapped embarrassingly.

The group started laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is aother chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 21,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

When Naruto left Sakura's party to go to his apartment it had been about two o' clock in the morning.

Naruto was only a few block away from his house until he stopped and turned around to head towards the hokage momument.

Walking up the steps it took about half a hour until he reached the top. Walking over to the edge he sat down looking at the beautiful moon.

The stars were shining bright along with the moon down on the silent village. Naruto put his hands on his lips.

"I kissed Hinata.." Naruto whispered to himself through his hand. A blush came across his face, he found out his true feelings now, he didn't know if he was completely right about them, but he had a pretty good idea he was right about his feelings.

How could he face Hinata now that he found out his feelings for her? Did Hinata have feelings for him?

"There is no way that she could have these feelings for me, even if she did I don't deserve those type of feelings form her.." Naruto signed sadly.

"I'm sure she has feelings for Kiba." Naruto pouted.

Naruto felt his heart aching from thinking of Hinata being with Kiba. Naruto tightened his fist but then let them relax. He couldn't lose complete hope, maybe he had a chance with Hinata.

"I'm sure I deserve just a little bit of these feelings from Hinata if she feels the same for me as I feel for her." Naruto whispered.

Naruto transitioned from sitting on the grass at the edge to laying down on the grass with his hands behind his head looking up at the moon.

Naruto felt his eyes becoming heavy and soon sleep drifted over him.

Waking up the next morning Naruto got to his feet rubbing his eyes. Dammit I fell asleep here..!

Grumbling he began walking down the steps of the mountain. Naruto thought of what he should do today, maybe he would ask Grandma-Tsunade if she could give him a mission where he could go alone.

Naruto headed towards the hokage's office, he thought it would feel nice to be alone. After all he was practically used to it, being alone and all.

Waking into the building he walked through the halls until he reached the hokage's door. He was getting ready to knock until he heard Kakashi-sensei and Grandma-Tsunade talking. He stood there a few moments in silence wondering if he should knock or not.

"Naruto you can come in!" The hokage yelled.

Naruto was surprised but figured he shouldn't be after all she was the hokage. Opening the door he saw Kakashi looking at him, the sensei waved to the blonde hair boy.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" The hokage asked with a wondering glance.

Naruto walked up closer to her desk but kept his distance.

"I was going to ask if you had any mission I could go one." Naruto asked.

"Hmm." The hokage said going through some paper work.

"Here is one, it's a B class mission, but it's pretty easy. You can take Sakura with you along with Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

"Actually I was wondering if I could alone.." Naruto said.

"Well.. The mission is to look around the borders of Konoha for unidentified ninja's, we don't know have powerful they are so I think you should bring Sakura with you and Shikamaru, and Neji." Tsunade insisted.

"I can handle it alone." Naruto answered.

The boy's sentence struck Tsunade, the hokage frowned. You're used to being alone.. But now you have so many friends why do you still want to be alone?

"Very well, I can see you have your reason on going on this mission alone, but I'm having Katsuyu go with you incase something happens. Tsunade insisted.

"No I can do it alone, I'm not a child." Naruto said, before the hokage could argue the boy walked out of the room.

"What a troublesome boy." The hokage signed.

"I could follow him and keep a eye on him if you want." Kakashi asked.

"Thank you, after I forgot the Akatsuki is still after all of the tailed beasts, and I'm sure they have already collected many." Tsunade signed in frustration.

After a large cloud of smoke Kakashi saw the hokage's famous summon.

"Take Katsuyu with you so she could report if anything happens both to you and Naruto." Tsunade insisted.

"Right. Well I'll be off then." Kakashi said grabbing the small snail and putting it on his shoulder then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As Naruto grabbed some supplies for the almost short trip he hurried and headed out towards the gate's of Konoha.

Kakashi looked around the village until he saw the blonde hair boy rushing towards the gate's of Konoha.

"Dammit, I actually was wanting to finish my book!" Kakashi grumbled, then signed here was no way of helping it, he would just have to wait until he got back to the village.

As Naruto hurried and rushed off towards the gates. He wanted to get out of the village and kick some butt, and have time alone. Waving to the guard the blonde haired boy hurried and raced into the forest.

It would take about two hours to get the borders while running, Naruto thought.

As Kakashi followed Naruto from a distance the man was dying to finish one of his books, but following the energetic blonde there was no way he could read and run after the boy.

As Naruto kept racing on the forest ground he suddenly was in a familiar sewer. Looking up he saw the familiar demonic eyes.

"What do you want nine tails?" Naruto asked.

"Just here to tell you have good luck with those 'unidentified ninja's'." The demonic fox laughed evilly.

"What do you mean, do you know who they are, how many of them, are they close?!" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yea I know who they are, there are two of them, and they are about twelve miles away, and they want you." The fox said before being swallowed up by the darkness of the sewer.

Naruto's eyes flashed open and he saw he was still running on the forest floor.

"Damn fox! Calling me at a time like this! Who wants me?" Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe it's Sasuke! Maybe he's looking for me to return back to Konoha!" Naruto said excitedly making him boost his speed.

If it is Sasuke out there looking for me.. then wait for me Sasuke!

Kakashi grumbled tiredly as the blonde hair boy boosted up his speed. Kakashi got closer to the boy but made sure to keep his distance and himself hidden, he didn't want to anger Naruto since the boy wanted to be alone.

Kakashi wondered why the boy wanted to do this mission alone, Kakashi was sure he rather have his friends to help him just in case anything happens, but that wasn't the case.

When Naruto was running he looked up a head to see to black figures.

Nine tails said they were about twelve miles away but I only moved seven... Are these the right people..?

Naruto skid to halt.

Kakashi halted into a tree so he wouldn't be seen, he couldn't identify the two men so he uncover his left eye. Squinting to see the two men Kakashi stood in shock. Crap..!

"Naruto get back!" Kakashi yelled.

"Well, we were just looking for you.. Kyubii." A voice said evilly.

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi racing towards him before Kakashi could reach the blonde boy there was giant explosion.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled only to be flung back but the explosion.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is aother chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Almost 22,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Previously~

"Naruto get back!" Kakashi yelled.

"Well, we were just looking for you.. Kyuubi." A voice said evilly.

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi racing towards him before Kakashi could reach the blonde boy there was giant explosion.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled only to be flung back but the explosion.

* * *

As Kakashi got to his feet quickly he looked around for Naruto, but couldn't find him from the dust in the air.

"Katsuyu report back to he Hokage, tell her two Akatsuki members are here.. And they're after Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi ordered Katsuyu.

"Of course!" Katsuyu said.

After a few moments the dust finally cleared. Kakashi looked over to see Naruto getting to his feet.

"Naruto are you okay?!" Kakashi asked loudly looking at him.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Now is not the time to be asking that, focus on the enemy!" Kakashi ordered as he was standing in a fighting position.

Naruto nodded and looked back at the two Akatsuki members.

"Report! Get me Yamato, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji now!" Tsunade

screamed out.

"On it." A Anbu said then disappeared.

After a few moments the group of people she called for rushed in without knocking.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked worryingly along with the rest of the group.

"Two Akatsuki members are at the border of Konoha, and they're after Naruto Uzumaki who is there right now, most likely fighting. I don't know the current situation, only that Kakashi reported there was two Akatsuki members there. So I want you guys to rush over there as fast as you can, and help Kakashi and Naruto." Tsunade ordered.

"Yamato you are in charge of this group! Now go!" Tsunade yelled.

"Got it!" Yamato nodded, as the group went to rush out they were stopped by Tsunade.

"Protect Naruto Uzumaki at all cost!" Tsunade yelled.

Yamato nodded and the group rushed out as fast as they can.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the unusual body that crawled on the ground.

As the explosion occurred and the dust went away in a few moments Naruto saw that he missed the Akatsuki member.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Let's hurry and get this done." The unusual man ordered.

"Aw come on Sasori, let's just have a little bit of fun!" Deidara asked.

"You know how long it takes to extract the tailed beast from the owner." Sasori growled.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Deidara pouted.

Naruto looked over to see Kakashi who was panting from fighting with the clay user.

"Kakashi-sensei you okay?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yeah, I'm forming a plan right now, and reinforcements should be here soon." Kakashi said.

"Reinforcements huh?" Deidara said.

Naruto looked back at the two members. The boy himself was worn out already, he used up most of his chakra on Rasengan and Shadow clone. Suddenly a idea formed in his head, if he was right and he could get both of the Akatsuki members in the same place it might work.

"Kakashi-sensei I have a idea just stand back when you see me run at them!" Naruto said loudly.

Kakashi looked at the boy in confusion what was he going to do?

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. After the smoke of air there was three Naruto clones.

The real Naruto put his hand out and seemed to start forming a Rasengan, but then it turned into more like a giant shuriken.

After a few moments the shadow clones disappeared and the real Naruto started racing towards the Akatsuki members.

The Akatsuki members went to jump away but was to late they were caught in the large explosion that was circling around them, along with Naruto in it.

Kakashi had to throw up his arms in his face to keep the tree branches, along with rock from hitting his face.

As the group ran towards the border the ground started to shake and they saw from miles away a large explosion.

"What's happening right now..?" Shikamaru asked.

"They must be fighting right now." Yamato said.

As the large cloud of dust disappeared Kakashi saw a large hole in the ground along with broken trees everywhere.

Looking ahead he couldn't seem to see Naruto or the two Akatsuki members.

Did he get them?

Kakashi hoped he was right, but he was wrong he saw one of those clay birds the man Deidara made fly up in the air that was holding the two members along with Naruto who seemed to be knocked out cold.

"Naruto wake up!" Kakashi yelled.

"Man, the boy knocked himself out with his own jutsu, anyways we would love to stay and fight with the famous copy ninja but we have to go. Later!" Deidara waved as the bird started to fly away.

Kakashi hurried and ran after the bird, but since he was weakened from using his Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakashi looked over to see Naruto's ninja headband and grabbed it. He still had enough chakra to summon Pakkun.

"Yes- Kakashi was happened to you!" Pakkun asked confused.

"Don't worry, I need you to follow Naruto's scent, the Akatsuki have him." Kakashi said letting the dog sniff his headband.

Kakashi then made one shadow clone of himself.

"My clone will stay here and report to the reinforcements, now lets go." Kakashi ordered.

As Kakashi ran beside Pakkun he looked on his shoulder to see Katsuyu was alright.

"Tell the hokage what happened." Kakashi said.

"I already did Kakashi, for now just follow Pakkun while I heal your body." Katsuyu said.

Dammit this all my fault! I should have made Naruto return to the village at first sight of the Akatsuki members!

As the group boosted their pace Hinata looked around her teammates face's to see that they were all worried along with herself.

"Yamato-sensei what's going to happen when the Akatsuki is able to catch Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"If the Akatsuki manages to catch Naruto-" Yamato paused for a second. "Naruto will die." Yamato finished.

The group gasped in surprised and horror.

Naruto-kun! Hinata thought.

Naruto.. Neji thought.

Naruto.. Shikamaru thought.

Naruto..! Sakura thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is aother chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki :)**

 **Sorry school started and I have to go back to my working scedule. I get home about 3-4 pm, depending on if I finish my school work. Then I have to read one hour for school. Then I only have 1 hour to write a 1,000 or more word chapter, then my edititer tells me my mistakes, and I fix them. Then I go to bed at 8, and in that one spare hour of time I work out and study for up coming tests, which I have one in History on the American Revolution. One in science for speed or somthing on Friday. So please don't rush me, I have a busy life. I promise though I won't stop this story at all I will go on until I reach my goal. So don't give up on me! Thank you so much if you understand.**

 **Almost 23,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As the group saw Kakashi up a head they hurried towards him, Yamato was confused Kakashi looked perfectly fine, but the place he was standing in was totally damaged, trees broken and a huge crater in the ground, and where was Naruto?

As the group halted in from the silver haired man Yamato was the first to speak.

"Kakashi-senpai where is Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"The real me is chasing two Akatsuki member's and I probably won't last since my real body is worn out from fighting.

"Why are you chasing the Akatsuki, and where is Naruto?" Sakura asked even though she knew what was going to be the answer.

"Naruto has been captured." Kakashi signed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted out but quickly covering her mouth as she realised she shouted.

"What happened!" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain to you on the way we need to hurry and catch up with my real body which is about eight miles away." Kakashi insisted.

The group nodded and they hurried off in the real Kakashi's direction.

"So what happened?" Yamato asked running along the side of Kakashi.

"We were battling and he was mostly out of chakra, along with myself. I was forming a plan but then Naruto said he had a plan so he told me to stay back. He formed a new jutsu that we were training on awhile ago, and since he was already out of chakra it caused a massive explosion as you could see back there and Naruto was in the explosion and is out cold." Kakashi finished.

"So that was what that explosion was earlier." Shikamaru answered himself.

"We need to hurry my real body can pass out at any moment." The clone insisted.

"Right." Yamato responded.

Naruto-kun.. Hinata thought in worry, terrified of what would become of her beloved.

As Kakashi was on the verge of passing out he knew he had to run on. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let one of his teammates die, and he decided he would keep that promise.

"Kakashi, Naruto stopped." Pakkun barked.

"He might be in their base, take me to where it is." Kakashi said.

"Right." Pakkun barked and looked back up a head.

After a few minutes Pakkun stopped in front of a valley.

"Where are they now?" Kakashi asked.

"They seem to be underground." Pakkun responded.

"Okay, thank you, you can go back now." Kakashi said.

"If you need me then I'm here, so I'll be off then." Pakkun barked then disappeared.

Kakashi leaped into a tree formulating a plan to rescue his student.

After thinking for a few moments a idea appeared in his head.

First, I'll have to wait for reinforcements, while I wait I will rest my body and build up my chakra, since I heard the odd clay user say that it takes awhile to extract the tailed beats from their owner then we might have a day or two. Then when reinforcements come and I know who they are I could form a battle plan.

Kakashi just thought of something, even with reinforcements they had a huge disadvantage this was the Akatsuki's base.. so every Akatsuki member would be in there and that would be like taking down four hokage's combined or more.

Signing with frustration Kakashi suddenly heard the tree shook from underneath him. Swinging his head to see what caused it he suddenly saw a familiar person.

"Jiraiya-san.." Kakashi signed with relief.

"Yea, I know what happened, I happened to be passing by and saw you all worn out following a dog so I wondered what happened and followed you, and it happened to be the worst answer I got." Jiraiya signed.

"They have Naruto.." Kakashi signed.

"Yea, I heard it takes about four days to extract the tailed beasts from it's container." Jiraiya responded.

"That gives us some time then." Kakashi signed.

After a few moments of silence Jiraiya looked down at the ground.

"They've began." Jiraiya said.

"Dammit!" Kakashi growled angrily.

"Dammit kid wake up!" The kyuubi snapped angrily.

There was no response towards the Kyuubi's commands.

"Stupid kid, well don't get angry at me from the outcome like last time." The kyuubi said fading away.

As Kakashi and Jiraiya waited for who knows how long they suddenly heard someone yell out their name. Looking over they saw a group of people racing towards them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said loudly, after a moment the two met eyes.

I made Sakura worry about me.. What of a failure sensei I am.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with relief.

As Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped down from the tree Sakura hurried up and examined him.

"I did as much as I could Sakura-san." Katsuyu said.

"Thank you, you can go back now since I'm here." Sakura thanked the slug.

"Okay." The slug said and disappeared in smoke.

"W-where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worryingly.

Before Kakashi could answer a sudden large explosion occurred underground making the top earth covered in a cloud of dirt.

"What was that!" Shikamaru asked confused.

"I don't know stay put, and stay alert!" Kakashi said.

As the dust cleared they saw a large mass of red chakra making a line in the sky.

Crap..!

Kakashi and the others could only stare as there was a sudden large roar covered any other sound.

Kakashi noticed Akatsuki members jump out from the large hole in the ground.

"The Akatsuki!" Shikamaru said.

The group of members turned around to see the Konoha ninja's.

"Guess we are stuck in a situation here." A familiar voice said.

Itatchi!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is aother chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Almost 26,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

 _Previously,_

 _"Well, I guess we're stuck in a situation.." A familiar voice spoke._

 _Itatchi…!_

* * *

As the group of Konoha ninja's stared at the current situation shocked. The Akatsuki group members were all there, and Naruto's has the nine-tail cloak and ready to go on a rampage at anytime, though as long as they had Jiraiya then the deadly chakra could be sealed away.

"Kakashi, I reported to Tsunade, don't ask me when but she should have already got the news, and is most likely sending more reinforcements." Jiraiya said to him quietly.

Suddenly there was another large explosion that targeted to Akatsuki group. As the members jumped back Kakashi squinted his eyes to see Naruto.. No the small kyuubi jumped and land on a member named Sasori.

For the large weight of the kyuubi hitting Sasori there was a large crack. Everyone's eyes turned to Sasori as he threw the kyuubi off.

Everyone stared in shock at what they thought what he looked like crumbled off of him. Suddenly a tall man stood up, he had red hair and looked very puppet like.

"Well.. well if my old man Sasori finally came out of his shell, I'm surprised I thought he would looked different." Deidara said playfully.

"We don't have time to mess around right now, you guys stay behind while we control the kyuubi and go to our next basement to extract the tailed beast from-" Itathi was cut off as kyuubi created another explosion.

Kakashi saw Itachi jump out from the dust of the explosion.

"We will meet you guys at the other base, take care of this problem." A man with orange hair growled before disappearing.

"The rest of you can go, me and Kisame will take care of the kyuubi and Sasori and Deidara will take care of the Konoha ninja." Itachi said.

The other members nodded and soon disappeared.

Kakashi stared in shock on how they could leave in a instant.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji, take care of Sasori and Deidara, Yamato, Jiraiya, and I will take care of Itachi and his partner along with Naruto." Kakashi ordered.

Hinata stared in shock as she stared at what seemed to be Naruto-kun. It didn't look like him at all, what he looked like was.. terrifying. This was Naruto-kun. Her beloved..? Hinata knew what she had to do.. save Naruto-kun..

"Got it!." The group said.

The three more experienced men looked over to see the small kyuubi blasting explosions at Itatchi and his partner that was dodging them.

Jiraiya squinted his eyes to count how many tails as out. One.. Two.. Three. Four.. Five… And six…

"We need to hurry and seal the Kyuubi's chakra, before it reaches nine, though I doubt it will. But before it gets out of hand, and I never know what might happen, there is a small chance he could reach nine tails. And that will be the end for us." Jiraiya said.

"Got it, you take care of Naruto then Yamato will help you hold him down, I will take Itachi and Kisame on my own for now until he take care of Naruto." Kakashi insisted.

"Got it, if you need help ask then." Jiraiya said, then with that him and Yamato ran off towards the small kyuubi that was running wild.

Kakashi saw Itatchi and Kisame racing after the kyuubi who was destroying the land with giant explosions. Kakashi hurried and ran managing to stop the two before they could reach Jiraiya and Yamato.

"Kakashi, I can see you are low on chakra." Kisame grinned.

"Yea well that doesn't matter right now." Kakashi said keeping his anger level down.

"Kisame lets take care of Kakashi and then we can take care of the kyuubi, it just means we have a future problem out of our way." Itachi growled.

"Of course." Kisame smirked.

Kakashi was in a battle position, after a few moments he raced towards Itachi with a kunai in his hand. Reaching for Itachi's throat he felt himself get thrown away. Trying to get to his feet he noticed he had a shrivel of chakra left, and his right side was damaged saverally.

What happened, I had more chakra just a moment ago..!

Kakashi managed to get to his feet, but stood weakly on his feet with another kunai in his hand.

"One last swing should do it." Kisame chuckled.

Kakashi took a deep breath than raced towards Itachi. Leaping in the air he only had a few inches away from Itachi until he saw in the corner of his eye Kisame swinging his sword towards him.

Kakashi was prepared to join his sensei and lord third until he heard, "Severe Leaf Hurricane!" A voice yelled swirling down with a large kick bringing up dirt in the air. Kakashi felt himself being pushed out of the way.

After a few moments Kakashi saw who pushed him out of the way. "Guy!" Kakashi panted.

"Sorry were late, Kakashi take a rest we can handle things here." Guy said putting his thumb up with a grin to go with it.

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked around to see who was fighting, Asuma, Guy, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai. Yamato had a wood lock over the small kyuubi, so Jiraiya should be able to take care of Naruto soon. Kakashi soon felt his eyes drooping down and soon fell on the ground in a sleep.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flew open, "The Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled out. After a moment he noticed he was in a hospital room, confused he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" Naruto whispered to himself.

Feeling something move on his lap he looked down to see long raven hair.

"Hinata.." Naruto whispered quietly.

Naruto suddenly heard Hinata moan his name in her sleep. Surprised he felt himself getting turned on to hear Hinata moan his name in a sexy way.

Naruto saw Hinata's face come out from the bed sheets. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps, Naruto thought to himself. Naruto looked at Hinata's soft pink lips, he felt himself get closer to her face until there was only a small space between them. Closing that space he felt his lips touching hers, it felt like the whole world stopped.

Suddenly he heard Hinata moan his name again as there lips were touching, Naruto hurried and backed away so he wouldn't wake her.

After a few moments the door suddenly swung opened and he saw Sakura walk in.

"Your awake finally." Sakura smiled.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"About three or four days." Sakura responded.

"What! What happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a long story.." Sakura signed knowing she would have to explain the whole story.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is aother chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Sorry it's super late, I had to rewrite it 7 times, because word kept deciding not to save it and delete it. Don't worry though I emailed them and they fixed it, it took about a day or two for them to fiddle around and try t fix it apparently there was a glitch with it. Anyways I hope you enjoy I had to put alot of thinking into this chapter. Aso I know I said they wouldn't get together until chapter 50, but I was getting to many messages telling me to get them together. So I hope I made you all happy. Telling everyone right now there will be future lemons! :)**

 **Almost 27,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Sakura signed with relief when she finished telling Naruto what happened.

"So that's what happened, everybody saw the true me I guess…" Naruto said sadly.

"Even Hinata.." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Naruto it wasn't your fault! Quit blaming yourself for the Kyuubi's doings!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"I put everyone in danger! Sakura you just.. You just…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"I what!" Sakura said angrily.

"You just don't understand!" Naruto snapped angrily for the first time at her.

Sakura took step backwards, she'd only seen Naruto angry when they were close to getting Sasuke, or if one of his friends got hurt. This was a whole different anger Sakura had just seen from Naruto.

What Sakura noticed was that it wasn't the type terrifying anger that Naruto had right now. His anger was filled with loneliness, sadness, terror, and anger. Sakura guessed what her teammate was thinking about.

When we were little.. Naruto you were so alone, nobody acknowledged you as a citizen of Konoha, they just thought you were a troublesome child.. they were afraid of you.. because of that.. demon.. The only person who really acknowledged you was.. Sakura looked down at Hinata who was asleep on Naruto's lap. Was Hinata..

"Naruto you're not alone, even when you were young there was always that one person who acknowledged you, who watched you.. Who loved you for you." Sakura said.

Naruto's sudden anger vanished instantly after what Sakura said.

"Loved me..? Who on earth could love someone like me?" Naruto chuckled sadly before turning his ace towards the window to look out at the rainy day.

"I'll let her tell you when the right time comes." Sakura said.

Hinata finally stirred from her sleep. Opening her eyes she saw that Naruto-kun was looking out the window.

"N-Naruto-kun your awake!" Hinata said relieved.

"Oh sorry Hinata did I wake you?" Naruto said looking down at Hinata's face.

"Huh?" Hinata said, looking at the situation Hinata realized she fell a sleep on his lap.

Hinata shot up instantly, "S-sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to fall a sleep on y-your l-lap Naruto-kun!" Hinata apologized bowing her head.

"Hinata it's alright, it felt nice to know someone was watching over me." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

Hinata's face went completely red at his warm gaze.

"T-that's good to h-hear." Hinata said looking down with a warm smile.

"Well if you need anything be sure to call me." Sakura said, and with that she took her leave.

Naruto relaxed against his bed with a sign of relief.

"U-um I should g-go so I don't c-cause you a-anymore trouble." Hinata said shyly as she began walking she felt her arm being tugged.

"No!" Naruto said.

"H-Huh?" Hinata looked at him confused.

"I-I mean don't go, you won't cause me trouble I actually like having you around." Naruto said with a big grin on his face along with a blush.

"O-Okay." Hinata said shyly as she sat back down.

After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"You saw me didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You saw how I was when you guys were fighting the Akatsuki, didn't you?" Naruto asked sadly.

Hinata remembered how Kakashi pointed out that the terrifying creature she saw at the Akatsuki battle was Naruto. To be honest with herself it made more sense of why her parents and other parents wouldn't let their children go around the poor boy.

Now that Hinata knew she felt like destroying everybody that hurt Naruto-kun, he never deserved such a horrible life. Hinata always knew Naruto was unique, but she didn't think he was this unique.

Hinata thought it was pretty cool, she was afraid at first but thought that Naruto could never hurt his precious friends even if he tried. Why? Because he was Naruto Uzumaki. Her beloved..

"Y-yes I did, a-and I w-want you to k-know that I don't t-think any different of y-you. J-just that y-you are e-even more s-special from before.." Hinata said putting her index fingers together shyly.

Widening his eye's in surprise Naruto looked at Hinata, he couldn't help it anymore. He wanted her so badly, when he came back to Konoha from his training he looked at Hinata different from when they were younger, but now he has fallen for her completely.

"Hinata… You think I'm special, even when you know what's sealed within me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded with a blush on her face.

"Hinata could you come here for a moment?" Naruto asked.

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly and got to her feet and walked over next to him.

Naruto moved off from the bed, his body was still sore, but he could deal with it.

Naruto leaned forward in front of Hinata's face.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you-" She was cut off as his beloved lips met hers.

Surprised at first she then relaxed and let the event in. I'm kissing Naruto-kun! For the third time!

Naruto started moving Hinata until she was against the wall. After a long moment of time Naruto backed away.

Naruto looked at Hinata to see her flushed face, matching his own deep red.

"N-Naruto-kun..?" Hinata said confused.

"Hinata I..I.. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that.." Naruto said looking away.

This is the perfect moment to tell Naruto how I feel! Gathering all her courage she took a deep breath in and then out.

"Naruto-kun I love you!" Hinata said it louder then she meant to. Looking down she was holding her hands together shyly.

"Y-You love me?" Naruto said surprised.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said returning to her shy self.

After a few moments of silence Hinata looked up to see tears rolling down Naruto's face.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata asked confused.

"Tears fall down even when your not sad, don't they?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

Naruto wiped his eyes, "So someone really does have such feelings for me.." Naruto said happily. This feeling in his heart that he felt for Hinata had to be love, If it wasn't then he would make it be love. His heart was beating faster than ever in this moment.

"Hinata I don't know if what I'm feeling right now for you is really love, but I hope it is." Naruto said with a smile.

"S-so do you m-mean.." Hinata paused for a moment, but Naruto guessed what she was going to ask

"Hinata, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yes!" Hinata said more loudly than she meant to again, trs were falling down her face as well.

For so long I wished for him to notice me. I never asked for anything more, but now he asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm so happy, thank you Naruto-kun, Hinata thought to herself happily.

"Awesome! I'll take you out on dates! And I swear you'll be treated like a princess!" Naruto said putting his thumb against his chest.

Hinata nodded shyly, all she was thinking about was that Naruto-kun was her boyfriend.

Suddenly she felt Naruto-kun's lips against hers once again. Though this time she wrapped her arms around his large back. When she did that she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her.

Hinata wished this moment could last forever.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Here you guys go, a long cute chapter. I thought I should reward you guys for not complaining about my long absence. Also alot of you are asking PM some personal questions for awhile, so I decided I would answer them, (Only some 1. because some are super personal, 2. because there is more than 1,000 questions.)**

 **1\. Is english your actually language?**

 **Yes it is, but I know spanish and japanese, and german. Trying to learn french, :'D**

 **2\. What is the begining letter of your first name?**

 **It's K, sorry I will not tell my first name due to personal reasons.**

 **3\. Are you in high school?**

 **Yes I am currenly in high school.**

 **4\. How many instruments do you play?**

 **I play piano, saxophone, violin, and trumpet. Lots of practice!**

 **5\. What do you look like, and what you want to be when you grow up?**

 **Well, since no one here knows who I am i guess i can tell you what I look like, I have long blonde hair, hazel or amber eyes, im 5,6 ft. Thats all really. :) I either want to be a artist, nurse, lawyer, or a author.**

 **6\. Are you currenly watching any anime?**

 **Yes I am, Kimi ni Todoke. (sorry this will be the last question)**

 **Almost 28,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As Ino and Sakura watched Naruto and Hinata kissing through the door both of the girls was surprised along with there matching red faces.

"I guess I could always give him his medicine later." Sakura signed.

"Yea, I could always give him flowers later." Ino said.

As the girls walked away red in embarrassment they saw Neji at the front counter.

As the girls eyes met Neji's he thanked the receptionist before walking over to the girls..

"Hey Sakura do you know where Naruto's room is, I'm looking for Hinata-sama and she is most likely in there with him." Neji asked.

"U-Um yea I'll take you to his room." Sakura said with a droplet of sweat sliding own her face. What if Neji saw Naruto and Hinata kissing? Would he be angry or would he be happy?

Neji followed the two girls to Naruto's room until he saw Sakura with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Neji asked.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Neji with a smile.

"It's nothing really, but um what would you do if Hinata and Naruto actually became a couple?" Sakura asked with a slight tinge of worry.

"Why do you ask?" Neji asked confused, sure he knew that Hinata-sama had feelings for Naruto, but Naruto was to dense to notice so Neji couldn't image them together. After all Naruto was the loud type, and Hinata-sama was the shy quiet type.

"Just out of question." Sakura dodged, hopping that his answare meant well for the new couple.

"Well.. I would be happy for her. After the chunin exams I began to respect Hinata-sama more, and I care a lot about her now." Neji said with a small smile.

"Wow I never thought Neji was the caring type of person." Ino laughed.

"I care for my teammates, and I respect them." Neji said flatty with a slight glare at Ino from her comment.

"Yea, I can understand that, and I'm happy you care about Hinata." Sakura responded kindly, relieved at his answer

As Naruto backed away from the kiss with Hinata he looked at her with a smile.

"I would like to do that a lot more with you." Naruto smiled, after a few moments of thinking of what he just said his face went a deep red.

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said before he could reply back, her face matching his own red.

Suddenly the door swung open, Naruto turned his head around in surprise to see Neji, Ino and Sakura standing there.

"There you are Hinata-sama!" Neji signed with relief.

"N-Neji-ni-san!" Hinata said in surprise.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto said his face still red.

"Hello Naruto how are you feeling?" Neji asked.

"I'm feeling great!" Naruto grinned.

"That's good, anyways I just came to see where Hinata was. Since I found her I can leave now." Neji said turning around and walking out.

"Bystander as ever." Naruto signed.

"Actually he talks a lot you know, him and Tenten are dating!" Sakura said surprised.

"Wow, I never thought him and Tenten would be a thing." Naruto said surprised.

"Here Naruto I came to give you some flowers!" Ino said moving in front of Sakura handing him some orange flowers.

"Thanks Ino!" Naruto smiled taking the flowers.

"Your welcome." Ino said with a smile.

"So what were you and Hinata doing?" Ino said raising her eyebrow with interest.

"U-um nothing!" Naruto responded.

"Sure, we saw you and Hinata 'Kissing'." Ino chuckled.

Naruto jumped back in surprise, "Y-You saw that!" Naruto said embarrassingly.

Hinata also looked surprised, her face a deep crimson red.

"Well me and Sakura couldn't help but see when I came to give you the flowers." Ino laughed.

"D-Damn you Ino..!" Naruto pouted angrily.

"But to be honest I'm relieved, you were so dense! I mean everyone noticed how much Hinata had feelings for you, even since the academy!" Ino laughed along with Sakura.

Naruto remembered what Sakura said, 'Naruto you're not alone, even when you were young there was always one person who acknowledged you, who watched you.. Who loved you.' So she must of meant Hinata.. Their right I was so dense..

"S-shut up.." Naruto said angrily.

When Sakura and Ino stopped laughing Sakura was the first to speak.

"I'm happy for you Hinata, the man you acknowledged, respected, and loved is now yours." Sakura said with a gentle smile with a slight tinge of jeluosly.

Hinata looked over at Sakura surprised, "T-Thank you S-Sakura-chan..!" Hinata said shyly.

"Naruto give her a hug I want to see!" Ino said.

"S-Sure.." Naruto said.

Naruto turned towards Hinata and wrapped his arms around her.

After a moment Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, and leaned her head on his chest. I can here is heart beating! It's beating so fast.. Hinata loved the feeling of Naruto's back, it felt so big and strong.

Naruto could see awe Sakura and Ino's eyes.

After a few days Naruto was finally able to check out of the hospital. Stretching his arms back he signed with relief, tomorrow he promised he would take Hinata out on a date.

"Hinata.." Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto thought of how Hinata called him 'Naruto-kun'.

"Maybe I should call her Hinata-chan.." Naruto asked himself.

As Naruto walked the streets of Konoha he felt the urge to see Hinata, he hadn't seen her since Sakura and Ino came to see them a few days ago since she left for a mission, but before she left Naruto promised he would take her on a date a day after she got back from her mission.

She should be coming home today maybe I should go nd greet her when she reaches the gates..? Agreeing with the idea he began walking in the direction of the gates.

Before he could reach the gates he noticed Kiba walking around in Konoha. Racing over to Kiba with his hand waving in the air Kiba noticed the blonde boy.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba! Since you are on Hinata-chan's team and your back does that mean Hinata-chan is back?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Hinata, yea she went back to the Hyuga compound. Why?" Kiba asked.

"Um, no reason anyways thanks. See you later!" Naruto said racing away before Kiba could ask anymore questions.

After reaching the Hyuga compound Naruto knocked on the large gate three times.

After a few moments a lady opened up the gate, "Hello, what can I do for you young man?" The lady smiled after asking.

"Um, I'm looking for Hinata Hyuga." Naruto asked.

"Oh Hinata-sama, I can take you to the front area and go get her for you if you want." The lady asked.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned.

Following the lady Naruto was surprised on how large and spacious the compound was.

"I'll be right back with Hinata-sama." The lady bowed and took her leave.

After a few moments of standing still Naruto decided to take a quick look around.

"Hinata-sama are you bathing?" The lady asked through the door.

"Oh, y-yes. Can you get me a towel and my change of clothes I left on my bed?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata-sama, I'll be right back." The lady said and hurried off.

Naruto heard the lady speak of Hinata-chan through the door. Maybe she was speaking to Hinata-chan, and that is probably Hinata's room, Naruto thought.

Walking over to the room Naruto knocked on the door, but before he could say anything he heard Hinata-chan's voice say, "Come in!"

Opening the door Naruto's eyes met Hinata-chan's. Naruto looked down to see Hinata-chan's naked body, which turned him on to see such large breasts.

Slamming the door shut quickly Naruto turned and walked away his face a crimson red, heart racing the image of Hinata's breasts burned into his mind. I saw Hinata-chan naked..

Naruto-kun saw me… naked.. Hinata's face was a dark scarlet red. It didn't really bother her that Naruto-kun saw her naked, it actually made her happy that he was checking out her body, but what worried her was weather did he find it attractive, or ugly?

After a few minutes of standing alone he saw the lady he spoke to before was walking up to him along with Hinata-chan.

"Here is Hinata-sama, If you need anything else please feel free to call." The lady then bowed and left.

Naruto looked at Hinata's flushed face that was matching his own.

"Sorry Hinata-chan! I never meant to walk in and see you in that situation!" Naruto apologized, trying to not image Hinata's rather large breasts.

"I-It's o-okay N-Naruto-kun! It w-was my f-fault for saying c-come in." Hinata said bowing.

When she stood up from her bow they looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"I-I w-was just w-wondering, I-if you found m-me a-attractive.." Hinata said in a whisper which Naruto was able to hear.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden question, Well how could I not be turned on by such a body…? Naruto was reimaging Hinata's naked body, he felt himself getting turned on once again and shook his head from his thoughts.

"W-well y-yea how c-could I n-not..?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

Hinata looked down in a smile, Naruto-kun thinks my body is attractive, I'm glad.. Hinata thought happily.

"A-Anyways, I just came to stop by and see how your mission went!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Want to talk about it over a walk in the forest?" Naruto asked.

"O-okay.." Hinata said shyly.

As the two of them walked out of the compound and made their way to the forest paths Naruto noticed it was a lot more peacefull and relaxing with Hinata with him.

"So how was your mission Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata realized that Naruto-kun called her Hinata'-chan' "W-well we only had to take some items to a-another village. W-we had t-to fight only a-a few people, b-but no one got h-hurt." Hinata stuttered.

"That's a relief, now that we are you know, a couple I don't want anyone to hurt you. And if someone did, they should be running for their life. I'll try my best to protect you, so you can see that I'm not just a klutz." Naruto grinned embarrassingly.

"Y-You don't have t-to do t-that for me.." Hinata looked at him.

"Of course I do after all you're my girlfriend Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled.

That's right I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend, and he is my boyfriend.. Hinata thought shyly with a smile as she was looking down at the ground.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you know when you stutter I think its cute, but I think I would love it when you don't stutter." Naruto said breaking Hinata out of her thoughts.

"I-I'll try to m-make you h-happy Naruto-kun.." Hinata said shyly.

"Don't get the wrong idea Hinata-chan you already make me beyond happy when you told me you loved me for me. It's just.. never mind." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at Hinata with a blush across his face.

"U-Um Hinata-chan, can I k-kiss you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was surprised at first from the sudden question but just gave a shy nod.

Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he put his hands around her waist.

Hinata was surprised at his sudden touch but then relaxed. I wonder if he would mind if I touched his spikey hair..Hinata thought.

Hinata slowly lifted her hands up, after a moments she felt the softness of his hair. I always thought it would feel spikey..

Running her fingers through his hair Hinata suddenly heard a small moan escape from Naruto's lips. Pulling back in surprise she looked at Naruto confused.

"I-I'm s-sorry did I d-do something w-wrong?" Hinata asked.

"N-No it's just it.. well it felt really good when you where running your fingers through my hair, that's all.." Naruto said embarrassingly.

"O-oh." Hinata said looking down shyly. I'll be sure to do it more often then, since it makes him feel good.

"Well we should go back, you must be tired after a long mission, and tomorrow we have a date, so I don't want you falling asleep on me, not that I wouldn't mind, your cute when your sleeping.." Naruto said with a big grin.

"O-Okay." Hinata said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Here you guys go, a super long cute chapter. (4,087 words!) I thought I should reward you guys for not complaining about my long absence. (Warning there will be lemons soon!) Also I am sorry that I rushed alot in this chapter, because of my absense I hurried and made this chapter which took me about four hours.**

 **Almost 30,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

"Okay Naruto this is what your going to do for your date with Hinata." Sakura responded.

"Okay, I'm listening!" Naruto responded with a thumbs up.

"First your going to take her out for breakfast, then after that take her for a nice walk, then train for a little bit. She said she always wanted to train with you before, I don't know why. Anyways after training take her out for lunch. Then you know that waterfall in the forest, well take her there to go swimming. After swimming go take her somewhere nice for dinner, and hurry to the Hokage Monument after that to watch the sunset and stars together! Perfect date!" Sakura said excitedly.

"That sounds perfect Sakura! Should ask for your help more often!" Naruto grinned.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help you with anything. Just don't bother me to much." Sakura hinted.

"Gotcha!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh by the way don't be a pervert and try to do it before your first date!" Sakura snapped.

"Huh, what do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused. After a few seconds of putting what she said together Naruto jumped back in surprise his face a deep crimson red.

"S-Sakura d-d-d-don't t-talk about such foul things! G-Gosh your even more perverted then Ero-sennin!" Naruto snapped.

"Sorry, Sorry just wanted to make it clear and all!" Sakura laughed from her teammates reaction.

"W-Well I'm leaving to go and get some rest for tomorrow!" Naruto snapped and hurried and left before the pink hair girl could say anything else.

Walking under the street light Naruto looked down at the ground lost in his thoughts.

"Man that Sakura.. Hinata-chan isn't that type of person, and even if it did happen I wouldn't know what to do.." Naruto mumbled to himself. Though I really like the feeling when I kiss her, I wonder what it would be like if we did more than kissing.

When Naruto reached his apartment he opened his dresser and pulled out some pajamas. Setting them on the bed he went and took a shower.

After about a ten minute relaxing shower Naruto wrapped his towel below his waist and went to go change in his pajamas.

Looking out of his window as he laid down on his bed he soon fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

Waking up Naruto looked outside through the window to see the sun high in the air.

"Alright!" Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto hurried and got dressed into his usual orange and black jump suit. After getting dressed he hurried and grabbed his backpack that had his shorts and two towels for him and Hinata then raced out of his apartment and over to the Hyuga compound.

On his way there he seen Shikamaru and Choji and Ino walking together. Waving to them Naruto heard Ino yell, "Have fun on your date with Hinata Naruto!" Ino yelled loudly.

Naruto's face turned a deep red but he managed to yelled back thank you.

When he reached the Hyuga compound he knocked on the gate until the lady he saw yesterday opened it up.

"Oh welcome back Naruto-san." The lady smiled.

"Thank you.. um.." Naruto paused from not knowing her name.

"Call me Sanai." The lady smiled.

"Thank you Sanai!" Naruto grinned.

"I take it you're here for Hinata-sama?" Sanai said with a little smirk of interest.

"Yup, do you know where she is?" Naruto asked as the Sanai beckoned him in.

"Yes, she is in her room asleep, she was busy training with Neji-san last night. Do you want me to go wake her, or do you want to wake her yourself?" Sanai asked questioningly.

"I'll go wake her then!" Naruto smiled.

"Very well, follow me." Sanai asked as she began walking towards Hinata's room.

When Sanai stopped she looked at Naruto, "This is Hinata-sama's room." Sanai informed.

"Okay thank you Sanai." Naruto grinned.

"Your welcome, well I'm going to take my leave, enjoy your date Naruto-san." Sanai smiled then left.

"How did you know..?" Naruto whispered in surprise.

Sliding the door Naruto saw Hinata was soundly asleep on her bed. Walking up to the edge of her bed Naruto smiled. It's easier to kiss Hinata-chan this way.. Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips against Hinata's.

Through the kiss he heard Hinata moan his name through out the kiss. Surprised Naruto wondered what Hinata was dreaming about.

Nudging Hinata on her arm Hinata finally stirred from her sleep.

"Naruto-kun..?" Hinata said sleepily.

Suddenly Hinata's eyes opened in surprised and her face lit up red.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said surprised.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto-kun is in my bedroom..

"G-good morning to y-you to Naruto-kun." Hinata responded shyly with a smile.

"Hurry up and get ready, I'm going to take you out for breakfast!" Naruto said excitedly.

"O-okay." Hinata said.

Naruto stood there for a few moments until Hinata spoke up.

"U-Um N-Naruto-kun I have to g-get dressed.." Hinata said looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh right! Sorry! I'll be waiting out there! By the way bring a swimsuit for later!" Naruto responded and hurried and left the room closing the door.

Naruto waited for a few minutes and Hinata walked out of her room with a shy smile. Hinata was wearing a lavender long sleeve shirt, with white pants and black sandals, and of course her jacket that was big on her, but it made her outfit look perfect.

"All right Hinata-chan ready?" Naruto grinned.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun.." Hinata said looking down at the ground nervously.

To be honest with himself he was nervous about the whole date thing, sure he went on one a few days after he go back from a two year training with his sensei but now it's different, he had feelings for Hinata now. So for this date he didn't want to mess it up, he wanted it to be perfect for Hinata.

Naruto smiled warmly when looking at the shy girl. Grabbing her hand she looked up at him in surprise.

Before she could say anything Naruto started walking so she just followed along.

"I hope your hungry because I'm taking you out to breakfast!" Naruto smiled.

"Y-You don't h-have to.." Hinata said quietly. Breakfast with Naruto-kun that's to much, he makes me beyond happy just saying I'm his girlfriend.

"I want to though Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin as he looked at her.

Hinata looked down shyly, every time she saw his handsome face her own face became hot.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, using his other hand he lifted her head up to make her look at him.

"You don't need to be shy, or nervous, ya know?" Naruto smiled.

Hinata stared at his beautiful blue eyes, "O-Okay, I'll t-try Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Great!" Naruto grinned as he let go of her chin.

When they finally reached a diner in Konoha the couple walked in, and were seated by a waiter.

The two looked at their menu's in silence. After a few moments the waiter then walked back to them asking if they had their order ready.

"I'll have the egg omelet with hash browns please." Naruto asked.

"Okay, and you?" The waiter asked Hinata as he wrote Naruto's order.

"I'll h-have a w-waffle please." Hinata asked.

"Okay, with, or without whip cream?" The waiter asked.

"W-with please." Hinata responded.

"Right, I'll be back with you in a moment with your orders." The waiter then bowed and left.

"so Hinata-chan, tell me about your childhood life, I'm interested." Naruto asked with w wonderingly look in his eyes.

"W-well it's r-really not I-interesting. I w-would usually t-train hard for Neji-ne-san and P-papa to notice m-me." Hinata said disappointingly.

"Well, what about in the academy?"

Hinata's face turned a crimson red, she didn't want to tell Naruto that she would usually always watch him and sound like a creep, but… she didn't want to lie to the man she deeply loved.

"W-well… I.. I.. W-would t-train, and w-watch you a-a lot. B-because y-you always looked s-so lonely." Hinata said embarrassingly.

"What! You would watch me?" Naruto asked surprised.

"S-sorry.." Hinata said looking away sadly.

"No, No, No that's not it!" Naruto said shaking his hand.

"What I mean is that well, I'm glad someone noticed me. I always was lonely, since no one liked me and I was hated you know but well I'm really happy that you watched me, sorry if I wasn't entertaining Hinata-chan." Naruto said looking down with a smile.

"W-well I acknowledged y-you, y-you weren't b-boring at all Naruto-kun.." Hinata said.

"You know, I'm really happy now, since you say that that makes me really happy Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled.

Before any of the two could say anything else their meals came, and the two began eating.

After they were done Naruto paid and left a tip on the table and walked out holding the embarrassed Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan do you want to train for a little bit? I could show you some of my moves if you want." Naruto asked. Sakura did say that Hinata liked to watch me train or something like that.

"S-sure I would l-like that." Hinata said looking down with a smile.

As the two walked over to the training ground they saw Neji walking with Tenten at his side.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto waved.

"Oh, Naruto and Hinata-sama." Neji and Tenten waved.

"H-Hello N-Neji-ne-san and T-Tenten-chan." Hinata said as she stood beside Naruto nervously.

"Hinata-chan and I were just about to go train together what about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama has a mission for us so we're going to go see her." Tenten answered before Neji could say it himself.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!" Naruto waved and begun walking so Hinata began walking to,

When they reached the training ground Naruto slipped off his jacket to reveal a black shirt with a red swirl on the back.

"All right so Hinata-chan could I actually watch you train? I want to see how far you have come." Naruto grinned.

"U-Um o-okay." Hinata mumbled.

"All right come at me!" Naruto said in a battle stance.

"Y-You, b-but I don't w-want to h-hurt you." Hinata said.

"Trust me I'm strong, and I heal quickly so don't worry about me." Naruto grinned.

"B-But!" Hinata stammered looking down.

"Fine, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said loudly.

"Here, since you don't want to hurt me you my clone then." Naruto smiled.

"O-Okay." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto then walked away and stood next to a tree to watch.

Hinata then breathed in and out.

"Byuakagan!" Hinata said loudly.

The Naruto clone then ran straight towards her, Hinata went to strike but the clone leaped over her.

"Have to be quicker!" Naruto joked.

Hinata closed her eyes for a few moments the opened them quickly and turned around at the speed of lightning and struck the clone making it disappear.

"Nice job Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and this time about twenty clone popped up.

Suddenly the large group of clones ran straight at Hinata.

Naruto-kun praised me! With that she began striking the clones with the tip of her fingers making them disappear.

Naruto-kun praised me! Naruto-kun praised me! Naruto-kun praised me! Striking the last Naruto clone Hinata noticed that the one didn't disappear but flew back.

Looking over she saw Naruto was missing from under the tree and looked back to see him on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata raced over to him worryingly.

"Nice job Hinata-chan, sorry but I wanted to see how strong you, and-" Naruto was caught off by Hinata gently grabbing each of his arms and inspecting the rest of his body to see if it was wounded.

"Hinata-chan I'm fine don't worry about me." Naruto said in a serious tone as he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata still looked uncertain but just gave a small shy nod.

"Aright, just so you won't worry about hurting me the rest will be just clones okay?" Naruto said with a smile.

"O-Okay." Hinata said quietly.

For the next few hours of training Naruto stopped Hinata from her training so she could rest.

Hinata sat a few inches away from Naruto since she was to shy to sit close to him. Naruto sat there for a few moments then signed, he wasn't good at relationships but he wanted to make Hinata happy.

Scooting over he lightly picked Hinata up and she gave out a small squeal of surprise and sat her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just gave a shy nod of approval, since she was to embarrassed to answer.

Naruto smelled her hair which smelt like a field of flowers.

"Your hair smells really nice, ya know." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"T-T-Thank y-you." Hinata stammered.

After about a few more minutes Naruto slipped his jacket on and gently grabbed her hand and began walking towards the busier part of Konoha.

"W-where are w-we going now?" Hinata asked.

"Um, Ino told me one time that there was this really good place to eat fruit and other stuff." Naruto said nervously.

After a while Hinata thought that Naruto got lost until he said, "Here we are!"

Hinata followed Naruto into the small diner. The waiter then seated them and handed them there menu's and left.

Hinata found something interesting on the menu. Bowl of dangos, apples, peaches, mangos, and oranges..! That sounds delicious, maybe I should show Naruto-kun.. No he will find something he likes.

"Hey Hinata-chan this one sounds really good. It's A bowl filled with dangos, apples, peaches, and oranges!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"I-I was looking a-at that one to!" Hinata said surprised.

"Really, well do you want to share a bowl with me, I don't have diseases or anything if you want to know." Naruto chuckled.

"S-Sure, I would l-love to." Hinata smiled.

"Alright the it's settled! Waiter!" Naruto said loudly waving his hand in the air.

After a few moments the waiter soon walked over with a smile.

"What can I get for you?" He asked in a kind manner.

"One large bowl of dangos, apples, peaches, and oranges please!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course, I'll be right back then with your order." He waiter then left, and within a few minutes returned with their order.

"If you need anything else feel free to call." The male waiter then smiled and left.

Naruto grabbed a fork and scooped up a dango.

"Hinata-chan open up!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata's face turned a bright red from Naruto wanting to feed her. Hinata slowly opened up her mouth and after a few moments was filled with the sweet taste of dango.

After swallowing the dango Hinata grabbed her fork and scooped up a apple slice.

"O-Open up N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said embarrassingly her hand shaking in the air.

Naruto opened his mouth and Hinata snakingly plopped the apple slice in his mouth.

"S-so Naruto-kun w-hat was y-your childhood l-life like before t-the academy?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto's bright happy face disappeared and turned into a sad and hurtful face. After a few moments the bright happy face came back on Naruto's face.

"Lets not talk about my childhood life, I don't want to ruin our date, but I promise to tell you another time." Naruto smiled as he looked out of the window.

"O-Okay.." Hinata said wonderingly.

When they were done eating Naruto walked Hinata to the waterfall that Sakura wanted him to bring Hinata to.

"Alright ready to go swimming?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Hinata nodded shyly.

"Okay, I'll be right back since I have to change in my swimming shorts." Naruto grinned and set down his backpack, unzipped it, grabbed his shorts and left into the woods to get changed.

Hinata took this time to take of her pants, jacket, shirt, and sandals since she had her swimsuit under her clothes.

After a few moments Naruto was back, but instead of saying anything he raced and dived right into the water causing a huge splash.

Hinata giggled and walked to the edge of the water and sat down putting her legs in. After a few moments Naruto rose from the water next to Hinata. Wrapping his hands around Hinata he rested his head on one of her legs.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said surprised at his sudden movement. To be honest she liked him being so close to her.

"Sorry Hinata-chan if I surprised you it's just you smell really good, and your skin is so soft and warm." Naruto signed happily.

"I-It's o-okay." Hinata said.

Hinata took this moments to slick back Naruto's hairs and play with it. She loved his hair, it was soft and bright. She wished she could have his bright yellow, blonde hair.

Naruto let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

"God Hinata, I love it when you play with my hair like that it feels amazing. Like a angel is touching me, which one is." Naruto signed.

"I-I'll make s-sure to do it m-more often t-then." Hinata said.

After a few more moments of Hinata playing with his hair he picked Hinata up and slowly placed her into the water.

As Naruto placed her into the water he could help but notice her large breast, just teasing him. The image of Hinata's naked body flashed in his head.

Looking back at Hinata's face he smiled, he knew there will be a time when he would see Hinata like that again, but there was no need to rush things between them.

"You have a really gorgeous body Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"T-Thank y-you. Y-You have a h-handsome b-body too." Hinata said looking down at the water shyly.

"Heh thanks!" Naruto laughed, and after that the two began swimming together.

After a few hours of swimming Naruto helped Hinata up, it was already becoming late and the sun would be setting in just about a hour and a half.

"Let's hurry up and get dressed I have two other things planned for today." Naruto grinned.

"O-Okay." Hinata responded.

As the two hurried and got dressed Naruto had and idea.

"Hey Hinata-chan could you hold my backpack, because I want to give you a piggy back ride." Naruto grinned.

"O-Okay." Hinata nodded.

When Hinata put Naruto's backpack on Naruto bent low and Hinata slowly got on Naruto's back.

Naruto lifted Hinata up and his face turned a deep red immediately from feeling Hinata's breasts rub up against him.

"R-Ready?" Naruto stammered.

"Y-Yes." Hinata responded.

With that answer Naruto began running to his favorite ramen place, and in about ten minutes he reached his destination.

Letting Hinata get down off his back he kindly took the bag from Hinata and the two both sat down on a stool next to each other.

"Oh welcome back Naruto!" The old man laughed.

"Hey gramps! Can I get Miso Pork ramen for me and, Hinata-chan what do you want?" Naruto asked as he turned over to face her.

"B-Beef ramen p-please." Hinata asked.

"Miso Pork ramen for me and Beef ramen for my girl friend please!" Naruto said loudy.

"Sure thing Naruto!" The old man chuckled and went to make their orders.

After a few minutes the old man returned with their meals.

"Thanks!" Naruto responded.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said quietly.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto said loudly with his hands together and with that he dug in.

"T-Thanks for the m-meal." Hinata said and slowly began eating.

When Hinata was finally done Naruto already ate five bowls of ramen.

"Okay how much?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto it's on the house for your first time being here with a girlfriend!" The old man smiled.

"Really? Thanks old man!" Naruto said happily.

When Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye Naruto hurried and grabbed Hinata's hand since he noticed the sun would be setting real soon.

Racing up the steps to the hokage monument Naruto made sure to watch Hinata who was keeping up the pace quiet well. Finally reaching to the top Naruto walked over to the edge of the mountain and sat down, and Hinata did the same.

"Now we watch the sunset." Naruto signed with relief.

Laying down he pulled Hinata down with him. So now Hinata's head was on his chest.

Hinata was surprised but soon relaxed, listening to his heart beat quietly.

"T-Today was w-wonderful N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily.

"That's good to hear, I would love to do it a lot more with you." Naruto signed.

"A-Alright." Hinata responded. Putting her hand down on his chest slowly she looked at his face and saw he was watching the sun set so she looked at the sun set to.

It was a beautiful sunset, there was orange, purple, pink, red, yellow, and blue mixing all together, along with birds flying in the air.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"F-For what?" Hinata asked.

"For loving me." Naruto responded.

" Y-You don't have to thank me, a-after all I'm r-really happy w-were t-together." Hinata said the last part more quietly.

After what Hinata said Naruto leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

Thank you Hinata for loving me..

Thank you Naruto for loving me..


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **(Warning there will be lemons soon!)**

 **Merry Christmas guys!I hope you have an amazing day! Sorry I wished it could be a longer chapter to give as my present. Anyways I want to give a (HUGE) Thanks to NaruHina, without him my chapters would probably be lame, so hank you so much you mean alot to me! :) We need to start talking more, if your reading this lol. Anyways have a wonderful night, Also I have three chapters already written for the next few days. Love you guys! :D**

 **Almost 31,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Waking up to a nice warm shower Naruto was remembering his date with Hinata from yesterday. After watching the star Naruto found Hinata was asleep so he carried her home, then went to his apartment.

Getting out of the shower Naruto got dressed in his usual outfit. Today he was going on a easy, relaxing mission. He would be traveling to the Land of Lightning. Although it was far away he didn't mind, though he wished Hinata would be on his team instead of Shikamaru.

Going in his room he grabbed his packed bag and went of to meet Shikamaru and Kakashi.

As he walked around the village he hoped to catch a glimpse of Hinata before he left, but he was unfortunately unlucky. He wouldn't be able to see Hinata in about a week or more, since the trip would be about four to five days.

All they had to do was look for certain stone, but luck was on his side on that part, because one of the lightning ninja's has found it and gave it to there leader who was holding on it for them to retrieve.

When Naruto reached the gate Shikamaru was already there waiting, but there was no sight of Kakashi.

"Where is that Kakashi? God this is so troublesome.." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late." Naruto mumbled in response.

Shikamaru just let out a sign.

"Oh hey isn't that Hinata?" Shikamaru asked pointing in a direction.

Naruto looked over excitedly, and Shikamaru was right Hinata was looking around like she was searching for someone.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved happily as he ran towards her.

Hinata's face turned over to see Naruto waving with a happy expression, she hurried and hid the item she was holding behind her back so he wouldn't see it.

When Naruto reached her he let out a sign of relief.

"Hinata-chan who were you looking for?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"I-I was l-looking for y-you Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, a blush visible on her face.

"Really? I was looking for you too!" Naruto responded surprised.

"W-why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well, I wanted to see you before I left for my long mission." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"O-Oh, w-well I came l-looking for you t-to see y-you off." Hinata said looking down with a hint of sadness in her words.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me ya know. Um, Hinata-chan do you have something of yours I could borrow on the mission, to think of you..?" Naruto said embarrassingly.

"W-well actually I-I-I made you a s-scarf, so y-you won't be c-cold." Hinata said shyly.

"Really! Thanks a lot!" Naruto said with a excited smile.

Hinata grabbed the red scarf she made for Naruto out from behind her back.

Naruto stared, he slowly took the scarf from her hands until he had it fully.

"T-Thanks Hinata." Naruto said with a warm smile as he looked down at the scarf.

Hinata noticed he didn't say her name as 'Hinata-chan', and thought he was disappointed with what she made.

"Hinata-chan I love it, thank you some much!" Naruto said as he wrapped it around his neck.

Hinata looked down at the ground with a small shy smile. I'm glad he liked it. Naruto-kun actually said he loved it..!

Naruto smiled and then wrapped his arms around the shy girl, who's face shot up in surprise.

"I'm going to miss you, but I promise I'll see you right when I get back. I'll take you somewhere to eat too, then we could watch the stars together again." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I-I would l-like that." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto wished he could stay in this position forever, but unfortunately Kakashi and Shikamaru was calling his name.

Letting go of Hinata he looked down at her then was turning away till he felt his hand being grasped.

I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body is moving on it's own!

Surprised Naruto turned his head around to feel soft lips interact with his cheek.

After a few moments Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata's forehead and said his goodbye and turned around to join Shikamaru and Kakashi.

Hinata watched as Naruto and the rest of his team left, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart that she wouldn't be able to see him for awhile but she knew she would see him again, so she turned around and left for the training grounds. She was going to work hard and train while Naruto was gone, to catch up to him.

As the days quickly went by Naruto and Hinata hadn't seen each other for about five days. Due to rainstorms, Naruto and the rest of the team hadn't even made it to the Lightning country. Naruto had been deeply missing Hinata, he wanted her by his side, always.

Hinata was also having a hard time not seeing Naruto, she would think of him every minute out of the whole day. She tried keeping the pang of loneliness but training, which she was covered in burses and scraps on her body, but the feeling of loneliness always crept up on her.

With Naruto away, Hinata was always getting swarmed with questions by Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Though every time a argument broke out between Sakura and Ino, and Tenten trying to calm them down Hinata was able to sink away.

As Hinata was leaning against a tree next to the waterfall that Naruto took her to on their date she signed tiredly. She told her father that she would not be returning home because of training. So she hasn't slept in her bed for about two or three days.

Getting to her feet Hinata took off her jacket since she began over heating, even thought it was freezing outside she didn't mind it. Before she could get in battle position she heard her name being called.

"Hinata! Hinata are you out here?" The voice called. Hinata knew that voice to well, it was Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun over here!" Hinata said just loud enough for Kiba to here her.

"Oh there you are Hinata!" Kiba said with relief.

"W-What do you need Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Well the Hokage has a mission for us, apparently there are a few rouge ninja's that we have to drive off." Kiba signed.

"O-Okay." Hinata responded. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before leaving with Kiba, and his dog Akamaru.

Hinata hoped they would be able to get rid of the rouge ninjas fast and easy, because she was already over working herself and she didn't know how long she would last.

Hinata and Kiba met up with Shino and began racing towards the direction that the hokage told them to go.

The only thoughts in her mind at that moment was what was Naruto doing, and if he was okay.

As Naruto ate his ramen he could hear Shikamaru complain about he weather, and how troublesome it was.

When Naruto finished his meal he crawled into his tent and laid down on his sleeping bag. He unwrapped the scarf that Hinata gave him from around his neck and set it beside his head.

"God Hinata, you don't know how much I would love to see your face right now.." Naruto mumbled tiredly. He barley got any sleep these past few days since Hinata wouldn't leave his mind.

He wondered if that was a bad thing, was this suppose to happen when you fall in love? Was your heart suppose to feel lonely? Finally after a few moments Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

Kiba wondered if Hinata was alright, because when he looked away from his enemy to see if she was alright she looked like she was about to fall asleep. After he finished his current enemy which ran away, he moved onto what seemed to be the last one.

Facing the last enemy he seemed to began a sign until Kiba was of guard when he heard a scream escape Hinata. Looking over he couldn't believe what he saw, the enemy that Hinata was fight had a sword though Hinata's body.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. Kiba raced away from his enemy and went to punch the enemy with the sword but when he hit him he disappeared. What the hell is going on right now!

Hinata fell to the ground, her body twitching. Kiba sat down next to her and picked her up into his arms. Blood spilled from her body along from her mouth.

"Hinata your going to be okay!" Kiba said cradling her.

After few moments Kiba saw the amout of blood ozing out of Hinata's wounds, he himself saw that he infact was covered in her blood.

Went he looked back at Hinata he immeditley noticed her eye's dimming.

"Hinata no, don't leave me please your like a sister to me!" Kia yelled as the tears fell down on her face.

With one last witch of life Hinata's body became limp. There was no moving to show she was breath, she was as still as a cold rock.

"Hinata.. Hinata..! Hinata!" Kiba yelled out.

Suddenly his eyes flew open to see Hinata and Shino looking at him.

"Kiba snap out of it, you were in a Genjitsu!" Shino snapped.

"K-Kiba-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked cocered for her teammate.

Kiba took hischance to look around and back at Hinata.

She's alive.. It was a Genjitsu..

"Thank god..." Kiba signed falling to the ground though his body still trembling.

After Kiba finally relaxed to where he could manage to get to his feet he looked at Hinata one last time to see if she was okay, she had only a small cut on her cheek.

"Kiba, If I may ask was was the Genjitsu you were in?" Shino asked.

Kiba hesitated, he didn't want Shino to see him as a weakling along with Hinata.

"Nothing, I'm fine now so lets go back and report to the hokage.." Kibagrumbled codly as he began walking with Akamaru by his side.

Shino followed Kiba but Hinata stopped in her tracks.

Something was in that Genjitsu that made Kiba teriffied.. Hinata thought when she began catching up to them.

When they finished reporting Hinata went back to go train at the waterfall only to slump down beside a tree, he last thought was of course was if Naruto was okay, before falling alseep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Review! :)**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!)**

 **Almost 33,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my strory! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As Naruto followed Kakashi with Shikamaru at his side he wondered if Hinata was alright. Being away this long made him feel like anything could happen to her without his protection.

Naruto buried his face in the red scarf Hinata made for him. It smelt just like her.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto whispered to himself.

* * *

Hinata sneezed during her training by the waterfall.

"Some one is talking about me?" Hinata said confused.

* * *

Naruto drifted into his thoughts about Hinata until he head his name being yelled. Napping his thoughts he saw Shikamaru looking at him angrily.

"Sorry what was it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"We're here, god Naruto you've been this way since we left Konoha, don't worry you'll see Hinata when you get back!" Shikamaru snapped.

Naruto jumped back in surprise from his friends anger, but knew he was right, he was worrying to much of the lavender beauty.

"Hinata is probably training if you want to know, so don't worry too much gosh." Shikamaru sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks." Naruto said with ease.

Naruto wondered if Kakashi heard there whole conversation, but it didn't surprise him to see the man reading his perverted books.

As the three walked into the village they followed Kakashi. Once in a while they would receive glares, but they would also be greeted. Though Naruto he would receive many girls looking at him with awe.

Naruto couldn't hear the girls whispering to other girls say 'Oh my god look how handsome he is' or 'I wish I was his girlfriend'. Naruto was clearly confused as you could tell by his reaction.

Suddenly a little child bumped into him and fell on the ground. Naruto was surprised but bent down and lent his hand to the girl.

"Ow, Ow!" The girl said rubbing her back until she saw Naruto's hand.

The girl reluctantly put her hand on his and Naruto helped her up.

"You okay?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

The little girl stared at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Mhm! Thank you Onii-chan!" The little girl smiled and jumped up giving him a hug, she was about to slid off until Naruto caught ahold of her.

"Your welcome, though be more aware of your surroundings next time." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

" I want to marry you Onii-chan!" The little girl squealed.

Naruto was surprised but before he could responded the group of girls yelled out in awe and ran towards Naruto making a crowd around him.

"See you Naruto, when your done being crowed around girls come and find us!" Shikamaru's yell faded.

"No! Help me!" Naruto yelled until he fell down on the ground from one of the girls.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled causing a group of clones to appear.

When Naruto made it out of the group he quickly dispersed his clones making a smoke screen to mask his escape.

"God girls are crazy!" Naruto panted.

After a few minutes Naruto ended up seeing Kakashi and Shikamaru leaving a building with a box.

Racing towards them Naruto halted besides them panting.

"Girls. Crazy!" Naruto panted.

"Glad you found us we can head home now thank god. But I'm still angry that we took so long just to retrieve a box!" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Bird carriers could retrieve it because there is a chance of people wanting it for its healing powers. What we actually have are seeds that are a powerful healing herb." Kakashi informed quietly.

"Yeah whatever still no excuse." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Anyways, Naruto it seems your quite popular here." Shikamaru teased.

"I don't understand why!" Naruto grumbled.

"God you're so clueless, you really are a troublesome person." Shikamaru grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

When Night fell Hinata decided to take a break. Hearing the sound of the waterfall she wanted to take a night swim so she looked around with her Byuakugan. No one in sight to her relief.

Stripping down she set her clothes neatly close to the water and slowly slid in. Feeling the icy cold water around her body made her body ease, true it was freezing outside but not to her, she could handle this type of cold anytime. One time Hanabi told her it was probably not a good thing to be able to handle such cold weather, and that she should go see if she had any problems with herself but Hinata told her sister she shouldn't worry about it.

Hinata took a deep breath then dived under so the cold water could surround her body. She soon was lost in her thoughts.

She wished she could ask Naruto questions right now like, 'Are you okay, are you feeling well, are you wounded, did anything bad happen to you?' She had more questions she wanted to ask him. All she could do was have faith in Naruto.

Why am I worrying? Hinata thought to herself. Naruto is a strong, and well trained person, unlike me I am weak and fragile. Naruto is going to become hokage, I just know he is, Hinata thought.

Suddenly pain throbbed in her body, she wondered if it was because she was missing Naruto but remembered she was under water.

Reaching the surface she began to cough up water. After a few moments she relaxed and eased into the water.

She remembered her and Naruto's date from a week ago, and how he said when he gets back he would take her out on another date. Her stomached fluttered from thinking of one of the questions Ino asked.

 _ **"Have you and Naruto progressed?" Ino asked raising a eyebrow.**_

 _ **"W-What d-do you mean?" Hinata asked.**_

 _ **"What she means is have you did anything further than kissing?" Sakura mumbled trying to hide her interest.**_

 _ **"N-No." Hinata said shyly looking at the ground.**_

 _ **"Really! Not even French kissing?" Ino asked shocked.**_

 _ **"W-What is t-that?" Hinata asked confused.**_

 _ **"Oh my god Hinata your so innocent!" Ino gasped.**_

 _ **"That's true, well it's Hinata what do you expect." Sakura responded.**_

 _ **"Man I'd expect Naruto already did that to you. Or you do it to him at least. Disappointing." Ino signed nodding her head in disapproval, though she knew she was being mean to Hinata, because Ino knew Naruto wasn't disappointed she just wanted the couple to progress.**_

 _ **"Well there's no helping it." Ino said before she leaned next to Hinata.**_

 _ **Hinata was surprised at Ino's sudden movement, her mind was telling to move further away, but Hinata's body didnt move a inch.**_

 _ **"Hinata French kissing Is when-" Ino whispered the rest in her ear.**_

 _ **"W-W-W-W-W-W-What!" Hinata said shocked.**_

 _ **Ino and Sakura laughed at the shy girl's response.**_

As Hinata swayed in the water she wondered if being innocent was a bad thing. Did Naruto expect her to do that? Was he disappointed in her for not doing it yet? Hinata decided she should go find out advice. Before she could do anything she heard the bushes rustle.

"Is Hinata here?" A voice called out.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed.

"Hinata is that you?" A voice called out.

"U-Um yes it I-is, who I-is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's Jiraiya, do you know where Naruto is?" He asked before walking into the clearing.

Hinata hurried and swam behind a large bolder before he could see her.

"H-Hold on c-can I g-get dressed, I-I-I was s-swimming." Hinata stammered embarrassingly.

"Oh, yea sure call me over when your done!" The man then disappeared, Jiraiya knew Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend so he decided not to pek on her, one because she would easily see him with her Byuakagan, and second if Naruto found out and told Tsunade he would be a dead man.

When Hinata reluctantly looked around she didn't seem to see him with her Byakagan, so she rushed out of the water and put her clothes on quickly.

"O-Okay you can c-come o-over." Hinata informed loudly enough for the man to hear.

After a few moments the white hair man came walking out of the bushes.

"So do you know where my apprentice went?" He asked, thoug he already knew the answer, since naruto was away he decided to help the shy girl progress in thier relationship. If she followed his advice then Naruto would appreciate his mentor for his so called 'pervert' books.

"Y-Yes, he w-went on a m-mission." Hinata said looking down at the ground ssto aviod eye contact.

"Really? Darn I was going to give him one of my books to give him help with your relationship." He signed dramaticly.

"Athough... Say do you want read it for help? You look like the kind that needs help, If you want I can let you have this book." Jiraiya chuckled.

"R-Really! T-Thanks!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Sure, just tell Naruto I was looking for him then." Jiraiya chuckled and waved before leaving with his plan.

"Okay!" Hinata said loudly.

Hinata looked at the book it said 'Ich Icha Takutikusu'. Since it was to dark she decided it was finally time to return home since she hasn't went home for a few days because of training.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Review! :) Hey I was wondering if I should upload this story on Wattpad.. Should I?**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!)**

 **Almost 34,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As the days went by Naruto and Hinata officially haven't seen each other for about a week and five days. Naruto was only a mile from reaching Konoha and he was ready to race away to go see Hinata though Kakashi wouldn't let him. Hinata began reading the book Jiraiya gave her a few days ago. She never got really far because of training.

She was almost done with the second chapter, she only had about five more pages left. As Hinata read she got that weird tingly feeling in her stomach. Ignoring it she went back to reading the book.

"She is in her room Naruto-san I can get her if you want, or do you want to go by yourself?" One of the maids asked.

"It's fine, I will go myself thank you." Naruto said hiding his excitement, Kakashi got angry at him and decided to let the young boy race away to go see Hinata, the maid then bowed and walked off.

Naruto rushed quietly over to Hinata room. Taking a deep breath he slid the door open.

"Hey Hinata-chan-!" Naruto almost chocked on air when he saw her reading one of his teachers perverted books.

"Hinata-chan don't read such filth!" Naruto said taking the book away from her as fast as he can, his face red in embarrassment.

"H-huh?" Hinata said confused.

"W-Where did you get this?" Naruto asked.

"F-from J-Jiraiya-sama, h-he offered I-it to me f-for a-advice." Hinata responded.

"A-Advice? A-About what?" Naruto asked confused.

God I didn't want Hinata to read such filth! And what dos she mean by advice? God when I see that pervert I'm going to beat his ass! Naruto thought quietly to himself, though you could see he was angry. Since he was holding up his fist in the air.

"W-well I-I don't k-know much a-about w-what you do in r-relationships.. and S-Sakura and I-Ino said I was I-innocent l-like it w-was a bad thing.. S-So I n-needed help.." Hinata said nervously embarrassed.

"That Sakura and Ino! Hinata being innocent isn't bad at all, ya know." Naruto grumbled angrily. He looked over at the shy girl who was looking down nervously in shame.

He sighed then smiled and went over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you a lot." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I-I m-missed y-y-you too." Hinata stammered.

Hinata felt Naruto's grip on her tighten.

"I worried a lot about you, like if anything bad happened to you." Naruto chocked worryingly.

"I-I w-worried a-about you too." Hinata responded and wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto felt relieved to know that she worried about him too. Removing his arms he then looked at the shy girl and smiled, leaning forward his lips pressed against hers.

Hinata returned the kiss and wondered if Naruto would be disappointed if she didn't French kiss him like Ino said. Gaining confidence Hinata slipped her tongue through an opening entering his mouth.

She could feel Naruto's body tense at her action and she thought she made the wrong decision until his tongue dominated her and she felt his tongue wandering in her mouth, she tried the same to dominate him many times but failed.

Hinata felt Naruto place his hands on her waist, right now she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle. After a few more moments they broke the kiss breathing heavily they looked at each other eyes that were filled with lust.

"Wow." Naruto breathed.

Hinata could only manage to look back down at the ground.

"W-Was it b-bad?" Hinata asked concerned.

"N-No, It was.. It was surprising and well I really liked it. W-Where did you learn that from?" Naruto said shyly, though he thought the answer was obvious since Hinata read his pervert teachers book.

"T-Thank god, a-and w-well Ino-chan s-said t-that you m-might be d-disappointed I-in me s-since w-we h-haven't d-done it yet.." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata I would never be disappointed in you, but I'm really happy you did do it.." Naruto grinned.

"I-I would l-like to do it m-more often then s-since you l-liked it, I-is that o-okay w-with y-you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking away.

Naruto's face turned red, then he smiled and gave her another hug.

"Please do it as much as you want." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata face turned a deeper red after hearing him say that.

"O-Okay." Hinata stuttered.

"So how about that date I promised you?" Naruto asked while he broke the hug.

"O-Okay." Hinata said shyly.

When Night fell the couple sat on top of the hokage monument staring up at the stars, the moon glowing down on them.

"Pretty..!" Hinata said.

"Yea it sure is." Naruto signed. He was glad to be back home.

After a few moments Naruto turned his gaze on Hinata, she was truly a goddess. Her pale, smooth skin, her beautiful eyes, her dark raven hair he figure shinning in the moonlight. He was truly lucky to have such a wonderful girl in his life, maybe too lucky.

Hinata felt Naruto's gaze rest on her. Turning her head over to look at him she looked straight into his blue orbs. She was lost in them, they were the purest of blue that you could see.

Naruto took his chance and leaned it, hoping for her to deepen their kiss. He was right too, right when their lips met and he gave her a entrance she took it, though this time she dominated him! Naruto didn't know when Hinata gained such courage but he loved it.

Suddenly a light flashed.

Click! Click! Click.

Turning around they saw the hokage with a camera taking shots of them.

"Oh no, we've been noticed!" The hokage chuckled.

"Damn you Baa-chan! And who is we?!" Naruto snapped as he got to his feet and began walking towards her, with a death aura.

"We'll take are leave now!" The hokage laughed as she began racing away with a familiar pervert.

"Hope I gave you great advice Hinata!" Jiraiya yelled in the distance.

"Damn those two freaks!" Naruto snapped angrily but relaxed when he saw Hinata looking at him.

Jiraiya thank you for the great advice, but I didn't get far because of Naruto took away the book you gave me. Hinata said sadly.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and sat down next to her, and intertwined his fingers with hers, and let out a sign.

"Hey Hinata-chan you know Christmas is coming up soon, and so is your birthday, I was wondering instead of having a party what about just a day of me and you alone?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I-I would l-love that." Hinata smiled.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto grinned.

When he decided that he should take Hinata, he got to his feet and looked at her curious stare.

"It's getting pretty late, and I'd hate it if your father gets angry at you for being home late." Naruto said.

"O-Okay." Hinata stuttered.

When the two reached the Hyuga compound they stopped to face each other.

"T-Thank you for the wonderful day. A-And returning." Hinata said though she said the last part more quietly.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome beautiful." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata returned the hug with love.

After a few moments passed by Naruto looked down at her face and attached his lips to hers. The kiss was full of passion and love, and a little bit of desire.

Naruto placed his hands on his beloved hips, then licked her bottom lip asking for a entrance.

Hinata who was confused at first by his action soon understood and gave him a entrance.

There tongues danced around, wandering each others mouths. After a few minutes the two backed away from the kiss panting for air.

When Naruto caught his breath he gave Hinata another hug, nuzzling her neck.

Hinata flinched in surprise but soon relaxed, using her hands she brought them up to his hair and began massaging his scalp.  
Naruto let out a moan of pleasure, and Hinata was happy with his response.

"G-God Hinata-chan I love I-it when you do that.." Naruto stammered.

"That m-makes me happy." Hinata smiled.

After a few more minutes Naruto back away giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess~" Naruto smirked, he liked calling her princess now, since the word fit her so perfectly.

"B-Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled shyly then ran off into he Hyuuga compound.

Naruto smiled and left for his apartment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Hey I was wondering if I should upload this story on Wattpad.. Should I? Sorry that this chapter is short, since next chapter will be all about Naruto and Hinata being alone for Christmas and her birthday~ You know how tht goes, ;) Just kidding I don't know know how I'll do it yet.**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!)**

 **Almost 36,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Naruto walked away from the training ground his body sore from sparring with Lee and Neji. His back hurt, along with his shoulder and neck. Truth to be told though he was happy because Hinata asked if she could give him a massage and he gladly accepted. Though right now she was at her place getting supplies she said she would meet him at his apartment.

So far since they started dating and they still have made no more progress then kissing. Naruto was dying to make more progress with Hinata, though he didn't want Hinata to be uncomfortable.

He was hoping since Christmas was in a few days long with her birthday he would at least make more progress, because seeing Hinata's body when she wasn't wearing a jacket was enough to turn him on.

When he reached his apartment he closed his door behind him and sighed tiredly. Looking at his apartment it was as dirty as ever, and this would be the first time Hinata would see his apartment! Beside that time she took care of him when he had a nasty cold, or was it her? He couldn't remember.

Thank god he still had a little bit of chakra left. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled making ten clones appear.

"Alright guys lets get to work Hinata-chan is coming over! So lets clean this place up!" Naruto ordered.

"No problem!"" The clones saluted, and soon after that they began cleaning.

After a few minutes Naruto heard a knock on his door.

"N-Naruto-kun a-are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Um yea come in Hinata-chan!" Naruto said loudly after making his clones disappear. Looking at his apartment it was nice and clean.

Naruto watched as Hinata walked in slowly, he noticed she was carrying a bag full of items.

"So what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well do you have anywhere t-to lay down on with your b-b-body being able to spread out?" Hinata asked.

"Yea my bed." Naruto responded.

"O-Okay." Hinata nodded shyly.

Naruto walked into his room with Hinata following him. Naruto watched Hinata grab a large towel out of her bag and laid it down on his bed. When she was finished she grabbed out a bottle that looked like oil.

"O-Okay y-you can lay d-down, b-b-b-b-b-but f-first c-can you w-wear some s-shorts. A-and I-I need you w-without a s-shirt." Hinata stammered, her face a deep crimson red.

Naruto chuckled from her stuttering, then went over wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't be so nervous, it's just me and you." Naruto whispered in musky tone.

Hinata relaxed in his arms, he was right she was just giving him a massage, so she shouldn't be so nervous. She was only going to touch his legs, back, and arms.

Naruto stood back from her a gave her a peck on the forehead then once again wrapped his arm around her waist though this time.

"You, know Hinata-chan I don't ever think I told you I loved you. Hinata-chan I love you." Naruto smiled warmly.

Hinata's body tensed in surprise. Naruto-kun said he loved me! Naruto-kun said he loved me he really did! If this is a dream please don't ever wake me from it! Though she knew it wasn't a dream, she just thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Sweat began falling down his face, he waited in silence to hear Hinata's response. She stood there stiff as a tree. Was she angry at him? Had he gone to far? Or was she happy that no words could explain it?

Suddenly he felt Hinata's body melt into his arms, and could feel her arms wrap around him. What caught him off guard was what she said.

"I love you to Naruto-kun, I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts in a good way.." Hinata whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto looked down at her and saw tears rolling down her face. He smiled and lifted his hand wiping them away and cupped her cheek. Lifting her chin up he placed his lips on hers.

After the long kiss Naruto smiled down at her flushed face.

"Alright let me change quickly." Naruto grinned.

But before Hinata left she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her.

"Hinata-chan you can stay I'm not getting completely undressed, ya know. Also you might enjoy the show!" Naruto joked.

Hinata's face became even darker, so she only gave a nod. Hinata tried not to watch him, but her eyes would move away. First he took of his jump suit, she was fine with that since he had a t-shirt on, but when she saw he was only wearing boxers she was about to faint.

Naruto grabbed a pair of black shorts and slipped them on, then he slipped off his shirt and over at Hinata and gave her a giant grin when he saw how red her face was. She turned even more red if that was possible when he flexed his muscles for her. She began falling backwards only for Naruto to catch her in a swift moment. Naruto grinned down at her flushed face, and gave her a quick kiss.

When Hinata finally relaxed Naruto let her go and looked at her with his famous grin. Oh god how she loved when he grinned, it was her favorite expression.

"A-Alright could y-you lay down o-on your s-stomach?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said loudly as he plopped down on his bed and got comfortable.

Hinata walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed the massaging oil and rubbed it on her hands. Going to the edge of the bed she shakily begans massaging his foot.

Naruto immediately melted into her touch. The feeling of her small smooth hands rub against his feet felt amazing. He couldn't wait until she got to his back and shoulders.

Hinata began to rub his calves in a smooth rhythm. She could feel the tensed muscles in his calves and began making them relax and ease. She felt Naruto shiver at her every touch and began wondering if he didn't like it.

"H-How does I-it feel?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I can't even explain on how good it feels Hinata-chan..!" Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Hinata was happy about his response but when it was time to massage his back she didn't know what to do. Well she knew what to do, but she was to embarrassed to sit on his back. She wanted to give herself a mental punch. Naruto was counting on her, she shouldn't be worrying about the awkward potion. Exactly.

Naruto wondered why she stopped until he felt Hinata crawl on top of him sat down on his butt. His face began turning red until Hinata asked if he was alright and he could only manage a nod.

"I-I'll s-start o-on your b-back now." Hinata stammered.

"R-Right." Naruto responded.

Hinata began massaging the edge of his back, she could hear sounds of pleasure coming from Naruto, and felt shivers go through his body at her every touch.

Truth to be told Naruto was trying to cover his moans of pleasure with his pillow but it obviously wasn't working. He was so turned on right now that he didn't know if he was going to make it until Hinata was done. He felt his tense muscles relax at Hinata touch. His body felt at easy beside his lower part of his body that was throbbing. He felt her finally reach his neck and instantly felt like he was in heaven. Her touch was so soft and her skin was so smooth, like silk.

"G-God Hinata, if this I-is the type of treatment I get then I'll spar with your cousin and Lee anytime, if it makes it longer I'll even let Kiba and Shino join!" Naruto responded.

Hinata let a small giggle, then began working on his neck, when she was done with his neck she began on his shoulders. Hinata loved hearing his muffled moans of pleasure, she knew he was enjoying her massaging. When she finally was done she got off the bed to go wash her hands, she heard Naruto let out a sign of relief.

When Hinata came back from washing her hands she saw Naruto fast asleep. She smiled warmly. After putting her supplies in her bag she grabbed a blanket hat was at the end of his bed and wrapped it over him. Hinata heard him mumble something but she couldn't hear what he said. Smiling she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Suddenly his arms reached out grabbing Hinata and pulling her down on the bed with him.

"Say awhile, please." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"O-Okay." Hinata stammered.

After a few moments Hinata reluctantly placed her head on his bare chest to hear his heart beat.

You have a beatiful heart beat Naruto-kun.. Hinata though to herelf.

After a few moments she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Sorry for my absence, Just school, and colds spreading in my family and school and loads of homework and projects. Also, did you guys get any snow? I just got snow a few days ago, for the first time in the year, I'm so happy! But now it's raining, but I prefer rain. I love the rain! :'D**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!)**

 **Almost 37,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Hinata stood next to a tree that held a swing. Tomorrow she would be celebrating Christmas. She always loved Christmas, though she never enjoyed receiving presents from thousands of people that respected her clan, along with herself. Though this Christmas was going to be special, because she was going to spend it with her beloved. Naruto.

It took her all her might to tell her father, sure he didn't take it to well that she told him they were dating. Though her father didn't like Naruto he respected her decision. Though Neji told her that when she told her father that Neji caught him with a small smile.

So right now she was standing next to the tree that held the swing Naruto always used to swing on during their academy days. Oh how much she loved this tree, though she never enjoyed seeing the sad child swing alone with no friends, she wished she became his friend sooner.

She already bought Naruto a gift, she bought him a set of ninja tools, and she also knitted him a pair of orange and black gloves.

"I hope he likes them.." Hinata whispered to herself.

Staring up as the snow fell she wondered what Naruto was doing at the moment.

Naruto was racing around store to store to find the perfect gift for Hinata. Though every store he went to he found nothing good enough for her. Right now he was looking at bracelet. Nodding his head he moved on to the next row. This time a item peeked his interest.

It was beautiful golden necklace with a small heart. Naruto smiled at the necklace. Looking at the price he usually would choked on air from such a price, but since all of his latest missions have been paying off he had more then tens times the price. He wouldn't mind buying it, but he didn't know if Hinata would like it, her gift had to be perfect.

Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning his head around he noticed Neji behind him.

"Oh hey Neji, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Getting Tenten a present, and I'm guessing you're here to get Hinata-sama a present?" Neji asked, Naruto could see a small smirk forming on the Hyuuga's mouth.

"Yea, I was going to buy her this necklace, but… well you see I don't know if Hinata-chan would like it or not.." Naruto sighed.

Neji sighed in annoyance.

"Naruto Hinata-sama would love anything you would get her, because it's coming from you. So I'm sure she would love it. Just make sure she has an amazing Christmas.. or you'll regret it, take care of her too." Neji mumbled.

"Really! Thanks Neji you're the best! I promise I'll take good care of her, and I never go back on my word!" Naruto said giving him a sheepish grin.

"Yea, yea whatever. Anyways I got to go, I asked for a certain bracelet to be made for Tenten." Neji said, though Naruto could see a smile forming on his lips.

"Alright see you later Neji!" Naruto grinned.

When Naruto was finished buying the necklace he went to go see the hokage. The shopkeeper informed Naruto that the heart on the necklace opens up and you can put a small picture in it, and Naruto knew the old hag took a picture of him and Hinata kissing on the hokage monument.

With knocking on the door he just slammed it open to see the hokage doing paper work like always.

"Naruto what do you want, don't you see I'm busy with paper work since it's the busiest holiday?" Tsunade grumbled angrily.

"Actually I was wondering if you have that picture you took of me and Hinata-chan kissing." Naruto asked walking up to her desk.

"Yea of course!" Tsunade said with a smirk as she turned over a picture frame holding the picture of the couple kissing.

Naruto growled but regained his calmness.

"Anyways, I need a that picture, but smaller to fit in this." Naruto said pulling out the box, then opening it.

"You see the heart opens up and can hold a picture." Naruto grumbled.

"Aww is that for Hinata?" Tsunade grinned.

"Yea, can you do it?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Of course I can. Just leave the box here and I'll have it ready in a hour." The hokage nodded.

"Thanks Granny-Tsunade!" Naruto grinned.

When Naruto walked the busy streets of Konoha, the feeling the loneliness began kick in. Usually he was used to the horrid feeling, but now since he had Hinata and his friends he began to forget the feeling, but not fully it would always hid away until the moment came then it flooded over him.

Pushing away the feeling he began walking towards his apartment, but he stopped at the bone chilling voice. Suddenly he was in the familiar dark sewers, with the familiar large orange fox with red eyes.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a not so harsh tone, but annoyed tone. Though secretly he was glad to have the fox accompany him since he was bored.

 ** _"Nothing really, just was a bit lonely you could say.." The fox growled._**

Naruto began to wonder what has been going on with the fox, usually he would glare at he blonde boy with anger and hate, though now in days the fox just seemed really lonely and bored. Naruto wished he could do something but was afraid that something bad would happen.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can really do about it, but I promise I will visit you more often, and I never go back on my promise!" Naruto grinned.

The fox's on reply was a low growl.

 _ **"So, how are you and Hinata?" The demon grumbled with a prick of interest.**_

Naruto was surprised that he knew, usually he didn't care about Naruto's daily life, though he knew about Hinata.

"We're fine, ya know.." Naruto looked down happily.

 ** _"You've changed a lot, your father and mother would be proud.." The fox mumbled silently. The demon admit to himself that he's grown a soft spot for the boy, he lived a rough life like he had. He had something dearly taken away from him, along with himself. The sage of six paths keeper.._**

Naruto looked up his eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You know my parents?" Naruto sputtered in disbelief.

 ** _"Yes indeed I do know who they are." The fox growled._**

"W-Who are they, what… what happened to them?" Naruto asked looking away sadly.

 ** _"I believe you should find the answers yourself, find the truth yourself, you're closer to your father than you think, but your mother watches over you. Just look around.." The fox's voice disappeared._**

Naruto stared into his apartment, it was dark and cold. He went over and turned his heater on then opened up his blinds hanging from his window. The window was foggy though clear enough to see out of it. Naruto watched as the snow fell on the ground covering the roads.

Turning his gaze towards his picture frame that held the picture of tea seven when they were younger. Sasuke… I miss you.. I.. I.. Naruto looked at his old friend, he didn't know why but the feeling of betrayal and sadness washed over him, enough to make tears swell up in his eyes.

"Another Christmas without Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled as he wiped his tears away. He never spent a Christmas with his dear friend, but he always imaged what it would be like.

A image of a beautiful lavender eye girl crossed his mind. Naruto looked back at his picture and gave a sad though happy smile.

"This year, I'll be spending it with someone special. Someone I deeply love.." Naruto whispered before laying down on his bed falling into a deep sleepy.

Waking up Naruto stared at the ceiling, today was Christmas. Christmas! Hinata! Naruto hurried up and got dressed in his usual orange and black jump suit. Remembering that he had to pick up Hinata's gift since he fell asleep yesterday.

Racing out the door he ran towards the hokage's tower as fast as he could, racing from the top of buildings until he reached his destination he jumped into the hokage's office through her window.

"Huh- Naruto damn you! You could've entered though the door!" Tsunade snapped.

"Sorry Granny-Tsunade." Naruto said giving her a sheepish grin.

"Anyways do you have Hinata's necklace ready?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, but there is a problem.." Tsunade sighed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Look Naruto I know you're spending your Christmas with Hinata and all, but.. I need you to do a quick mission, you should be able to be back by nightfall." Tsunade informed.

"B-But.. I was going to with Hinata… fine.." Naruto grumbled. He was looking forward to spending time with Hinata, he wanted to make her Christmas special..! But now..

"All you have to do is deliver this package to a mountain monk and his granddaughter, the tall mount in the west, all the bird carriers are busy since it's Christmas and all so that's why I need you." Tsunade sighed.

After a few moments of silence Naruto heard her whisper a sad, but simple 'sorry'. With that the old hokage got up and wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked confused.

"Merry Christmas, and be safe.." Tsunade whispered in his ear.

"Naruto looked at her confused but gave a simple nod.

"I'll be back before night, and that's a promise, can you explain to Hinata that I'm on a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Tsunade said.

When the boy left Tsunade sighed.

"He forgot to take Hinata's gift, that idiot.." She grumbled.

With her simple last words he looked at her then disappeared out the window. Naruto was out of the village in a flash heading towards the direction of the west mountain.

"Sorry Hinata.. I guess I'll be late.." Naruto whispered sadly off into the distance.

Hinata awoke and leaped out of her bed excitedly. Today was hers and Naruto's days to be alone, on Christmas..! She hurried and grabbed a change of clothes and hurried of to bathe.

After bathing she hurried and got dressed, she wore a special outfit that her mother wore on the first Christmas her mother and father spent with each other at her age. So now Hinata was wearing it, a pair of white jeans, they were a little tight but it didn't bother Hinata.

She wore a red long sleeve that matched a pair of red ninja sandals. She wore her mother's favorite necklace, which was a gold chain with a snowflake made out of white jewels. After she go dressed she brushed her hair then waited in her room. Se knew Naruto mostly likely would take her out to breakfast so she didn't bother to eat.

Hinata waited patiently, the first hour went by, she thought nothing of it that he might have slept in. The second hour passed and she only thought that he had a busy day yesterday and was really tired.

The third hour went by she was becoming worried, only to push that feeling away she knew Naruto was strong and that he was fine. The four hour passed and she began to think that he forgot about their date, but she stopped herself, maybe he was struggling to find a gift for her, though she didn't really need one.

After the fifth hour passed she fell asleep on her bed silently.

Naruto finally reached the mountain, all he had to do now was reach the top were there should be a house. And once again he began racing as fast as he could.

Hinata woke to the sound of footsteps from outside her door. Rubbing her eyes she got to her feet slipped on a jacket and wrapped a scarf around her neck before leaving her room, to search for Naruto.

Leaving the Hyuuga compound Hinata began wandering the streets of Konoha. Looking around there was no sight of the blonde that she cared so much for.

When she reached the busiest part of Konoha and looked around for her beloved. Still no where in sight, but what she did see was her dear friend. Sakura.. When Sakura turned around the two girls eyes met instantly. Sakura smiled and waved at her to come over to her.

"Hinata!" Sakura waved smiling.

Hinata gave a weak smile and walked over to her friend.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"S-Searching f-for Naruto-kun.." Hinata stuttered sadly.

"Naruto? Were you guys supposed to be together for today?" Sakura asked with a smirk forming on her face.

"Y-Yes, b-but I c-can't seem to f-find him, I-I was waiting f-for him but h-he didn't come.." Hinata said looking down at the ground that was covered in snow.

"Damn that Naruto! Stupid idiot leaving his cute girlfriend alone on Christmas!" Sakura shouted angrily causing a scene.

"M-Maybe h-he just forgot.." Hinata said trying to calm her friend down.

"Probably, stupid moron, here let's go to his apartment to see if he's there. While I'm there I'm going to kick his ass!" Sakura said throwing her fist up in the air angrily.

Hinata gulped nervously, she gave her friend a nod.

When the two reached the boys apartment Sakura didn't even bother to knock she just busted open the door.

"Hey Naruto you moron leaving your girlfriend alone on Christmas!" Sakura yelled, though there was no reply, the only sound was the two girls breathing.

"I guess he isn't here, well that's weird, how about we go ask Tsunade-sama if she knows where he is." Sakura said looking at her friends concern expression.

"O-Okay.." Hinata whispered loud enough for the pink hair girl to hear.

* * *

To be contined..

Sorry it's just this is part one, because the whole christmas day will be very long, so I have to create it in to parts. Since I haven't post in a few days, but I promise I'll get the next part posted soon! Once again very sorry! But review, it helps me feel better about making my story, also feel free to leave me ideas! I actually need them.. ^_^''

~Akuma Uzumaki


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **I will be gone for two days, my grandma called me and she wanted me to come over since we haven't seen eachother in a long time. :D Also this is not the end to Naruto, and Hinata's Christmas, I simply just stopped to finish a small chapter before I leave. One more thing I promise Sora willreturn very soon in this story!**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!) /"**

 **Almost 38,000 veiws like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

"What!" Sakura shouted angrily at her teacher.

"It wasn't my fault, it's just we're low on ninja that don't want to go anywhere since it's Christmas, and Naruto happened to come by." Tsunade answered.

"And did Naruto want to go, or did you force him..?" Sakura asked her eyes twitching.

"Well, I kind of asked him and forced him, but he freely said he would do it." Tsunade sighed.

"Tsunade-sama you most likely knew Naruto wanted to spend his Christmas with Hinata! So you couldn't have picked anybody else?" Sakura sighed angrily.

"Well sometimes you have to sacrifice-" before the hokage could finish her sentence Sakura slammed her hand on her desk angrily.

"Don't talk sacrifices at this moment, you damn know Naruto has made many sacrifices for this whole village and still no one accepts him! Why?! God everyone pisses me off! Tsunade-sama did you know that Naruto has spent every single one of his Christmases alone?" Sakura growled angrily trying to keep her temper calm, though it was obviously not working.

Tsunade didn't answer her question, she knew what Naruto's life was like as a child, and she wanted to vomit at some of the things she heard. Naruto lost his parents, that he didn't even know, and everyone hated him in the village because of what was sealed within him.

"Yes I know very damn well Sakura! Don't you think I'm just as mad as myself right now! It's not my fault! I couldn't do anything about it! But one thing is for sure, he promised me he would be here before or a little bit after night. He never breaks a promise." Tsunade said looking at her student and the shy girl behind her.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to argue but she kept it shut for a few moments.

"I-It's okay Sakura-chan, I-I'm sure he'll be h-here before n-night." The shy girl stammered

Sakura turned to look at her friends face with a sad expression.

"Look Hinata, I'm not just doing this for you.. I'm also doing this for Naruto, I'm tired of seeing him alone, but now that he has you he shouldn't be alone like the past." Sakura muttered.

Before Hinata could respond Sakura turned back to the hokage.

"Fine, there is nothing I can do about it, and arguing won't make Naruto come back and faster." Sakura muttered before turning to exit.

Hinata bowed and followed her friend until Sakura stopped.

"Merry Christmas.." Sakura muttered before leaving with Hinata at her side.

* * *

Naruto reached the top of the mountain almost easily, though he had a some tough times since it was snowing he slipped a few times and it was hard to race through the heavy snow, but he still made it. He instantly noticed a small shack with smoke floating out of the chimney.

Walking up to the door he knocked a couple of times until he waited for a answer. Naruto bean to become impatient when they didn't answer.

After a minute or two the door finally creaked open and Naruto almost dropped the package in surprise and disbelief.

"Naruto-sama!" The girl squealed in disbelief.

"S-Sora is that you?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Yep it's me!" She grinned.

Suddenly a old man walked up behind her with a smile.

"Oh um, here you go." Naruto chuckled as he handed her the package.

"Thanks." Sora smiled handing it to the old man, which seemed to be her grandpa.

"God I haven't seen you in forever how are you? You're a lot taller and more prettier now!" Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head.

When Sora heard this her face became red immediately.

"T-Thank you." She stammered.

Naruto remembered he was on a time schedule so he wanted to hurry home as fast as he could to Hinata.

"Um, I'm kind of on a time schedule, so I have to get going, but come over to Konoha and visit any time." Naruto said.

Sora looked disappointed in his response but looked at him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Of course Naruto-sama! Tell Hinata-sama I said hi, and Merry Christmas!" Sora smiled.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned. Naruto then waved and began off as the two watched him from behind.

Naruto wondered his Hinata was okay, was she mad at him, or was she disappointed in him? Naruto knew that Hinata was either one of the two or was feeling something different. It hurt him to think that Hinata was probably mad at him or something else. His heart ached painfully, he wanted to see Hinata on this special day.

"I'll promise I'll make it up to you Hinata." Naruto whispered quietly.

* * *

When Hinata walked through the park in Konoha she stared at the loving couples in the bark. Her heart ached, she wished Naruto was here right now. Hinata gave herself a mental kick.

Quit being so greedy Hinata! Hinata thought angrily at herself.

Hinata looked up at the gray sky, she felt lonely, was this how Naruto felt when he was younger? No it was worse, he was completely alone, and nobody was by his side, no one cared. But that was when she realized she was wrong, she cared for him, she loved him but she was just simply to shy to speak to him.

Hinata felt wet tears streaming down her face. The thoughts of what Naruto went through as a child was to much for her, and she knew it would get to her but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Would it have been different if she was there for him earlier? That thought always crossed her mind, would Naruto not have been so lonely if she had the courage to speak to him? To confess her love to him?

Hinata began walking on a empty path in the park that was covered in snow. She couldn't stop her tears, once tears fell down her face there was no way she could fight them off, especially if they were because of Naruto's childhood. Who wouldn't feel bad or cry if they had a childhood like him?

All these thoughts made Hinata feel dizzy to she rested beside a tree, sure it was icy cold but it didn't bother her she could handle it. Hinata slumped down on the ground holding her knees to her chest and resting head on her knees. She couldn't fight back her tears.

Hinata stared at the snow beneath her tears causing them to become slush. Eventually her emotions took over her and she fell asleep.

Hinata awoke to the sound of footsteps. Lifting her face up tiredly she saw Sai staring at her awkwardly.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here?" Sai asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"J-Just taking a r-rest, w-what are you d-doing out here S-Sai-kun?" Hinata responded.

"Just taking a stroll. How long have you been resting, you seem paler then usual." Sai asked.

Hinata noticed the sun was setting, how long was she out?

"O-Only for a lite w-while, d-don't worry." She lied, she didn't want to make him concerned she hated it when people thought of her as weak and always concerned for her well being.

"Well if you don't mind can you stand up for a minute?" Sai asked.

"U-Um sure." Hinata responded with a wondering glance.

When Hinata got to her feet Sai looked at her and pulled out scroll and began drawing on it. In less then a minute he breathed out.

"Done." Sai smiled one of his usually creepy weird smiles.

Sai turned the scroll so it would face her. Hinata was surprised to see herself neck to a snowy tree.

"A-Amazing!" Hinata responded.

"Thanks, here you can have it." Sai said handing it to her.

"T-Thank you." Hinata smiled shyly taking the scroll from his hands when he handed it to her.

"I have to say Naruto got lucky." Sai said.

Hinata wondered what he meant by that but her thoughts was soon broken when he left saying goodbye.

"G-Goodbye!" Hinata said loudly enough for him to hear.

Hinata looked down at the scroll and smiled. She looked up at the dark but beautiful colored sky. She decided it was time to return home, that's if Naruto actually made it back then he could go get her.

Walking back to the compound all Hinata could wonder if Naruto was okay. After a few minutes she reached the compound and entered the gates. Instead of going to her room she sat on the edge of the wooden hallway to look out at the moon.

She sighed as the cold, icy breeze traveled past her. Watching as the snow dropped down she felt a shiver up her spine. She thought of taking a nice hot bath, but she decided not.

* * *

Naruto raced through the forest, he could see the gates just a little far ahead. Zooming past the gate he hurried to the hokage's office where he left Hinata's gift to be safe so he wouldn't lose it.

Jumping building to building he made it in no time. Jumping into the room the hokage groaned.

"Look you see I'm a bit busy-" The hokage stopped her sentence to stare at the boy in front of her.

"Where is Hinata's gift?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade just gave a chuckle in response, opening her drawer she fished out the small box. Finding it she handed it to him.

"I'm glad you're back safe." She said with relief.

Naruto gave her a wide grin.

"Merry Christmas!" And with those last words he was gone.

Naruto raced through to the compound quickly. He reached t in a matter of minutes. He didn't want to disturb anyone so he leaped on the top of the building and began racing around quietly. He went to go check her room only to stop to see a girl sitting on the wooden hallway looking out at the moon. Apparently she was either too focused on the moon to not see him or was lost in her thoughts.

Naruto watched her expressionless face. After a few moments he noticed he tear sliding down her cheek. Surprised he hoped and landed next to her side instantly. The girl looked a him in surprise, Naruto wiped her tears and smiled to her.

"Merry Christmas Hinata.." Naruto said then pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was full of love, passion, and a little bit of sadness. Naruto pulled away from her and grabbed her hand softly.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto whispered to her.

"I-It's okay, y-you were busy I-I understand.." Hinata smiled at him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, but it will be on a special day." Naruto smiled to her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki**

 **Sorry for the werid font, my word messed up and it wouldn't fix. But it will be fixed soon, thank you for understanding, if you do.**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!)**

 **Almost 39,000 views like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

(Once again sorry it's looks all caps, but really its a special effect that i was messing around with with word, and now it wont change back, I don't feel like rewrighting it because that's the only way to fix it. So please bear with it. Thank you)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY~

"MERRY CHRISTMAS HINATA.." NARUTO SAID THEN PRESSED HIS LIPS TO HERS.

THE KISS WAS FULL OF LOVE, PASSION, AND A LITTLE BIT OF SADNESS. NARUTO PULLED AWAY FROM HER AND GRABBED HER HAND SOFTLY.

"SORRY I'M LATE." NARUTO WHISPERED TO HER.

"I-IT'S OKAY, Y-YOU WERE BUSY I-I UNDERSTAND.." HINATA SMILED AT HIM.

"I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, BUT IT WILL BE ON A SPECIAL DAY." NARUTO SMILED TO HER.

HINATA GAVE HIM A SHY NOD, SHE KNEW HE WOULD MAKE HER FEEL SPECIAL EVERYDAY, EVEN IF HE WASN'T THERE WITH HER.

"OH!" NARUTO'S EYES LIT UP WITH EXCITEMENT, THOUGH HINATA NOTICED FEAR HIDDEN WITHIN THEM.

NARUTO STARTED FIDGETING HIS POCKET UNTIL HE PULLED OUT A SMALL SILVER BOX WITH A RIBBON TIED TO IT.

"HERE YOU GO HINATA-CHAN, IT MIGHT NOT BE MUCH BUT-" HINATA STOPPED HIM BY RESTING HER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER.

"Y-YOU REALLY D-DIDN'T HAVE TO G-GET ME ANYTHING.." HINATA SAID QUIETLY WHILE LOOKING DOWN.

NARUTO SMILED AS HE GRABBED HER HAND AND SHE LOOKED AT HIM IN SURPRISE. NARUTO GENTLY BUT SWEETLY KISSED HER HAND AS HE LOOKED AT HER BEAUTIFUL LAVENDER EYES. HINATA STARED STRAIGHT INTO HIS DEEP BLUE OCEAN EYES.

"I WANTED TO GET YOU SOMETHING THOUGH, SO PLEASE JUST TAKE IT." NARUTO SAID WHILE LOOKING AT HER WITH SERIOUS EYES.

"O-OKAY, BUT LET ME G-GO AND GRAB YOUR P-PRESENTS." HINATA STAMMERED AS SHE RUSHED AWAY ONLY TO COME BACK IN A MATTER OF SECONDS.

"H-HERE YOU GO N-NARUTO-KUN I-I HOPE-YOU LIKE THEM.." HINATA STUTTERED AS SHE HANDED HIM HIS WRAP PRESENTS AND HE HAND HINATA HER PRESENT AS WELL.

THE TWO BOTH OPENED THEIR PRESENTS AND HINATA LET OUT THE FIRST GASP. NARUTO SWUNG HIS HEAD TO FACE HER TO SEE ANY SIGNS OF DISAPPROVAL OF HIS GIFT BUT ALL HE COULD SEE WAS DISBELIEF AND HAPPINESS.

NARUTO THEN LOOKED DOWN AT HIS PRESENTS THERE WAS A PAIR OF ORANGE GLOVES THAT HE HURRIED AND SLIPPED THEM ON, THEN HE OPENED UP ANOTHER BOX TO SEE A BRAND NEW NINJA TOOL SET.

NARUTO SMILED, HE WAS BEYOND HAPPY RIGHT NOW HE LOOKED AT HINATA ONLY TO BE SURPRISED WHEN HE SAW TEARS RUNNING DOWN HER FACE. SE THEN SLOWLY TURNED TO FACE HIM WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE.

"T-THANK Y-YOU N-NARUTO-KUN I LOVE IT!" HINATA EXCLAIMED HAPPILY.

"I SHOULD BE THANKING YOU HINATA, FOR LOVING ME, AND MUCH MORE. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING." NARUTO TRIED TO SMILE BUT HIS LIPS WERE QUIVERING IN HAPPINESS, HE WANTED TO CRY.

NARUTO SLOWLY WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND THE SURPRISED HINATA WHOSE TEARS WERE STILL FALLING. HINATA RETURNED HIS HUG AND WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HIS BACK. SHE LOVED THE FEELING OF HIS BACK, IT WAS SO BIG AND STRONG SHE FELT SAFE.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES NARUTO BROKE THE HUG TO GIVE HER A PASSIONATE KISS.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HINATA.." NARUTO WHISPERED IN EAR AFTER HE NIBBLED ON HER EARLOBE.

SUDDENLY THEY HEART FOOTSTEPS COMING AND NARUTO BODY TENSED.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" NARUTO SAID AND HINATA GAVE HIM A NOD AND WITH THAT HE WAS GONE INTO THE SNOWY NIGHT.

"NARUTO-KUN.." HINATA WHISPERED.

LOOKING OVER SHE SAW NEJI TIREDLY WALK OVER TO HER AND SAT NEXT TO HER.

"THAT IDIOT." NEJI MUMBLED.

HINATA SMILED AT HER SLEEPY COUSINS REMARK.

"HE'S MY IDIOT.." HINATA WHISPERED QUIETLY AS SHE LOOKED DOWN AT THE NECKLACE HE GAVE HER THEN PUTTING IT ON QUICKLY, WHEN SHE WAS DONE SHE LOOKED UP AT THE MOON AND SMILED.

THANK YOU..

AFTER A COUPLE OF DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS NARUTO, KIBA, SHIKAMARU, SAKURA, INO, AND HINATA WAS STANDING IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE.

"LISTEN UP! YOU THREE BOY'S ARE GOING UNDERCOVER AT A NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY! A MISTRESS'S HUSBAND HAS STOLEN A VERY POWERFUL SWORD." TSUNADE INFORMED.

"SAI AND KIBA YOUR ARE GOING TO ACT AS GUARDS, AND NARUTO YOU WILL TRY TO WIN THE MISTRESS'S HEART, BECAUSE I HEARD APPARENTLY SHE LOVES MEN WITH BLONDE HAIR, AND HINATA SAKURA AND INO YOU ARE GOING TO TRY TO LURE THE MISTRESS'S HUSBAND OUT OF THE PARTY UNTIL NARUTO AND THE OTHERS FIND THE SWORD." TSUNADE YELLED LOUDER THAN SHE NEEDED TOO.

NARUTO DIDN'T LIKE THE IDEA OF HINATA BEING WITH THE HUSBAND, BUT HE KNEW HE HAD THE WORSE JOB. TO PUT IT SIMPLY HE DIDN'T LIKE THIS MISSION AT ALL.

"MIRAI-SAN HERE IS GOING TO LEAD YOU GUYS TO THE PARTY. YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO GET THERE, THIS MISSION IS TO NOT BE FAILED, DO YOU HEAR ME?" TSUNADE GROWLED.

THE GROUP NODDED IN REPLY.

"GOOD, YOU ALSO HAVE TO HIDE YOUR CHAKRA, YOU ARE NOT TO BE SEEN AS NINJA. SO WHEN YOU ARE AT LEAST TWO MILES FROM THE VILLAGE HIDE YOUR CHAKRA. YOU WILL THEN GO TO MIRAI-SAN'S HOUSE AND SHE HAD SUITS FOR YOU MEN, AND DRESSES FOR YOU GIRLS. NOW GO! DO NOT FAIL THIS MISSION. MEET BY THE GATE AT DUSK!" TSUNADE ORDERED THEM.

ALL SEVEN OF THE PEOPLE WALKED OUT OF THE OFFICE SIGHED IN RELIEF.

WHEN THE GROUP WENT TO SPLIT UP NARUTO HURRIED AND PECKED HINATA ON THE LIPS THEN RAN OFF TO HIS APARTMENT TO GET READY LEAVING A SURPRISED GIRL BEHIND.

WHEN NARUTO GOT READY HE NOTICED HE STILL HAD ENOUGH TIME TO GO OVER TO HINATA'S AND WALK WITH HER TO THE GATE, AND THAT'S WHAT HE DID.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN SINCE I WAS DONE GETTING READY I THOUGHT WE COULD WALK TO THE GATES TOGETHER." NARUTO SAID GIVING HER A SHEEPISH SMILE.

"I-I WOULD L-LIKE THAT." HINATA STAMMERED SHYLY.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO THEN SO WE AREN'T LATE." NARUTO GRINNED.

NARUTO BEGAN WALKING AND HINATA FOLLOWED BEHIND HIM.

NARUTO NOTICED AFTER A FEW MOMENTS THAT HINATA WAS BEHIND HIM DEEP IN HER THOUGHT SO HE WAITED FOR HER UNTIL HE WAS AT HER SIDE HE LOWERED HIS HAND AND INTERTWINED HIS FINGERS WITH HERS WHICH CAUGHT HER ATTENTION.

HINATA LOOKED AT NARUTO WHOSE FACE HAD A LIGHT PINK TINT BLUSH. HINATA SMILED WARMLY AS SHE TURNED BACK TO LOOK AT HER SURROUNDINGS.

WHEN THE TWO REACHED THE GATE MIRAI, INO, SAKURA, AND SAI WAS ALREADY THERE WAITING FOR THE REST OF THE GROUP.

WHEN SAI POINTED TO THE COUPLE THE GIRLS LOOKED OVER TO SEE WHERE HE WAS POINTED THEY SMIRKED WHEN THEY SAW THE COUPLE HOLDING HANDS.

"HEY GUYS WHERE IS KIBA?" NARUTO ASKED WHEN THEY REACHED THE GROUP.

"HE WAS GOING TO GO GET HINATA BUT LOOKS LIKE SHE ALREADY LEFT." INO SMIRKED.

"YEA, I WENT TO GET HER SINCE I FINISHED MY PACKING A LITTLE EARLY." NARUTO SHRUGGED.

"I-I HOPE K-KIBA-KUN ISN'T M-MAD." HINATA SAID QUIETLY WHILE LOOKING DOWN.

"OH LOOK HERE COMES KIBA RIGHT NOW." SAKURA ANSWERED.

NARUTO TURNED TO SEE KIBA WALKING UP TO THEM WITH AKAMARU BY HIS SIDE.

"ALREADY LOOKS LIKE EVERYBODY IS HERE LETS GO." SAKURA ANNOUNCED LOUDLY.

THE GROUP BEGAN WALKING OUT THE GATES AND KIBA HURRIED TO CATCH UP TO THEM.

"OH RIGHT MIRAI-SAN, THE ONE WITH THE BLONDE HAIR IS NARUTO AS TSUNADE-SAMA POINTED OUT. THE MAN WITH THE BROWN SPIKY HAIR IS KIBA OVER THERE WITH HIS DOG AKAMARU. AND THE SHY GIRL WITH LAVENDER EYES IS HINATA." INO POINTED OUT.

"I SEE, THANK YOU." MIRAI SMILED.

NARUTO LOOKED AT THE GIRL SHE WAS ABOUT THEIR AGE, WITH LONG BLACK HAIR, SHE HAD A TAN SKIN TONE, AND HAD SKY BLUE EYES. SHE WAS WEARING WHITE HOODIE WITH BLACK PANTS WITH BLACK SANDALS.

"SO MIRAI, WHERE ARE YOU FROM?" NARUTO ASKED.

"M-ME? WELL I'M FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE GRASS." MIRAI ANSWERED.

"OKAY, SO WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY?" NARUTO ASKED.

MIRAI LOOKED AWAY, BUT BEFORE SHE DID NARUTO COULD SEE HER CALM EXPRESSION CHANGE TO SADNESS AND GRIEF.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME, JUST FORGET I ASKED." NARUTO TOLD HER AND SHE LOOKED AT HIM GIVING HIM A THANKFUL NOD.

"SO CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO US WHAT THE MISTRESS AND HER HUSBAND LOOKS LIKE?" NARUTO ASKED.

"THE MISTRESS? WELL SHE HAS LONG BLONDE HAIR, AND BLUE EYES LIKE YOU. SHE'S SOMEWHERE IN HER TWENTY'S. SINCE SHE IS FROM A RICH FAMILY, HER HUSBAND IS ALSO FROM A RICH FAMILY. THE HUSBAND HAS SHORT BLONDE HAIR AND HAZEL EYES, HE'S TALL AND HAS A SCAR ACROSS FOREHEAD. HE IS A VERY KIND AND GENTLE MAN." MIRAI FINISHED.

"I SEE, ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THE MISTRESS'S HUSBAND?" NARUTO ASKED.

"YES, WE ARE CLOSE FRIENDS, THOUGH ME AND HIS WIFE DO NOT GET ALONG. I SAW SOMETHING I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO ONE DAY WHICH WAS THE SWORD THAT WAS STOLEN FROM MY COUSIN, SHE THREATEN TO KILL ME IF I SAID SOMETHING, SO I KEPT QUIET UNTIL NOW. SO I WENT TO KONOHA TO ASK FOR HELP, SO AT THE PARTY YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS." MIRAI SAID WITH A PAINFUL EXPRESSION.

"IT'S OKAY I PROMISE TO GET THE SWORD BACK FOR YOU GUYS!" NARUTO GRINNED.

MIRAI JUST LOOKED DOWN SADLY, NARUTO KNEW SOMETHING WAS BOTHERING HER BUT HE DECIDED NOT TO PUSH HER, HE COULD ALWAYS ASK MORE QUESTIONS LATER. HE ALREADY HAD ONE QUESTION IN MIND ABOUT WHAT WAS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THE SWORD, LIKE IF IT HAD A POWER TO MAKE IT POWERFUL LIKE TSUNADE INFORMED THEM.

AS THE SUN BEGAN TO GO DOWN THE GROUP DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO SET UP CAMP. KIBA AND SAI STARTED PUTTING UP THE TENTS, THE GIRLS WENT TO GO FIND WOOD AND NARUTO WAS TO FILL UP EVERYONE'S JUGS OF WATER BY A NEARBY RIVER, THOUGH HE HAD TO CRACK THE ICE SINCE IT WAS FROZEN.

WHEN NARUTO FINISHED FILLING THE JUGS HE BEGAN WALKING BACK. REACHING THE CAMP HE SAW EVERYBODY'S TENTS WERE UP AND THEY ALREADY STARTED A FIRE. SAKURA WAS SPEAKING TO MIRAI, INO AND SAI WERE TALKING TO EACH OTHER, AND KIBA WAS SITTING ALONE BY THE FIRE LOST IN HIS THOUGHTS. NARUTO SAT DOWN EVERYBODY'S DRINK HE LOOKED AROUND FOR HINATA.

"WHERE IS HINATA?" NARUTO ASKED.

"HINATA? OH SHE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER." SAKURA SMIRKED.

NARUTO'S FACE WENT RED IN A MATTER OF SECONDS.

"D-D-D-DON'T SAY SUCH DIRTY THINGS SAKURA!" NARUTO YELLED ANGRILY.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY." SAKURA LAUGHED AND WENT BACK TO TALKING TO MIRAI.

"W-WELL I'LL BE BACK." NARUTO MUTTERED.

"DECIDED TO GO SEE HER AFTER ALL?" SAKURA LAUGHED.

"N-NO I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" NARUTO SNAPPED LOUDLY WHILE STOMPING OFF.

WHEN HE WAS FAR AWAY ENOUGH HE DROPPED HIS SHOULDERS THEN SIGHED.

NARUTO CLOSED HIS EYES, HE DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT HIS PROMISE.

WORK, WORK.

NARUTO OPENED HIS EYES TO SEE THE FAMILIAR DARK SEWER.

IT WORKED!

FOLLOWING THE PATH TOWARDS THE KYUUBI'S CAGE HE WAS MET WITH A LOW GROWL.

"HEY KYUUBI!" NARUTO BEAMED.

THE KYUUBI IGNORED HIS RESPONSE BY TURNING AWAY.

"HEY DON'T BE SUCH A GRUMP!" NARUTO SNAPPED.

"I PROMISED I WOULD VISIT YOU MORE, YA KNOW!" NARUTO YELLED.

THE KYUUBI'S RESPONSE WAS A LOW CHUCKLE.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO?" THE KYUUBI GROWLED.

"JUST TO SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING." NARUTO RESPONDED.

"IT'S THE SAME AS EVER, TRAPPED IN THIS CAGE." THE KYUUBI REMARKED.

"WELL THERE IS NOT MUCH I CAN REALLY DO ABOUT IT." NARUTO EXCLAIMED.

"YOU COULD RELEASE THE SEAL." THE FOX GRUMBLED.

"YEA AND WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO IF I LET YOU OUT." NARUTO RESPONDED. THE KYUUBI DIDN'T RESPOND TO THE BOYS WORDS.

"AND I ACTUALLY KIND OF LIKE YOU BEING IN MY STOMACH.." NARUTO GRINNED.

THE KYUUBI LOOKED AT NARUTO WITH A LITTLE BUT OF SURPRISE BUT THEN LOOKED AWAY.

"DON'T SPEAK SUCH NONSENSE." THE KYUUBI GRUMBLED.

"IT'S TRUE THOUGH!" NARUTO SAID.

BUT BEFORE THE KYUUBI COULD SAY ANYTHING NARUTO'S EYES OPEN HIS EYES TO SEE SAKURA STARING AT HIM ANGRILY. BEFORE HE COULD SAY ANYTHING SAKURA PUSHED HIM MAKING HIM FLY INTO A TREE.

NARUTO OPENED HIS EYES AND HE GOT TO HIS FEET.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA!" NARUTO YELLED ANGRILY.

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR AT LEAST TWENTY MINUTES NOW!" SAKURA YELLED ANGRILY.

NO SIGHED AND HE NOTICED IT WAS DARK OUT.

"WELL LET'S GET BACK TO CAMP THEN." NARUTO MUMBLED.

SAKURA WAS ABOUT TO ARGUE SINCE SHE THOUGHT NARUTO WOULD PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT BUT WAS SURPRISED WHEN HE DIDN'T, SHE GAVE HIM A NOD AND BEGAN FOLLOWING HIM.

WHEN THE TWO REACHED BACK TO CAMP EVERYBODY LOOKED AT THEM, NARUTO NOTICED HINATA WAS SITTING BY HERSELF AWAY FROM EVERYONE.

WALKING OVER TO HINATA HE SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER AND INTERTWINED HIS FINGERS WITH HERS, SHE LOOKED AT HIM AND SMILED SHYLY AND HE RETURNED THE SMILE AND GAVE HER A QUICK KISS BUT TENDER KISS ON THE LIPS.

"HEY IF YOUR GOING TO KISS THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE." KIBA GRUMBLED JEALOUSLY.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AS BEAUTIFUL AS HINATA-CHAN TO KISS, LIKE ME." NARUTO SMIRKED EVILLY.

KIBA'S RESPONSE WAS A LOW, AND ANGRY GROWL, AND AKAMARU BARKED WHICH SEEMED LIKE A LAUGH FOR DOGS.

"WHATEVER I'M GOING TO BED. LET'S GO AKAMARU." KIBA SAID ANGRILY AS HE CRAWLED INTO HIS TENT WITH HIS DOG FOLLOWING HIM.

"I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME, I'M PRETTY TIRED." INO MUMBLED AND SAKURA NODDED IN AGREEMENT AND THE TWO LEFT.

"I'LL BE GOING TO SLEEP TO." MIRAI SAID AND SHE CRAWLED INTO HER TENT.

"SAME WITH ME." SAI MUMBLED AND LEFT TO HIS TENT.

NARUTO AND HINATA WAS THE LAST ONE'S SITTING BY THE FIRE. THEY WERE ALONE.

AFTER A FEW MOMENTS NARUTO TURNED TO FACE HINATA WHO WAS LOOKING A THE FIRE. SHE TURNED HER GAZE TO HIM AND HE SMILED WHILE BRINGING HIS FREE HAND UP TO CUP HER CHEEK. HE LEANED IN AND GAVE HER A PASSIONATE KISS. THE KISS WAS SLOW AND TENDER. NARUTO LICKED HER BOTTOM LIP TO ASK FOR PERMISSION AND SHE GREETED HIM WITH PARTED LIPS. THEIR TONGUES DANCED AROUND EXPLORING EACH OTHERS MOUTHS.

AFTER A FEW MOMENTS HE TOOK HIS HAND AWAY FROM HER CHEEK AND RESTED IT BEHIND HER AS HE BEGAN LEANING OVER HER. HE FELT HER SMALL HAND REST ON HIS CHEST. THEY KEPT THEIR ACT UP FOR AWHILE UNTIL THEY PARTED SO THEY COULD BREATHE. WHEN THEY BOTH CAUGHT THEIR BREATH NARUTO BEGAN THEIR ACT AGAIN BUT HE UNTWINED HIS FINGERS FROM HERS AND STARTED TO RUB HER HIPS.

HINATA WAS TOO DAZED BY THE KISS TO HEAR NARUTO UNZIPPING HER JACKET. ONLY THEN DID SHE RETURN BACK TO REALITY WHEN SHE FELT NARUTO'S HANDS JUST BELOW HER BREAST, AND HER WHOLE BODY TENSED.

NARUTO FELT HER BODY TENSE AND BACKED AWAY.

"S-SORRY I WAS TAKING IT TO FAR.." NARUTO SAID LOOKING AWAY IN SHAME. TRUTH TO BE TOLD HE WAS HAVING A HARD TIME CONTROLLING HIMSELF AROUND HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND SLOWLY HE WAS SLIPPING UP.

"I-IT'S F-FINE, I-I WAS J-JUST S-SHOCKED T-THAT'S ALL." HINATA ANSWERED.

"HINATA WHENEVER I'M MAKING YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE TELL ME, I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING THAT MAKES YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE." NARUTO SAID LOOKING WHILE LOOKING HER STRAIGHT IN THE EYES.

"O-OKAY." HINATA RESPONDED.

"W-WELL IT'S GETTING PRETTY LATE, SO LETS GO TO BED." NARUTO SAID WHILE GETTING UP.

HINATA FELT A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED BUT NODDED IN AGREEMENT.

NARUTO HURRIED AND CRAWLED INTO HIS TENT THEN UNDRESSED HIMSELF UNTIL HE WAS ONLY IN HIS BOXERS THEN SLIPPED INTO HIS SLEEPING BAG.

NARUTO STARED AT HIS HANDS THEN SIGHED.

"I WAS SO CLOSE.." NARUTO MUMBLED QUIETLY SO NO ONE COULD HERE HIM, BUT HE KNOW OVER TIME HE WOULD HAVE MANY MORE CHANCES AND WITH THAT POSITIVE THOUGHT HE FELL ASLEEP.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Also I already have another NarutoxHinata Story coming soon! The idea of the story came from The Fault In Our Stars ⭐⭐ :D Also I will try to upload every Wensday and Friday and Maybe Sunday :)**

 **(Warning there will be lemons s** **oon!)**

 **Almost 43,000 views like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Naruto was the last one to wake up, and for that Sakura gave him quiet a beating, then Sakura had to apologize to Hinata.

When everyone was done packing up their stuff they started walking once again. Naruto looked over at Hinata remembering what happened from last night. He looked down at his hands with disgust.

I'm such a pig, but I can't help it, it's Hinata.. and I will get to touch her like that when she is comfortable, after all she loves me and only me, and I love her and only her no one else.

Naruto looked over at his beautiful girlfriend, she seemed to be lost in thought, Naruto noticed she had a blush across her face and a small smile. Naruto laughed mentally at this image.

She's so cute.. No adorable.. No she's better than anything.. And I love her.. Love.. I didn't know how great it felt since you showed me it Hinata.. Thank you..

Naruto slipped his hand down to Hinata and intertwined his fingers with hers which seemed to get her attention. Hinata stared at him with curious, but loving eyes.

"I love you." Naruto whispered for her to hear.

Hinata blushed and looked down shyly, Naruto loved it when she was so cute and shy around him.

"I-I l-love you too N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered to him quietly.

"Hey Naruto you got an animal in your pants or something?" Kiba snorted.

"Heh?" Naruto looked down to see a bulge in his pants and immediately his face turned a deep red. Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-No! I-I-I-I'll be right back sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly racing away into the forest leaving a confused Hinata, and the rest of the group laughing.

When Naruto was far enough from the group he slumped against a tree. "Control yourself damn it!" Naruto snapped at himself.

If it wasn't for his teacher he wouldn't have known how to get his 'problem' under control. Looking around it was his luck day, well since they didn't go far from the old camp the large pond was in his sights. Looking around quickly to see if anyone was around he hurried and broke some of the ice making a large enough hole for him to fit into.

Undressing quickly he gulped, this ice water was going to freeze his body. Breathing in he jumped in the hole quickly then jumping back out, his teeth chattering. Looking down his 'problem' was shrinking, thank god for him. He hurried and got dressed before his body would freeze to ice, literally.

When he was done dressing he hurried out of the woods to catch up to the group, which was waiting up head. When he reached the group he saw smirks coming from everyone except Mirai and Hinata. Hinata probably didn't know what they meant, but he knew Mirai did, or he guessed she did.

"So did you get rid of the animal?" Kiba laughed.

"Kiba I swear I'm going to beat your ass!" Naruto snapped angrily until he felt a small hand grab his arm lightly. Looking over confused he saw Hinata looking down shyly, Naruto then calmed down.

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her gaining a small smile and a cute look from her. Naruto saw Sai chuckling silently, Naruto wanted to punch him in the face, but he liked the feeling of Hinata's hand on his arm.

Wen the group started walking again Naruto was happy that Hinata didn't remove her hand from his arm.

"We should be able to reach the village about dawn tomorrow if we keep at this pace." Mirai pointed out.

"Okay that sounds good, then the next day is the party right?" Ino asked.

"Yes, and I have suits for the men, and dresses for you ladies." Mirai responded.

"Really? Cool!" Ino said excitedly.

Mirai laughed at the blonde girls reaction.

As the sun began slowly setting Shikamaru insisted that they should setup camp, but Naruto insisted that they could go on for little bit.

"Naruto why don't you listen if we go on further than we won't be able to set up the tents since it will be too dark, then we will have to sleep in the freezing cold." Shikamaru snapped.

"Okay, okay fine!" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Finally, god you're so troublesome!" Shikamaru mumbled angrily.

Everyone did the exact same jobs from yesterday but Naruto since there wasn't a river or pound near by. Everything was done in about ten minutes since Shikamaru almost did everything quickly, and when everything was done he went inside his tent and stayed there.

"Oh by the way since one of you guys didn't keep watch last night do it today." Shikamaru mentioned.

"I'll do it." Naruto volunteered, and no one argued.

Naruto was secretly hoping that everyone would go to bed soon because he wanted to be alone with Hinata.

As the night went on everyone silently sat or stood by the fire. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and Sakura whispered something in Ino's ear then left to go in her own tent. Naruto wandered what they were talking about, but decided it was probably something that he didn't want to know.

Ino then go and walked over to Sai and whispered something in the guys ear, he nodded then Kiba got up and walked over to Sai and whispered something in his hear and then Sai got up and left along with Kiba.

Naruto wandered what they were talking about, he watched when Ino whispered something in Mirai's ear then the girl got up and left for her tent. Naruto wondered what was going on, Ino then went over to Hinata and whispered something in the girl's ear. When Ino was done she left for her tent leaving Hinata looking down at the ground blushing furiously.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked confused.

"S-S-She w-well u-u-um.." Hinata started scrambling for words.

"It's fine." Naruto chuckled at the beautiful girl who sighed in relief.

Naruto got up and walked over to her then sat down next to her. Turning to face her he cupped he cheek with his hand ten started rubbing her cheek.

"I love you." Naruto whispered to her.

"I-I love y-you to Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly with a light pink blush on her face.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle and passionate kiss, when there was a entrance Naruto took it and slid in tongue in her mouth.

Hinata loved when Naruto kissed her, it was her favorite thing in the whole world. She felt Naruto leaning over her a bit but felt his other hand hold her back for balance. She then felt Naruto's hand slid his hand off her cheek and move to her jacket zipper. Hinata remembered their encounter from last night and remembered when she tensed up that he stopped what he was doing, she also saw disappointed in his eyes.

She could understand how he could feel the have been dating for awhile now and the only think they did was kiss, she could understand him wanting to try new things. She trusted him too, but what he did last night was new an Hinata didn't know how to feel.

Though this time when he finally unzipped her jacket fully she saw the look of surprise in his eyes, then he began rubbing her waist and kissed her deeply again, she told herself that it was Naruto's touching her, nobody else ad that she trusted him with her life. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes again.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand begin rise from her waist. Naruto stopped the kiss and Hinata wondered why until he trailed kisses to her cheek down to her collar bone. Hinata wrapped her hands around his hair and began massaging his head. She heard Naruto moan in pleasure silently and she smiled.

Naruto lifted his kisses back up to her lips and kissed her deeply again. Hinata rested her hands on his shoulders. Hinata tried her best not to tense when she felt Naruto's hands just below her breasts.

It's Naruto, Naruto is the one touching you this way it's okay, Hinata told herself.

Hinata couldn't help but break the kiss and squeal when she felt Naruto's hand touch her breast.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinata!" Naruto said to her looking away in shame.

Naruto couldn't help himself again, and he cursed at himself.

Damn it I need to control my body better!

Naruto was about to get up and go leave but he felt Hinata's small hand rest on his shoulder. Looking over to her in surprise he saw her with a deep red blush on her face.

"I-I-It's o-okay N-Naruto-kun, I-I understand t-thank y-you want to t-try new things w-with me, a-and I'm really h-happy y-you do, I-I just g-got surprised t-that's all.." Hinata stammered.

Naruto looked at her in surprise but then looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Hinata I know you're trying to make me feel better, but please don't force yourself to give me pleasure." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Naruto looked back at her in confusion when she lifted up his hand.

"Hinata what are-" Naruto paused when she shakenly pressed his hand against her breast.

"I-I'm n-not forcing m-myself, I-I also wanted to t-try n-new things." Hinata stammered looking down her face steaming hot, Naruto had to admit his face was also the same.

"O-Okay, j-just t-tell me when t-to top." Naruto managed to say and Hinata gave him a shy nod while looking up at him.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her deeply and began to massage her breast, he felt her body tense up at first but then he heard small moans of pleasure leave her mouth. This action when on for a few minutes until Naruto heard someone's tent zipper move down. He immediately stopped and Hinata hurried and zipped up her jacket.

Looking over they saw Ino come out with a smirk.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Ino asked slyly

"N-N-Nothing Hinata was just about to go to bed!" Naruto stammered and Hinata rushed into her tent.

"Whatever, just be quiet." Ino laughed.

Naruto sighed with relief then looked back at the fire with a large grin. He looked down at his hand and blushed from knowing the way he just touched Hinata.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Also I already have another NarutoxHinata Story coming soon! The idea of the story came from The Fault In Our Stars ⭐⭐ :D Also I will try to upload every Wensday and Friday and Maybe Sunday :)**

 **(Warning there will be lemons soon!)**

 **Almost 43,000 views like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

 **When they reached the small village everybody sighed in relief.**

 **"Finally were here." Shikamaru grumbled.**

 **Today they got up early and they managed to get to the small village at dawn like Mirai said. Looking around they stopped by a medium large house.**

 **"This is were you live?" Naruto asked curiously.**

 **"Yes, this place was my grandmother's and she left it for me and my cousin since both of our parents died in battle." Mirai said without expressing any sad emotions.**

 **"I'm sorry." Naruto said.**

 **"It's fine, they died hero's." Mirai smiled as she walked into the house, and the group followed her.**

 **"So where is your cousin?" Naruto asked curiously.**

 **Mirai paused for a second then looked at the group with a smile.**

 **"She's visiting a friend of hers." Mirai said, Naruto knew a fake smile when he saw one, it was like Sai's, he knew she was lying but he decided to not barge in other peoples business.**

 **"Okay." Naruto said.**

 **"Lovely house you have here." Sakura stated.**

 **"Yes, it's very beautiful, would you mind if I draw it?" Sai asked.**

 **"Thank and, and I don't mind at all!" Mirai said.**

 **"Thank you." Sai said.**

 **"Well I'll show you guys to your rooms, since it's a big day tomorrow." Mirai informed.**

 **"She's right." Shikamaru said.**

 **Mirai showed the boys to their rooms, and the girls to their rooms, Naruto waited out in the hall waiting to say goodnight to Hinata.**

 **After a few moments Hinata slid open the door, Naruto was surprised to see her in silk lavender pajamas.**

 **"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said while wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments he felt her small arms and hands wrap around him.**

 **"G-Goodnight Naruto-kun." She stuttered.**

 **Naruto broke the hug and leaned in giving her a deep passionate kiss until they broke because Sakura called her name.**

 **"Night." Naruto grinned.**

 **"N-Night." Hinata stammered then slid the door closed.**

 **Naruto went back into the guys room and laid down and instantly fell asleep, though Shikamaru was having a hard time since Kiba snored so loud, but Sai managed to fall asleep.**

 **When Shikamaru was done fixing Naruto's tie since Naruto didn't know how to tie a tie. The boy's waited for the girls to get ready, and they ended up falling asleep since it took more than two hours. Finally one of the girls slid the door open.**

 **"Hey you guys wake up!" Sakura yelled angrily making the guys jump from their sleep.**

 **The guys stared at Sakura who was wearing a light pink short dress that almost matched her hair with white sandals. Next was Ino who wore a short black dress and black heels. Then Mirai who wore a red dress that was a little longer than Sakura's with red heels. But Naruto didn't really care about them what he really cared about was what Hinata was wearing.**

 **Hinata was wearing a long white dress that made her figure seem to show, especially her chest area which Naruto was having a hard time looking away from, it also made her hair and eyes seem to glow and sparkle, she wasn't wearing makeup like the others, but she didn't need to she was truly a goddess.**

 **"What do you guys think?" Ino asked.**

 **Shikamaru shrugged, and Sai was painting them, and Kiba seemed to be staring at Hinata like Naruto was.**

 **Naruto walked over to Hinata the took her hand then kissed it.**

 **"Hinata-chan you look beautiful, no you look amazing, no you don't even compare to them because you are past those words." Naruto said and smiled when he saw Hinata blushing.**

 **"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered.**

 **"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Sakura asked.**

 **Everyone gave a nod in respond.**

 **"Okay remember to look out for the sword, and hide your chakra, if you find the sword tell one of as soon as possible. Remember girls lure the husband away from his wife, and Naruto make the wife like you, and if you're in a deep conversation try to ask if she has any weapons, to make the search easier." Sakura informed.**

 **Everyone nodded and they headed out the door.**

 **When they reached the house, Naruto was amazed on how large it was it was twice as big as Hinata's home.**

 **"Follow me." Mirai ordered and they did.**

 **Naruto began to feel nervous, there was tons of ladies staring at the group, but especially him. He also noticed many men staring at Hinata, and Naruto knew why and he wanted to punch every single one of them.**

 **Suddenly a tall man with blonde hair walked up to them.**

 **"Mirai-san you're here! I'm so glad!" The man said happily.**

 **"Y-Yes, I wouldn't miss your invite after all we're great friends. Also these are my other friends, This is Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and lastly Hinata." Mirai said with a smile while pointing to everyone, Naruto noticed a the man looked taken aback.**

 **"Y-yea, great friends.. And it's very nice to meet you all, I'm Yuuki.'' He choked.**

 **"Anyways please come in the house." He said changing his tone.**

 **Everyone followed, inside the house was truly beautiful, the wall had beautiful art on them, and it smelled like the season Autumn.**

 **"What a lovely house." Ino stated.**

 **"Thank you, my mother left it for me when she passed." Yuuki said.**

 **"I see." Ino responded.**

 **"If you guys didn't know this is my wife, Wanta." Yuuki said while pointing to his a women who turned around to face them.**

 **"Wanta, you remember Mirai-sama, and these are her friends um.. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata." Yuuki said pointing to everyone.**

 **The women looked displeased and disgusted as she looked at everyone, but when she faced Naruto she looked surprised, her expression filled with interest.**

 **"Yes I remember, and please to meet everyone, and who is he again?" Wanta asked pointing to Naruto.**

 **"Naruto." Naruto smiled.**

 **"Pleased to meet you Naruto." Wanta smiled.**

 **"Do you want me to show you the rest of the place?" Yuuki asked kindly.**

 **"We would love that." Sakura smiled.**

 **Naruto began to follow everyone until he felt someone tug on his suit sleeve. Turning his head around he saw is was the women Wanta.**

 **"I can give you tour too, so my husband isn't to busy with all your friends." Wanta said with a smile.**

 **Naruto knew his was his chance so he nodded for his reply.**

 **"That would be great." Naruto said.**

 **"Wonderful follow me!" Wanta said as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.**

 **Naruto didn't like the feeling of the women lacing her fingers with his, but he knew he had to get her to like him and tell him where the sword is.**

 **It's only for a little while..**

 **"So tell me about yourself Naruto." She smirked.**

 **"Well, I'm from a very rich family." Naruto lied.**

 **"Your family is rich, makes sense for such a handsome guy like you." She smiled while looking up at him. Naruto wanted to throw up.**

 **Wen the tour finally ended the two headed back to where the group of guest were, to Naruto's relief, because Wanta talked about herself for the rest of the tour, and Naruto hoped she was finished.**

 **Naruto looked over and found Sakura looking at him and she gave him a nod and he nodded back and turned to face Wanta.**

 **"So Wanta, so you have any interest in weapons? I simply love them." Naruto asked curiously.**

 **"Why yes I do I keep them all in a private room, do you want to see?" Wanta asked excitedly.**

 **"Yes please." Naruto smiled.**

 **"Okay follow me Naruto!" Wanta said while grabbing his arm and Naruto followed her.**

 **At least it was easy to make her like me, and it's easier now that she's going to show me were the sword is.**

 **Wanta suddenly stopped by a sliding door. Naruto swore he remembered being this way and she told him this was a guest room. Naruto saw Wanta lifted up a flower pot next to the door and there was a key. Naruto was surprised when she unlocked the door and slid it open. Naruto followed her when she walked into the room and she closed the door behind him.**

 **Naruto looked round and saw many weapons hang on the wall. Then he saw it a large sword with a fire symbol on the blade. Before he could say anything he felt himself being push against the wall. Looking down he saw Wanta looked into his eyes, her eyes were filled with desire and hunger.**

 **"Wanta w-what are you doing?" Naruto gulped.**

 **"I know your plans, you and your group are ninja, and you plan on stealing the sword back to give to that stupid little girl who my husband loves." Wanta snapped.**

 **"But the thing is I planned on taking you guys out, but you pricked my interest, I love men with blonde hair, especially blue eyes, so before I destroy your friends I'm going to have a little fun.." The women licked her lips.**

 **Naruto went to push her away but his body wouldn't move. He tried moving his body again but it wouldn't budge.**

 **"Damn it what did you do to me!" Naruto snapped angrily.**

 **"You're not the only ninja's in here, I am myself, and I have you under my control jutsu. So let me ask you are you good in bed?" She asked seductively.**

 **Naruto was surprised and taken aback, what did his women plan on doing to him?**

 **"I see from your reaction you never have done it, well I can teach you." She smirked hungrily.**

 **Hinata looked around she hadn't seen Naruto for awhile, and the girls were busy talking to Yuuki, Hinata was beginning to feel uncomfortable.**

 **"I'll be r-right back I have to g-go to the b-bathroom." Hinata stammered shyly.**

 **"Do you know where it is?" Yuuki asked.**

 **"Y-Yes, I'll be j-just a minute." She said walking away.**

 **When she was from everyone's sight she looked around, she knew to hide her chakra, but what if Naruto was in danger? She couldn't dare let him get hurt.**

 **"Byukagan!" Hinata said quietly.**

 **Hinata looked around and after just a few moments she spotted Naruto along with the women Wanta. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing too, she wanted to run away and start crying. The two were kissing, Naruto had his hands on the woman's thighs and was rubbing them, and the women was sliding her hand down his chest. Hinata couldn't hold in her tears and she turned of her Byuakagan and raced back to her friends.**

 **Hinata knew that she should've told her friends what happened because when she ran past them she saw the look of confusion in their face.**

 **"Hinata?!" Sakura asked.**

 **Sakura wondered what was wrong with Hinata, she knew something was up and she wondered if it had anything to do with that Yuuki's wife.**

 **"Kiba, can you find that Wanta girl?" Sakura whispered in the dog lovers ear. Kiba looked confused but nodded.**

 **"Me and Kiba will be right back." Sakura said, and with that the two hurried off, but not in Hinata's direction.**

 **Kiba suddenly stopped at a door, "I smell that women along with Naruto in here.." Kiba said confused.**

 **Sakura tried to open the door but it was locked, Sakura suddenly heard a muffle noise, it sounded like Naruto.**

 **When she heard Naruto's voice become muffled Sakura smashed the door. Looking over she stopped dead in her tracks. Now she new why Hinata ran away crying.k**

 **"Oh hello, me and Naruto were jut having a little lesson." Wanta smirked as she stepped away from Naruto.**

 **"Sakura be careful don't let her touch you, or she'll put you under a control jutsu!" Naruto informed.**

 **The sound seemed to draw the rest of the group because Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru came running towards them.**

 **"Guys be careful don't let her touch you or you'll be put under a control jutsu!" Sakura said to the rest of them.**

 **"Ino you get the sword and the rest of us will fight." Sakura ordered.**

 **Kiba was the first to jump in the fight only to jump away when she almost touched him.**

 **Hinata was outside standing under a tree tears falling down her cheek. She was confused, didn't Naruto love her? She slid down the tree and curled her face up to her knees.**

 **"I-I don't understand why.. why.." Hinata sobbed.**

 **Hinata decided to stay in that spot and cry, so she wouldn't interfere with Naruto and that women.**

 **"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun.." Hinata cried as she took out her golden heart necklace he got for her. Se opened it up to see the picture of them kissing in the sunset. She felt her heart burst into pieces. He was to busy to hear the sounds of people rushing out of Yuuki's house.**

 **Hinata decided on a idea, she didn't like it but what else would she do. Taking off her necklace she wrapped it around a branch on the tree she stood under. Looking at it one last time she ran as far as she could.**

 **"Wanta stop this! This has been going on too long now!" Yuuki snapped while slapping his wife. Wanta looked surprised at his action and she just stood and stared in confusion.**

 **"W-Well no of this would have happened if you didn't love that Mirai girl and not me!" Wanta snapped while crying making Yuuki flinch.**

 **"That's true, but I love you more or else I wouldn't have married you it's just I loved her for a long time, and I still do but the feelings are slowly fading away!" Yuuki snapped angrily.**

 **Yuuki turned around the face the group of ninja. "I can handle this on my own now, thank you, and sorry Mirai I didn't know she stole your cousins swords you can take it back." Yuuki said looking at her sadly.**

 **Everyone nodded in reply.**

 **"Let's go guys, are mission is a success, and Yuuki can handle his wife." Sakura ordered and everyone began to leave.**

 **Naruto looked around the group and finally noticed Hinata wasn't there.**

 **"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked confused.**

 **Sakura stopped dead in her tracks ad turned to face him.**

 **"I don't know, she came running out of the hallway crying, the left. I'm guessing she saw you with her Byukagan.." Sakura sighed.**

 **Naruto's skin instantly turned white. "S-So she saw everything…" He whispered.**

 **Naruto didn't have time to tell them what he was going to do because he ran out of the house and summoned one hundred shadow clones.**

 **"Look for Hinata-chan!" Naruto ordered.**

 **Just after a few moments one of his clones found one of Hinata's belongings.**

 **Going over to his close he saw it holding the golden heart necklace.**

 **"Hinata.." Naruto sighed.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Also I already have another NarutoxHinata Story coming soon! The idea of the story came from The Fault In Our Stars ⭐⭐ :D Also I have another idea for another NarutoxHinata story, and to be honest I'm going to love it! I got the idea from a dream of mine. Also I will try to upload every Wensday and Saturday and Maybe Sunday :) Sorry I changed Friday to Saturday, it gives me more time to type, also sorry that this is late guess who's house flooded!~ Yep mine.. Anyways have a wonderful day as always!~**

 **(Warning there will be lemons soon!)**

 **Almost 46,000 views like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Hinata stopped and rested on a tree. She was regretting her decision of running away, but at the same time she knew that it would be better this way.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered sadly.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered again while tears began rolling down her cheek.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sobbed clenching her fists over her eyes.

"I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata cried softly.

Hinata started walking into a grass field with flowers as she looked up at the sky.

It's okay.. I'm okay..

No I'm not okay..

Hinata let the tears swelling up in her eyes fall out.

"Why.. Why..? Why..!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata!" A voice yelled out making Hinata swing her head in surprise.

Hinata stared in surprise at the man before her, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"K-Kiba-kun.." Hinata whispered sadly.

"Why..?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean why?" Kiba asked as he raced to her side.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Because we were worried about you and came searching for you!" Kiba responded as he got closer to her.

"S-Stay away.." Hinata said loudly making Kiba pause in his tracks.

"What's wrong with you Hinata?" Kiba asked worryingly.

"I-I'm leaving f-for Naruto-kun's s-sake, a-and also f-for m-mine.. I-I don't think I-I can handle s-seeing him w-with someone else.." Hinata stammered sadly as tears started falling again.

After a moment of silence she felt Kiba's arms wrap around her.

"Hinata you have it all wrong.." Kiba stated and Hinata stayed quiet.

"Hinata what you saw was a misunderstanding, Naruto was put under a control jutsu, while that women did those things, Naruto loves you and you only, everybody can see it, that he's madly in love with you." Kiba said.

Hinata paused and stopped crying, then tugged on her teammates suit jacket.

"I'm s-sorry. I-It's all my f-fault, I'm s-so clueless." Hinata said while crying again.

"No you're not, I'm sure if Naruto saw you in the same situation he would have thought the same thing." Kiba said while backing away from the hug.

Hinata gave a nod while she wiped her tears.

"Now, that idiot should be here any second." Kiba muttered.

Kiba was right to because just after a few seconds the blonde ninja leaped right out of the woods part and him and Hinata's eyes made contact.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he raced to her.

Just after a few moments Naruto had Hinata in a firm hug.

"I'm so sorry.." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"N-No I'm s-sorry f-for misunderstanding t-things.." Hinata responded back.

"Um guys we can finish this thing later, when we are back at Mirai's house, she said we can go around the town, even though it's busy since it's new years eve, but we can go look around." Kiba said interrupting the moment, and Naruto sighed.

"Good job everyone, mission complete!" Tsunade said and Naruto grinned.

"Hey Granny-Tsunade what did you do for New Year's?" Naruto asked sheepishly making her choke on her tea.

"W-Well Jiraiya kept bugging me, and we went out for a drink, that's all…" Tsunade mumbled quietly.

"Whoa Pervy-Sage scored!" Naruto joked, but went flying out the window when Tsunade hit him.

"Wow I think that was the farthest you made him fly." Shikamaru said, then everyone laughed beside Hinata who went after her beloved.

"Damn it I was only joking!" Naruto grumbled angrily as he got to his feet.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she raced up to him.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Naruto reassured though Hinata still checked over him for any wounds.

"Anyways Hinata-chan how about me and you go eat some ramen?" Naruto grinned.

"O-Okay." Hinata stammered.

"Ah that sure hit the spot!" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach.

"Say Hinata.. Would you want to hang out at my apartment for the rest of the day to relax..?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"S-Sure." Hinata said quietly.

"Great!" Naruto said as he tighten his grip on her hand.

Though I'm not sure if that's the best idea, after all I've been having problems controlling myself.. and who knows how long I'll last..

When they reached his apartment he unlocked the door and opened it letting Hinata walk in first, then he closed the door and followed her to the couch. Naruto flopped down on the couch next to Hinata and sighed in relief.

"Finally I can relax.." Naruto sighed.

After a few moments Naruto looked over at Hinata who was poking her index fingers together shyly. Naruto smiled then sighed in delight and he scooted over to her which made her tense.

"Hey Hinata-chan.." Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes..?" Hinata asked.

"Kiss me.." Naruto smiled warmly making Hinata blush furiously.

"I-I-I c-can't, I-I'm t-to s-shy." Hinata stammered.

"Sure you can!" Naruto grinned, he wanted his girlfriend to have more confidence in herself.

"B-But-"

"No buts, just action..!" Naruto grinned happily.

Hinata sat there for a few moments in silence until she looked at Naruto and closed her eyes tightly as she started leaning in making Naruto silently laugh because she looked like a fish.

Naruto sighed and leaned in taking her lips. After a few moments Naruto broke the kiss to Hinata's disappointment until she gasped when he kissed her neck. As he kissed her neck he started unzipping her jacket

When it was fully unzipped he slipped the jacket down and he started leaving a trail of kissed until he reached her collar bone, and by the time he got there Hinata's hands where gripping his shoulders.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whimpered making Naruto shudder.

Naruto moved his to the bottom of her shirt, then he began lifting it up. He looked up at Hinata to see if she was okay with his action, but only found her in a bliss, so he took her answer as a yes. He laid her down on the couch so she was on her back causing her to leave her bliss. Naruto intertwined both of his hands with hers and he began to suckle on her neck.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whimpered causing Naruto to become more aroused.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto moaned as he untwined one of his hands and brought it to the bottom of her shirt and he started lifting it up. When her belly was exposed he leaned down and kissed it and he felt Hinata tense, but his body told him to ignore, and he did.

Hinata was fully aware of Naruto lifting her fishnet shirt up, she tried to tell herself it was Naruto which almost calmed her down, but she was afraid he wouldn't like what he would see.

Hinata started breathing heavily at every moment he was lifting her shirt up revealing more of her skin. Her body shuddered when she felt Naruto grip one of her breast in his large hands.

"God Hinata-chan you have a body of a goddess. No even better." Naruto said making Hinata feel a little bit better.

Naruto started massaging her breast that was in his hand, though he was having a hard time since her breast was r than his hand. Naruto enjoyed the sounds she was letting out, it aroused him even more.

When he looked up at Hinata he noticed she was in her own world. Naruto went to unclip her bra but his hands stopped. A few moments later he pulled Hinata shirts down and zipped her jacket back up causing Hinata to look at him with a confused expression on her beautiful face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata- I'm sorry I went to far without asking how you felt, It's just I thought you were enjoying it, but I know you probably want to wait for a special day or until marriage.." Naruto said.

"A-Actually I w-was h-hoping w-whenever we b-both feel c-comfortable, I-I don't know much a-about these things, but I would love to l-learn new things with you. But if you want t-to wait I'm f-fine, a-and it wasn't a-all that bad.." Hinata stammered shyly making Naruto smile.

"God do you know how much I love you.." Naruto said while wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you to Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **I will try to upload every Wensday and Saturday and Maybe Sunday :) I know I kind of just jumped a head but for a good reason! In these sooner chapters there will be alot more drama/action/sadness/love/fluff Trut me guys I'm not trying to rush my story, if I was ten I wouldtell you. Have a wonderful day!**

 **Almost 47,000 views like oh my god thats amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Weeks went by and there was more sighting of thr Akatsuki and that they've been collecting tailed beasts. Also news ame by that Orochimaru was killed by sasuke which sent Naruto off the edge. Team 7 and Team 8 were pretty busy since they were on Sasuke's trail. Team Guy was still probably battling Kisame, Itatchi's partner. Every since the encounter with Itatachi, and Kabuto Naruto was on edge and Hinata was more than worried. Hinata also noticed that in the beginning that the Itatchi they fought was not the real one but she didn't even mention it and now sh felt guilty. She couldn't do anything, since Naruto was too involved on saving Sasuke. It didn't make it any better when Naruto heard that Sasuke killed Orochimaru in the beginning.

With he encounter with Itatchi even Hinata was scared, Naruto tried to reassure her that she was going to be fine, and he would get out of the battle unhurt and that he had the 9 tails to heal him so he would be fine, but even Hinata knew how much it hurt to get wounded, knowing the Akatsuki was dangerous and a serious threat she knew that the damaged done on Naruto had to be hurting him. All Hinata could do was worry as Team 7 and Team 8 was racing through the forest following Sasuke's trail.

* * *

"Hurry up we can't lose Sasuke's trail now!" Kakashi ordered.

Team 7 including Yamato and Team 8 were following a trail to Sasuke. As the two teams kept running Naruto took the lead quickly.

"Everyone this way!" Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she looked at her beloved with her Byakugan.

This Chakra..

"Howdy!" A man with a mask said cheerfully making Naruto fall back in surprise.

"Oh my, oh my, why hello there, there, and there!" The man said.

"I never imagined that I meet up with Konoha all the way out here. And there's two, four, six… And it's eight against one that's just not fair." The man said with a playfully voice.

"According to your robe.. you seem to be a member of the Akatsuki.." Yamato stated.

"Although he's not on the list of Akatsuki members we got from Kabuto.." Kakashi said.

"Well that's because I'm new! It's nice to meet you!" The man said happily.

"Don't make me laugh. We don't have time for this!" Kiba said after Akamaru barked.

"Don't be rash. Just observe him now, he's outnumbered so we have the advantage." Kakashi ordered.

"What was that? Am I being underestimated?" The man asked.

Another freak? How come whenever we get close to Sasuke-kun someone gets in our way? Sakura thought angrily.

So this is the Akatsuki.. Shino thought.

"Get out of our fucking way!" Naruto yelled while holding a Rasengan in his hand as he fell towards the man.

A shadow clone? "Just kidding!" the man said.

"You're to full of yourself kid, what's a kid like you gonna do?" The man asked as he leaped at Naruto and kicked him making blood spurt from Naruto's nose and he fell in the river making a giant splash, hurring he got to his feet and faced the masked man.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata said.

Thank goodness, Hinata thought.

"Hinata Naruto can take care of himself, just keep your eye on the enemy." Sakura said, and Hinata looked back at the man.

"What's this now? Could it be that you're trying to analyze my abilities? You Konoha people are sure cunning, but for a new guy, I'm pretty good, don't you think?" The man asked.

"He dodged all Naruto's attacks." Yamato said.

"It's as if he's toying with us, but what is he after?" Kakashi asked.

"So what game should we play now, my Konoha friends?" The man asked looking at them expectedly he eyed the Konoha ninja one at time.

"We don't have time to screw around with you!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Why? It's because we need to stay on Sasuke's trail." Shino said.

"Shino you weren't there the last time we were on a mission to retrieve Sasuke, we're counting on you!" Kiba said.

Could these be bonds? Sai thought to himself.

"Alright everyone let's end this!" Kakashi ordered.

"Everyone we'll be going with Formation B!" Yamato ordered.

"Got it!" Naruto said while walking up to group.

"Right!" Kiba and Hinata said loudly in unison.

"Looks like you're getting serious now! Then I guess I'll get serious too!" The man said stretching his arms.

"You bastard! Quit screwing around!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto concentrate on the formation!" Sakura said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I know!" Naruto said.

"Kiba, are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Anytime, Isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba smirked.

"Then let's go." Sakura said grabbing Naruto's arm and swinging him around.

"Hell yea!" Sakura said loudly and she sent Naruto flying.

"Whoa he sure went high. That girl has like super strength!" The man said as he watched Naruto then he turned around in surprise.

"Whoa! They distracted me with a decoy and now have three people surrounding me?!" The man said.

"I don't know which one to dodge!" the man said looking all over the place at each person.

"H-hey t-that's unfair!" He said.

"You don't have time to look around." Kakashi said.

"Whoa!" the man said as he stepped away.

"Close one!" he said as he dodged Kiba.

"Ole!" He said as he stepped away from Sakura's punch.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as jumping down on him.

"W-Wait a second you weren't the decoy?!" He said.

"Ah ya got me!" the man said as Naruto hit the ground sending dirt flying.

Naruto looked around and saw that he didn't hit that man.

"Not!" The man appeared and hit dirt at him making Naruto look away.

"Ninpou: Tausembo no Jutsu!" The man yelled while holding his hand up and disappeared, then reappeared in front of Kakashi.

"Oh come on! You said you'd all go at once. And I believed you!" The man pouted.

"Don't stop everyone, just keep pushing your way through!" Kakashi ordered.

N-Not good N-Ninpou, wait hey!" The man said before he disappeared. The man then reappeared in front of Sai then disappeared only to reappear in front of Shino and Yamato.

"What kind of technique is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I know! I'll name this technique! Ninpou: Mogura Tataki no Jutsu!"

"Although the mole is the one that's doing all the whacking." Kakashi said.

"Senpai. Unless we defeat this guy, he's not going to let us through.." Yamato said racing up to Kakashi.

"Damn it!" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, well , what do you guys want to play next?" The man asked.

"We don't have time to screw around like this!" Naruto said angrily.

"Next we'll go with Battle Formation B." Yamato ordered.

"Let' go Akamaru!" Kiba said racing away with his dog following him.

"Yamato." Kakashi said.

"Got it!" Yamato said as wood burst out of his hands and stared going to the man and the man dodged all of his attacks.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled and the man dodged Kiba's attacks.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out leaping at the man when he got closer Naruto's body went through the mans body.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"Gotcha!" Yamato said.

"Whoa! What?" The man said and was suddenly wrapped with wood.

"I-It hurts.." The man said.

"This'll hold you tight." Yamato said then the man suddenly disappeared.

"I-Impossible!" Yamato said.

"You got to hand it to me, I'm pretty flexible, right?" The man asked reappearing.

"Now for my counterattack! Secret Technique!" The man said putting his hands together.

"Stay back, Naruto, Kiba!" Kakashi ordered and Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru jumped back.

"Frizzled Neck-Lizard!" The man said and there was a long moment of silence.

"Actually that's all there is to it." The man said embarrassingly scratching his head.

"He's just screwing with us!" Naruto said angrily.

"This formation seems to be useless as well." Yamato said.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know.." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, the timing in our formation attacks were spot on, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah.." Naruto said.

"I'm positive that we're hitting him, so why is he keep dodging all of our attacks?" Kiba asked.

"We probably did hit him, the same thing happened with my Rasengan when I attacked him the first time.." Naruto said.

"it should've connected.." Naruto said.

So basically, he's pretending to avoid our attacks, but in actuality he's not avoiding them at all, he's just letting both the attack and technique pass through him, is that the case Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Um.. I guess.?" Naruto said confused.

"Geez, Shino, the way you explain it is so confusing!" Kiba argued.

"Maybe it's a clone, or maybe it's a Genjutsu that forces us to see him." Sakura pointed out.

I-I thought the same thing, so I extended the range of my Byukagan and searched the area for chakra, but his is the only one that seems to be there." Hinata pointed out.

"Here we go!" The man said.

It's passing through him? No wonder.. Yamato thought.

"Kakashi-senpai what do you think?" Yamato asked.

'There's no mistake, it's some sort of technique that's unique to him We really got our hands full on this one. Shino." Kakashi said.

"Already on it." Shino said and swarms of bugs flew out.

In a situation like this Shino's secret techniques can help us out, Kakashi thought.

"Yikes! Are you from the Aburame Clan?! The swarm of bugs are nasty! The man said.

"It's not often I get to see you so pumped up!" Kiba said to Shino.

"Naturally. Why? It's because I was left out during the last mission to rescue Sasuke. Go!" Shino said.

"Seriously, that's so nasty!" The man said.

"Hey, Shino, he's dodging them pretty easily!" Naruto said.

Rather than attacking a single point, the Aburame Clan focuses on attacking throughout larger areas, Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, you haven't been on many missions with Shino, so just sit back and watch, you'll only get in the way of his insects." Kiba said.

"What do you mean by, 'Get in the way'!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Scatter!" Shino said and his bugs covered the man.

"There's no running from that, its impossible to dodge all those insects." Kakashi stated.

Will he be able to dodge, or will he just slip through them? He'll have to show us his technique! Sino thought.

"Do it!" Shino said.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama!" Shino said and his bugs closed in on the man.

"Wait!" he man said.

"Alright! Good job, Shino!" Naruto said happily.

"I'll settle things now. Why? Because I'm participating in this mission, and I also have to make up for not being there last time." Shino said.

"Oh, geez, are you still upset about that?" Kiba said.

His insects moved his bugs in a blink of an eye, he pretty good to manipulate so many bugs with such ease, Sakura thought.

"Well Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata said.

"He's definitely inside Shino-kun's swarm of insects!" Hinata said.

"Yamato!" Kakashi said.

"I'm on it!" Yamato said and wood bust out of his hands.

"I can attack at any time." Yamato said.

"How about it Shino?" Kakashi asked.

"I can sense his presence. Why? It's because I can tell my his movements that my Kikaichuu are still draining his chakra." Shino said.

"Aright, keep draining him!" Naruto said.

Out of no where the bugs suddenly broke from there hold on the man, and the man was gone.

"How can this be? The insects that were tracking his chakra lost him completely. That's impossible!" Shino said.

"did he use the body flicker technique?" Sakura asked.

"No.. it's not the body flicker technique. Why? It's because my insects would of followed him direction anyway. Escape would still be impossible." Shino pointed out.

Does that mean he used a space-time ninjutsu..? Kakashi thought.

"To think.. He suddenly.. Up and vanished.." Hinata said.

He managed to teleport with out using any sealing, summoning's or markings.. That means he has a better Space-Time ninjutsu better than the Fourth's Kakashi thought.

"His body completely disappeared. Can he simply vanish out of existence?" Yamato asked.

"If he can vanish at will, I wouldn't be surprised if he can do it just to his body parts. It would explain why parts of hi body were able to bypass earlier attacks, to us they look like they actually made contact but they actually missed their marks." Sakura said.

"So basically he's not dodging attacks. They're just going straight through him." Kakashi said.

"Found him. Over there." Hinata said while Akamaru barked.

"Oh! Howdy!" The man said.

"Don't think you can run away from my nose!" Kiba growled and raced towards the man and turned into a spiral.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba shouted man stepped aside and Kiba hit the ground.

"Hey Kiba! Don't just run off on your own!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"S-Slipped right through... Again damn.." Kiba mumbled

"Kiba-kun I think he just stepped side you…" Hinata said.

Suddenly the tree shook and a green man appeared.

"How'd it go?" The man with the mask asked curiously.

"It's over." The green man said in a raspy voice.

"What.. Is he?" Sakura asked. Another god damn freak..? She thought.

He's in the Akatsuki file that Kabuto left us.. Kakashi thought.

"More of them just keep getting in our way!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Sasuke won. Uchiha Itatchi is dead." The man said.

"That's unbelievable! Or not.. It's just what I thought." The masked man said his voiced becoming deeper.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. killed Itatchi?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Sasuke's down too, so what? He might be hanging on by a thread." The green man said turning to the ninja.

"Hey you spikey aloe vera bastard! Where the hell's Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Aloe vera?" The green main repeated. Who the hell is this kid.. The man thought

"Ignore him. I shall continue my fight with him another time." The man with the mask said with a deep voice.

Kakashi looked in surprise and horror when he saw a Sharingan eye in the hole of the mask.

"That's.. a Sharingan..? Who the hell is that? Kakashi thought.

"Farewell." The man with the mask said as he swiped his hand around his body and he disappeared.

Kakashi started running through the forest once again.

"We got to get Sasuke before they do!" Kakashi ordered ad everyone followed him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **I will try to upload every Wensday and Saturday :)**

 **Almost 49,000 views like oh my god that's amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As the group of ninja looked around on the destroyed earth for signs of Sasuke, Kakashi wondered what exactly happened between the two brothers.

"Man what kind of battle would have caused this?" Kiba asked stupidly since he knew who fought.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to Hinata who immediately looked around for another chakra. After a few moments Hinata shook her head sadly.

"There are no other signs of any other chakra besides our's, if he was here he's gone now.." Hinata said sadly as she watched her lovers pained face look down in the rain.

"Damn it, how come I can never get close to Sasuke..!" Naruto said angrily hitting his fist against a broken wall.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata went to walk over to him but Sakura stopped her.

"Leave him be, I'm sorry Hinata but this is something you can fix.." Sakura nodded sadly.

"Sakura-chan.." Hinata said quietly.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Naruto kept repeating his words over again while he repeatedly hit the wall causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Naruto." He stopped at Kakashi's warning tone, a hint of disappointment and anger let Naruto know his sensei was just as upset.

"The mission failed, we are returning back to Konoha." Kakashi ordered and Naruto was the first to walk away with a pained face, and all his friends could do was look at him sadly and follow.

Hinata watched as her teammate Kiba looked at Naruto with a pained expression. Suddenly Kiba raced up to Naruto and slapped his back playfully.

"We'll definitely get Sasuke back next time!" Kiba said which seemed to make Naruto feel a little better.

"You're right!" Naruto said smiling, Hinata knew he was faking it and she wanted to help him. She just didn't know how to, she never lost a teammate before.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered sadly.

As the group walked through the rainy forest Hinata stayed in the back. She never really like crowds. She didn't like attention either, the only attention she really liked was when Naruto held her hand or told her she loved him.

Hinata began thinking it was her fault that they lost Sasuke. If she'd been keeping an eye on his chakra when they encountered that man with the mask then she could have seen where he had went or if he was still there. Hinata didn't know what to do, she'd never felt so useless in her entire life.

Naruto was still in the front of the group with Kiba and Sakura by his side.

"I'm going to walk with Shino." Kiba said and Naruto nodded as he watched his friend wait for the bug user. Naruto then looked behind him to see Hinata with her hands formed into a fist, and tears streaming down her face along with a pained expression.

Sakura seemed to see Hinata too because she patted Naruto on the back and Naruto looked into her green emerald eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Kakashi-sensei." She smiled and he nodded. Naruto then stopped in his tracks letting everyone pass him until he was with Hinata.

Naruto was surprised when she passed him so he rushed his steps to catch up to her then grabbed one of her fists which seemed to get her attention.

"N-Naruto-kun..?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I-It's my fault, w-we lost Sasuke-kun.." Hinata said as her tears slid down her cheek.

"No, it's not Hinata-chan. If anything it was that stupid Akatsuki guys fault for stopping us." Naruto responded and he lifted up his other hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumbs as she looked down unable to meet his eyes

Leaning in Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead.

"When we get back to Konoha let's go get some ramen, my treat. Then you can give me a massage." Naruto said his last sentence quickly which he earned a small sweet giggle from the shy girl.

"A-Alright." Hinata smiled up at Naruto making Naruto's heart beat faster.

The rest of the way back to the village was peacefully though everyone was tired. When they reached the hokage's office team guy was already there waiting for news.

"Mission failed Hokage-sama." Kakashi informed, Tsunade sighing at the news.

"That's fine, I'm very busy right now as you can see, so I don't have time to yell at you. You're all are dismissed." She said and everyone nodded as they left.

Naruto took Hinata to go grab some ramen, the two didn't really talk at all, mostly because Hinata knew that Naruto was still angry about the outcome of the mission.

"N-Naruto-kun, thank you, b-but I actually h-have to go talk to my father about something." Hinata lied.

"Huh? Oh alright, do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded.

"I-I'm fine on my own, but thank you." Hinata said before walking away.

As the day went on all Naruto did was lay in bed morning over the failed mission, and how he couldn't bring Sasuke back. Suddenly there was a knock on Naruto's window and he looked up to see Kakashi.

"Oh it's just you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Hurry up and get read, Lady Hokage has summoned you." Kakashi said.

"Granny-Ba-chan what does she want?" Naruto said confused as he hurried and changed into his jump suit, then following Kakashi.

When the two reached the office they both walked in and Naruto was surprised to see Sakura and Sai there, along with four frogs. Naruto was confused when he saw Tsunade had a sad expression on her face.

"He's Jiraiya-boy's student?" A old frog asked.

"Yes.. this is Naruto Uzumaki.. The 'Child of the Prophecy' you mentioned." Tsunade responded.

'I'm not sure where to begin… Jiraiya-boy has died in battle."

"W-What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked confused.

"I know this is sudden.. and I don't blame you if you don't believe me.. Jiraiya-boy left a message before collapsing." The frog said as he turned around and pulled off his cape.

"This is that message!" The frog said loudly.

After a moment of silence Naruto broke it.

"Did you let him go, Granny?" He asked.

"That's right." She responded after a few seconds.

"Why'd you allow such a reckless thing?!You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone! How could you send him to such a dangerous place alone!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto." Kakashi said putting his arm in front of the boy.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled angrily and he turned away walking opening the office do to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"If Pervy Sage had been the Fifth Hokage.. He would have never let Grandma-Tsunade take such risks.. Never!" Naruto said angrily before leaving.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Leave him, he just needs some time alone.." Tsunade said.

"But-" Sakura topped her sentence.

Naruto walked around the village sadly lost in his memories.

 _Hey Pervy Sage stop staring at women and teach me some new jutsu's!_

 _God you're such a pervert!_  
 _Naruto I'm researching!_

 _Hey Pervy Sage when will you teach me something new now?_  
 _I guess I can, since all the ladies left._

 _Hey, hey, Pervy Sage did you see that!_  
 _What?_  
 _Damn you Pervy Sage!_

 _Hey Naruto, look at these for me can you?_  
 _Eh? But your books are so boring..!_  
 _Have some respect for your sensei!_  
 _Whatever…_

 _Nice job Naruto, keep practicing!_  
 _Hey your not even looking!_

 _Pervy Sage wake up and help me train!_  
 _Huh?_

Naruto noticed he'd been going around the village lost in his thoughts for some time now since it was dark now. He stopped and entered a food store and bought a popsicle then left to sit on a bench and opened up his popsicle then leaned down lost in his thoughts.

I wanted him to keep watching over me… I wanted him to see me become hokage.. Naruto thought sadly while tears streamed down his face.

"Naruto." A voice called and Naruto looked over to see Iruka walking up to him.

"I heard about Lord-Jiraiya." He said then bent down in front of the boy.

"Don't stay depressed forever, for Lord-Jiraiya himself, one of the legendary sannin.." He paused and took Naruto's melting popsicle and broke it in half and Naruto looked at his teacher in surprise.

"Acknowledged you as his promising student." He finished.

"You're welcome, and a certain someone is deeply worried about you and is waiting at your apartment." Iruka smiled then walked away into the night.

When Iruka left Naruto got to his feet and rushed over to his apartment. When reaching his apartment he opened up the door to see sandals on the floor. Closing the door behind him he walked into the living room and saw it was empty. Confused he walked into his room to see Hinata asleep on his bed.

Naruto smiled then undressed until he was in his boxers then laying himself down next her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close taking comfort in having her by his side..

"Thank you.." Naruto whispered, then burried his face into Hinata's hair and shutting his eyes, he allowed her scent to calm him letting sleep take him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **I will try to upload every Wednesday and Saturday :) OKAY ATTENTION! Next chapter will not be uploaded next Wednesday. Why? Because chapter 48 will take me more than like five days to make. I have a very busy schedule next week, like very busy. Also because next chapter will be Naruto VS Pain. So that chapter is going to be very long, and I don't feel like making a part two for it. So bare with me here, I'm a human too and I have a life xD Enjoy your night. Also you're lucky that I'm uploading this because I had to rewrite it because Word decided to glitch out and not save all my work so it all got deleted. FML xDDD**

 **Almost 50,000 views like oh my god that's amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Naruto awoke at the feeling of movement by his chest. Looking down he was surprised to see Hinata's sleeping beauty face buried in his chest.

That's right I came back to my apartment because Iruka-sense told me someone was worried about me and was at my apartment. It was Hinata..

He smiled from knowing that she was worried about him. Placing his hand on her side his hand traveled up then down on her body.

I'm the only one who's able to touch her like this..

He noticed her eyes fluttered open and they met contact.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She said loudly shooting up from the bed in surprise.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." He grinned by the shy girls action.

"I-It's okay, I was j-just surprised." She said then slowly sat back down on his bed and a moment of silence swept through.

"N-Naruto-kun.." She said quietly.

"Hmm..?" He mumbled in response to his girlfriend.

"C-Can I l-lay back d-down next to you? L-Like before..?" They girl stammered her face covered with a pink blush.

"Sure." He answered quickly in response, and the shy girl slithered into his arms slowly and he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his muscular chest.

"Hinata-chan, I'm surprised that you aren't surprised from seeing me in just my boxers." He smirked making the raven air beauty blush furiously.

Naruto's body shivered when he felt Hinata's small delicate finger trace his muscles on his stomach.

"H-Hinata.." He shivered and she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"D-Do you want m-me to stop?" She responded and he just nodded in disagreement.

Leaning in he captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. He grabbed ahold of her jacket zipper and zipped it down quickly. Naruto broke the kiss and slid off her jacket causing the girl to look away in embarrassment.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I-I want to t-try s-something n-new if that's a-all right.." She whispered quietly to her beloved.

"L-Like what..?" Naruto stammered in surprise by the shy girls words.

"I-I d-don't know." She responded nervously to her beloveds question.

The blonde male gulped, he didn't know what to do. Well he knew what to do, but he knew Hinata wouldn't be comfortable.

"H-How about we just go with the flow?" He asked scratching his head in embarrassment.

"O-Okay." She responded happily.

Kneeling over Hinata he leaned down and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. Then trailing down to her neck he felt her hands squeeze his arm. Naruto placed his hands on the shy girls waist and started lifting up her shirt while he suckled on her collarbone.

Naruto stopped when the shirt was lifted right below her breast and he looked up at Hinata for permission but her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hinata-chan, can you open your eyes?" He asked in a soothing tone and the shy girls eyes fluttered open.

"Is it okay if I go any further?" He asked questioningly.

"Y-Yes, s-since it's y-you.." She answered quietly making him smile.

When Naruto lifted the fishnet shirt over her large breasts he practically drooled. He lifted the shirt up and over her head then threw it on the ground. Looking back he shakenly grabbed a hold of her breasts that was hidden beneath a lavender bra causing the girl to mewl.

He started massaging them earning quiet moans and mewls and pleasurable shudders from the shy girl. He even did a daring move and leaned down swiping his tongue between her milky breasts and she moaned loudly.

"You like that..?" He asked questioningly and she could only manage a small nod. Naruto groaned in reply when he felt her small, delicate hands massage his scalp.

Slipping his hands behind her back he tried unhooking the bra, it took a few times but when he finally got it he looked up at her with pleading eyes and she nodded. Slowly he slipped off the bra.

Finally for so long…

"Naruto open up the damn door you idiot!" A voice yelled out than a loud slam, causing, Naruto to jump out of his bed and race into the living room. Looking in his hallway he saw his broken door and Sakura was standing there her expression furious.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?! And why did you break my door!" Naruto yelled back angrily.

"Who cares about the door! And I'm here to tell you to apologize to Tsunade-sama! You treated her with disrespect! You don't understand how sad and in pain she is too you know. She's know Jiraiya-sannin way longer than you have! And for you to say whatever you want!" Sakura stopped her sentence.

"Just go apologize to her, will you?" Sakura sighed sadly.

"Fine, I guess you're right. Let me get dressed and I'll go apologize to Granny-ba-chan." Naruto sighed.

"Okay, by the way have you seen Hinata? Ino, Tenten and I were inviting her for a girls week out." Sakura asked questioningly.

"Um… I don't know maybe you should check the Hyuuga compound.." Naruto said nervously.

"Right… Okay well bye!" Sakura said and then raced out his apartment door.

"Wait my door!" Naruto yelled then sighed in defeat.

"Hinata you should hurry back to the compound!" He said, but got silence for a response.

"Hinata..?" He asked and he walked into his room and saw she was already gone.

"Nice job.." The boy chuckled.

* * *

"Granny-ba-chan?" Naruto asked while he opened up the door.

"Yes Naruto?" She groaned.

"Look, I wanted to apologize, ya know for yesterday. I shouldn't have acted that way. It's just.. he was like family to me.." He said looking down sadly.

"The only one you have left to.." She said quietly.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, um the frog from yesterday wanted to speak to you soon, he said he wanted teach you something that Jiraiya was taught. Be prepared he'll be back here in about two days." Tsunade informed.

"Really? Um, okay.." Naruto responded.

* * *

The two days went by fast and Hinata didn't get to see Naruto off since the girls were keeping her busy with questions, and other girl stuff. Today they were bathing in a hot spring and chatting.

"Okay guys listen to this, me and Sai as been hanging out lately and chatting. I really like him.. Should I as him out or is it too soon?" Ino asked.

"You should go for it, before someone else snatches him away." Tenten answered.

"Yea, go for it Ino!" Sakura cheered happily for her friend.

"What about you Tenten? I've sure seen you and Neji hanging out a lot too. You guys dating?" The blonde asked questioningly making the brown hair girl blush.

"N-Not yet.. But I hope he asks me soon!" Tenten giggled and the rest of the group giggled along with her.

"Hey Hinata.. Can I ask you something?" Ino asked while staring at the shy girl.

"Sure." She …... answered back in a gentle tone.

"Are you every afraid someone will snatch Naruto away?" The blonde asked curiously as she stared intently at the shy beauty. The rest of the girls looked over at the girl who was staring into the water quietly. After about a few moments she looked up and faced the group with intent eyes.

"No, If Naruto-kun says he loves me, then it's true. He would never do he things he does with e if he didn't love me." Hinata answered in a serious tone. After thinking over what she said the shy girl's face instantly turned red and the girls stared in surprise.

"Oh my god have you two had like you know..!" The blonde said loudly in surprise.

"Oh my god Hinata I didn't know you had it in you!" Tenten squealed.

"Did Naruto force you?!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"N-N-No!" Hinata shouted loudly waving her hands in the air, she didn't really know what they meant but at the same time she did, she just didn't know the details.

"Really? Man that's sucks. How long have you two been dating? Like four or five months?" Ino sighed in jealously.

"S-Six months.." Hinata stammered shyly.

"So then.. What have you too done?" Tenten asked.

"H-Hug.. and k-kiss.." Hinata stammered.

The three girls sighed sadly from losing their interest.

"Okay tell you what Hinata, I know a way that you can make Naruto shrivel under your touch, and believe me he'll enjoy it.. He'll enjoy it a lot.." Ino smirked evilly from such thoughts.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **I will try to upload every Wednesday and Saturday :) Okay I feel like such a jerk right now. Sorry that it's a short chapter, as I told you last week I was VERY busy. I had this Science bowl thing, then I had this Math and English bowl. Also I was having softball tryouts. I made the team too, so i wont me getting home until 5:30 P.M So yea that gives me little time to type a chapter. I couldn't not make this chapter into parts because it would take me forever so that means i have to do parts. I'm very sorry and please understand life gets busy. Thank You~ ^-^"**

 **Almost 53,000 views like oh my god that's amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

"Well, it's time to write up our regular report." The leader of a group of Konoha ninja ordered. As he turned around he was met by a man with orange hair, and strange purple eyes. Before he had time to act he was quickly stabbed and died.

Two more ninja jumped straight towards the unknown man but was also stabbed and they turned to look at the last member before dying and falling to the ground. Only one ninja was left and he took a step back.

This man.. he's from the Akatsuki..!

The man went to turn and run but was swept off his feet and stabbed by the unknown man. He quickly fell and died like the others.

"This world shall know pain." The unknown man said loudly as the rest of his group joined him.

It was a pretty peaceful day in Konoha. The sun was out keeping the environment warm, and plants were growing and kids were playing.

Though after a few moments a giant explosion occurred making a crowed of people scream.

Suddenly there was a large poof of smoke causing giant centipedes to appear. Then there was a larger explosion causing the ground to shake and more people to scream.

"What happening?!" Kiba asked confused as he looked at the smoke in the air.

As Sakura ran through the streets she spotted a old women and a little girl in danger from a centipede. Building chakra into her fist she leaped at the created.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled out before she smashed the large bug.

"Thank you!" the old lady said.

More and more explosions appeared causing the little girl to tug on Sakura's shirt.

"Hey, don't worry we have the hokage on our side." Sakura said in a soothing tone making the girl happier.

"Anbu report! We've spotted men with black robes and red cloud patterns!" The man informed.

"Just as I thought… Akatsuki!" Tsunade said.

"Announce a state of emergency! After that.. Call for Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade ordered.

More and more explosions appeared causing many people to die, Iruka saw a injured man and ran to his side only to be stopped by one of the intruders.

The intruder went to go stab Iruka until the one and only Kakashi appeared stopping the rod.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka gasped in surprise.

"Iruka-sensei, go take that man away to get him healed. I'll take care of things here." The ninja ordered.

"R-Right!" Iruka said and he lifted the man over his back and raced away.

When the teacher was out of sight Kakashi was already struggling to hold the pole any longer so after a few moments it broke into pieces and the intruder went to kick him in the head but he dodged quickly and jumped away.

Though Kakashi was too slow because the man leaped at him with another pole stabbing him in the shoulder. Kakashi quickly formed a Lightning Blade. Though the man just looked at the copy ninja with his unusual eyes making his Lightning Blade hit a wall.

"W-what was that..?'' Kakashi asked himself in confusion.

"Kakashi Hatake.. The copy ninja.. Where is the nine tails?" The man asked though Kakashi just leaped at him with another Lightning Blade. He was stopped by the man's eyes once again causing himself to fly back and another explosion behind the man accrued.

After a few moments Kakashi tossed the rubble off of himself getting to his feet.

 _What was that Jutsu just now..? It felt different from a shock wave, everything around him went flying with him as a epicenter. Well then.._

Kakashi bent down forming a Lightning Snake.

 _How will you counter this..!_

His snake made out of lightning went flying towards the intruder in one quick motion, but instead of causing any damage his Jutsu disappeared in thin air surprising him.

 _Not just physical attacks, but he can repel Ninjutsu as well!? Impressive. Now then how should I?_

Suddenly the ground shook and Kakashi turned around to see another man pulling out wires full of bombs. The the bombs all flew around sending up explosions and dust.

After a few moments Kakashi showed up behind the new man with a Lightning Blade.

 _You're mine..!_ Though before he could attack the man bent down quickly.

 _This guy, he was facing directly ahead but..!_ Kakashi looked at the other man's eyes and he remembered what the toad sage said.

 _ **They're eyes are linked. They're field of vision is connected and shared! When you face pain you must fight them one-on-one! Remember this well. Each one of the can use only one type of skill. Deducing those skills will be crucial.**_

The man jumped away leaving Kakashi standing there with his Lightning Blade.

 _Lord Jiraiya took on six of them at once..?! I must say.. That's crazy.._

The men with the bombs face suddenly morphed into three faces. Then the other man lifted his hand up letting out his Jutsu. Kakashi's body suddenly pushed forward towards the man. He struggled fighting against it and was suddenly flying towards the man.

 _I get it that's his ability!_ He went down towards his ninja tool pack and grabbed out a line of chain.

 _I have no chance if I fight these guys alone.. I must call for reinforcements, and let them know what this guy's ability is!_

Suddenly the guy's Jutsu was stronger, the man with the bombs from before had large saw which sliced through Kakashi's body which turned into lightning.

A Lightning style clone..! Pain noticed and suddenly there was a loud smash. Looking over he saw two large hand become smaller and saw his partner crushed into the ground.

"One down.. Kakashi!" A man asked.

"Actually I was all set.." Kakashi said as he fell to the ground with a Lightning Blade.

"But this will help me preserve some chakra." Kakashi informed.

"Thank you." He said as he got to his feet.

"Are you all right..?" The man with long red hair asked.

"Well… I can manage." Kakashi responded.

"Do you have enough chakra?" He asked.

"Well I already used a Lightning style clone, and exhausting over half my chakra. To be honest, a drawn-out battle like this with a opponent more like him. However I figured out a little bit of this man's ability." Kakashi informed.

Suddenly the man came racing at the group.

"Pa, he's coming!" Choji informed. The group of men threw their tools at the man along with their own Jutsu's. Time slowed down as everyone watched the weapons reach the man.

"Almighty Push.." The enemy said and then a huge explosion shook the ground causing the dirt and dust to fly around. The group of people sent more weapons towards the man but he used his Jutsu to repel the attacks.

Kakashi threw his kunai towards the man which exploded into a poison gas. Letting the group escape.

"What.. did he just do?" Choji's dad asked.

"He repelled all of our attacks, using himself as a epicenter, his Jutsu allows himself to push and pull objects towards him or away from him. However it looks like he cannot use that Jutsu all the time. I know for certain that there is a interval time, before he can activate the next Jutsu" Kakashi explained.

Minutes went by and the three of them formed a plan. Kakashi leaped out of his hiding place with another Lightning Blade. Inches away Kakashi struck through only to see the other enemy that was dead long ago then suddenly there was another big explosion.

* * *

"Your inability to move does not seem faked." The man said as he walked towards Kakashi who was coughing up blood on the ground.

I didn't make it! Kakashi thought as he looked around.

"I know for sure that you are not a Shadow Clone, I will be certain your of death.. it's over.." The man said as he pulled a nail from a nearby wood with his power.

" Just to be safe I wont approach you." He said as he had a nail in his hand.

"Hmph.. Know pain." The man said before sending the nail flying, impaling the disabled ninja's head.

"Kakashi-sensei! Pa! Y-You tried to protect me.." Choji sobbed.

"C..Choji… Save the c..crying for later.." Kakashi rasped.

"If you're.. able to move.. report to Lady Hokage about.. Pain's abilities.. A counter strategy is imperative." Kakashi ordered.

"K..Kakashi-sensei." Choji rasped sadly.

"Reflect later! You must.. Hurry Run!" Kakashi said.

"But.. I…I..!" Choji stammered

"Don't let Choza's sacrifice be in vain.." Kakashi said.

Suddenly the enemy that was supposed to be dead struggled to get up.

"You're persistent fellows aren't you?" He rasped.

"Damn it.. He's still!" Kakashi's didn't get to finish his sentence because a bomb was heading for Choji.

"Run Choji!" Kakashi yelled a the boy went racing away.

I daresay with the chakra I have left it's impossible destroy his entire body.. And if I use it again then I'll exhaust all my stamina and chakra.. To entrust this information to the ones who still live.. This is the best method I have right now to save the Hidden Leaf!

Kakashi used his right eye to make the bomb disappear but making himself die along with the action.

Choji looked back and saw that the bomb was gone.

"Kakashi-sensei.." he said sadly.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Oh my lord, I can't believe how late this chapter is and I'm so deeply sorry and I don't blame you guys if you are mad at me. Though I was busy last week I know I could have made time to type a chapter, though on last Saturday I was not at home but out with friends for a day vacation for how school is throwing out tests and home work. Since I have only a few months left till I move to the next grade teachers are extra strict and making us do more work and worry about our grades. But that is no excuse, so I'm confirming this now I will no give up on this story. So sorry if my chapters get posted late. :(**

 **But I love you guys! ^-^ My birthday is coming up too in about 2-1 weeks lol so I'm excited. Also I have a music concert soon, and I'll be busy to help donating cans form the homeless. Also I'll be going to six flags soon and yeah. I'm trying to get a easy schedule to figure out so bear with me "^-^ Guess who got Naruto Ultimate Resolution! Can't wait to play! An ways talk to you guys later. :)**

 **Almost 58,000 views like oh my god that's amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **Disclaimer-(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Konohamaru watched from behind a corner of a building as a Chunin stopped moving and a member the Akatsuki was holding another man by his throat.

 _What's going on?! The enemy didn't do anything but the guy on the left just stopped moving! What did the enemy do to him? Did that Chunin pick a fight him and was not able to fight back? Whatever it is I got to get out of here, now!_

He turned around only to smack his head against a pole which made a loud sound.

 _Crap! Did he hear me?_

Konohamaru listened as he heard footsteps get closer to him. He was sweating at every moment, and thought he was about to be discovered until he heard a loud thud!

"Doing whatever you want, huh? Well I have no mercy for devils like you!" Ebisu said angrily as he stared at the man in front of him.

Ebisu-sensei!

Ebisu walked around putting up his hands in a fighting stance, though the Akatsuki member looked at him and stayed put.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto? Is he in the lea village?" The man asked with no emotion in his voice.

 _Naruto-ni-san?_

 _Go Konohamaru, get away while you have your chance!_

"Naruto? He is a fellow member of the Hidden Leaf there is no way I would give up a fellow comrade!" Ebisu spat angrily.

"Perhaps you did not hear me right. Answer my question and I will spar your life, but if you don't I shall make your death certain." The man repeated.

"I used to always think of Naruto as a nuisance, for teaching my student such things. Everybody in the village he thinks of him as a monster, and to be honest I once did myself until he showed his true colors. Now even I look up to him, and I'm sure the rest of the village also will come to love him.

Naruto will become Hokage one day and show everybody thats doubted him! Because that is the kind of person he is he never gives up, so I don't care if I die right here right now because I will never give up a comrade!" Ebisu finished.

"Very well then I shall make your death certain." He man said and in just a spit second he raced up to Ebisu though the teacher dodged his attacks for a few round he was caught by the throat in just a few moments.

"I will give you one last chance where is Uzumaki Naruto?" The man asked.

 _.. Naruto teach Konohamaru many things while I'm gone so that he may become Hokage just like you will. You will become a legacy even better than your master and even the previous hokage's Teach the entire village your lessons to become stronger. If Jiraiya-sama saw you now he would be very proud. Watch over Konohamaru, and the entire village and don't give up your dreams!_

"L-Like I said before, I have no intentions on telling you Akatsuki any information even at the cost of my life!" Ebisu chocked.

"Very well then." The man said emotionless as he summoned up his previous Jutsu while choking the teacher.

Ebisu-sensei!

Konohamaru jumped out of his hiding place, a paper bomb in his hand. Quickly he placed it on the ground causing a explosion. When the dust cleared Konohamaru saw his sensei standing a foot away from him and the enemy a good distance away.

"So you came out of your hiding place I see." The man said causing Konohamaru to shiver.

"I wasn't going to watch my sensei die in the hands of you Akatsuki." Konohamaru spat back angrily.

"Why didn't you run!" Ebisu responded to his apprentice but Konohamaru ignored his plea and stared straight at the enemy.

"Now listen here! No one knows where Naruto-ne -san is so stop destroying the village!" Konohamaru yelled angrily.

"I cannot do that, I have strict orders." He responded back.

"Fine have it your way, at least now I can finally try out my new Jutsu Naruto-ne-san taught me!" Konohamaru yelled out excitedly.

"Ebisu-sensei.. Please report to everyone else to get out of the village, and help people out, leave this to me. Since you don't have a chance of fighting him, I have no better, but at least I can buy the villagers some time." Konohamaru insisted.

"But-" Ebisu stopped his sentence he knew his student was right, and he knew his student wouldn't change his mind no matter what.

"Be careful." Ebisu responded and Konohamaru looked at him with a grin.

"Don't worry about me!" He responded and the teacher smiled and raced away.

"Wise decision on sacrificing yourself, you shall be very valuable to my summon." The man said after awhile and Konohamaru just clenched his fists into a ball.

 _I'll show you! I'm going to be the next hokage before you Brother-Naruto!_

Racing up to the man he raced in a zigzag, the man made no move which confused Konohamaru on what he had up his sleeve. When Konohamaru got close enough he saw the man swing his arms and he dodged and prepared his next Jutsu.

"Ninja Art- Sexy Harem Jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled out before puffing into a ball of smoke and he was a beautiful nude girl. The man stared at him confused and a second later Konohamaru puffed out jumping at him.

"Rasengan!" He yelled out as the chakra ball connected with the mans chest sending him flying back.

Konohamaru panted, his limit on Rasengan's was two, so he had to use them wisely before he would be at a deadly low rate on chakra.

Konohamaru kept his eye on his enemy as he got up. Surprised the enemy looked like he didn't eve get a scratch.

 _Damn it! Wait I have another idea then, but it's pretty risky.. All that matters now is to get everyone out of the village!_

Suddenly the enemy raced towards him, taking a blow into the shoulder Konohamaru flew backing hitting a broken down building.

"O-Ow.." He stammered painfully. After a moment or two he leapt to his feet grabbing a kunai out of his ninja pack he eyed his enemy.

 _I think I sprained my shoulder, though pain can go away villagers can't come back so I have to try harder. Seeing what his punches can do I definitely can't be hit again._

Once again the enemy came at him at a flash, though this time Konohamaru dodged and managed to strike his back. Suddenly he was pinned to the ground a large hand on his throat. Squirming around Konohamaru just couldn't get out of his tight grip.

 _Well that went faster than I thought, I guess this is the end for me.._

Konohamaru could feel the grip tightening and he closed his eyes waiting for the path that awaited him until a memory flashed in his mind.

 **I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! I'll never give up, cause that's my ninja way!**

Springing his eyes open he saw the piercing purple eyes stare at him. Instead of shriveling under the cold stare Konohamaru reached for another paper bomb in his tool pocket. Though he was having a hard time moving he managed to get a hold of one and set it off causing the man to leap away.

Coughing Konohamaru got to his feet panting from the great loss of breath. Looking over at the enemy as the dirt swept by Konohamaru knew he couldn't die yet.

"Well you have quiet a will there." The man said out of nowhere.

"Brother-Naruto taught me one thing important. Never to give up! I'll be just as great as him one day! Starting with destroying you!" Konohamaru snapped angrily as he raced towards the man.

The man also ran towards him, he was the first to throw a punch but Konohamaru managed to leap away, though not fast enough to turn around he was sent flying by one of the mans punches in the back.

Ignoring the pain he slowly got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. Grinning he laughed like a mad person.

 _Not yet!_

Racing towards him once again Konohamaru went to throw his kunai but the man easily dodged and sent Konohamaru flying by a punch in the stomach, in mid air Konohamaru coughed up blood and fell the ground with great force.

Struggling to his feet he wiped the blood from his mouth once again. Suddenly he felt a new presence from afar.

 _Moegi! Go away! Does he know she's here? I have to finish this battle, or at last buy her some time to run away, she is no match to this monster! I won't last much longer, cracked ribs, sprained shoulder, actually it might be broken. I'm also losing a lot of blood._

"You're going to die if you keep this up, though I won't let you because you will become a great sacrifice." The man said.

"Shut up!" He responded angrily and ran towards him once again.

 _This has to work! If not I'm totally dead!_

Close enough Konohamaru leaped up in the air only to be caught by the throat from the mans hands.

"Rasengan!" A voice yelled out from behind the man. And the Konohamaru in the mans hand turned into a puff of smoke leaving his hands empty.

 _A clone?_

Connecting to the man's head he went flying and Konohamaru fell to the ground panting.

 _Did I get him?_

Moegi watched as her dear teammate was on the ground and the intruder was getting to his feet without a scratch. She watched as the man slowly walked over to Konohamaru, when he reached the boy he picked him up by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Moegi watched as her teammate coughed up blood. Suddenly she made eye contact with him and he watched as he mouthed the words, G-O.

"Now for your sacrifice." The man said.

 _I guess I won't be the next Hokage after all, sorry Brother-Naruto.. Ebisu-sensei..I..Failed.._

"N-No way. Guess you damaged me to much.." He smirked as voice trailed off into a silent whisper until his body went limp into the mans arms.

Moegi watched in horror as Konohamaru's body went limp into the man's arms. The man let the boy fall onto the ground.

 _Konohamaru..!_

Tears fell down her face and she stared at her friend that was now laying on the ground dead. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the ground and was being raced away from her spot. Looking up she saw Konohamaru sensei.

"E-Ebisu-sensei..!" She cried sadly.

"I know.. He' gone.." He said with a sad frown.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Just as I promised, I uploaded it on Friday! Thoug it's a little late since it's my birthday today. Sorry.. '^-^ Have a wonderful night, also you're welocme for a very long chapter..! :D**

 **Almost 63,000 views like oh my god that's amazing! :)**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **Disclaimer-(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

"Looks like all six are assembled." The old frog informed as Naruto stared coldly at the six. Naruto was surprised to see Tsunade stand up in front of him and the six paths of pain.

"I am the Fifth Hokage..!" She panted for breath as she stared ahead.

"Lady Hokage!" An Anbu yelled as he jumped down by her side in concern and worry, but Tsunade just ignored him.

"You trampled on the jewel, the dreams of my predecessors. I will not forgive you! I will settle his now as the Hokage!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"It seems now.. you understand a little about pain. However... my business is not with you. My business is with..." Pain exclaimed and one of the pains jumped out at her with a flash only for Naruto to leap down smashing it with his fist causing Tsunade to stare in shock.

"With me..!" Naruto yelled back furiously. "There is no reason for the Leaf's Hokage to bother with the likes of them!" Naruto exclaimed." You just sit back and sip some tea granny." Naruto said as he looks ahead at his opponent the one reasonable for his master's death the loss of his family.

"Naruto.." Tsunade said in surprise.

"What's happening down there, I can't see." Sakura asked the Byakugan user who looked over her in surprise.

"It's Naruto, he took down one pain in a punch!" He exclaimed in disbelief not believing that one of the ones responsible for destroying their village could be taken down so quickly.

"Naruto.." Sakura said surprised by hearing his actions could cause such damage.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Pain said only to be interrupted by the boy.

"Lets settle this!" Naruto yelled back angrily and the pains immediately went into formation.

"Gamakchi!" Naruto yelled and the frog jumped down behind him. "Take Granny-Tsunade someplace safe!" Naruto ordered.

"Gotcha!" The toad nodded.

"Granny, I'll take care of everything, tell everyone in the village to stay out of the way. It'll be difficult to fight while trying to cover for them." Naruto informed.

"Understood. But take Katsuyu, I know she'll be useful for you. She has intel on them." Tsunade exclaimed holding up a small slug and the old frog grabbed it and leaped next to Naruto along with his wife.

"Katsuyu-girl keep yourself hidden in Naruto-boy's clothes." The old frog ordered.

"Yes sir." Katsuyu said before doing so.

"Now may not be the right time to ask a question like this.. but now that I've mastered Nature Energy I'm able to sense everyone's chakra.. Is Kakashi-sensei on a mission away from the village..?" Naruto asked Tsunade as she was being lifted by Gamakchi.

When Naruto got no answer back he sighed. "I see." He said sadly after a moment. "Go Gamakchi!" Naruto ordered loudly and the frog leaped away.

"Summoning Jutsu!" One of the pains said loudly as she made the seal on the ground summoning a large Rhino that raced towards Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the horn and threw the summon up into the air with great force.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The pain said again and another two-summons appeared. A bull and a dog. Naruto watched ahead as the old frog and his wife leaped into the air.

"Sage Art! Frog song!" The two said as a loud song raced towards the two-summons causing them to stop. Racing towards them he took this chance to finish them off.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said and two clones appeared and began forming two large Rasengan.

"Sage Art! Giant Rasengan!" his clones yelled as smashing the orbs into the two summons, causing them to fly back.

"Buta-boy, Ken-boy, Hiro-boy!" The old frog yelled.

"Right on!" Thy yelled back as they leaped into the air.

"Naruto Ninjutsu won't work on the pain standing before you! He will absorb all Ninjutsu attacks." Katsuyu informed him as he raced towards the pain.

"Then we'll go with Frog Kumite!" Naruto said reaching out his fist dodging the pain's pole. Swiping his hand the Pain looked over and dodged Naruto's attack.

"All pains are visually linked!" Katsuyu informed. "A blind-spot attack is meaningless unless you move out of the view line of every one of them." She exclaimed as Naruto was thrown into the air but landed on his feet.

"Well then I'll show them an attack they can see." Naruto responded.

Naruto punched the pain dodging his kunai, though the punch didn't touch him the nature chakra kicked in causing an invisible force to hit pain's cheek sending him flying back.

"No time to waste here! I'll finish this with my new Ninjutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Two clones appearing either side of them.

"I see.. you have become a sage. Mastering the same Jutsu as Jiraiya sensei has." The main pain noted.

"Jiraiya.. "Sensei"?!" Naruto said confusingly.

"I also leaned Jutsu from Jiraiya. He was also my master, causing us to be learning disciples sharing the same master you and I should be able to understand one another." Pain included. "Our master desired peace." He said before being cut off by the boy.

"Shut the fuck up..!" Naruto yelled as he held up his Jutsu.

"Such massive chakra.. did you teach him that Pa?" The old lady frog asked her husband.

"No, I'm seeing this for the first time too. He never showed that during out training. What does Naruto-boy plan on doing?" He responded back surprised.

* * *

"What is that Jutsu?" The Byakugan user asked next to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Naruto chakra is forming into the shape of a… yes like the form of a shuriken." He answered her.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken?! Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

* * *

"After all you've done here, don't you dare talk about peace!" Naruto yelled in rage his clones disappearing.

"You're only looking at the tree, not the whole forest you don't know the true meaning of peace, so let yourself be captured. Your death will lead to peace." Pain replied.

"I told you.. to shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled as he threw his Rasenshuriken.

"He threw it!" the old grandma toad yelled.

"What is that?" The old sage toad asked.

The six pains leaped away beside two who the long haired one grabbed throwing him to safety while he took the brute of the jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She said summoning a large bird awhich hurled towards Naruto only for him to jump on its back and leap away to watch his Jutsu expand.

"Deidara was right, he does not listen." Pain said.

Naruto fought against the pain who summoned the animals. Kunai vs Kunai, breaking away the two stared at each other.

"You're slowing down, it seems your Sage Jutsu is wearing off." Pain explained. "Did you use up your Sage Jutsu chakra with that last Jutsu?" Pain asked.

 _'_ _Oh no I'm about to lose Sage Mode..! I have to bring this guy down before Sage Mode wears off.'_

"Ma you know what to do! We're going to break the Rinnegan link!" The old toad explained.

"Got it Pa!" She replied and the two jumped away.

"Bunta-boy!" The old sage said.

"Boss!" Bunta said as he was lying on the ground.

"Listen up! I'm going to hurl you straight towards Naruto-boy!" The toad informed.

"Hurl me.. but boss.. why?" Bunta asked.

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you!" He explained.

"Ready, Pa!" The old lady toad said as she made a hand sign. "Wind Style: Sand Dust!" She mumbled before breathing out a forceful wind mixed with sand causing large dust and clouds of dirt to appear.

The old toad sage lifted up Bunta and threw him forcefully towards Naruto.

* * *

Good idea..! Naruto thought as he slashed the pain that was standing confused on where she was, doing it over and over again.

"Ninja Art: Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he connected his Rasengans to the pain who gasped. A moment later he was released from Bunta's mouth. Standing up he looked over at the rest of the four pains his Sage Mode wearing off, and the enemy's summons disappearing.

"You've exhausted your Sage Jutsu." Pain said.

Even in Sage Mode two Rasenshurikens are my limit.. Naruto panted for breath as he looked at the remaining pains.

"Pa! The boy is no longer in Sage Mode." The old frog said in horror.

"I know that." He responded.

"I know it's risky but we need to merge with him!" She exclaimed.

"Except we can't: He responded in disappointment.

"Now is my chance." Pan said before flashing away towards Naruto.

"What? Do you mean we can't merge with him because of the Nine-Tails?!" She said surprised.

"It seems that way." The sage replied said.

"Then what now?!" She asked worryingly.

"Naruto-boy came up with his own unique solution." He said explaining the rest.

Naruto jumped away with his scroll in his hands as Bunta stabbed his sword into the ground causing pain to jump on top of the frog. Though when Bunta tried to stop him Pain easily dodged and jumped in front of Naruto stopping the blonde ninja.

"Damn!" Naruto muttered angrily.

"This way Naruto-boy, hand it over and I'll do it!" The old sage frog exclaimed and Naruto threw it over to the old sage that jumped away with the scroll.

Pain run towards Naruto at the speed of lighting hitting his arm against Pain's arms Naruto dodged his kick along with his punches.

"Stay bac kid I'll get him!" Bunta informed.

"I'm going to enter Sage Mode!" Naruto explained.

"What?" Bunta said confused.

"Get back Chief I don't want you guys to get caught in my Rasenshuriken!" Naruto ordered, and the old frog jumped away.

"Acting all tough now..!" Bunta muttered.

Naruto stood facing his enemy with his fists up. I can replenish Sage Chakra two more times, that means I have four more tries with my Rasenshuriken.! I have to settle this within that time!

"Let's do this Naruto-boy! Reverse summoning Jutsu!" The toad said as he did his hand seals with the scroll causing a shadow clone to appear. "It's been summoned now release your Jutsu!" The sage yelled to Naruto.

When pain ran at Naruto with a pole sticking out of his hand Naruto closed his eyes entering Sage Mode. When Pain reached him ready to strike Naruto instantly broke the pole easily.

Opening his eyes, he threw out a punch that Pain dodged doing this a few more tries Naruto lifted his foot and with a powerful kick hitting the side of Pain's head sent him to flying.

"What's going on?" The sage asked her husband curiously.

"It's easy." He said explaining how Naruto used Shadow Clones to absorb Nature Energy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said making two clones appear and already forming a Rasenshuriken.

"Alright you're mine!" Naruto yelled as his Rasenshuriken fly towards Pain. Suddenly another Pain jumped in front of the main Pain and started to absorb the shuriken as Pain got to his feet.

"W-What the?!" Naruto said confused on what just happened. "That's right, this is the one that absorbs Ninjutsu." A clone mentioned to Naruto. "But I thought we already took care of this prick.." The original Naruto responded. Naruto looked over to see one of the Pains near a strange floating face thing.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that pain is the key player." Katsuyu explained

"The one geezer toad explained, it can resurrect the dead." A clone explained.

"He must be the Pain that posses that power." Katsuyu said. "That is why they lined up in formation, that pain stepped back to take the rearmost position of the troop. And the most troublesome pain is on the left." The slug explained to them carefully choosing an easy explanation. "He can repel all Jutsu and attacks, and pull things towards him. He hasn't just his powers yet, which is suspicious, perhaps some reason he can't utilize his powers yet." Katsuyu finished as the rest of the Pains joined each other.

"Either way.. we have to get rid of the guy in the back." Naruto said as his clones began making Rasengans in each hand.

"Along with some smoke bombs! Alright!" Naruto said and instantly red smoke covered the air. A Rasenshuriken flew through the air towards the Pains.

"It's useless." Said the pain that absorbs Ninjutsu as he lifted up his hands. Though when he tried to absorb it he couldn't and the Rasenshuriken puffed into smoke showing Naruto.

"What you absorbed was a Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto leaped on top of the pain as another Rasenshuriken burst towards them.

"You bastard! You're the original?!" The pain said.

"You can't dodged this! This time for sure I'll get you!" Naruto said as he watched his Jutsu close in on the pain, but it disappeared and Pain looked down at him.

"My power has returned." He explained.

"He repelled the kids Rasenshuriken?!" Bunta cried out.

"It's not over yet!" Naruto said covering the pain below him eyes. "Sage Jutsu!" Another Naruto cried out into the air landing down on the pain from behind with two Rasengans.

Two clones went to punch Pain and Naruto went to punch the pain below him only to be sent flying back forcefully his clones disappearing.

"Are you alright Naruto-boy?" The geezer frog asked worryingly and Naruto looked up.

"Yeah." He replied back.

"Got ya!" Bunta yelled sending his sword crashing down to the ground and the Pains jumped away.

"Damn it! What was that Jutsu just now?" Naruto asked.

"It seems the core Pain's power has finally returned." Katsuyu explained.

"You mean him?" Naruto asked looking at the Pain standing up.

"There's no doubt he used that same Jutsu to blow up the village." Katsuyu continued. "The more power he uses the longer the interval it is before he can use the next Jutsu." Katsuyu explained to the boy.

"That's why he couldn't use that repelling Jutsu up until now." Naruto said as it finally made sense. "What are my options?" Naruto asked as he watched the Chief and his friends fight against the pains.

"Ninjutsu and Taijutsu won't work.." Naruto said.

"Choji brought us information.. the minimum interval of pain's Jutsu is about five seconds. You must target and strike during that interval." Katsuyu mentioned.

"Only five seconds." Naruto repeated in disbelief.

"You'll have to trap him with Genjutsu." The geezer frog pointed out.

"But how I suck at Genjutsu!" Naruto pointed out.

"We'll do it." The geezer said looking towards his wife.

"Like before." She pointed out.

"Before?" Naruto repeated confused that this has happened before.

"Yes during that battle with Jiraiya-boy and pain, that was our means of escape." She told.

"There is nowhere for you to escape now!" Bunta said as he leaped from the sky towards the main pain. Pain easily dodged floating in the sky. Holding out his arms he looked around.

"Almighty push.." Pain said causing the frogs to fly back at great speed and force.

"Chief Toad!" Naruto yelled as he watched the frog crash away.

"Damn it..!" Naruto growled angrily turning towards the last two pains.

"Damn it he even took out Chief Toad and the others..!" Naruto said in frustration.

"We need to hurry and launch the Genjutsu." The toad sage said.

"Performing a duet before everyone is so embarrassing!" She said.

"Quit complaining and just do it!" The toad said.

"I know already!" She spat back.

"This Genjutsu requires an enormous amount of Sage Jutsu Chakra. In other words it will take us a little time to activate the Jutsu." The toad sage explained.

"I'm going to go for that Five-Second interval. As soon as you take in enough Sage Jutsu Chakra, start the Genjutsu." Naruto responded.

"Remember you only have one shadow clone left to take in Sage Jutsu for you Chakra Naruto-boy. Once it's gone it will be impossible for you to fight while taking in Sage Jutsu Chakra as it requires you to not move and your Sage Mode will run out in five minutes." The toad warned.

"Using Shadow Clone to help maintain stillness to take in Sage Jutsu Chakra was a good idea. But why didn't you make more of them?" She asked.

"It's like trying to look to the right and left at the same time. We've divided the task, but taking in Sage Jutsu Chakra is extremely difficult. At Naruto-Boy's level two Shadow Clones was his limit." He explained.

"On top of that I can only produce three clones for battle or else if I use any more it will mess with the clone absorbing Sage Jutsu Chakra." Naruto pointed out.

"I see, prolonging things isn't to our advantage." She responded in disappointment and Naruto nodded.

Naruto turned around to look at the remaining Pain's.

"You are strong indeed, this is the farthest Pain has ever been pushed." Pain said.

"However.. Universal Pull!" He said and to Naruto's surprise he began flying towards Pain.

When he reached Pain the other one punched him in the stomach an wrapped his arms of his so he couldn't move. "That's enough." Pain said.

Sorry Naruto-boy just hang in there for a little while longer..!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried sadly as she watched her love from afar. I have to do something, Naruto-kun is in danger..!

"Don't worry I won't kill you. After all you're a precious Jinchuuriki." Pain said.

"Hah! It doesn't hurt at all! Don't underestimate my Sage Mode!" Naruto snapped. "Now it's my turn to.." Naruto paused in surprise.

"You're right that is a problem." Pain said.

Naruto looked around. What's happening I'm losing power.. I get it! This guy is sucking out my Sage Jutsu Chakra! Naruto felt his Sage Mode disappear and fell limp in the guy's arms.

"Capture of the Nine-Tail's accomplished." Pain said.

 _'_ _Just a bit longer and we'll be able to activate the Genjutsu..! Hang in there Naruto-boy..!'_

"You don't have me.. yet!" Naruto aid looking up.

"Quiet tenacious aren't you?" Pain asked.

So that's how it is, well it's just perfect since I can't move. Focusing Naruto began absorbing Nature Energy Chakra.

"So you finally resigned yourself." Pain said. Naruto's eyes flashed open and the pain holding him began to get bigger and turn green.

"You know Nature Energy is really hard to control." Naruto pointed out. When the guy was done morphing Naruto struggle eventually breaking free causing the guys arms to break off.

"What is this?" Pain asked. "Sage Jutsu Chakra has its risks after all." Pain said as Naruto panted on the ground.

"Now it's just.. you and.." Naruto was cut off by Pain.

"Well.. Not quite." Pain said.

"What.. do you mean..?" Naruto asked standing to his feet.

"These Pain's are puppets, there is another manipulating these Pain's. The real pain." Katsuyu explained for him.

The real Pain?

"Alright we're ready!" The geezer toad said. "Let's do it Ma!" He said.

"Gotcha!" She responded putting her hands out. Though suddenly the toad geezer went flying towards Pain's hands.

"Pa!" She cried out.

"Geezer Sage!" Naruto yelled out leaping towards his hands.

I've had enough of that Genjutsu..

Naruto could hear the sound of flesh rip as he was too late to save the old toad from the pole that pain stabbed into the old frog. Pain threw the frog towards Naruto sending him back.

"Universal Pull..!" Pain said causing Naruto to fly towards his hands. Pain grabbed him by the throat and smashed him to the ground, flipping him over and putting his hands together he stabbed a pole in both of the boys hands who yelled out in pain.

"Has this tamed you a little Nine-Tail's?" Pain asked.

"What are you?! Just what do you want?! Why are you doing all of this?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Why you ask. Things always happen without warning and the reason becomes apparent afterwards." Pain explained.

"This situation, perhaps I will explain to you." Pain said.

"You asked me why I'm doing all of this. Even if I told you I doubt it will change anything." Pain said. "But what if we tried to have a discussion once more?" Pain asked as he stood up.

"I have nothing to discuss with you!" Naruto snapped back furiously.

"My goal was something even Jiraiya-sensei was unable to achieve." Pain responded. "As I mentioned earlier creating peace and bringing about justice!" Pain explained.

"Peace.. Justice.. Yeah right.. Don't give me that shit! My master! My sensei! My friends! My village!" Naruto screamed angrily as he gripped the dirt. "After everything you've done don't you dare talk about peace and justice!" Naruto yelled and looked down panting for breath.

"Then tell me.. what is your goal?" Pain asked.

"I'm going to kill you! And bring peace back to the Ninja World!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"I see.. that's noble of you.." Pain said walking by Naruto's body.

"That indeed is justice.. However, my family, my friends, my village. Suffered the same fate as your village by you Hidden Leaf Ninja." Pain responded. "How is it only allow you people talk about peace and justice?" Pain asked.

"What.. are you talking about..?" Naruto asked.

"The Land of Fire and Hidden Leaf grown too big. To protect the national interest, it forced feudal clans to wage war against each other and profited from it. Otherwise the nations village and people would have starved. However our little nation and its villages became the battlefields for the Great Nation's War. And each time our nation was ravaged and laid to waste." Pain explained.

"After all the fighting subsided things stabilized in the Great Nation, and our little nation was left to suffer the pain and misery. You and I seek the same thing. We are trying to establish the peace that Jiraiya-sensei so desired. You and I are not different at all. We each act according to our sense of justice. The justice I delivered to the Leaf Village is no different from what you're trying to do to me. The pain of losing someone dear to you is the same ad both of us know pain all too well." Pain went on.

"You have your justice.. and I have mine.." Pain explained. "We are both ordinary men driven to seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However if there is justice in vengeance then justice will on breed more vengeance. And trigger a cycle of hatred. We are living in such a phenomenon right now. We know what the past is and we can predict what the future will be. So we cannot help, but believe that human beings are incapable of understanding each other."

"The world of ninja is ruled by hatred." Pain said.

 _"However.. even I can see there is too much hate in our ninja world" Jiraiya explained._

 _"Hate?" Naruto asked._

 _"And I've wanted to do something about this hatred, but I'm not sure what must be done." Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head. "But I have faith that there will come a time when people can truly understand one another." Jiraiya finished._

 _"It all sounds kind of complicated." Naruto chuckled._

 _"And if I can't find the answer then perhaps I entrust you to find it." Jiraiya said._

 _"Yes sir! I can never turn you down can I? Pervy Sage!" Naruto said loudly._

"How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace?" Pain asked looking down at Naruto whose face was in pain from remembering what his master said. After a few moments went by Pain decided to talk. "I want to hear your answer." Pain said.

Naruto closed his eyes then opened them sadly. "I don't.. have an answer to something like that..." he responded.

"I formed the Akatsuki in order to end the cycle of this hatred. I can put an end to it, with your power of the Nine-Tail's. I will use the power of every tailed beast to create a tailed beast weapon, many times more potent than the power that destroyed this village. A power that could wipe out an entire nation instantly." He said and Naruto looked up in surprise.

"A Tailed Beast Weapon..?" Naruto repeated.

"The world will know real pain. The fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world will be on the road to stability and peace." Pain explained.

"But that kind of peace.. Is nothing but an illusion!" Naruto retorted.

"Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures, this is the only way peace can be achieved. And after several decades that Pain too will eventually fade and it will no longer be deterred and humanity will begin to battle once more. This time themselves will use the Tailed Beast Weapons and reconfirm what true pain is. And then peace will be restored again for a time. In the course of the endless cycle of hatred. Pain will give rise to them momentary peace. That is my dream." Pain explained.

 _"Listen! I'm absolutely gonna be named Hokage! Just watch everyone!" The little boy Naruto ran off and people mumbled awful things._

Hinata watched Naruto from afar dying to go out there and be by his side, but she had to stay put.

"You argue that my vision of peace is fake, but in this cursed world, there is nothing more fictional where people can truly come to understand one another." Pain explained.

 _"But I have faith that there will come a time that people can truly understand one another!" Jiraiya said._

"Pervy Sage believed that one day come a time where people can truly understand one another! You're wrong!" Naruto retorted back.

"Empty words.. what can you do when you can't even back up your answer?" Pain responded. "All you're good for.. is giving me the power of the Nine-Tails." Pain said pulling out a rod. "Like I said earlier your death will lead to peace" Pain said.

* * *

 _'_ _I want to grow up to be a strong ninja. Kind like mother and strong like father!'_

"lord Hiashi is very strict because he has high hopes for you." Ko explained and Hinata just nodded.

"One day you to will enter this academy, Lady Hinata." Ko said.

"I wonder if I'll make it." Hinata asked.

"Of course you will! So, try your very best." Ko said. Hinata looked over to see a familiar blonde hair boy swinging on the swing set alone with a very sad expression.

"That boy.." Hinata paused.

"Lady Hinata, please don't associate with that boy." Ko said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"It's time for your training let's go back." Ko said and he walked her away.

* * *

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered, sadly watching the man she love fight all alone like he's always been.

* * *

Pain broke the very last rode that he stabbed into Naruto's body. I can feel Pain's chakra running through me.

"I avoided any shallow spots and kept them shallow." Pain informed him. "But you will no longer be able to move on your own." Pain said.

"Snap out of it Lad!" The small old toad yelled and Naruto looked over in surprise. "No matter what he say do not listen to him!" She yelled. "You're the child of the prophecy! The savior of this world! Jiraiya-boy ad pa sacrificed themselves because they believed that! So you cannot give up! If you give up now I won't forgive you!" She yelled before being pushed away forcefully.

"Noisy frog." Pain commented.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I guess I'll be taking you now." Pain said. Suddenly Naruto heard loud stepping noises. Looking over he saw the long raven hair fly up and hit the ground sending up a cloud of dust.

"Hinata-sama!" A fellow clan member yelled out.

When the dust cleared Hinata looked down at Naruto stabbed with poles. _'How cruel.. Restricting Naruto-kun's moments with those poles..'_ Naruto was to surprised and in shock to speak at the moment.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!" Hinata yelled at pain.

"Reinforcements?" Pain asked.

 _Hinata... No.._


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentitive and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have a important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, is contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this privatley message me! Thank your for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well thats all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Sorry it is so much like the original episode off the show, but next chapter it will be different, though not the begining when Naruto comes home and everyone is happy to see him, I simply can't change that because hat is one of my favorite scenes ever in the show. Also to warn you next chapter will be a time skip to where Naruto comes home defeating Pain.**

 **Almost 65,000 views like oh my god that's amazing!**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **Disclaimer-(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

Previously~

"Lady Hinata-sama!" A fellow clan member yelled out.

When the dust cleared Hinata looked down at Naruto stabbed with poles. How cruel.. Restricting Naruto-kun's moments with those poles.. Naruto was to surprised and in shock to speak at the moment.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!" Hinata yelled at pain.

"Reinforcements?" Pain asked.

Hinata.. No..

* * *

"Hinata why are you here go now you can't win!" Naruto yelled, it hurt him to say that she wouldn't be able to win against Pain, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't watch the one that he come to love so dearly die.

"I know… I know I can't win Naruto-kun. I know I'm being selfish, but hear me out.' Hinata said staring straight towards Pain.

"Hinata please go! I can't bear the thought of losing you!" Naruto yelled in response, but his pleas were ignored.

"Naruto-kun I meant to say these words a long time ago, long before our relationship. I was always trying to catch up with you, wanting to always be by your side... I took the wrong path so many times, but you helped me find my way Naruto-kun… Your smile is what saved me… And now that I finally got your love in return after so long, I'm not afraid to die here if it means protecting you!"

"I'd rather die saving your life, then die doing nothing to help you. I will not watch you suffer any longer! You don't have to suffer anymore, because I'm here with you. Because I- I love you so much that I'm willing to give my life for yours if it means you can live..." Hinata finished her hair rising in the breeze. That was it, Naruto had nothing to say but stare at the love of his life in shock.

"Those eyes…" Pain said as he stared at Hinata with curiosity. "Filled with such anger, but no hate. Why? You watch your loved one suffer by my hands and yet you do not hate me." Pain said in almost a confused tone.

"I would come to hate you with all my life if it means you hurt Naruto-kun and the village anymore!" Hinata spat angrily and Pain chuckled which made her spine shiver.

"You sputter nonsense, forming such bonds with another only gets in the way. I see the pain in your eyes. The loss of a family member. You could leave now and survive in peace if you walk away now and leave the nine-tails in my hands." Pain explained.

"No, I can't live in peace if Naruto-kun is taken away from me. I will die before you can go anymore near Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, balling her fists up she took a deep breath then let it out. She readied her stance out as Pain unsheathed one of his rods. Hinata slowly activated her Byuakugan. After a moment of silence she quickly turned around kicking one of the poles that shattered, surprising Naruto and Pain. Before she could do it again she was swiftly and forcefully pushed away.

Getting to her feet, she stared at Pain in confusion. _What..._ Racing towards Naruto she was quickly pushed away once again. As she tumbled backwards from the force she shrieked out in pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled desperately. "Hinata please go...!"

Hinata finally stopped tumbling and she struggled to get up. Managing she looked over at Pain who was now blocking Naruto as a stream of blood flowed down her face.

 _'_ _I can't get near Naruto-kun… I must do something!'_ Getting to her feet she punched the air before putting her fist to her side. Focusing chakra on her fist seared at Pain that was looking at her with no emotion. _'I have very little chakra left.. But I need to save Naruto-kun!'_

Gridding her teeth, she focused harder on applying chakra to her fist, soon appeared two lions. _'Can't let it end like this... Even if there is the slightest chance...'_

"Gentle Step- Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata shouted as she raced towards Pain.

Striking towards him he dodged her first swing. Her second swing, and the rest of her punches. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right! Still he dodged every single move of hers. Suddenly he went to lift up his hand and Hinata swung and hit him perfectly in the cheek.

Now's my chance! Leaping towards Naruto she struck another rod sending it shattering. _'One more time!'_ Though before she could she was sent flying in the air so high with a scream. Naruto watched in horror as she went flying into the air, before plummeting to the ground.

"Hinata!" He screamed in horror.

"Cut it out." A boy said with blonde hair causing the groups attention along with Hinata's.

"What do you want?" A boy asked from the group angrily.

"Hey he's the kid!" Another boy pointed out. " That one who's always getting into trouble. The one everyone hates!" He finished.

"Oh yeah.. that boy." Another kid said.

"That guy huh?" The first one said and the grouped stared laughing.

"I'm not 'That guy!" The blonde boy snapped. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the hokage one day. Remember that!" Naruto shouted.

"Hokage?!"

"Hokage?!" The boys said and they began laughing.

"Are you crazy?"

" Thats a bunch of baloney!"

"What a stupid kid!"

"There's no way an idiot like you can be one!" The kid with a brown hat referred as he punched the boy in the face surprising Hinata. Naruto slowly got up and smiled.

"Wanna fight!" The kid asked.

"Better no regret it guys!" Naruto said lifting a hand seal to his mouth.

"What seal is he weaving?" The kid asked.

"Clone." Naruto began.

"No way!"

"No way!"

"Jitsu!" Naruto finished and a puff of smoke appeared showing a paler, wobbly Naruto that fell to the ground causing the kids to laugh.

"That was terrible!" A kid commented.

"Don't make us laugh!" A kid snorted and Naruto leaped taking one down.

"Caught you of guard! How's that?!" Naruto snapped as he lifted his fist up.

"I will! I'm absolutely gonna become the Hokage! I'll prove you wrong!" He yelled angrily punching the kid over and over again.

"Why you! Don't take us lightly!" The kids said as they grabbed Naruto and started beating him up.

"Lady Hinata!" Kō cried out.

"Run!" The group of boys said as they raced off.

"Lady Hinata. Are you alright?" Kō asked as he looked over. "This boy.." he mumbled. "Come on Lady Hinata." He said grabbing her hand.

"Wait he came to my rescue!" Hinata cried.

"You must not get involved with him." He said. "Let us go." He said walking her away.

"B-but!" Hinata said reaching her arm out for the unconscious boy. She watched him as she was farther and farther away.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey! Damn it! Hinata!" Naruto cried.

Hinata awoke in pain a pool of blood almost covering her face.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled seeing she was alive. He watched in horror as she slowly got to her knees and tried to get up but fell. She tried again managing to get to her feet. She grinned her stomach and slowly walked towards him.

Naruto watched as she panted for breath and she wobbly walking towards him. She eventually fell down but tried to get to her feet. Struggling she managed to get up and looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Stop. Hinata please stop!" Naruto said. "Don't come please." He chocked as he looked down sadly.

Hinata began walking towards her love faster. Remembering her old memories about him.

"I'm not running away!" Naruto yelled.

"It's impossible to change yourself" Neji said.

"Sure, she can! Don't go deciding what a person is like!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata walked faster towards Naruto.

"Go Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

"I always thought you were so negative, hesitate, and weird. But I kind of like people like you!" Naruto commented.

Hinata smiled as she dragged her body towards Naruto's but she fell down. Though because she fell doesn't mean she was giving up. She crawled towards Naruto, her eyes full of determination.

Naruto watch her his eyes already watering sadly. _'Hinata please I love you…_ '

Hinata was close to Naruto when she heard Pain say, "I don't understand."

"Why would someone weak like you try to resist?" Pain asked as Hinata grabbed the rod that was impaled into Naruto's hands.

"Why fight me?" Pain asked.

Hinata could feel Pain chakra inside the rod as she tripped it tightly.

"Knowing that you'll die?" Pain finished.

"I stand by what I say." Hinata said as Naruto looked up at her in shock as she looked up. "Because that's... my Ninja Way..." Hinata finished smiling at Naruto as she was lifted away into the air and thrown to the ground at such force and Pain unsheathed his rod and stabbed it right into her body.

Naruto watched his mouth agape in shock as he stared at the pool of blood coming from his love.

"It was just like this." Pain stated. "My parents were killed before my very eyes." He said. "By Ninja from the Hidden Leaf." Pain explained. "Out of love, sacrifice is born. Hate is born and we are able to know pain." Pain said.

Naruto stared has he felt his heart beat into the darkness.

"Yes, know pain." Pain finished.

Suddenly there was an explosion, a dark sinister red beamed through the sky. "What's that?" Sakura asked as she stared at the red orb.

"Do you have me?" Pain asked as the monster roared loudly. "The nine-tails is finally here." Pain said.

"Is he pissed at me?" Pain asked as he watched the boy turn into a miniature version of the nine-tails. He watched as small bodies of the nine-tails reached out causing a large tornado.

* * *

"What's happening down there?" Sakura asked questioningly. She had just witnessed a tornado, that suddenly deciphered, along with large chunks of the ground being lifted up into the air.

* * *

Pain either dodged, or sliced through the large chunks of Earth and rock at him that was swung towards him by the small formed Kyuubi. Soon there was a sudden moment of silence until a huge boulder was thrown had him but he broke it quickly after it hit him.

Suddenly one of the Kyuubi's tails in the form of a fist swung and punched Pain in the face causing him to fly back, but he managed to land on his feet on a huge chunk of earth that was lifted up out of the ground.

Though not soon after his land the Kyuubi's tails broke the platform Pain was standing on causing him to jump back to the ground below him. Pain was suddenly being smashed by a large chunk of earth from the Kyuubi's tail like a hammer with a nail.

When he was embedded into the earth Pain looked forward. "Do you hate me?" He asked, and the Kyuubi's response was breaking another chunk of dirt and gravel.

Lifting himself up from the dirt Pain leaped forward. "Do you still think people truly understand one another?" Pain asked.

Lighting accrued along with the small nine-tails leaping down. Though pain watched as he transformed again, a lineage of bone appeared on his back and a skull in front of its face, boned feet and a fifth tail. The monster before him growled angrily.

"Your actions are justified." Pain responded. "However, my pain is far greater than yours!" He yelled as he punched the ground forcefully causing water to spurt out from the ground and other rock and gravel places near them.

The water flowed towards the small Kyuubi causing it to swim.

"Let's do this!" Pain yelled as the smoke covered them. He raced towards the creature at great speed, it's tail's reached out towards him but Pain dodged each one of them as he raced around a large chunk of earth. A tail swung down ad Pain leaped o top of it and leaped into the air until he tumbled to the ground.

He laid with his hands forward as the creature shot someone fire bullets at him, he used his Almighty Push to dodge each and every single one of them. When they finally stopped, he closed his hands.

"Is that all you've got?" Pain asked only to be greeted by a larger explosion from the beast causing him to tumble backwards.

"Not bad." Pain said as he put his arm out.

* * *

"This chakra... I've felt it before. What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Hinata went out to save Naruto." The Byakugan user explained.

"Don't tell me she's..." Sakura paused.

* * *

Pain threw one of his rods at the roots that was holding the creature causing it to burn along with a huge fire.

The beast roared angrily at it broke the roots from the ground. Suddenly a large green light appeared through its stomach which started wrapping itself around the beast.

"A Sealing Jutsu?" Pain asked. Then the lights disappeared slowly into the air as the creature broke the necklace of the First Hokage.

 _'_ _He broke the Seal...'_

Pain watched as the beast with six tails leaped down softly to the water. Pain narrowed his eyes at the creature.

 _'_ _Here he comes!'_

The creature crawled a few steps then flashed towards Pain at great speed. Pain looked around and saw the Kyuubi race towards him. _'He's fast!'_

Pain balanced on the large rock as the waves from the water moved viciously causing large waves. Pain dodged the tail's that reached out to attack him from the creature. When the rock broke and Pain fell to the water he yelled, "Almighty Push!"

The water circled around him at a great speed, but the Kyuubi managed to wrap one of its tails around Pain's face. The rest of it tails entered and struck into the ground as the Kyuubi's face entered. Pain managed to break from the creature tails and punched its face which only led it to growl angrily as it moved forward.

 _'_ _Impossible…He withstood my Almighty Push!'_ As the beast reached forward to him Pain flew back into the water, he landed on the earths ground, tumbling until, he hit a large cliff with his head stuck into the cliff.

He hung limp until large chunks of the cliff fell on top of him causing him to fall to the ground. Pain hands flew together causing a large part of the cliff to fly forward.

"Universal Pull!" Pain yelled as he broke free from the ground. The chunk of rock flew into the air, and dropped onto he beast. Though not a moment after it blew into pieces causing a large explosion and Pain leaned backwards.

* * *

"What was that!" Sakura asked in shock as she stared up at the orange, yellow, and grey smoke filling the sky from afar.

"Oh, my god... What was that?" The Anbu asked confused on what just happened.

"How is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"How can I put it?" The Byakugan user said. "Naruto is showing six tails right now." He said as he looked over at the group. "At this rate, he may end up[ transforming into the Nine-Tails." He finished.

Six tails?! Sakura looked head in shock. Six... It's much worse then last time! "Lady Katsuyu. Please tell everyone to evacuate immediately." Sakura ordered.

* * *

"Now what! The leaf village is destroyed beyond recognition." A lady with blonde hair and glasses gasped.

"You must all evacuate as far away as you can!" Katsuyu said loudly. "This is due to Naruto's Nine-Tail's power! I know because my clone is attached to Naruto." She explained.

"He transformed into the Nine-tails?" Ino's father questioned. "But Yamato and Kakashi should have placed a Sealing Jutsu on him!" He responded confusingly. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"It was Hinata. She tried to save Naruto and was taken down right in front of him." Katsuyu explained sadly. "And then Naruto.." She paused there was no need to finish that sentence.

"So that triggered his transformation?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes... most likely." Katsuyu responded back.

"Where is Yamato?" Ino's father asked. "What is he doing at a time like this?" He questioned.

* * *

"Did you find Kabuto?" Anko asked.

"Yes." Sai nodded.

"Good don't let him spot you on." Anko mentioned. Yamato grunted in pain and he looked down at his hand that smoke from.

"Wh-What?!" Yamato gasped.

"What is it?" Anko asked. He looked down at his hand and sure enough was the number SIX.

"It can't be... He undid the Sealing Jutsu on his own! Six Tails?! That's insane!" Yamato gasped as he got to his feet.

"There's an emergency. Sorry, but I must return to the village!" Yamato said before racing off.

"H-hey!" Anko said.

* * *

Pain leaped back watching as the beast's tails broke free from the ground. "The power of the Nine-Tails… How magnificent." Pain mumbled as he watched the tails wrap around a large bolder.

The creature growled as it tried lifting itself up causing Pain to chuckle and run away as it broke the large boulder.

* * *

"Both Naruto and Pain are moving away from the village." The Byakugan user chimed.

"What?" Sakura responded.

"It seems Pain is fleeing from the Nine-Tails Naruto." The Hyuuga explained.

"Serves him right!" Gamakichi laughed.

"This is no time for laughs." Sakura snapped and the giant toad instantly stopped. "We have to make sure Hinata is okay." Sakura explained worryingly. "And then do something about Naruto." Sakura finished. "The way he is now he'll attack anyone in sight." Sakura shuddered.

 _'_ _I have to get a hold of Captain Yamato.'_ Sakura thought quietly as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

Pain raced through the cliff ravine as the water and the small Kyuubi chased after him. When they reached the forest, Pain looked to the side to see the beast keeping pace with him. It leaped forward in front of Pain and Pain leaped down the cliff by a stream. Jumping on the rocks he formed his hand signal. Flying through the forest above ground he searched for a hidden place he could use for a few moments.

Landing on a trunk above the water looked around and saw a large tree. Leaping over he hid behind the tree.

"Planetary Devastation..." Nagato mumbled as Pain brought his hands up together.

Pain leaped away in time as the Kyuubi shot forward some balls of explosion causing the tree to burst into pieces. Leaping back, he still had his hands together.

"Planetary Devastation!" Pain yelled. The orb covered the un as it sent forward a beam of light. The earth started shaking and soon chunks of the earth lifted into the air. Soon Pain lifted his hands into the air are larger chunks rose from the ground.

The small Kyuubi raced towards him only to be pushed away by Pain's force. The creature soon was covered in chunks of rock. The Kyuubi burst through it sending a beam of light towards Pain but he dodged it.

Chunks of the ground from under the creature soon rose and the beast was lifted into the air towards the large orb of rock and dirt in the air. Pain yelled out as he put his hands together causing a mountain to slice in half. The Kyuubi shot forward some explosions causing some of the chunks in the air to break into pieces.

Pain dodged the Kyuubi's attack with a bolder that lifted up in front of him. Pain watched as the earth's ground rose up forming more of an orb shaped chunk of dirt and rock in the air covering the sun.

The Kyuubi tried breaking it but it caused no damage and Pain focused harder. When the creature met with the boulder more chunks rose covering the beast.

* * *

The yellow, orange, and red bubbles popped from within the sewer. _'Why? Naruto thought as he laid in the water. Why did it come to this?'_ Naruto questioned as the Kyuubi stared at him.

"How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace? I want to hear your answer." Pain asked. Naruto thought hard about what he said.

 _'_ _How should I know? It hurts... I hate this.'_

* * *

Pain watched as the orb turned red and there was a sudden explosion.

* * *

Naruto lifted himself up from the water and hung limp. _'I didn't know… What am supposed to do? I don't know anything anymore!'_ Naruto thought angrily as he lifted his hands up and brought them to his head. _'Someone, help me… Give me the answer.'_

"Destroy everything." The Kyuubi answered. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. "erase everything that hurts." The Kyuubi grumbled. "Give me your soul." The fox said. "I will save you from your suffering." The Demon Fox eyes glowed.

Naruto suddenly stretched his arms out as his jacket ripped open along with his shirt. The seal on his stomach appeared and Naruto's head went limp. The seal slowly leaked into the sewer water causing the water around him to turn black.

"Yes… You're doing fine." He Kyuubi reassured as more of the water turned black.

* * *

Yamato looked down at his hand and saw the number EIGHT written. "Eight?! This is bad. This is really, really bad!" Yamato said as he raced through the forest.

* * *

Pain watched as the massive chakra was like a flame, it spread throughout the large chunk of rock. A sudden large hand broke through the rock along with eight tails.

"I never imagined it would be this powerful." Pain said as he watched half of the Kyuubi's body burst out as it roared.

Naruto stared up as his eyes turned into red slits.

* * *

The Kyuubi shot out fire through its mouth creating somewhat like meteoroids into the sky and they slowly but quickly fell towards the ground.

* * *

Naruto got to his feet slowly as the Demon Fox grumbled, "Come over here." Naruto began walking towards the Kyuubi's cell. "Come... Rip this Seal off me." The Kyuubi ordered. Slowly Naruto walked towards the Fox.

* * *

Yamato paused and looked down at his hand in shock. NINE. "Dammit… It's too late. How could this happen? Yamato asked as he gripped his hand.

* * *

Slowly Naruto got closer to the cell, and when he reached the cell he was slowly lifted up by the sewer water until he was facing the large Seal. His hand slowly lifted up and touched the Seal as he began tearing, he was pushed away from the cell lifting him from his trance.

When Naruto looked up the first thing he saw was a hand reaching out to him. Naruto slowly took and was lifted to his feet as h stared in shock at the robe of the Fourth Hokage.

"You're." the Kyuubi mumbled but the man oved over so Naruto wouldn't see the fox. Though Naruto did finish the Kyuubi's sentence in shock. "Fourth… Hokage…"

"Naruto." He replied.

"I worked it into the Seal spell, so that I would appear within your psyche. Should the Seal be broken to the point you sprouted the eighth tail. I really wanted to avoid that…" The Hokage explained.

"Since I had no desire to see you again… Nine-Tails." The man said as he looked back at the Fox which made him growl in anger showing his large, sharp teeth.

"Then again…" He said as he turned back to Naruto. " I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man. So, I'll call it even." The Hokage said.

"Fourth Hokage!" The Kyuubi growled. "Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!" The fox snapped.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll stay away." Minato responded. "Right Naruto?" He asked.

"Naruto… My name…" Naruto replied in shock. "How come the Fourth Hokage knows my name?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Well… I'm the one who named you. You are my son, after all." Minato replied honestly.

"Son? Then… I'm…" Naruto paused.

"Yes." Minato finished. "You heard me. You're my son." The Hokage said making Naruto look at him in more shock, he even started to tremble as tears fell from his eyes. Naruto began laughing causing the Fox to become angrier.

"Fourth Hokage!" The demon snapped.

"Loud fellow, isn't he?" Minato asked. "Let's go somewhere more quiet." He said and with a snap of his finger they were in a pure white place and Naruto looked around.

"Third Hokage didn't tell you much of anything, did he?" Minato asked. "I guess he wanted to suppress as much information about the Nine-Tails as possible." Minato said and Naruto wiped his eyes once again.

"If people had found out you were my son, you'd have been in danger." He explained and Naruto looked up.

"Dad…" Naruto paused catching the Hokage's attention. Then out of nowhere Naruto fist met with his father stomach.

"Why did you seal the Nine-Tails inside your own son?! Do you know what I went through because of that?! All the grown-ups looked at me with contempt... And I couldn't make any friends. I wanted people to accept me!" Naruto cried angrily as he went on.

"So, I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei, and Pervy Sage… And I was happy because they helped make me stronger! But because of that, a group called the Akatsuki came after me, so I had to train even more. I got to be even stronger, but the Akatsuki still killed my friends. But… huh? What am I saying?" Naruto rubbed his head with his hands angrily as he went on.

"Damn it, am I supposed to be happy or mad?! I don't know anymore!" Naruto cried as he lifted his arm to hid his face that was in tears.

"Naruto… How old are you now?" Minato asked calmly.

"Sixteen." Naruto sobbed.

"Wow… you're already sixteen years old, huh?" Minato said. "It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry Naruto" The Hokage apologized.

"I suppose after putting my own son through so much… I have no right to act like a father and apologize." Minato said.

"It's all right… already." Naruto responded when he was done crying and his tears were gone. "I'm the son… of the Fourth Hokage… so I can handle it." Naruto mumbled and Minato smiled in response.

"I sealed half of the Nine-Tails' chakra inside you, because I believed you could control its power." Minato explained and Naruto looked up in surprise. "Because you are my son." Minato explained.

"And there is a reason to why I did this. When the Nine-Tails attacked the village sixteen years ago, I learned somethings." Minato said.

"What?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"There was a mastermind who manipulated the Nine-Tails to attack the village." Minato reasoned.

"Mastermind?" Naruto repeated confusingly.

"A powerful ninja at that. It would require a special kind of power to go up against such an opponent I believe he will attack our village again." Minato finished and Naruto closed his eyes and looked down, then opened them and looked away.

"The Leaf Village has already been destroyed." Naruto said truthfully.

"Yes… I watched from inside you." Minato responded and Naruto looked at him in shock.

"You watched?!" Naruto gasped.

"I know about Jiraiya-sensei too." Minato said sadly.

"Then was it Pain who used the Nine-Tails to attack the village before?" Naruto asked quickly.

"No, it wasn't." Minato nodded.

"Then who was it?" Naruto asked.

"One of the Akatsuki." Minato answered. "The one with the mask." Minato explained causing Naruto to remember his encounter with the Akatsuki member when after Sasuke.

"Back then he read through every action I took." Minato said while looking away. "He's no ordinary Ninja. This man is probably just using Pain." Minato finished.

"No! Pain had a grudge against the Hidden Leaf! He said, long ago, his own village was wiped out like ours!" Naruto shot back in reply.

"That's right." Minato replied without hesitation. "Because of that hatred, he's being used." Minato explained for his son.

"Used?! Someone strong like him?!" Naruto questioned. "And what about the mastermind masked ninja? Why is everyone attacking the Leaf?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Perhaps as long as there's a ninja system in this world, there can be no peace." Minato reasoned. "Pain questioned you about peace… But finding the answer is difficult." Minato responded.

"In order to save something dear… Wars are waged." Minato said making Naruto remember Hinata fighting Pain. "As long as there as there is love, there will be hate." Minato said and Naruto instantly remembered Hinata's death. "And some will take advantage of that hatred. This monster is known as hate will not die while there is a system of ninja." Minato went on.

"It will give birth to more Pains. It was Pain who killed Jiraiya-sensei, but upon careful thought, it can be said that the chaotic world of the ninja, which gave rise to Pain, is equally guilty. To be a ninja is to confront hatred. Each and every one of us battles hatred. Jiraiya-sensei trusted you to find a way to end this hatred." Minato finished.

"Still, can't forgive Pain!" Naruto argued. "There's no way I can forgive him." Naruto whispered.

"I know." Minato replied.

"Fourth Hokage… Tell me! What should I do?" Naruto asked intently.

"You must find the answer yourself. I do not have the answer." He answered.

"if Pervy Sage and you don't know the answer, then how am I to know?!" Naruto shouted questioningly. "Everyone exes to much!" Naruto looked down. "I'm not smart!" Naruto said as he looked back up. "And I'm not a great ninja! And.." Naruto didn't finish because his father ruffled his hair.

"I know you'll find the answer. I have faith in you." Minato smiled and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Really... You really believe I can do it?" Naruto asked.

"To be a parent, is to have undying faith in one's child." Minato explained as he removed his hand from Naruto's hair. "Now then… It's time for me to go. My chakra's fading." Minato said as he looked at his hand.

"Huh?! No wait..." Naruto responded but Minato just looked at him.

"I will rebuild the seal." He said as he placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. "However, this will be for the last time." Minato finished as he fixed the seal making Naruto move in pain.

"The Leaf can be rebuilt. I'm counting on you… Naruto!" Minato smiled as he slowly faded away without another word and Naruto looked at the spot in determination.

 _'_ _Thanks… Dad!'_

* * *

Pain watched as the beast roared and tried to break its way through. "He is crawling out of the Planetary Devastation." Pain said as he lifted his arms. What incredible strength. "I must increase the size…" Pain mumbled though before he could the beast disappeared into smoke.

"The Nine-Tails… disappeared?!" Pain asked confusingly and he looked in surprise. There standing on the rock looking down upon him was Naruto, though not in the shape of the Kyuubi. _'His doubt is gone… What happened?'_

"Does he now have control over the Nine-Tails?" Pain asked.

Naruto reached the ground after leaping from the crumbling rocks as the large dirt and rock orb started falling into pieces and hitting the ground. The transformation into the Nine-Tails disturbed my chakra. It made me lose my Shadow Clone. I can only use the Sage Jutsu Chakra I have left in me.

Naruto stared straight ahead at Pain who was in deep thought. Naruto felt Katsuyu crawl out from his jacket and sigh in relief.

"I thought I was going to die!" Katsuyu sighed and Naruto looked around.

"What the?" Naruto paused as he saw smoke from the village. "That's where the village is… What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You did it, Naruto when you were in the Nine-Tails state." Katsuyu explained and Naruto remembered his love Hinata fighting Pain. I killed Hinata, and the people of the Leaf Village?! Naruto tried searching for her chakra but there was no sign of it which meant only one thing. I can't sense her chakra!

"Hinata… is dead..." Naruto choked in grief.

"Yes, and that's how you entered Nine-Tails mode from when Pain killed her." Katsuyu explained and Naruto looked down sadly as a tear shed. _'Hinata… Damn it Hinata! It's my fault I couldn't protect you!'_ More tears fell down as he silently mumbled, "I see."

* * *

Neji leaped in front of Hinata who was laying on the ground in a small pool of blood. "Lady Hinata!" Neji shouted worrying as he bent down along with Tenten checking her.

"Her injuries aren't fatal, but from the amount of blood she's been bleeding and been without medical care for a while. I'll check to see if there is a pulse!" Tenten explained. Tenten began to worry when she couldn't find a pulse. She checked several more times but ended up with nothing and the rest of the group seemed to get the idea, especially Neji.

"Lady Hinata..." Neji whispered as a tear began to fall. Neji looked up when he felt two sudden hands on his shoulder. Lee, and Guy-sensei..

"Don't let Hinata's death be in vain for now we must help anyone that needs it!" Guy explained and Neji rubbed his eyes along with Lee and Tenten. Slowly Neji picked his cousin off the ground and slid her onto his back. _'Lady Hinata...'_

* * *

When Naruto was done wiping his eyes he looked straight ahead at Pain who stared at him. "It's time to settle this." Pain announced and Naruto leaped down off the pile of rocks and boulders.

"Have you come to understand a little of what pain is?" Pain asked. "Unless you know the same pain, you cannot truly know another. And even if you get to know others, there can be no understanding. That is the truth." Pain explained. "Just like how it's useless to chase after Sasuke." Pain finished which caused Naruto's attention as he closed his eyes and then reopened them.

"Take me to where the real Pain is! I want to speak to you face-to-face.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey Guys Akuma here, here is another chapter! Anyways I can't wait to make the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading my Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions. All argumentative and rude comments will be deleted. Please be kind to others they might have different opinions. Remember to comment below on how you thought of the chapter! If you want me to answer a question ask like this in the comments, "Akuma I have an important question." Then I shall answer. Remember to tell me how you feel about my story it makes me want to write more chapters :)**

 **Remember to support this site! My story is rated M, it contains adult content and language, so if you can't handle it then please don't read. Remember I am doing this for fun! If you want to ask me a personal question this private message me! Thank you for putting your spare time into reading my Fan Fiction! Share with your friends if they like Naruto x Hinata Fan Fictions! Well, that's all, have a wonderful day and I will talk to you all next time. ~Akuma Uzumaki❤⭐**

 **Review :)**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't finished last Friday, but I was so busy, also I gave you guys a very special chapter. ^-^**

 **Almost 69,000 views like oh my god that's amazing!**

 **Big thanks to NaruHina for helping me edit my story! :)**

 **Disclaimer-(I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden)**

* * *

As Kakashi lifted Naruto on his back Naruto and he could hear cheers coming closer and closer. Naruto wondered what it was until he saw everyone in Konoha cheering for him. Kakashi stopped when they got close enough to the villagers.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled.

"They all been waiting for your return," Kakashi said to him.

"Way to go Naruto!" A villager yelled out.

"We knew you could do it!" Another one yelled out surprising Naruto as his eyes widen.

"Welcome back!" The kids yelled as they raced up to him.

"Naruto!" They cheered.

"Wh-What's going on?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I relayed every event in detail that occurred," Katsuyu answered as the kids reached him and began asking questions.

"H-Hey don't push!" Naruto said but the kids ignored him. Suddenly he saw Sakura walk towards him, though before he could say anything she spoke first.

"Naruto, you reckless idiot!" She snapped as she punched him in the head and caught him in a hug that surprised him.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered quietly to him. Naruto suddenly heard some whispers from the kids and villagers, though one caught his attention.

"I thought Naruto and that Hyuuga girl was dating." A villager asked quietly.

 _'Hinata… Hinata. Hinata!'_ Naruto pulled away from Sakura hug and looked around worryingly. "Hinata? Sakura-chan where is Hinata?!" Naruto asked frantically as he held the pink haired girl's shoulder tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun." A voice called out making Naruto's body freeze in shock. Slowly he turned around to see the one he's come to love so dearly stand away from him, her face blushing as she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with so much love that Naruto could drown in it. His eyes welled up in happiness as a tear fell down as he raced towards her.

Reaching out his arms he grabbed her in a tight hug like she would disappear any second if he didn't hold onto her. "Hi-Hinata..." Naruto sobbed softly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, he felt her arms grip the back of his jacket tightly as she rubbed his back.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm here now," Hinata whispered softly into his ear, she felt his body shiver at her voice.

Naruto looked up and his eyes met with her eyes as they stared lovingly at each other, the villagers sighed in awe while other ones giggled and smiled.

"I love you, so, so much," Naruto whispered to her softly and she smiled happily.

"I love you, so, so, so much too," Hinata said softly, Naruto's face leaned down and soon the two of their lips met. It was a sweet, gentle, and loving kiss. Naruto wanted to deepen it until he realized the whole village was watching them and cheering them on so he broke the kiss and chuckled lightly.

"We can finish this later," Naruto whispered huskily in her ear causing her to blush furiously and shiver in delight. Hinata giggled as people gathered around them and picked Naruto up and threw him into the air and caught him repeating the process all over as they cheered for him.

As night came the villagers went to rest in either tents or houses that Yamato used his Jutsu's to make. Though Naruto and Hinata were resting outside the destroyed village by a tree. Naruto nuzzled his face in the crook of Hinata's neck and she shivered. Naruto paused for a second and she looked at him confused why he stopped. She noticed his face was full of guilt.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked questioningly and he sighed in response.

"It's just... I couldn't protect you against Pain I just laid-"

"Stop! Naruto-kun doesn't blame yourself for that, you couldn't do anything with those rods inside you. It was my fault that I went down there to help you, it was my fault that I... fallen." She insisted. "So, don't you ever blame yourself for that, and I have no regret of doing what I did if it meant helping you live!" Hinata said, her eyes full of determination.

Naruto's eyes sparkled happily as he watched her. "I love you Hinata," Naruto whispered and she blushed.

"I-I love you too Naruto-kun." She stammered happily. Naruto leaned down and blew on her ear.

 ** _{Lemon Warning! Don't read the rest of the chapter if you don't like it, but basically, it's life, and I'm sure it will happen to you, later on, so here is some experience...? :P }_**

"We never finished what we started from earlier." He whispered huskily and Hinata's face turned redder as he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap. Hinata felt dizzy as she was close to fainting but she held on. She noticed her hands were firmly planted on his chest, to be honest, she loved the thought of feeling Naruto's chest, without a jacket... and a shirt. She blushed deeper at the thought of it.

"Hinata-chan.." He whispered huskily and Hinata trembled. "Ever since I left to train as a sage I've been having certain 'thoughts' about you." He murmured as he played with her hair and Hinata looked at him in shock. Is he been having those thoughts about me like I have about him?

"And I'm hoping you're having those same exact thoughts about me." He whispered as he stared at her, his eyes full of love and lust. Hinata could only nod in embarrassment and he grinned.

"Tell me Hinata-chan what do you want me to do," Naruto mumbled and she gulped slowly. _'What's with Naruto-kun? Well, he is a man, so I guess it's normal if he acts this way.'_ She lifted her finger that was trembling and she pointed to his jacket.

"You want my jacket?" He asked, his tone low and she nodded in reply. "Take it off for me then." He smiled his famous smile. Hinata's heart was beating faster than ever as she slowly unzipped his jacket and took it off and laid it on the ground. Hinata looked at his fishnet shirt that hugged his muscles making them show. Naruto seemed to notice she was staring because he took off his shirt and threw it to the ground as she stared hungrily at his body. She gulped as she slowly reached out and laid her hands on his chest. If you could see the shy girl her face was as red as an apple, and she was on the verge of fainting.

She slowly relaxed and she began to take in every muscle and skin on his upper body. "N-Naruto-kun y-you are very handsome." Hinata stammered embarrassingly and Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his love.

"You know Hinata-chan, is it okay if I do the same to you?" He asked quietly and Hinata tensed and he seemed to know that she was nervous. "You don't have to, I just thought... we could take this next step in our relationship, only touching though, but if you're not ready then-"

"No!" She blurted out and Naruto froze in surprise. "I-I mean, I want t-to take this step with you." She mumbled. _'God I'm being so rude Naruto-kun! I keep interrupting him.. I hope he's not mad.'_ Though before she could apologize Naruto pinned her on the ground as he began kissing her neck hungrily, along with unzipping her jacket. Hinata smiled at him, she didn't mind if he was a little forceful. She loved him the way he was, and she wouldn't want him to change.

Naruto quickly slipped off her jacket and he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. 'I hope I'm doing everything right so far, I think I'm being too pushy, but she hasn't said anything yet.' Naruto licked her lip, asking for entrance and she happily gave it to him and his tongue slithered into her mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss making Naruto smirk happily.

Right now, all Naruto wanted to do was make it up to Hinata. She showed him how much she loved him by dying for him, so now that Nagato brought her back, he was going to show her how much he loved her back by making her drown in pleasure and happiness.

Slowly he slid his hand up her fishnet shirt and rested his hand on her soft, and smooth stomach. "Hinata-chan your skin is so soft," Naruto mumbled as he broke the kiss.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." She panted as she caught her breath from the kiss. The two just stared at each other happily, though Hinata could tell he was nervous. _'He's just as nervous as I am, but I'm willing to take this step with him, and he is too. Naruto-kun just needs a little boost of help.'_ Slowly grabbing his hand that rested on her stomach she slid it up further until his hand rested on her breast that was hidden beneath her bra. "T-There you g-go." Hinata stuttered and Naruto kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

Naruto rubbed her bra for a moment until his other hand slowly lifted up her shirt which she allowed, throwing it off the two looked at each other with smiles. Naruto leaned down both his hands and cupped each breast in one, though his hands could barely fit around them since they were so large. "Hinata-chan you're beautiful," Naruto whispered as he leaned down and kissed the middle of her cleavage. Hinata moaned and shivered in response, arousing Naruto even more.

Naruto's hand slithered behind her back as she laid down and unclasped the bra, slowly he lifted up and over her arms that laid limp on the ground. When Naruto laid her bra on the ground he turned back and faced the young Hyuuga. She was beautiful, the moonlight shone on her skin causing her skin to glow. Her eyes were full of love, and a little bit of lust that shone beautifully.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered and he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back. Naruto felt one of her knees lift up between his two legs, he also felt her hands rest on his chest as she rubbed his stomach.

"N-Naruto-kun, I want to take at-this step with you, b-but maybe in am-more hidden place?" Hinata pointed out and Naruto sighed since she was right.

"Hinata… I know you're right but… You showed me how much you love me by fighting pain, and now I want to make it up to you..." Naruto insisted on making Hinata blush and smile lovingly.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated and looked around, there was not even a single soul in sight. She sighed in relief and deactivated her Byakugan and smiled at her love.

"Then p-pleased-do what you want with m-me." Hinata stammered happily making Naruto blush furiously and he grinned nervously.

"Tell me when to stop if you're uncomfortable. This is all for you." Naruto said and Hinata just nodded with a blush. Naruto then kissed her deeply, then moved down her neck, then he reached her left breast. Then he went in for the kill and plotted the beautiful mound into his mouth which caused her to gasp in pleasure.

He slowly sucked will massaging her other breast, he loved hearing the soft moans coming from his lover. He gently bit the small nipple making the shy girl squeak in surprise which made him grin as he moved to the other breast. He did this action for a while until he let go with a loud pop.

He looked at his love who had her eyes closed and was panting for breath, her cheeks flushed. She looked absolutely sexy. Suddenly he could feel Hinata leg hit his bulge lightly making him groan with pleasure. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto flushed, that noise he made she found sexy. She moved her leg against him and he groaned again in response. 'I'm being so selfish making Naruto-kun do all the work! As his girlfriend, I shall fulfill his needs!'

Hinata lightly rubbed his cheek making his eyes open in surprise. "Sorry Hinata, it just gives me so time for my body to relax in certain places, then I'll go back to pleasuring you." He shuttered, his voice filled with guilt. He was surprised when she shook her head in disapproval. He was also surprised when she lightly pushed him to the ground and got on top of him.

"It's my turn t-to g-give you y-your needs." She stammered embarrassingly making him blush deeper, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Y-You don't have to!" he quickly said but she shook her head no. She leaned down and kissed his lips, then moved to his cheek and neck, slowly his stomach. When she went further down her delicate hands touched the band of his pants and lightly tugged them down. She heard Naruto gulp in nervousness.

With the help of her boyfriend, his sandals and pants were off completely. Hinata looked back up at his green froggy boxers and giggled, Naruto was Naruto and she loved it, but Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Then she noticed the large bulge showing, it was asking to be uncovered from its cage.

Naruto seemed to notice her stare, so he covered the bulge with his hands in embarrassment making Hinata look at him.

"S-Sorry if I-It's n-not what you w-were expecting…" He stammered but Hinata shook her head.

"I-I'm just surprised, I-Ino-chan and the others s-said it was usually s-smaller… P-Please doesn't h-hide yourself. I l-love you no matter w-what." She blushed from saying such dirty things, making his heart melt. Slowly he moved his hands away and she lightly grabbed his boxers and pulled them down until they were fully off.

She looked back at his manhood. 'Ino-chan said that guys like it if you… suck on it? Or the other thing…'

Hinata decided to try the other things, she slowly grabbed a hold of his manhood. Naruto groaning in pleasure, he was so weak under her touch, she loved it. She slowly slid her hand up, then down earning groans of pleasure, she did this action slowly for a minute or two, making Naruto become impatient.

"H-Hinata… f-faster… please!" He begged and Hinata happily did as she was asked.

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…!" He moaned over and over again making Hinata do a daring move and put her mouth to the head, the action making Naruto jump in surprise but then slowly relax as he moaned. Hinata bobbed her head up and down, sure it tasted weird but it wasn't bad.

"G-God Hinata! F-Faster…!" he begged and she went faster, and this went on for a good three minutes until Naruto's body tensed up.

"H-Hinata… I'm… a-about t-to-" He never finished because his body shook drastically as he released since there was no warning Hinata was surprised as it hit her mouth since there was a large amount she ended up choking on the sticky liquid.

When Naruto heard Hinata coughing he immediately sat up to her side. "Hinata! I'm so sorry, look we can stop if you want. Man, this is all my fault!" Naruto said hanging his head in shame, only to be surprised when he felt her hand caress his cheek lovingly. He looked up to see the sexiest thing in the world, Hinata's mouth had his liquid dripping out onto her creamy skin along with her breast, her eyes full of love and lust. She shook her head in disapproval.

"N-No, it's not your f-fault, and I-I don't want to s-stop, please…" Hinata whispered as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Naruto stood and awe, then he shivered when Hinata kissed his chest while caressing his stomach.

"Handsome." She whispered lovingly. Naruto then remembered why he was doing all this, it was for her from showing how much she loved him by dying because of Pain. He pounced on her pinning her to the ground as he hungrily kissed her neck all the way down to her stomach as he was slowly pulling her pants down. He stopped kissing her and took off her sandals along with her pants.

He looked back up to see his love panting, her eyes closed shut. He then looked at her lavender panties, they were absolutely soaked with her juices. He smiled, he was happy that his girlfriend was so turned on because of him. He gently rubbed the panties with his fingers causing Hinata to shiver and moan.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She begged in a quiet voice, and he understood what she was asking for. He quickly took off the rest of her clothing and then hovered over his lover kissing her deeply. When he broke the kiss, he saw Hinata looking at him, her cheeks covered in tears. "I love you." She whispered lovingly making his heart melt.

"I love you too." He whispered as he kissed her again. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and she nodded.

"O-Of course, s-since I love you." She replied making him smile happily. Slowly he entered her precious treasure, and he noticed her face scrunch up in pain. As he entered more he felt some sort of barrier.

"Huh?" He asked.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I'm a v-virgin, s-so just break t-the wall q-quickly." She managed to say and Naruto nodded.

"I love you Hinata Hyuga." He said before smashing into her quickly causing her to squeal in pain, and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she just shook her head.

"I-It's fine w-we are no-one now." She smiled despite the pain. Naruto then kissed her waiting for her approval to move when the pain was gone. After a few minutes, she squirmed around and nodded. Slowly and gently he began moving in and out, going through his own pain of holding back.

"H-Hinata c-can I go f-faster?" He panted questioningly, she blushed and nodded sweetly as she cupped his chin. With that answer, all his thoughts holding him back disappeared as he quickly went faster and deeper, Hinata moaning in approval.

"Hinata… Hinata…" Naruto moaned huskily.

"N-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned loudly. Naruto was enjoying the scene below him. Hinata's breasts bouncing as he pounded her, the sweat making her body shimmer as the moonlight hit it, her lavender eyes full of love and lust. Naruto cupped one of her breasts and took it into his mouth hungrily making Hinata's pleasure rise. It went on for about seven minutes until the two felt a pressure rise in their areas.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned loudly as her body shivered as she reached her climax and her juices flowed onto his manhood.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto grunted as he released into her. He felt exhausted as he landed on her lover.

"H-Hinata that… was so amazing I can't even explain it." Naruto whispered to her as he slid off her to her side.

"I-I've been w-waiting sol-long for you to t-take me as yours." She confessed happily making his heart melt again.

"Thank you. Really it means a lot. I plan on being yours till death." Naruto replied happily making her eyes widen.

"Y-You mean…?" She paused in shock.

"Of course, I plan on marrying you. I love you and only you Hinata." Naruto said lovingly making Hinata's eyes water, tears falling down her face.

"Thank you…" She whispered tiredly before falling asleep in his arms and he smiled.

"No thank you my love…" he whispered back before grabbing his jacket to cover somewhat parts of their bodies and soon joined his love in sleep.

 **A/N- Hey guys Rum here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just want to let you know to follow my WattPad for early chapters on other stories and previews to future chapters at Rum Sangwoo! Support me there! Thank you!**


End file.
